Contagion: Blood War
by MrZ1289
Summary: ***Sequel to "The Lost Angel"*** 4 years have passed since Harry's battle with The Lost Angel. In that time, Harry has gone on to become a Quidditch star, Ron has been named Head of the Aurors and Hermione running for Minister of Magic. But, when things don't go his way, Draco Malfoy takes matters into his own hands, causing a divide in the Wizarding World that no one saw coming.
1. Choice

**A/N: Here's the sequel! I'm going to apologize for this first chapter ahead of time. It's going to be a lot of explanation of what happened to the Ministry in the four years between TLA and Contagion. So, stick with it and I promise that after this first chapter, it won't be so dry.**

* * *

**October 31, 2008**

**7:00 PM**

**Potter Manor**

"Harry, is everything alright?" Ginny asked from the seat next to him.

"I broke up with Tracey today." Harry replied.

"Why?"

"I went to visit my parents today." Harry said sadly. "Apparently, she thinks that its a waste of time."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Harry said with a nod. "That's what I said too."

Harry Potter had lived a mixed life since his defeat of The Lost Angel four years earlier. Six months after the battle, he and Tracey Davis had begun dating. Over this time, Harry had been able to convince her to get out of the shell that she had seemed to inhabit. Finally, about a year into the relationship, Harry had been successful. Some of her old Slytherin habits, such as an overwhelming amount of confidence and a win-at-all costs demeanor, had returned and Harry had been impressed when she had been named as the Ministry overseer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

However, over the last four or five months, her new mentality had come with some very serious drawbacks. First, she had gotten incredibly jealous of any woman who spoke to Harry. This became particularly difficult since the roster of The Pride of Portree had included at least four women during his entire career. Now, anytime the team went out for drinks after practice or matches, Tracey was there. While Harry loved having Tracey nearby, his inability to spend any time with anyone had started to chafe.

The second and more important development in Tracey's mentality had been her attitude towards Harry's memorials. Eight days a year, on the anniversary of the deaths of Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Cho Chang, Molly and Arthur Weasley, his own parents and The Battle of Hogwarts, Harry made a pilgrimage to the memorial or tombstone of the respective person. There, he spent roughly an hour talking about the last year with them, as if they were there. For the first year or so, she had been supportive of Harry. Unfortunately, as her attitude became more combative and assertive, her approval of these days dropped.

Finally, on their trip to Godric's Hollow, Tracey issued an ultimatum: either these trips stop or we're done. Harry had dropped her on the spot.

"Well, I'm certain things will work themselves out." Ginny replied cryptically as she looked around the room. Each year, on Halloween, Harry had held a dinner to honor family. In the past, it had been a rather small meal. However, the group had grown significantly over the past four years. Bill and Fleur had given birth to two children in that time: Victoire, age 4, and Dominque, age 2. Charlie and his wife Ilena had a two year old son named after his grandfather, Arthur. Percy and Penelope had given birth to little Lucile three years earlier and George and Angelina had Fred, a one-year old who appeared to be just as mischievous as his namesake.

Ron and Hermione currently had no plans for children. This wasn't because they didn't want children, far from it. Instead, Hermione was in the middle of her attempt to be elected as Minister of Magic. In the last four years, Percy had changed much within the Ministry of Magic by making it much smaller. Now, instead of having dozens of different departments, all of them within the Ministry, Percy had created an Advisory Council made up of the Department Heads. Then, their departments were housed in independent locations away from the Ministry. A new separate court of former Aurors and Advocates had been created to preside over criminal cases.

But the biggest change of all had been the complete change of the Wizengamot, now an elected body. Currently, it sat at a small group, only 21 members, but there were plans to grow it. 10 members of this group sat from England, 4 from Ireland, 3 from Scotland, 1 from Wales, and 1 from Northern Ireland.

In four years, Percy had done what many other Ministers would not have dared do: give the Ministry of Magic over to the people, allowing them to have a voice in its actions. Now, his time was up, at his own discretion. With one small child and another one the way, Percy wished to be done. So, he had announced new elections on November 6 for the Wizengamot and Prime Minister, who was not a member of the Wizengamot but was appointed by the party that won the most seats within the Wizengamot.

With the politicalization of the common person, two political parties had sprung up out of nowhere to take control the Ministry. The first was the Progression Party, led by Hermione. This party favored restricting bias against Muggle-Born and Half-Blood wizards and removing archaic laws that gave taxs breaks to Pure Bloods. However, the other party, The Establishment Party, led by Draco Malfoy, favored stricter restrictions on Half-Blood wizards and the removal of Muggle-Borns from wizarding society.

To say that blood status and purity was going to be deciding factor of the election was an severe understatement.

"Yeah, they'll work themselves out." Harry replied before going back to eating his dinner.

"Did you get an invitation to Neville and Luna's wedding?" Ginny asked moments later.

"I better hope so." Harry said with a smile. "I'm Neville's best man."

"No way! I'm Luna's Maid of Honor!"

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Harry replied, referencing their roles as Best Man and Maid of Honor for Ron and Hermione's wedding. "Let's just hope that I'm more sober than I was the last time."

"You were in a bad place last time, Harry. We all were." she replied, placing a delicate hand on his. "Things are better now."

Obviously Ginny knew about Harry's feeling during that time period. Harry and Ginny had separated just before Ron and Hermione's wedding and had officially broken up just a few weeks later. One week after their official breakup, Ginny had tried kill herself, leading to Harry's drinking and eventual self-imposed exile.

"For the most part." Harry answered cryptically as he turned back to the conversation that the rest of the table had been having.

"Draco can throw as much money as he wants at his party." Hermione was saying. "But he can't just gloss over the fact that his party supports removing all Muggleborn from the Wizarding World and making it incredibly difficult for mixed blood witches and wizards to work within the wizarding world. Does he realize how many Purebloods there are left?"

"He does and he doesn't care." Bill replied. "The fact remains that there are a large number of Purebloods out there who can swing the vote in his favor. We know that he's going to take the seats for Ireland and Northern Ireland because the Pureblood population there is massive and influential. That gives his party 5 seats to start with."

"Yes but those are the only seats that he's guaranteed." Charlie shot back. "Meanwhile, Hermione's party is almost guaranteed to win England which means that she just needs one of the other nations to side with her and things would work out alright."

"Yes, but she only has England because there are so many Muggleborn wizards in the area. The number of Muggleborn in England is exponentially higher than it is in the other states and the level of Pureblood wizards is exponentially higher in the other states than it is here."

"Either way, we just go out and continue to make our case." Hermione replied. "Either way, the odds of there being a vast majority within the Wizengamot is small."

"But the majority is this situation controls everything." Harry said, entering the conversation. "If Malfoy wins the majority, things could be pretty rough for the next few years."

"How someone like Draco Malfoy became a political player after all of the crap he pulled during the war is beyond me." Ginny said roughly.

"We were never able to pin him with anything and we had to give him a break so Lucius would talk." Ron answered. "Technically, Draco Malfoy has never done anything illegal worth convicting."

"That's the biggest technicality I've ever heard of." Harry shot back.

"I know, mate."

* * *

**November 1, 2008**

**3:31 PM**

**Pride Pitch **

**Portree, UK**

"When is this goddamn list going to be posted?" Cormac McClaggen shouted as he entered the locker room.

"We aren't sure." team owner Ian Young replied as he rolled his eyes. Finally, Harry saw that Ian regretted signing Cormac. Despite his utility as a good backup Keeper, the man never shut his mouth.

"It should be within the next few minutes." Harry replied before turning so that he didn't have to talk with McClaggen more.

Today, the list of players invited to try out for the English National Quidditch Club was to be posted. Normally, the Cup would have taken place in 2008. However, with the war in England taking place, the governing body of the Quidditch Cup, WQA, decided to delay the World Cup until the threat of Lord Voldemort was handled. Once that was over, the Quidditch World Cup took place in India in 1999 and again in 2003. The originally scheduled cup in 2007 was postponed due to financial issues. Finally, with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes as its main financial backer, the Cup was scheduled for 2009 in The United States. With less than eight months to go, the tryout list was due to be posted today.

As Cormac continued to storm around the locker room, Oliver Wood, Zac Brown and Marcus Flint all approached Harry.

"I'm not so certain what he's freaking out about." Marcus said softly. "It's not like England is looking for a collection of backup Keepers."

"No kidding." Oliver added. "Plus, it's not like he's exactly great teammate material."

"You never know." Harry said softly. "He might be the kind of guy they throw on the tryout list so that every other Keeper does better to ensure that he doesn't make the cut."

Suddenly, Ginny came screaming into the locker room, large piece of parchment in hand.

"The list is here!" she shouted as she posted it on the bulletin board at the front of the room. Instantly, as much of the team as possible crowded around the list, hoping to catch a glimpse of their name on the list. Not only was it an honor to represent your country in the Quidditch World Cup, Ian also gave out a hefty bonus to anyone named to the roster.

As Harry's eyes scrolled down the list, several names shot out:

_Keepers  
Oliver Wood_

_Chasers  
Marcus Flint  
Ginny Weasley  
_

_Seekers  
Harry Potter_

As Harry finished looking at the list, he wheeled around, his eyes meeting Ginny's as she leapt into his arms in celebration. Harry quickly grabbed her and picked her up, spinning her around the room. After setting her down, Harry quickly made his way to Oliver and Marcus congratulating them for their opportunity as well. Turning back to Ginny, Harry could see the smile on her face.

"This is awesome!" she said excitedly. "I've missed the cut the last two Cups. Finally, I get the chance to play for England!"

"You deserve this, Gin." Harry replied with a smile. "League All-Star for every full season you've played and this is only the first time you made the tryout roster? Seems like someone had the fix out on you."

"She did." Ginny said grimly. "Gwenog was team captain the last two times around and she set the tryout list."

"Well, either way, you'll get your shot now. I'm sure of that."

For as happy as Harry and Ginny were and as happy as their teammates were for them, the celebration in the room did not go over all that well with at least one other person.

"Figures, Potter gets to go but I don't!? You've got to be joking."

Obviously, the voice belonged to Cormac McClaggen. Instantly, the sound of the four players who would get the opportunity to try out died down as Harry and the other three glared at Cormac.

"Is there a problem, McClaggen?" Marcus asked roughly behind Harry.

"Yeah. Yeah, there is a fucking problem!" McClaggen shouted. "I've spent three years on this team. After three years, I'm relished to practice Keeper and playing garbage time minutes. The one game I started when Wood got hurt, we shut out Tutshill!"

"You forget that all three of their starting Chaser didn't play that game." Harry replied cooly.

"That doesn't matter!" McClaggen roared. "I shut them out! Me! But, whatever, I don't get to go! That's fine! But Potter makes the list?"

"If you will remember, Harry was the League MVP on a championship winning club last season." Oliver replied softly.

"He's the MVP only because the League wants him to be." McClaggen said with a snide look. "The League doesn't want the Golden Boy to look bad and so they make it impossible for anyone to hit a Bludger near him or bump him."

For years, Harry had heard about Cormac McClaggen. Even during his time at Hogwarts and before the Slug Club and Quidditch Tryouts, he had heard about how into himself Cormac McClaggen was. But he couldn't imagine how bad it was. After years of listening to this little bitch whine and complain, Harry was about to set him straight.

"Alright, McClaggen, here's your chance." Harry said roughly. "Being who I am, I happen to know the manager of the English National Quidditch Club and I can almost always give him a good word about players. I'm almost certain it's why Flint got invited." Quickly, Harry turned to Marcus. "Not to sell you short, they just weren't going to consider you."

"No offense taken, Potter." Marcus said firmly.

"So you know some people, Potter. What's your point?"

"We take the Pitch. Now. I get ten shots and you get ten opportunities to block them. If 5 or less make it in, I will take my own name off the list and ask that you be added, which will almost assuredly happen."

"What happens if you make 6?" McClaggen asked roughly.

"You clean out your locker and vow never to play Quidditch again." Harry replied, anger seething out of him. "No pick-up games, no junior leagues. You can't coach, you can't play, you can't participate in any way with the game of Quidditch."

"How is that fair, Potter? If you lose, you still get to keep playing!"

"True." Harry replied evenly. "However, if you lose, you will have lost because you let a Seeker, who's never played a minute of Chaser or taken a single penalty shot in his life, score a goal on you in more than half of his attempts. Do you think you could take that kind of embarrassment? Do you think your ego could handle it? And do you think a single team in the league would take you when they find out about this?"

If Harry hadn't convinced McClaggen that it was a good idea before, the glancing blows at his ego did the trick. In one motion, Cormac turned, ripped his locker open and grabbed his broom.

"Let's get this over with." Cormac said dismissively.

"Fine." Harry said with a grin before turning and grabbing his own broom and walking out towards the Pitch. Instantly, the entire team followed the pair of them out on the short walk towards the Pitch. Once they got there, McClaggen put on his keeper gloves and took to the air. Once he was in the air, Harry turned to Ginny.

"Any suggestions?" Harry asked.

"McClaggen tends to miss a lot when you move at the last minute." Ginny replied, eyeing Cormac from the ground. "He also doesn't deal well with shots that don't come from his level."

"So, last minute moves and shoot from above or below?" Harry confirmed as he mounted his broom.

"Sounds good." Ginny said.

"Wish me luck." Harry said as he pushed off the ground.

"You won't need it." Ginny shouted so that he could hear.

Smiling with Ginny's words of encouragement, Harry pulled up to Cormac's level where McClaggen hovered in front of the goals, sneering.

"No one up here to help you, Potter."

"You know, I've heard something like that before." Harry said before gripping the Quaffle tightly and taking off towards the rings at the other end of the Pitch.

Screaming forward as fast he could, Harry knew that this wasn't going to be easy. His accuracy with a Quaffle had never been great and he hadn't practiced behind the Burrow in years. However, if there was a better flyer in the League right now, Harry hadn't played him yet and he felt that that fact alone could make up some of the difference. Seconds before Harry would have crashed into McClaggen, he pulled up and to his right. Instantly, McClaggen shifted to cover the right ring. Seeing his mistake, Harry quickly turned and fired the Quaffle directly through the left ring.

"1-0, McClaggen. Do you think you can handle this?" Harry said mockingly.

"Bring it on!"

And Harry did bring it on. Nine more times Harry screamed down the pitch before executing some ridiculous maneuver, either a barrell-roll or a flip or a combination of the two and each time Harry performed one of these moves, Harry put the Quaffle right past McClaggen, as if he hadn't even been there.

Finally, when all was said and done and Harry had successfully made ten out of ten shots, the pair of them drifted to the ground. When they reached the ground, Cormac threw his broom to the ground and charged Harry. Thinking quickly, Harry stepped out of the way, causing Cormac to fall to the ground. As he stood up, his eyes red with fury, several other members of the team drew their wands.

"Whoa!" Harry shouted. "Put them down! If Cormac wants to be a sore loser, I'll deal with it!"

"Deal with this!" Cormac shouted before sprinting madly at Harry again. Once again, Harry stepped aside. However, this time, as he stepped aside, Harry balled up his fist and threw it into the Keeper's charging stomach. Instantly, Harry could feel all the air leave his lungs as he collapsed to the ground.

Gasping for air, Cormac did his best to crawl towards Harry, still intent on harming him. Seeing that he was of no threat to him, Harry leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"If you ever step foot on a Quidditch Pitch again, I'll ensure that you lose so badly that no team will ever want you again. And, I'll do it personally. I've never played Chaser in a game before but if I know you're over there, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Seeing the pathetic man writhing on the ground beneath him, Harry stood and turned to the rest of the team.

"For those of you that didn't make the tryout roster, I hope you make it in four years." Harry said diplomatically. "For those of you that did make it (and for those of you that didn't), drinks are on me!"

* * *

**November 3, 2008**

**5:45 PM**

**The Atrium**

**London, UK**

With the changes made to the Ministry over the past four years, the Atrium was rarely as full as it was today. However, on this day, Minister of Magic Percy Weasley had a rather large announcement to make. He hadn't told anyone in his family so when Harry and the rest of the Weasleys made their way to the Atrium for the press conference, it was with much enthusiasm and curiosity.

"What do you think this is all about?" Ron asked Harry as they found their seats towards the back of the Atrium.

"No idea." Harry replied. "Maybe some kind of parting address with some small legislation."

"That almost sounds like a practical joke." Ron replied as he shook his head. "Not something Percy would do."

"No kidding." Harry answered with a smile.

For the next several minutes, Harry sat in silence, simply watching the people around him filing in. There were dozens of people that he recognized and even some that he didn't. In his head, Harry attributed that to not having been in the Ministry for nearly three years and only twice, to clean out his office, since his battle with The Lost Angel.

Finally, Harry saw a group of people led by Percy Weasley being led to the stage. However, as Harry looked at the group, he was confused. Following him was Padma Patil and Tracey, two people who worked almost exclusively in education. Once Percy hit the stage, he immediately went to the podium that had been set up for him, speaking to the crowd as Padma and Tracey sat behind him.

"Thank you all for coming today." Percy started dryly. "For the past four years, I've spent my time as Minister of Magic improving the lives of the average wizard and working to consolidate the Ministry. Now, we look towards the future."

Suddenly, Percy gestured to the pair of women behind him.

"The two talented women behind me are Padma Patil and Tracey Davis." Percy said as Harry grated his teeth. "Along with myself, the pair of them have been working for the last several months to create this new project. This new project is the Advanced Magical Institute, AMI for short. Starting in May, graduates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that wish to work as Aurors, Healers, Professors and Unspeakables will be required to spend two years at AMI, honing their skills and learning magic and tactics that are not typically taught at Hogwarts."

Again, he motioned to the pair of women next to him.

"Padma Patil will be the Headmaster of the school, having worked in education as a Ministry administrator since her graduation from Hogwarts in 1999. Her direct superior with be Ms. Davis, who has worked in the Ministry as an educational evaluator for six years and will be moved up to Assistant Head of the Department of Magical Education. Over the next few months, we will be selecting our instructors and the first class of students. Applications will be accepted through the end of March and students must be accepted prior to the admittance into AMI."

Finally, Percy shuffled through some notes and spoke one last time.

"On a side note, with the general election occurring in just a few short days, I would like to thank you for allowing me to be your Minister of Magic for the last four years. I took this job under less than ideal circumstances but I hope that, in the end, I lived up to my father's legacy and did the job the way he would have liked to. Whether Mr. Malfoy or Mrs. Weasley takes this job, I am certain that either of them will do a fantastic job and I look forward to the future of the wizarding world."

Having said his piece, Percy gave a wave and walked away from the podium to a smattering of applause from the audience. As Harry looked back over the last four years, he didn't think that anyone would remember Percy as a particularly powerful Minister. However, he knew that everyone would remember him for the drastic restructuring of the Ministry that he had led. In the end, he would also be the first Minister in decades to not have significant parts of their term marred by the ugly shadow of war.

As the crowd broke up and began to scatter, Harry heard someone shouting his name. As he turned, he instantly wished that he had ignored the shouts as Tracey sprinted towards him. In a second, Harry's demeanor turned from even to annoyed.

"What do you want, Tracey?" Harry asked harshly.

"This isn't about that, Potter." Tracey replied, returning with equal roughness in her voice. "It's about AMI."

"Who's Amy?" Harry asked in confusion.

"No, A.M.I, the school?" Tracey said, rolling her eyes.

"What about it?" Harry asked quickly. He very much felt like she was deliberately wasting his time.

"I've talked it over with Padma and she agrees with me. We would like you to work at the Institute."

"Tracey, in case you weren't paying attention for the three and a half years we were together, I already have a job." Harry replied with a sneer that rivaled that of Draco Malfoy.

"It wouldn't be full time, you imbecile." Tracey growled. "You would come in once a week, preferably on Friday. You would be given two hours to all of the Auror and Hit Wizard students. You could teach them advanced dueling techniques, you can lecture them, you can do whatever you wanted. We just thought that we needed the expertise of the greatest duelist in the world."

"I'm not an Auror anymore." Harry replied.

"We're not asking you to be." Tracey said shortly. "In fact, we are asking you to do the opposite. Despite the many recruitment attempts from the Auror Office, you still refuse to come back as an Auror. That's fine. However, I know that Ron is not always entirely confident in the Aurors that he has coming in now and that's because they come in untrained. That's what AMI is trying to rectify. All we want from you is your expertise. Help train the next generation so that if there's another psycho that wants to destroy us all, they can handle it and not you."

That last part certainly sounded attractive. Since Noah, Harry had always feared what would happen if there was another incident like that. Truly Harry had given up his desire to hunt down and kill Dark wizards. However, just because he didn't want to do it anymore didn't mean that Dark Wizards were going to stop coming out of the woodwork.

"I'll think about it." Harry said honestly. "I'll let Padma know." Harry added at the end, letting her know that he didn't want to communicate with her.

"Fine." Tracey replied before storming off to somewhere else within the Ministry.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked as they made their way to the exit.

"Tracey wants me to work at the Institute as a special instructor."

"Really?" Ron asked in surprise. "Doing what?"

"Special training for the new Aurors and Hit Wizards so that the Head of the Auror Office can sleep calmly at night knowing that he has Junior Aurors who were trained by his best friend." Harry said with a wink.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Ron replied with a grin. "I've got to tell you that some of these new guys really stink. It's difficult to deal with, that's for sure."

"I told her I would give it some thought."

"Give it more than that." Ron muttered as they Flooed back to Ron and Hermione's home for dinner that evening.

* * *

**November 6, 2008**

**11:44 PM**

**The Progression Party Headquarters**

**Edinburgh****, UK**

"Hermione, you need to breath." Harry said softly, placing a gentle hand on her back. "We all know how important this is but if you don't relax, you're going to have a heart attack."

"That's the least of my problems." Hermione said roughly. "We're treading on thin ice, Harry. These results that we're getting back are tighter than we could have ever imagined.

"Well how are we doing?" Ron asked. He was seated across the room, going over case files that had been turned in for the day. Since Harry didn't have much of a day job, he had been acting as Hermione's de facto campaign manager. While getting Hermione various appearances around Europe, he managed to keep himself out of the political spotlight by sending other people with Hermione to her appearances.

"Well, unsurprisingly, we lost all the seats in Ireland and Northern Ireland. Nott destroyed our candidate in Northern Ireland and Calvin, Royce, Ferguson and Hale won by various margins in Ireland. On the other hand, we won all ten seats here in England so that gives us an inherent advantage since we'll only need one more seat."

"We just aren't certain where that one seat with come from." Harry said, finishing her thought. "Scotland is going to be tough to predict. The folk up there are kind of backwoods in some parts. I know that Percy said that he expected the voting turnout to be significantly lower up there."

"So all we're waiting on is Scotland and Wales?" Ginny asked from her seat at the far end of the room.

"Correct." Harry said firmly as he took a seat next to Hermione, speaking to her directly. "Listen to me, you did everything you could in order to make sure that you had the support around you. Will dealing with Malfoy probably blow? Yes. Will we get through it? Undoubtedly."

"I know we will." Hermione said softly. "I'm just worried what someone like Malfoy would do with a supportive Wizengamot."

"I don't want to see it either." Harry replied. "But at this point, we've done all we can."

Just as those words left Harry's mouth, the door to the room opened up and Percy Weasley came in, a grave look on his face.

"We lost Scotland." Percy said. "They're still counting the votes but it looks as if all 3 delegates will go to Malfoy's party."

"Dammit!" Hermione shouted as she pounded her hand on her desk. "Any news on Wales?"

"Dead heat." Percy said darkly. "The elections department is about ninety percent done and they said that it has literally been even through that point."

"Thanks, Percy." Hermione said softly as Percy walked back out into the hallway.

For the next several hours, the mood in the room went from tense to nearly unbearable. Per new rules instated with the creation of the general election, because of the nature and the closeness of the election, each district was in the process of recounting their ballots, both magically and manually.

Finally, at nearly 4:45 AM, Percy entered the room for the last time.

"All the recounts are done." he said as he took a seat across from Hermione. Looking around the room, Harry could see that everyone was glad that it was finally going to be over. Ron had been asleep in his chair for nearly an hour, Ginny had spent much of her time staring at the wall and both Harry and Hermione had paced more this night than any night in memory.

"And?"

"By an average of 210 votes per district, you won all ten seats in England. By an average of 325 votes per district, Malfoy won Scotland, Norther Ireland, and Ireland."

"What about Wales?" Harry asked, only barely daring to hope.

"Yates won Wales by seventeen votes." Percy said softly, a smile finally creeping on his face. "On January 1, you will be the new Minister of Magic. Congratulations!"

If you had been standing outside Hermione's office, you would have thought a small explosion had gone off. Instantly, Hermione jumped from her seat and launched herself into Ron's arms, managing to cross the room in just two steps. Harry smiled as he saw his best friends celebrating their great victory. For the last year, they had spent most of their time planning for this day.

Now, it was finally here.

Unfortunately, it wasn't going to last forever. Only moments after they had gotten the news, an assistant opened the door. As Hermione and Ron celebrated, Harry noticed the sullen look on the face of the assistant. Not wanting to kill Hermione's buzz instantly, Harry quickly crossed the room to where the assistant stood.

"What is it?"

"Draco Malfoy is here to see Mrs. Weasley." the terrified assistant said softly.

Looking around the room, Harry saw that Hermione, Ron and Ginny were too busy conversing loudly to realize what was going on. Taking advantage of that, Harry made his decision.

"Take me to him." Harry ordered. "I'll talk to him instead."

Nodding, the assistant silently lead Harry to the lobby of the Progression Party HQ where a familiar sneer stood in the middle of the room.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry said with an evil smirk. "Didn't expect to see you here."

Turning around, Harry came face-to-face with his oldest enemy. Harry had barely seen Draco Malfoy in the ten years since The Battle of Hogwarts but not much had changed about the former Slytherin. He had remained thin and mildly gaunt and the sneer that had graced his face during his years at school hadn't left in all that time. However, a rather large scar that he had earned at the Battle of Hogwarts graced his face, a large mark that stretched from his left ear to the right side of the jaw.

Fortunately for him and whatever disgrace of a woman he would end of marrying, it didn't change his look much.

"Potter." Malfoy growled. "What the hell are you doing here? I didn't ask to see you."

"Well, normally our new Minister of Magic would gladly see you. However, she is currently indisposed as she celebrates her victory." Harry said, not able to resist the urge to prod his old nemesis.

"Very funny, Pothead." Malfoy shot back, resorting to one of his school day insults. "Get Weasley, I'm not bothering with you."

"Like I said, Malfoy, she's busy. Anything you need to tell her, you can tell me."

For a split second, Harry thought that Malfoy was seriously considering attacking him. However, whether it was maturity or six months as a politician, he didn't. Instead, he chose to play Harry's game.

"Fine, you win." Malfoy replied cordially. "Tell that Mudblood that I've procured the best team of advocates in England."

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy." Harry said warningly. "Don't forget that you are not among friends."

"Whatever, Potter, your threats don't bother me. Anyway, tell the Mudblood that I've gotten the best team of advocates in wizarding England and I plan to press the envelope on this. We're going after this election. Percy Weasley creates the elections department and then, during a close election, his sister-in-law just happens to win? I find that unlikely."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that we will be requesting an international third-party to come in and recount the vote." Malfoy said, an ugly look on his face. "If you know what's best for England, you better hope that this gets changed."

"Is that a threat, Malfoy?" Harry replied menacingly.

Suddenly, Malfoy stepped up to Harry, getting within inches of Harry's face.

"I'll be damned if I let a Mudblood, especially one as foul and disgusting as Granger, become Minister of Magic for our nation." Malfoy said, a menacing smile on his face. "If this election doesn't get reversed, things are going to get much, _much _more interesting."

In Harry's mind, anything that Malfoy found "interesting" couldn't be good, especially when he said it like that. However, short of starting a civil war, what could Malfoy do?

"I like interesting." Harry replied, not necessarily sure that his faked bravado made its way to the outside. "Now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Otherwise, I'll be forced to call security and The Daily Prophet. I'm certain you wouldn't want The Prophet to know that Draco Malfoy came to Edinburgh to concede the election to Hermione Weasley."

"Like they would ever believe that." Malfoy said with disgust.

"Well, the amount of sway that I have within the media nowadays is rather startling. It's amazing what you can get done with a few threats and some gold." Harry said, not hiding the obvious threat he was making. "I figure that since you spent much of your youth throwing around your money and power, you probably should learn what it's like to be at the other end of it."

Again, for the second time in only a few minute, Harry thought that Malfoy was going to attack him. Again, Malfoy surprised him by not reacting to Harry's words. Internally, Harry was smiling. In the past, it had always been Harry reacting to Malfoy. Now, they appeared to be on even footing. With a look of disgust, Draco whipped around, his cloak trailing him much like it had his father and his mentor, Severus Snape, and took off out the front door.

Suddenly, Harry realized that Ginny had come up behind him.

"What did that scumbag want?" Ginny said with disgust as the final trail of Malfoy's cloak whisked out the door.

"He's got a bunch of lawyers that are going to contest the results of the election." Harry said simply. "He thinks that Percy rigged them so that Hermione would win."

"What a load of bullshit." Ginny replied simply.

"No kidding." Harry said in return. "Plus, since the election department was created by Percy and works for the Ministry and since Percy is a member of the Progression Party, even though we know that Percy didn't do anything, he may at least have grounds for a case."

"Damn."

"I know." Harry replied. "Things are going to get very interesting around here."


	2. Trials

**November 16, 2008**

**3:30 PM**

**United Kingdom National Quidditch Pitch**

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to welcome you to the tryouts for the 2009 English Quidditch National Quidditch Club!"

The voice came from Katie Wood, formerly Bell, manager of the English Quidditch Club. For two years after she left Hogwarts, she had played as a reserve for the Puddlemore United with Oliver. However, a freak accident had made flying difficult for her and as a result, she became the Assistant Manager of the United. In 2005, she had become the Manager of the team and last year, the Ministry of Magic had announced that she would be the manager of English Quidditch Club.

"We are going to try and get things moving so that we aren't here all day. There are 28 of you here today with 4 Seekers, 5 Keepers, 9 Beaters and 10 Chasers. At the end of today, we will announce the team which will include 2 Seekers, 2 or 3 Keepers, 5 Beaters and 7 Chasers for a total of 16 or 17 players."

As Harry looked around, he noticed the three other Seekers and knew that he was in for a tough day, regardless of how much he knew Katie and how good he was. His most direct competition was Terrence Higgs, former Slytherin Seeker and Seeker for the Puddlemore United. Higgs was the only Seeker that had beat Harry to the Snitch more than once in Harry's four years in the League. The second time, Harry had nearly destroyed the locker room in anger so he knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

The second Seeker he was concerned about was Aidan Kiely who had been the Seeker for the Kenmare Kestrals since 1994. At age 41, Harry knew that Kiely had been the oldest Seeker ever invited to the Tryout. Aidan had left Hogwarts in 1984 and went to Greece to study magical creatures. For nearly ten years, he lived in Greece. However, in 1994, he apparently realized that he no longer wanted to study chimeras and other dangerous creatures and that he wanted to play Quidditch.

So, he returned to England and tried out for Kenmare, making the team. Two games into the year, he was given the opportunity to play when the starting Seeker got injured. He got the Snitch in four consecutive game and had started every game for Kenmare since then, helping the club win three league championships.

The last Seeker there was an enigma. Her name was Amelia Voigt, the sister of famous Beater Ash Voigt. She had only played one season for the Wimbourne Wasps and in that season, she only played six matches. However, in those six matches, she beat Viktor Krum, Aidan Kiely, Terrence Higgs and Harry himself to the Snitch. Needless to say, people were curious as to how good she was. Harry was particularly interested simply because of the competition that she had beaten.

"First we will do individual position tryouts. Chasers and Keepers will go first with Keepers starting at the far end of the pitch." Katie continued. "Once they're done, Seekers and Beaters will go. Each session will last one hour. Once that is over, we will move into match play. We have already randomly selected teams for 12 matches. Each Seeker will play in 3 matches, each Beater in 3 or 4, each Keeper in 2 or 3 matches and each Chaser in 3 or 4 matches. Once they are done, my coaching staff will go and select the team and then come back to you and announce it. Are there any questions?"

Suddenly, a hand in the front row went up.

"Please state your name." Katie said as she acknowledged the question.

"Leon Ryan, Chaser." said a man with a deep voice. "What are we doing about brooms? I know that Potter flies a Thunderbolt X and so does Thomas while the rest of us probably only fly the original Thunderbolt. That's not really going to be far."

"We will take that into account. As you all know, everyone that makes the team will be given a brand new Cyclone Broom by the makers of the Thunderbolt and Firebolt. However, today you will fly your own brooms and we will make sure that if you are good enough, you make the team, regardless of the broom you fly." Katie answered firmly. "Are there any other questions?"

For a few seconds, Katie scanned the crowd looking for questions. Seeing none, she made an announcement that the Chasers and Keepers were to take the air. Seeing well over half the invites take to the air, Harry was making his way to the bleachers to watch when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Katie Bell smiling at him.

"Katie." Harry said, shaking his old teammate's hand.

"Harry, how are you?"

"I'm fine." he replied with a smile. "Shouldn't you be watching the tryouts?"

"I will be but first I have a question for you." she said softly, obviously not wanting anyone to overhear them. "Is it true that you beat Cormac McClaggen ten out of ten on penalty shots a few days ago?"

"It is!" Harry said with a chuckle. "The little bastard thought he was going to be cheeky about the tryout list. So, I challenged him and surprisingly, I beat him. I really didn't expect to but I was just so tired of listening to him talk that I decided to do something about it."

"That's incredible. Which leads to my next questions: would you be willing to try out as a Chaser as well as a Seeker?"

"Why?" Harry asked in confusion. "Don't you have plenty of good Chasers?"

"We do. However, I really feel like we need you on the team, Harry. You're a good leader and you work well with others and I think that if you can be even a serviceable Chaser, we can ensure that you make the team."

"Do you think that I won't make it as a Seeker?" Harry asked softly. While Harry had been a League MVP last year, it had been the closest vote in history with the candidates receiving above 30% of the vote. In fact, Harry didn't even win the first place vote. That designation belonged to Viktor Krum, the league leader in Snitches caught. However, Viktor missed six matches with injuries which led to some of the voters leaving Viktor off of their ballots entirely which allowed Harry to pick up many second and third place votes to make up the difference and win the award.

So far this season, Harry hadn't missed a Snitch yet and was widely believed to be the leader in the MVP voting so far that season.

"I think you'll make it." Katie said honestly. "However, I know that one of my coaches has been working with Voigt and apparently, she has been getting even better throughout this season. If she outperforms you, she will get the starting job."

Of course, the enigma would be his actual main challenger. She had only been in the league for a season and a half and had yet to make an appearance this season due to an injury that had happened just days before the opening match of the season. However, Harry couldn't argue that if she kept up her performance, she would be the starter.

"As should be expected." Harry replied. "So, your thought is that if I don't make it as the starting Seeker, I can work as a utilityman as both a backup Chaser and Seeker."

"Exactly." Katie answered.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot." Harry said nervously.

"Good. Now get in the air." Katie said with a smile.

With a nod, Harry quickly grabbed his broom, mounted it and launched himself into the air. As he took to the air, he looked up and noticed that Ginny and Marcus were looking at him with confusion all over their faces. As he pulled up next to them, he decided to quell their curiosity.

"Katie wants me to try out as a Seeker too." Harry said shortly before Katie took the air gently and started speaking.

"Alright, we're going to work on some breakaway style situations. We will start with three Chasers on one, then two and then finally we'll have you all work one-on-one."

Instantly, the Chasers were teamed up as they filed their way through towards the Keepers. After each team of three attacked the Keeper, another Keeper jumped in front of the goals and another team of three attacked. Harry had been placed at the back of the line with Ginny and another Chaser named Wilson Fisk. Once it was finally their turn, Harry looked up and realized that he saw Oliver Wood staring back at him with a look on his face similar to what Ginny and Marcus had just given him.

Instantly, Harry took the Quaffle and raced towards the goals. About halfway there, Harry threw the Quaffle to Fisk on his right and then screamed out wide. While this kind of movement wasn't necessarily natural for Harry, he had spent most of his life watched Quidditch from above and while seeing this kind of motion from a new vantage point was strange, Harry felt that he knew the motion of the game well enough to do it. Sure enough, Fisk tossed the Quaffle back across the Ginny.

At this point, Fisk shifted all the way to the left as Ginny faded towards the middle. However, rather than remaining on the right, Harry shot towards Ginny and then flew straight up, flying directly above her. Just as they reached the goal, Ginny suddenly passed to Fisk who quickly redirected the Quaffle to Harry. From there, Harry knew that he had to take the shot. Taking the Quaffle, he faded to his right, dragging Oliver along with him. However, at the last minute, Harry stopped and fired back at the left hoop.

Oliver was too slow and the ball fired straight through the hoop. Celebrating with a short yell, Harry floated back towards the back of the line where he was approached by Ginny.

"That was some good flying, Harry. I never knew that you knew how to do that."

"I didn't." Harry said with a smile. "But I guess all that practicing behind the Burrow eventually paid off."

For the next hour, Harry made his way through the line repeatedly, scoring six out of eleven attempts on the three-on-one attempts. and flying more dynamically Harry had ever remember. On the two-on-one attempts, Harry scored on four of nine attempts and continued to fly well.

Finally, Harry got his one shot to go one-on-one with Oliver Wood. At this point, everyone knew that Oliver was going to be the starting Keeper on the team, having been the only Keeper to stop more than half of the attempts against him.

Once he had the Quaffle in hand, Harry bolted towards the goal. For the longest time, Harry made no movement, simply flying straight as fast as he could. Suddenly, he hit the breaks and rolled away. As he rolled, Harry fired the ball at the far right goal while upside down in the middle of his roll. For several minutes, Harry had thought about how he was going to trick Oliver and throwing the ball while upside down was the best he had come up with.

Unfortunately, while shocked that the Quaffle came out so quickly, Oliver shot over to the goal and barely knocked it out of the way. Either way, Harry felt good that he had surprised Oliver. With his lack of experience, if he was going to play Chaser, Harry was going to have to rely on creativity to survive.

Finally, the Chasers and Keepers were done and Harry hit the ground, already exhausted. He had never had to fly that often and that fast before. He realized that years of watching from the sky and then flying quickly for a few minutes had removed some of his endurance. He would need to improve on that.

As Harry landed, Oliver Wood landed next to him.

"What the heck were you doing up there?" Oliver asked in shock.

"Katie wants me to play Chaser and Seeker so that way if I don't start as a Seeker, she can throw me in there as a Chaser."

"Interesting." he said slowly. "You looked really good up there. If I hadn't known, I wouldn't have known that was your first time."

"Thanks." Harry said with a smile before he noticed that all of the Seekers and Beaters were taking to the air. "Well, I got to get moving. Talk to you later, Oliver."

"Good luck, Potter." Oliver said with a smile as Harry took off again. Once Harry was level with the other Seekers, Katie gave the instructions.

"This is going to be really simple. Seekers, you are going to go one-on-one to find the Snitch. Beaters, you are going to go after Seekers with the Bludgers. Any questions?"

Just like earlier, Katie looked around to see if there were any questions. Unlike earlier, there were none so Katie started.

"Higgs and Kiely, you're first."

The other two men in the air nodded and took positions at opposite ends of the Pitch. As Harry and Amelia watched Katie give instructions to the Beaters, Amelia spoke up.

"Why don't you give up now, Potter?" she said softly. "We both know that you only won MVP last season because Krum missed those games."

"Why don't you make me?" Harry replied. "Last time I checked, I was a League MVP and the highest paid player in the league. And you, well you're some punk rookie that got hot at the end of last year."

"I was born hot" she shot back. "I have no intention of losing to you."

"Well, that's probably the only thing we have in common." Harry replied firmly as he watched Kiely and Higgs go at it. For nearly ten minutes, the two chased the practice Snitch before Higgs finally latched hold of it. Knowing that meant that he was next, Harry floated to the other end of the Pitch and instantly started scanning the field. Looking across, he noticed Amelia had done the same thing.

Without warning, a Bludger hummed right passed Harry's head. Looking down, he saw Finbar Quigley, one of his old teammates who had not left the Pride on good terms, glaring at him. Making a note to knock him off his broom at his next chance, Harry ignored him and started patrolling the Pitch. Suddenly, Harry saw a glint of gold at the far end of the Pitch. Looking over, he noticed that Amelia had yet to notice it.

Harry slowly started to sink to the ground and shift towards that direction. Then, Amelia dove, obviously having spotted the Snitch. Taking off, Harry utilized the vast speed advantage he would have with his broom to catch up with Amelia. Both of the Seekers dove together, pushing quickly towards the ground before the Snitch bolted to its left. Quickly, Harry and Amelia turned in unison, following the Snitch.

Harry and Amelia tore across the ground even with each other until Harry felt a nudge. He looked over to see Amelia, swinging her elbows at him. Ignoring her, Harry swung a little wider of her, preventing her from reaching out to get him. As the Snitch went up, so did the pair of them. Suddenly, the Snitch broke for the sky. Harry, deciding that his speed advantage would work for him, pressed himself flat to his broom and flew as fast as he could. Unfortunately, the Snitch had other plans as it suddenly dropped, diving towards the ground. As quickly as he could, Harry turned around. However, Amelia would hadn't pushed as hard on the way up was already diving with a distinct advantage.

Deciding that he needed this first run, Harry pressed even harder, knowing that the risk of pushing too hard was injury, death or losing the Snitch. Thankfully, none of those options happened as he blazed past Amelia and latched onto the Snitch only seconds before she would have and only moments before he would have hit the ground.

Just like the Chaser tryouts, Harry spent the next hour screaming up and down the Pitch, chasing Snitch after Snitch. On a total of 17 attempts, Harry only lost once, to Amelia, and it was only towards the end as he got tired. After that, the teams spent the next few hours working through 12 practice matches. Of the three Harry played, he caught the snitch twice, losing again to Amelia. Thankfully, Amelia lost to Higgs so the pair of them were literally tied for the day.

As Katie and her coaching staff went to select the team, Harry sat down with Oliver, Marcus and Ginny, liking his chances.

"How you feeling, Harry?" Marcus asked as Harry took his seat.

"Pretty good." Harry answered honestly. "I should make the team but I'm not certain if I'll be named the starter. Voigt flew pretty well up there today."

"I saw that." Ginny said next to him. "But is she as big an ass as her brother?"

"I've never met her brother but if you're using the word 'ass' to describe him, you're on track with her." Harry replied. "Anyway, how are you guys feeling?"

"Like shit." Marcus said downtroddenly. "I missed more shots than you did, Potter. By the way, how did you pull that off?"

"Pull what off?" Harry asked curiously.

"Less than five minutes of watching and you're already smoking Wood over there."

"Hey!" Oliver shouted roughly. "He didn't smoke me! He simply beat me. Once."

"Yeah, you and every other Keeper." Marcus grumbled softly. "What about you, Weasley? You looked pretty good up there."

"I feel alright." Ginny said firmly, although Harry could hear the nerves in her voice. "I missed a couple that I know I could have made but there's nothing I can do about it now."

Just as Ginny said that, Katie and her team of coaches made their way from behind the massive bleachers where they had been making their decisions. The moment everyone saw them, the conversations stopped and the tension around the Pitch rose massively.

"Firstly, I would like to thank you all for the work that you guys put out there today." Katie said with a smile. "I'm very confident that the team that we've assembled will have no problem being very successful this coming summer."

While there was some scattered applause, Harry could tell that no one was particularly interested in Katie's encouraging words and were more interested in the names that were about to be announced.

"Now, we will announce the team. We will start with the starters and then announce the reserves per position." Katie said before looking down at the sheet in front of her. "Starting with our Keeper, we will be starting Oliver Wood with reserve keeper Grant Page."

Instantly, Oliver jumped up from his seat in celebration. Everyone around him congratulated him while the other Keepers that hadn't made the team looked around sullenly.

"Next are our Beaters. Starting for us will be Dawn Whitley and Miguel Torres with Finbar Quigley, Cassie Simone and Simon Kunis as reserves."

Again, a group of people celebrated their inclusion on the team while others looked around in disgust or anger.

"Our starting Chasers will be Ginny Weasley, Zachary Fleming and Leon Ryan with reserves Marcus Flint, Verity Royston and Evan Hanson."

Next to Harry, Ginny shouted in joy as her name was called. Watching as she celebrated certainly made Harry happy, however he was still nervously waiting his own name and position to be called.

"Finally, we will be rotating between two Seekers for our upcoming friendly matches. Amelia Voigt will be starting the first match with Harry Potter starting the second and rotating until we determine a permanent starter. Until that time, Harry Potter will also act as a second team Chaser."

As confident as Harry had been, he hadn't dared believe that he would actually be called. So, when he heard his name, fireworks went off inside his head as he jumped up, pumping his fist. Suddenly, he found himself wrapping his arms around Ginny, Marcus and Oliver, celebrating that all four members of their team had managed to find a spot on the squad.

"If your name has been called, congratulations and we would like to see you after we are dismissed. If your name was not on the list, we appreciate your effort out here today and we wish you better luck in four years."

With that, Katie dismissed the players there that hadn't made the team. After spending several minutes discussing various subjects with some of the disgruntled players, Katie was finally able to come back to the team.

"Alright guys, I'll keep this quick. We will practice twice a month on the first and third Wednesday of the month. Our first friendly will be in early January against the American Club."

"We really have to play the Americans?" Amelia asked dismissively. "They're a joke."

"We do have to play them unless you don't wish to be on this team." Katie shot back, rolling her eyes. "Until that match, we will work with the starters I just announced. However, for that first match, everyone will receive relatively similar playing time. After that, we're going to start to work down to 1 reserve Chaser and 1 reserve Beater that will rotate into the game frequently. Every other player will be expected to contribute when asked. Now, for the last time, are there any questions?"

Thankfully, no hands went up in the air and Katie dismissed the team. As they did, Ginny approached Harry.

"Hey." she said softly. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I dunno." Harry replied shortly. "I'm probably going to go home honestly."

"Alright, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out and celebrate."

Instantly, Harry was wary of where this was going. In the four years since Ginny had broken up with Dean Thomas, she had been on a total of six dates and not one of them had received a second date. In that same time, Harry had been committed to Tracey but for nearly the last year, he had been consistently questioning his involvement in that relationship. Now that he was single, Harry was worried that Ginny would try to return to him.

However, what worried him more was the thought that maybe he wanted it. In the past, Ginny had nearly worshiped him, treating him just the rest of the wizarding world had. Even within his own home, he was treated as a god and a savior, something that Harry couldn't deal with. So, he had left, starting much of the chain reaction that had caused him to run to Alaska.

But since Harry had returned from Alaska, things had been different between him and Ginny. She was less difficult to be around and she worshiped him less. She talked to him as a friend and as someone that he could trust and confide in. When he had had issues with Tracey, Ginny, being the person that he saw most in his life, had been the person that he had turned to. He had talked to Ron and Hermione a few times but between being the Head of the Aurors and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, they were often too busy for Harry to see.

It had left Harry in a rather lonely place. He spoke with Neville as often as he could. His friend had become the Head of Gryffindor House at Hogwarts and after Professor McGonagall retired, he would be moved up to Deputy Headmaster. Needless to say, he didn't have a whole lot of time.

Luna Lovegood had turned the Quibbler into one of the best magazines on rare creatures and conspiracy theories in Europe with readership up nearly 1000% from the time she had taken over.

Percy and George both worked excessive hours and Bill and Charlie spent much of their time out of the country for work.

In fact, now that Harry thought about it, he had spent most of his time with Tracey. Since their breakup, Harry had spent nearly every night at home, alone, working on various appearances and projects that Hermione had required as a prime candidate for Minister of Magic. Even when Tracey had still been around, she had spent much of her time working in her office, away from Harry.

Realizing this, Harry decided that even though he was incredibly nervous about spending time with Ginny, he was tired of being home alone.

"Sure. That sounds great." Harry said with a grin. "Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure." Ginny replied. "What do you think?"

"I'm not certain either. Maybe we could go to The Leaky Cauldron?" Harry suggested.

"Maybe. What if we just threw an impromptu party at your place?"

"That's actually a wonderful idea." he replied. "Call up your family and the rest of the team and tell them that we're going to be starting at midnight."

"Starting at midnight? Some people have work tomorrow!" Ginny shouted.

"Well, it's going to take me some time to get everything together. It's nearly ten now." Harry replied, looking at his watch. "I think if I can get moving, I can have everything ready by eleven."

"Then get moving!" Ginny yelled at him, wishing him away.

* * *

**11:35 PM**

**Potter Manor**

After spending an hour working with Winky and Kreature, Harry had managed to get enough food, drink and supplies in order to house the entire Pride of Portree squad, most of the English National Club and the entire of Dumbledore's Army. Even though it was a last minute celebration, the party didn't suffer from a lack of attendance. As Harry filtered his way through the crowd that was gathered in the main ballroom, he felt someone grab his arm. Turning around, he saw Tracey holding onto his arm.

"Tracey." Harry said grimly.

"Harry, listen to me." Tracey said desperately. "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you these last few months."

"I really don't want to do this here."

"I know, I know but I really just need to talk to you."

Looking at her, Harry couldn't decide whether or not he wanted to curse her or kick her out of his house. However, deciding that he would rather take care of this sooner rather than later, Harry motioned for her to follow him into the closest study. Once they were inside, Harry turned to her quickly.

"Talk." Harry ordered.

"Harry, I'm begging you to forgive me. I know that I got a little crazy towards the end but I'm really not a bad person."

"I never said you were a bad person, Tracey." Harry grumbled. "You just can't deal with being with me."

"What does that mean, Potter?" she shot back, quickly regaining the edge that had made her impossible to deal with towards the end of their relationship.

"I have things that make me who I am. I feel a personal responsibility towards the people that gave their lives to ensure that I live. If not for them, I still wouldn't be here. So, I make sure that once a year, I give them just one hour of my time to remember them."

"But what about me, damn it!?" Tracey shouted. "You give them that time and then there's nothing for me!"

"Nothing for you? Tracey, I only work three hours a day and then most of the day on Saturdays for matches. After that, I spent a rather marginal amount of time arranging public appearance for Hermione and then the occasional appearance for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Once that's done, I give eight hours a year to those that have fallen and that's it! All the rest of that time was yours!"

"It was never just mine, Harry!" Tracey roared. "You shared my time with Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the rest of your goddamn team!"

"They're my friends! Just because you alienated all of your friends and never got any new ones doesn't mean that I can't spend time with mine!"

Just as those words exploded from Harry's mouth, he wished that he could have had them back. While he wasn't particularly happy with Tracey, he knew that was a low blow. When Tracey had joined Dumbledore's Army, she had done so knowing that she was walking away from any friends that she had made during her time at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, since that time, Tracey had chosen to simply accept that fact and hang out with Harry and his friends.

For the longest time, Harry had thought that she was alright with that arrangement. Apparently, she wasn't and Harry had just thrown it in her face.

The look on Tracey's face was one of rage. However, she was smart enough to know that she couldn't attack Harry here where she would certainly not escape alive. Instead, she changed the subject incredibly abruptly.

"Did you decide whether or not you would work at the school?"

"I told you that I would talk to Padma." Harry replied before opening the door behind him. "I do believe that it is time for you to leave."

Seeing the look on his face, Tracey resigned herself to defeat and walked out the door. Taking a few moments to collect himself, Harry walked back out in the main room to see Neville and Ron looking at him.

"I thought you broke up with her." Ron said before downing the rest of his drink.

"I did." Harry replied before walking away. As Harry climbed the stairs, he stopped at the balcony that overlooked the main ballroom. The party tonight had been rather informal but some of the crowd had decided to dress up in their best dress robes creating an incredibly unique vibe to the celebration.

Suddenly, someone came up from behind him.

"This is a fantastic party, Harry."

Turning around, Harry saw Ginny Weasley had definitely been one of the people who had chosen to dress up for the evening. However, unlike the rest of the party, she had not chosen to wear dress robes. Instead, she wore an incredibly form fitting red dress that matched her hair exactly. To say that Harry was speechless was an understatement.

"Uhh..."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ginny said with a smile as she walked up next to him. "Anyway, this was a good idea."

"It was your idea." Harry said, snapping himself out of his stupor. "So of course you would think that it was a good idea."

"Well, it may have been my idea but you were the one who pulled it off."

"With the help of Winky and Kreature." Harry reminded her. "In fact, they went and got most of it."

"Jeez, Harry, take a compliment." Ginny said as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright." Harry replied. "Thanks."

"You are quite welcome." Ginny said before changing the subject. "So, how did you like playing Chaser?"

"It was different. I wasn't sure I would like it but in the end, I think it could be something I could live with for the Cup. I'm not certain I would want to play the position full time."

"Especially since it would turn you from the best Seeker in the business to just an above average Chaser."

"I'm not sure I'm the best." Harry admitted. "Voigt was pretty damn good out there today."

"Well, I think you're the best." Ginny said seductively.

"Thanks, Gin." Harry replied as he rolled his eyes. "So, how's the dating game going?"

"Poorly." Ginny said with a frown. "Went on a date with Dennis Creevey last weekend."

"And?"

"Miserable. Dennis is a nice guy but he seemed nervous all night. I can't deal with someone who isn't confident of themselves."

"Were you wearing that dress?" Harry asked calmly.

"No. Why?"

"Because if you did, anyone would be nervous."

"Geez, Harry, you do know how to flatter a girl." Ginny said, her face turning the same color as her dress and her hair, turning her into one large ball of red.

"I used to." Harry said with a depressed smirk. "I only hope that there's someone out there who can put up with Harry Potter long enough for me to flatter her."

"I'm certain there will be someone out there." Ginny replied, placing her left hand on his back. "You just have to keep your eyes open."

* * *

**November 21, 2008**

**6:00 PM**

**The Atrium**

After just over two weeks of counting, the third party firm, Delacroix and Partners from Paris, that had been called in by The Establishment Party to recount the vote had finally finished the day before. Thankfully, this meant that the final results would finally be announced this evening. All day, Harry had bounced between trying to calm Hermione down and trying not to kill her. Fortunately for everyone involved, Harry had been able to avoid that and they had made it to the Announcement Ceremony in one piece.

As Hermione and Draco shook hands, rather roughly for those watching closely, Bruno Delacroix stood and began his announcement.

"Thank you for coming this evening. We will do this quickly so that there is no unnecessary suspense. On November 6, 2008, the combined nations of Northern Ireland, Wales, Scotland, Ireland and England under the banner of Wizarding Great Britain held an election. On that date, it was stated that majority of the Wizengamot fell to The Progression Party by a margin of 11-10 giving Department of Magical Law Enforcement Head Hermione Granger the position of Minister of Magic. However, on the next day, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Head Draco Malfoy filed a formal protest as to the results of the election. Per your laws, my international third party was hired to count the votes and ensure that no tampering took place." Mr. Delacroix said, almost no hint of the French accent that Harry had expected. "First, we begin with Northern Ireland, host of 1 seat. The count goes to Mr. Theodore Nott of the Establishment Party with 4,132 votes over Ms. Kara Thorne with 1,321 votes."

As expected, Theodore Nott took his spot on the stage as the first announced Wizengamot member. Harry knew that he wouldn't be the last Establishment Party (and relative of former Death Eater) on the stage.

"Next is the nation of Wales, host of 1 seat." Delacroix continued. "The count goes to Mr. Daniel Yates of the Progression Party with 2,543 votes over Mr. Peter Martin with 2,526 votes."

Just as Theodore had done before, Daniel Yates made his way up to the stage, shaking hands viciously.

"Next is Scotland, host of 3 seats. In the first seat, the count goes to Ms. Daphne Knile of the Establishment Party with 2,091 votes over Mr. Logan Wilson with ,1432 votes. In the second seat, the count goes to Mrs. Pansy Parkinson of the Establishment Party with 1,543 votes over Ms. Carla Davis with 1,210 votes. In the third seat, the count goes to Mr. Donovan Hall of the Establishment Party with 2,002 votes over Mr. Carl Wilson with 1,111 votes."

Harry watched with disgust as the three Establishment Party members made their way to the stage, sneering like their pathetic leader the whole way up.

"Ireland, host of 4 seats. In the first seat, the count goes to Mr. Franklin Calvin of the Establishment Party with 3,321 votes. He ran unopposed. In the second seat, the count goes to Mr. Anthony Royce with 3,126 votes of the Establishment Party over Mr. Stephen Harper with 3,122 votes. In the third seat, the count goes to Mr. Greg Ferguson of the Establishment Party with 1,543 votes over Ms. Amy Darlington with 1,483 votes. In the fourth seat, the count goes to Mr. Marcus Hale with of the Establishment Party with 1,432 votes over Mrs. Christina Jones with 1,104 votes."

Even though Harry knew that they hadn't even gotten to England yet, he couldn't help but be nervous. So far, The Progression Party had only taken one seat. In the original results, Hermione won all ten seats in England. They could only hope that result remained the same.

"Finally, England, host of 10 seats. Thankfully, there was no split among any of the Districts. Therefore, rather than summing up the individual totals, which can be read in our report once this announcement is over, we shall simply announce those elected and the grand total of votes. Those elected for each district are as follows; Seat 1: Mr. Major Daye, Progression Party, Seat 2: Mr. Thierry Quick, Progression Party, Seat 3: Mrs. Jenna Wright, Progression Party, Seat 4: Mrs. Marcy Kate, Progression Party, Seat 5: Mr. Alan David, Progression Party, Seat 6: Ms. Jillian Hansel, Progression Party, Seat 7: Mr. Scott Martin, Progression Party, Seat 8: Mr. Edward Walsh, Progression Party, Seat 9: Mrs. Fleur Weasley, Progression Party and finally Seat 10: Mr. Cleveland Joseph, Progression Party."

Inside the Atrium, the Party for the Progression Party began as the ten men and women who had been announced as the winner approached the stage. Joining Mr. Daniel Yates, they instantly became the majority on stage, which was exactly what Harry had wanted.

"The Progression Party won all ten seats by a total of 13,379 to 3,560 or 78% of the vote. As a result, The Progression Party takes the Wizengamot with a majority of 11-10 which means that Mrs. Hermione Weasley will be the new Minister of Magic, effective December 1."

The celebration began in earnest as Mr. Delacroix announced that Hermione had indeed won. While the rest of them were shouting and screaming, Mr. Delacroix made one final announcement that no one heard.

"...research suggests that there were no missed votes and no tampered votes. All in all, a very clean election."

No one would hear him that day but everyone would get a chance to read his report the next day. Either way, the cleanliness of the election wouldn't matter in the coming days.

Instead, it was merely the result that mattered.

* * *

**December 1, 2008**

**12:33 PM**

**The Office of the Minister of Magic**

"So, first day on the job, how's it going?" Harry asked as he took a seat across from newly installed Minister of Magic Hermione Granger.

"Been an interesting day so far." Hermione admitted. "It's amazing actually. I thought being Minister of Magic that I would field more Owls than I did as a Department Head."

"But, that's what Department Heads are for." Harry replied, finishing her sentence. "What have you been doing?"

"Mostly writing out some new legislation that I plan to pass to Fleur." Hermione answered matter-of-factly. "Besides that, I've spent most of my time conversing with Percy and working with the new DMLE Head."

"Who did you select?"

Since Hermione's election had been confirmed, she had been searching for someone to replace her as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Unfortunately for her, her standards were astronomically high, making it very difficult to find a suitable candidate. Thankfully, she had appointed someone just that morning, although Harry had been at Pride practice and had not heard who the appointment was.

"Phoebus Penrose. Years ago, he worked as a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts. In his one year there, he was cursed by one of his students during a practice duel and subsequently lost the use of his right arm. Since he could no longer effectively duel, he retired as a Professor and came to work for the Ministry."

"What department?" Harry asked. "I'm not sure I've ever heard of him."

"He didn't work in a "department," per se. Instead, he worked for various research committees including one of how much the Muggle world may know about ours. Either way, he's a very capable wizard who works well with Ron which is obviously important for the position."

"Sounds good."

For several minutes, Harry simply stared around the room while Hermione continued to write on the rather large piece of parchment in front of her. Suddenly a question popped into Harry's head.

"Why do you think so many people voted for the Establishment Party candidates?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, looking up from her work.

"When we got the report back, it said that 25,000 witches and wizards voted for Malfoy's party. But two years ago, when there was a poll taken about blood laws, only 23% of the nation's population said they agreed with the laws as they were and less than 10% wanted to make them stricter."

"What's your point, Harry?"

"Nearly 50,000 witches and wizards voted and Malfoy nearly got 50% of the vote, despite the fact that the values that his party promotes is distinctly against a large majority of the people."

For a couple seconds, Hermione looked stumped. Then, she turned and pulled a book out of one of the shelves behind her.

"Hermione, I don't think a book is going to help us now."

"I disagree." Hermione said as she searched through the book. Obviously finding what she was looking for, she flipped the book around for Harry to see.

"What is it?"

"It's a list of the wealthiest families and individuals in Great Britain in 2007. Look at the names."

As Harry's eyes scanned the page, numerous names shot out at him: Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Vaisley and Bulstrode. All of them Slytherins and Establishment Party supporters.

"Money speaks." Hermione said sadly. "All of these families own and run some of the largest business in the country. I wouldn't be surprised if employment from these families meant a lifetime of political servitude."

"That or they fear what would happen to their jobs if we took power and started forcing restrictions on those that are prejudiced against Muggles and Muggleborn."

"Either way, it's not the values that's forcing their vote." Hermione said softly. "It's money."

Suddenly, the door broke up as a Junior Auror rushed in.

"What is it, Auror?" Hermione asked firmly. While Harry had rarely seen Hermione in her more authoritative mode, he could tell that it was effective by the reaction of the Auror. Instead of answering her quickly, he stopped and looked around the room in brief confusion before redirecting his attention to Hermione and speaking.

"My apologies, Mum, but there's a disturbance in the Atrium."

"What kind of disturbance?" Hermione asked in annoyance. Obviously the Auror wasn't working quickly enough for the prodigious witch in front of him.

"We believe that Draco Malfoy is intoxicated and is attacking people at random."

"You _believe_?"

"We know that he is attacking people, ma'am." the Auror replied nervous. "We simply aren't sure if he's drunk or not."

"Fair enough." Hermione said as she stood up and quickly strode around the desk towards the door. "That bastard has another thing coming to him."

Before Harry could stop her, Hermione had rushed out the door. Following both her and the Auror, Harry reached the Atrium just moments behind the pair of them where Draco Malfoy was spinning widly with his wand in hand, firing randomly. Lifting his wand, Harry struck quickly, disarming the obviously intoxicated Malfoy.

"Hey!" Malfoy slurred. "Give me that back!"

"Draco, what the hell are you doing?" Hermione shouted, ignoring his order to Harry.

"I'm celebrating!" Malfoy said quickly. "We have a Mudblood in office now! Everyone should be happy because we all love the fucking Mudbloods now!"

Suddenly, another voice was heard shouting from across the room, making this reunion complete.

"Malfoy, if I hear that word again..." Ron shouted as he approached Malfoy, leaving the threat open.

"You'll do what, Weasel? I know that the Mudblood over there can support you, so you aren't poor. But even then, I've never seenaneeone sooo pathetic!" Malfoy shouted, letting the end of the phrase draw out.

Just as Ron lifted his wand to attack, Harry stepped in.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, bringing his friend back to his senses.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Malfoy said as he stumbled back towards Harry. "You aren't even an Auror anymore. I hear they don't like drunks within the Department. Of course, then you had to buy your way onto a professional Quidditch Club, didn't you?"

"That would have been difficult, Draco, considering that I had no money."

"Oh, right, because of that trial." Malfoy said, his voice bouncing up and down in a playful manner that was totally out of character for the snake he normally was.

"That's enough, Malfoy!" Hermione shouted, taking control the situation. "You have five seconds to walk out the front door and sleep off your drink."

"What happens if I don't go, mum?"

"Then, I have security take you and the contents of your office and remove them from the premises."

"Fine!" Malfoy shouted suddenly. "I dare you. I double-dare you even! You wouldn't fire a Malfoy."

"You obviously don't know me very well." Hermione shot back dryly. "Draco Malfoy, you are hereby relived of your duties as Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."

Whatever the results of today Draco had expected prior to getting absolutely hammered, this was not it. Even in his drunken state, Harry could see past that and see the real anger that he was experiencing. Hermione, a Mudblood, someone not even worthy of scraping off his shoe, had just fired him. Obviously, he was pissed.

"You can't fire me, Granger, you stupid bitch! I own this place! I have more money than everyone in here combined! You can't imagine what I can do and you would do well to remember that!"

"I'll remember it." Hermione said shortly before turning to the Auror that had let her know of the disturbance. "Escort Mr. Malfoy out of the Ministry and ensure that he makes no attempt to return."

"Of course." the Auror replied before turning to grab the drunken man and push him towards the exit. As Malfoy struggled, Harry's eyes traveled back to Hermione who stared at Malfoy with a look of pure hatred and contempt on her face. Internally, Harry made a note to never get that look from her.

"Back to work." Hermione said quickly before turning and heading back to her office.

"I knew there was a reason I quit this shit." Harry said to himself before turning to follow Hermione.

* * *

**December 3, 2008**

**7:47 PM**

**The Residence of Padma Patil**

As Harry made his way to the front door of Padma Patil's home, he seriously considered leaving. However, Tracey's words at the Atrium instantly came back to him, specifically the part about not having to react if some grave threat ever came after Britain again. Thinking about that, Harry continued his way up the path to the house, knocking firmly on the door. Moments later, the door opened with Lee Jordan behind it.

"Lee, how's it going?"

"Harry!" Lee shouted in surprise. "I'm great! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Is Padma home?"

"Yeah, what do you want her for?" Lee asked in confusion.

"I need to talk to her about the new school." Harry said firmly.

"Alright, let me go get her." Lee said as he opened the door the rest of the way. "Please come in. You can wait in the front room."

"Sounds good." Harry said with a smile as he walked through the door.

Despite the rather modest appearance of the outside of the house, Harry could tell that a fairly wealthy young woman lived here. It was very lavishly decorated with diamonds and pearls all over the place. The chandelier appeared to made entirely of a silvery substance similar to the substance that Wormtail's metal hand had been made out of. The amount of light that reflected off the metal lit up most of the main floor.

"Harry Potter."

Quickly, Harry turned around to see Padma Patil standing the doorway. In the years since Hogwarts, if anything, Padma Patil had gotten even more beautiful. She stood nearly the same height as Harry and her dark brown skin appeared to shine perfectly. Realistically, the only two women that Harry had seen that may have compared to Padma was Cho and Ginny. Even Parvati had changed enough over the years away from her sister that even she didn't compare.

"Padma. How are you?" Harry asked, mildly breathless.

"I am good. You?" Padma said as she sat down in the largest chair in the room.

"I'm fine." Harry said as he took his own seat opposite her. "I imagine that you can guess why I'm here."

"Tracey told me that you would be in contact with me about the Institute. She said that your falling out had caused incredible issues between the two of you."

"It didn't cause the issues." Harry replied. "It simply exacerbated the issues that were already there. Anyway, I'm not here to talk about that."

"That's fine, Harry. What are your thoughts on the Institute?"

"Well, regardless of what my decision is, I think that AMI is a good idea especially for Aurors and Hit Wizards. We need more squad training and more dueling training before they even enter the Academy."

"I'm glad that you approve." Padma replied. "So you'll teach?"

"I'm still not entirely certain." Harry answered honestly. "Firstly, what's the purpose of having me coming in only once a week?"

"Well, the reasoning is two-fold. First, we know that you practice every day of the week other than Sunday, when we don't have class. Secondly, we weren't sure that you would agree for any more than that. We thought that for the first class, we could have you once a week and then if you could spare more time, we would move towards twice a week."

"Alright, that sounds good. What kind of compensation are we talking about?"

"Well, AMI doesn't have a very high budget right now so it would only be 400 Galleons per lecture." Padma said nervously. Apparently, she thought that Harry needed more money to do it. He certainly didn't need the money but he also wasn't going to do it for free.

"That's perfectly fine." Harry replied with a smile, hoping to put her back in a positive mindset. "What am I allowed to teach if I take the position?"

"Anything." Padma replied simply. "We know that, despite your relatively young age, you are the most experienced duelist and Dark Wizard chaser in the country, if not the world. So you get to teach whatever you feel is necessary information for the Aurors and Hit Wizards."

"Alright, alright."

Harry had spent the last three or four weeks seriously thinking about this. On one hand, Harry had nearly zero interest in returning to anything having to do with the Aurors. When he had killed Noah in the Atrium four years earlier, he had sworn off anything to do with Dark Wizards. However, he knew that what Padma said was true. He certainly was the greatest duelist in the country and, in their current arrangement, if someone decided that they wished to attack Britain, Harry would certainly be needed. In fact, even if he trained someone to be just as good as him, he would probably be needed anyway. But, if he trained someone or several others properly, it would be a team rather than Harry alone.

That last fact was very attractive to Harry. Rarely did he acknowledge just how good he was but when he did, there was usually a negative, like being the only one able to stop Noah, associated to it. Knowing that his ability could translate into better Aurors and Hit Wizards was a rare positive. Not only would it make things easier for him, he was sure that Ron would thank him as well.

"When does the term start?" Harry asked after several moments of thinking.

"Hopefully, January 1."

"Hopefully?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Well, we have the financial backing and with you, we now have all of our instructors. Unfortunately, we don't have a location established yet."

"You didn't have to have that before it was approved?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we did. Unfortunately, the original plan was to build an addition to Hogwarts but that was blocked by the Governors of the school. So, we're left out of the loop. Until we can find a new location, AMI will not start."

Now that Harry had made his decision to join the staff at AMI, Harry truly wished that this school succeed. However, without a suitable location, that would never happen. Then, a potentially brilliant idea leapt into his head.

"What if I knew of a location for you?"

"Seriously?" Padma asked in surprise, breaking her normally reserved demeanor.

"Potter Manor." Harry replied simply. "It's properly warded and Unplottable. Plus, it's massive."

"How big?" Padma asked quickly.

"Eight stories, 107 total rooms of which there are 34 bedrooms, 27 washrooms, 8 kitchens and 9 different ballrooms with 11 different common areas and then an assortment of 18 other rooms." Harry replied proudly.

"That would be plenty big enough." Padma replied, almost to herself before looking back at Harry. "Why would you volunteer this?"

"The house is plenty big enough but I don't need all the space. I can keep one section of the house for myself and then the rest of the house can be the Institute. Plus, I was considering purchasing a home in Portree to eliminate some of the travel. Constantly, Apparating to work is tiring."

"We can definitely do that, Harry. When would it be ready?" Padma asked.

"I already live in the section of the house that I would stay in." Harry replied. "The rest of it is rather empty. If you got a crew of 30 or 40 people in there, you could have it ready in a weekend."

"Can we start tomorrow?"

"You can start right now for all, I care." Harry said with a smile before standing up. "I'll lecture on Mondays for two hours and then do demonstrations and practicals on Thursdays for two hours."

"Thank you, Harry." Padma replied as she stood with him. "We are really glad to have someone with your level of expertise on staff."

"I'm happy to help." Harry answered with a smile.


	3. Commitment

**December 17, 2008**

**4:56 PM**

**Cannons Stadium**

**Chudley, UK**

Having finished a nearly three hour practice, Harry was exhausted and quickly made his way to the locker room. Deciding that rather than having practice at the National Pitch every time, they had decided that they would be rotating between the Club pitches around the UK. Today, they were in Chudley, home of the Cannons. What was strange for Harry was that they set everyone up in the home locker room for the day which was covered head-to-toe in orange. When Harry had come in at 1:40, he had set his things down on one of the benches in front of a locker.

It wasn't until Harry returned from practice that he noticed that it was Viktor's locker. Deciding that he would take a book out of the Cannon's owner, Harry opened the locker and magically changed all of the Bulgarian Quidditch Team regalia that he had in his locker to that of the British side. Smiling and happy with his handiwork, he closed the locker and slowly got his things together. The past few practice sessions Harry had chosen to go home and take his shower there. However, today's practice had been particularly brutal and Harry wanted some time to relax before he had to Apparate all the way back to Potter Manor.

So, Harry grabbed his towel and some spare clothes and walked into the shower. Once he was inside and the hot water was running, Harry took a seat on the bench inside the shower and allowed the water to run over him while his mind wandered to other places.

For the last week, a crew of nearly fifty men and women had invade his home from dusk til dawn, doing their very best to transform the Potter ancestral home into a school. So far, work hadn't been stalled by anything and Padma had repeatedly told him that they should be done by Christmas. Personally, Harry didn't care when they were done. In the time since he had made the decision to give up Potter Manor, Harry had been out looking for a new home in Portree. Rather quickly, Harry had found a house similar in size to the one that he had inhabited in Alaska. Two days prior, Harry had finished moving much of his personal effects into that home while he also finalized the purchase of a high rise penthouse at One Hyde Park in the middle of downtown London that he could use as a weekend retreat or an off season home where he could be closer to his friends, specifically Ron and Hermione who just moved into a rather large home in London.

While Harry finished the purchase and the moving process of those two homes, something else weighed on his mind: the content of his lectures and demonstrations at the Institute. The moment that Harry had decided to take the job, he had decided that teaching obscure and unorthodox techniques, like the water/ice trick he had used against Noah, would be the first place he would start. However, that wouldn't be much to go on and hopefully, the recruits would pick up on that rather quickly. However, there was another much darker subject that Harry wished to breach: facing and accepting death.

While Harry had no intention of sending any Junior Auror intentionally to their grave, he knew that they worked in a dangerous field against some very powerful people who often would resort to whatever it took to accomplish their goals. For Harry, the first part was the most important. Every Auror needed to be able to go out into the field, know that they are facing a situation where they could be killed and operate at their best anyway. If they faced death and accepted that it was part of their job, then the odds of them coming out alive better. It is also said that those fighting to simply stay alive would die, while those going out who have accepted death and fight to win will return home. Therefore, it was Harry's goal to ensure that every Auror that left the Institute after his instruction was prepared for that.

The last point that Harry wanted to make them understand was fear and accepting it rather than burying it. Each time Harry faced Voldemort or The Jester, he had been afraid and worried for his own life and if Harry had let that fear control him, he would have surely been killed. However, he knew that rather than letting the fear drive him, he took control of his fear and used it as a fuel for battle. Teaching these recruits that fear was acceptable as long as it didn't control you was something that he was going to have trouble with. He was certainly going to have to scare the life out of them for them to understand that lesson. That wasn't necessarily something that he was looking forward to despite its necessity.

"Potter, you trying to drown yourself in there?"

That voice belonged to Katie Wood, team manager.

"No." Harry replied with a smirk that no one could see. "Just got a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?" Katie replied.

"Not really. But thanks for the offer."

"It's no problem. You're the only one left so I was wondering if you had died in the shower or something."

"Not at all." Harry said as he reached up and turned off the water.

"Good. Do you think you can handle shutting the door behind you? I know that George will get one of the maintenance guys to come by later to double-check but I think it would be better if we locked it up before then."

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Good. Go home and rest. You played well today." Katie said before he heard her turn and walk out of the shower room.

"Thanks." Harry whispered, even though he knew she couldn't hear him anymore. As Harry dried himself off and got dressed, his mind continued to run. Despite the success that Harry was having on the Quidditch Pitch and with the Institute position, Harry certainly wasn't sure if he was all that happy. The fact that no Dark Wizards (or anyone else for that matter) had tried to ruin his life in nearly four years made things easier than he was used to. But did that alone make him happy? For the first year of their relationship, Harry was certain that Tracey was going to be the one. In fact, he had even gone to Gringott's and gotten his mother's engagement ring out of his vault to give to her.

Then, the monumental change in personality. Harry knew that he had caused it himself. For the first year, Tracey had been her usual self: calm, quiet and unassuming. She never made anyone upset that Harry knew of and she was one of the more caring people he knew. However, Harry could tell that she wasn't happy with the fact that she never seemed to advance at her job. While other less experienced people passed her for promotions, she remained a simple evaluator of professors at Hogwarts.

So, Harry sat her down and told her simply: she needed to be more assertive. She needed to care less about what everyone thought and work harder to make her presence known to her superiors. Within a few weeks, Harry knew that he had been successful. She received her first promotion only two weeks after that talk and another two months later. Soon, it seemed that she rapidly climbing up the ladder within her department and it was only a matter of time before she became Department Head.

However, as she climbed, something about her changed more drastically. She worked nearly 100 hours a week at Ministry and then often worked more when she returned home. She slept only two or three hours a night and relied mostly on Pepper-Up Potions to keep her at her peak. Meanwhile, Harry only worked a few hours a week and spent more and more time alone. It seemed that his request had backfired for their relationship.

Then, she got another promotion that only required her to be at Hogwarts or the Ministry for a little over 30 hours a week. As a result, she now focused her attention to Harry. Soon, everything that Harry had loved about her had disappeared, replaced by a mean and desperately jealous woman. Harry was certain that the woman that he had fallen in love with was somehow still in there but he doubted that he could ever feel the way that he had about her.

Since their breakup on Halloween, Harry had looked at the single women around him. Unfortunately, he didn't particularly like what he saw. He had issues with Ginny that he still couldn't let go despite how his actual feelings for her may have improved. Dawn Whitley, a Beater on the National Quidditch Club, fawned over Harry much as Ginny had when he had broken up with her and he certainly wasn't interested in repeating that situation. The only other single woman that Harry knew even remotely closely was Amelia Voigt and she was probably Harry's least favorite person since his hatred of Severus Snape.

At this point in life, Harry guessed that he was simply content to be single rather than be in a relationship with any of the women that he was surrounded by.

Done with this line of thinking, Harry threw his things in his bag and exited the locker room, waving his wand to lock the door behind him. Seeing that it was locked, Harry quickly turned in place, Apparating to his penthouse in London. While Harry typically appreciated more mundane and less extravagant things, there was nothing about One Hyde Park that was anything less than spectacular. Harry had secretly purchased the flat under a Muggle identity that he had created to avoid suspicion from the owners of the building. It had cost Harry nearly 80 million pounds to purchase the three stories penthouse of one of the buildings. What was fantastic was that Harry had placed Privacy Charms on the windows, which showed blinds drawn to the rest of the world but still allowed Harry to look out the windows of the 12th, 13th and 14th floors of the building.

Prior to Harry's issues that had caused him to disappear, Harry would have never been able to afford something like this. However, since being payed reparations for the actions of Amos Diggory and being granted the most expensive contract in the history of the British and Irish Quidditch League (a steep fee of 30 million Galleons a year or 375 million US dollars or 125 million pounds), Harry was able to pay for things that seemed outrageous. Harry had even splurged on a Muggle vehicle, a rather brazen move consider the vehicle was a modified 2008 Lincoln Mark LT that was Gryffindor Red. It was a rather large pickup truck, something not as common in the UK as it had been during Harry's time living away from magic in the United States. While he had been there, he had gained a liking for driving and while he was in London, he used his vehicle quite often. It had even been retrofitted to work better in the driving system of the UK, something had cost almost as much as the car itself.

Harry took his normal seat at his chair on the 14th floor that overlooked the rest of Muggle London. From there, he could see the lights of the town start to shine brightly as the sun was finishing its descent behind the Earth for the evening. Despite the fact that Harry had very little connection to the Muggle world, there was still something beautiful about the lights of London at night. That fact was what had convinced him to buy the flat in the first place. Of course, Ron thought he was crazy for spending the amount of money that he did on it. But with the amount of money that Ron made as the Head of the Auror Office, Harry knew that Ron wasn't short on money either, despite the fact that Harry may have been worth more than him.

In fact, around Wizarding Britain, there were few witches or wizards that were worth as much as Harry Potter. After the defeat on The Lost Angel and The Network, Percy had awarded Harry ten million Galleons for his services. Along with his massive fee as a Quidditch player, Harry was also receiving 10% of the profits for Weasley's Wizarding Weasleys and was now listed as a co-founder of the company. He had objected instantly when he saw the letterhead randomly with his name next to Fred and George on the top. When he had contacted George, George had said that without Harry, there wouldn't have been WWW. So, Harry reluctantly allowed himself to be listed as a co-founder and took his money in silence. Finally, Harry was now the leading spokesperson for the Firebolt Corporation, fulfilling Harry's lifelong promise to never speak for any broom company other than The Firebolt Corporation. Either way, Harry ended up being nearly as wealthy as the owner of the franchise that he played for and could have purchased at least two or three of the less valuable franchises in the league.

As thoughts of money, Muggles and lectures, he fell asleep staring out on the beautiful evening lights of England's greatest city.

* * *

**December 24, 2008**

**2:28 PM**

**The Black Lake**

"Nervous?" Harry asked as he approached Neville.

"I'm going to throw up if she doesn't come down here soon."

"That's what I thought." Harry said with a smile as he took his spot next to Neville.

The two of them were on a large stage that had been erected next to the Black Lake at Hogwarts for Neville and Luna's wedding. Over the last two years, the two of them had been nearly inseparable when Luna could spare the time and when Neville could manage to get away from the castle for a couple days. During the summers, Luna often trusted the assistant editor of the magazine to run it for the two months that Neville had off so they could spend as much time as possible together. Finally, Neville had proposed to her in August and they had quickly set a date for Christmas Eve. Now, today was the day and they were underneath one of the large magical marquees provided by WWW. Inside the tent, it was warm and light while outside, it was a grey and snowy day with several inches of snow already blanketing the ground.

The back of the marquee, which had been closed to block Neville's view of the bridal party, suddenly split. As it split, Harry could see Ginny begin her trip down the aisle as soft wedding music started to play. Without moving too quickly or slowly, Ginny made her way to the stage as the maid of honor. She was wearing a purely white dress with a line of black that made its way down the right shoulder and all the way to the floor. If Harry was honest with himself, he had never seen her look better. Once she took her place, Minerva McGonagall, in her last year as Hogwarts Headmaster, made a motion inviting everyone to stand. As they did, Harry looked towards the back to see Luna beginning her way towards the front.

The dress that Luna wore had most definitely been made by her or at least for her. Rather than a typically white or pink, she was glad in hunter green and silver. The dress had elements of some plant life on it that Harry assumed she had placed there for Neville and on the bouquet of flowers she held was a new coat of arms with colors of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw with the eagle of Ravenclaw standing on the shoulders of the Gryffindor Lion. Honestly, it was strange but it was also one of the most romantic and special things he had ever seen.

As Harry turned to look at Neville, he saw that Neville was smiling unabashedly and that tears were already beginning to stream down his face. When Luna reached the stage, Neville took her arm and escorted her the rest of the way before stopping in front of Minerva, who would be officiating the ceremony. As Harry turned back to face Minerva, he locked eyes with Ginny, if only for a moment. In that moment, she grinned at him largely and Harry nodded at her, mouthing: "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." she mouthed back before the two of them returned their attention to McGonagall, who was starting the service.

"Everyone, we are gathered at this place today to celebrate the union of two of my favorite people, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Before the couple exchange their vows, I would like to say a word about both of them." Minerva started kindly before turning to Luna.

"Luna Lovegood, from your first day of class, I knew that you would be just as surprising and just as unpredictable as your father had been in school. In no time, you proved that I had not lost my instincts at all. Your commentary was always something that I secretly looked forward to, regardless of the folly that I believed you may have been saying at some point. Either way, you proved yourself to be an incredibly capable witch and a remarkably brilliant person, standing by your friends when they need you most. Your actions at the Ministry of Magic and The Battle of Hogwarts proved your worth a thousand times over and I'm certain that your mother and father are very proud of what you have become."

Harry looked to the front row of the crowd to see Xenophilius Lovegood seated there, looking very frail and unhealthy, with the largest smile on his face. Despite the disagreements that he had had with Luna's father, Harry couldn't help but feel happy for the man as he watched his only child marry the lover of her life.

Having finished with Luna, Minerva turned to look directly at Neville. Harry knew that as much as she liked Luna, Minerva was going to have a much more difficult time with the words she had for Neville, who held a special place in the Headmaster's heart, much like Harry did.

"Before you entered Hogwarts at age 11, your grandmother and I had a conversation about you. During that conversation, she expressed that she was worried about how you would do. She knew that she spent too much time comparing you to your mother and your father and that it had hurt your confidence. She worried that you would come to school and fail to find that confidence and be forced to drop out of school. However, I told her that she simply needed to have faith in her grandson to do what was best."

A single tear escaped the left eye of the Headmaster as she continued to speak.

"For nearly four years, I embarrassingly thought that she had been correct. You were not untalented. When you did finally manage to perform the prerequisite magic, it was often very strong. However, it was your lack of confidence that nearly destroyed you and had the war not happened, I fear what would have happened. Thankfully, the best thing that could have happened to you managed to happen: Bellatrix Lestrange escaped from Azkaban. The day I heard the news, I spent my morning watching you in the Great Hall. All morning, I felt that I was looking upon a different person. Instead of the normal look of apprehension and uncertainty that normally graced your face, you seemed confident and sure. You found friends that supported you for who you were and with their help, your confidence grew. Much like your partner, your foray with Harry and the others into the Department of Mysteries proved to everyone that you were not the weak boy that others thought but instead you were much, much more."

Finally, Minerva looked passed Neville to the three empty chairs in the front row. They had been reserved for Frank, Alice and Augusta Longbottom. In the year after The Battle of Hogwarts, both of Neville's parents had finally succumbed to their eternal sleep, something that Neville had called the happiest day of his life. "They're free," he had said repeatedly.

"They're finally free."

Then, in the last year, Neville grandmother, August, had fallen ill and never recovered. She had passed away on August 5, 2008, only three days after Neville had proposed to Luna.

When Minerva finally spoke again, Harry could hear the sadness in her voice as the tears that she was normally so keen to hide had finally broken through.

"They would be proud of you, Neville Longbottom, for the man that you've become. You are one of the finest teachers this storied institution has ever known, caring more about the students, particularly the ones who remind you of yourself. I believe that if your parents and grandmother could be here today, they would choose to tell you that you have picked yourself a wonderful pride and that not a day goes by that they don't feel honored to have known you and to have raised you. You never knew your parents, Neville, but I did and I know that regardless of whatever they did as Aurors, their crowning achievement would always be you."

If there was a dry eye under the marquee, Harry couldn't see one as he whipped the tears from his own eyes. Minerva leaned forward to hug both Luna and Neville before continuing on.

"Now, each of the couple has written their own vows. Luna, if you would."

Taking Neville's hands in her own, Luna looked at them with a smile before looking Neville directly in the eyes.

"I knew from the moment that I came to Hogwarts that I was different. I didn't act the way people expected and I didn't believe the same things that everyone else believed. However, there were always three people that I could count on to be there for me and all three of them are the stage with me." Luna said, looking back at Ginny and across at Harry before looking back at Neville. "But as much as Ginny and Harry were there for me, you became my shining star, Neville Longbottom. You were the only person that continued to write to me when I left England after school and the only person that visited me consistently. When I came back to England, I told everyone I came back to help my father and that was true but it wasn't the most important reason. Instead, I came back to get you. I knew that you were the one for me because when I talked about Wackspurts, you never laughed or looked at me as if I was crazy and that meant the world to me. I love you more than anything, Neville, and I hope that we can spend the rest of our lives chasing Wackspurts and Crumple-Horned Snorlacks."

As Luna and Neville smiled incessantly at each other, Minerva turned to Neville: "Mr. Longbottom, I believe it is your turn."

Harry knew that Neville hated speaking in front of people more than anyone he knew, including himself. So when Neville simply took a deep breath and spoke clearly, Harry knew that he had practiced this immensily.

"Luna, I always thought that you were the most interesting person around regardless of how crazy you sounded. But I think the craziest thing you've ever said was 'Yes.' When you told me that you would marry me, I thought the world had gone upside-down because I couldn't imagine anyone as wonderful as you actually agreeing to deal with me for the rest of my life. I think that the reason that my grandmother passed away when she did was because she knew that I was finally happy. Even though she and my parents couldn't be here today, they all knew that I was finally with the person who would make me feel like me. They loved you and we all love you but I love you more than I can ever say. So, I'm not going to try to because I know that I'll just get it wrong. Instead, I'll simply say that you are my all and my everything and that I hope that I can spend every day of the rest of my life with you."

As Neville finished, Harry knew that he had cried so much in a long time. Despite not typically being an overly emotional person, there was something about seeing Neville and Luna, two of his favorite people, so happy that simply made Harry very happy.

With a smile, Minerva continued.

"Before I continue, does anyone have any objection to this union on this day?"

Harry half suspected that if anyone had stood up they would have been cursed by some of the former members of Dumbledore's Army that were seated in the audience. Seeing that no one had stood up to object, Minerva looked back at the happy couple and proceeded.

"Seeing no objections, I, Minerva McGonagall, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with the power given to me on this day by our Minister of Magic Hermione Jean Weasley do hereby declare you to be married on this day, December 24, 2008. Mr. Longbottom, I believe you know what to do."

"Thanks, Minerva." Neville said shyly before leaning forward to kiss Luna strongly. A few seconds later, they came up for air and Neville took Luna's hand to face the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to introduce you to Mr. Neville Longbottom and Mrs. Luna Longbottom!" Minerva shouted, the excitement showing in her voice.

Instantly, the sound of applause erupted from the audience as they stood to celebrate the new couple. Harry watched as Neville and Luna took each other arm-in-arm and made their way down the aisle. When they reached the back, Harry made his way to Ginny, extending his own arm which she took quickly before they too made their way down the aisle.

"Just think, Harry. We thought this would be us." Ginny said with a grin as they steadily walked back to the edge of the tent.

"We did." Harry replied, rolling his eyes. He was amazed that he was able to talk to her about their failed relationship now but he also knew that it felt good to simply be able to talk to her, regardless of the topic, without awkwardness.

As they reached the back, George stopped the pair of them.

"Are you ready for the party?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Did you get it?" Harry asked with a matching grin.

"What are you two talking about?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Well, we got two gifts for Neville and Luna. One is a real one." George said slickly before walking away.

"What's the other one?"

"You'll see."

* * *

**4:00 PM**

**Potter Manor/The Advanced Magical Institute**

Despite the fact that his home had largely been transformed into a school, that didn't change two facts. First, it still had the large ballroom that they were using for the wedding party after the ceremony and several other side sitting rooms for people that weren't as interested in the party. Secondly, and more importantly, it was still his house, he could do whatever he wanted.

"Mate, this is outstanding." Neville said as he leaned towards him. The wedding couple plus Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Luna's father were seated at the main table at the front of the room.

"It's nothing." Harry said back as he enjoyed the massive amount of food that was on the plate in front of him. Minerva had volunteered some of the house elves of Hogwarts for the dinner and Harry had instantly accepted, albeit with the stipulation that any of them that would accept payment would get paid. As a result, Harry had had one of the best meals that he had eaten since leaving school so many years ago.

"Seriously, can you let me pay you for this?" he begged Harry in his ear.

"Absolutely not." Harry answered quickly. "This is one of my gifts to you."

"One of them?" Neville asked in shock.

"Well, I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't actually get you anything, Longbottom." Harry replied with a smile. "Don't worry about it. Trust me, you'll like it."

"I'm certain I will. I'm just worried about the amount of money you're spending on us."

"How often is it that one of your best friends gets married?" Harry asked in jest.

"For you, pretty often considering Ginny is now your only non-Quidditch friend that's not married." Neville said before sticking a large bit of potato in his mouth. "Equdding you, offff corsseee."

"What was that?"

"Excluding you." Neville said as he finished swallowing. "Of course."

"Of course." Harry said while rolling his eyes.

For the next hour or so, the head table shared stories of Neville and Luna over the years much to the enjoyment of all. Finally, as Neville finished up the story of how Luna had once found him in his office at Hogwarts, asleep with a bubotuber trying to move itself across the room towards him, George gave Harry a nod, indicating that everything was set for their "gifts."

Standing, Harry raised his wand and fired his Patronus into the air. Quickly, everyone noticed the giant stag running around the room and looked towards Harry at the front of the room.

"Thanks, everyone. I know that it isn't standard for groomsmen to give speeches at the party. However, I have been working with some people to get some rather extravagant gifts for the married couple. George, please bring me gift number one."

Smiling, George walked from the back of the room to the front, carrying a large envelope in his hands. As he reached the front, he handed the envelope to Harry before turning and returning to the back of the room.

"Inside this envelope is gift number one." Harry said as he handed the envelope to Neville. "Enclosed, you will find Pride of Portree season tickets for life in the Top Box, a lifetime discount at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and an all expense paid trip to the mystical city of Shangri La where you will meet one of my many contacts worldwide who will give you a tour of the city. Each year, only 12 outsiders are selected to see the ancient city and the two of you have been selected. Your guide will answer any questions you may have and you will be granted a rare visit with the Chancellor of Shangri La."

The looks on Neville and Luna's faces were priceless. Sensing that he had their attention, he continued.

"Shangri La is one of the most secret places on the planet, home to some of the most exotic plant and animal life in the world. Who knows, Luna? You may go to Shangri La and find a colony of Crumple-Horned Snorlacks."

"Harry, this is too much." Neville whispered softly.

"Well, then it's a good thing there's another gift." Harry said softly before waving to George. This time, George came, pushing a large object underneath a sheet. As George pushed it across the room, the whole room shifted in their seats to follow the object as it came to a rest in front of Harry. Walking over to it, Harry quickly grabbed the sheet and tore it off, revealing a massive armoire underneath. The giant armoire stood nearly eight feet tall and was one of the deepest red that many had ever seen. The trim of it was lined with goblin gold and platinum, creating a reflection that shined across the whole room.

"Holy shit, Harry. Where did you find this?" he said as he made his way down from the table to the floor.

"It was my mother's." Harry said softly to him. "I've move to Portree almost entirely now and the house simply isn't big enough for something like this."

"Neither is my flat." Neville said, almost to himself.

"Well then it's a good thing that I found you a house." Harry replied with little to no emotion in his voice.

It took Neville a few seconds to realize what Harry had said. Then, he suddenly turned directly at Harry.

"What did you say?"

"I found you a house in the same subdivision as Ron and Hermione's."

"Are you kidding me?" Neville asked. "I can't afford something in that area."

"You didn't have to. I've already paid for it."

For the next minute, Neville struggled to find words or actions. Instead, he migrated between a combination of a few of them. Several times, he reached towards his wand as if to curse Harry while also extending his arms to hug him. Finally, Neville chose to speak instead.

"Why?"

"You're one of my best friends, Nev. I know that being a professor doesn't pay you a whole lot and that circulation for the Quibbler hasn't been as high in recent months. I wanted you to get out of that tiny little flat you were living in. I know you loved that place but sooner rather than later, you and Luna are going to want to start a family. I wanted you to be able to do that whenever you wanted."

"Harry, I don't think I can thank you for this." Neville said. "I certainly don't think I can accept it."

"You will." Harry replied firmly. "I know that if you had my kind of money, you would do the same for me."

"You're damn straight I would." Neville shot back strongly.

"Exactly." Harry replied with a smile. "Now, check out the inside of this thing."

With a wave of his wand, Harry opened the large doors to the armoire. However, what happened next was certainly not what Neville expected. From out of the darkness in the armoire came Professor/Headmaster Severus Snape. Taking a large step, he made his way to directly in front of Neville, staring him down coldly.

"Harry, what the hell is this?" Neville asked nervously. "He's dead!"

"Yes." Harry replied, the smallest semblance of a smirk on his face. "Yes, he is."

For several seconds, Harry stood watching as Neville seemed to shrink under Snape's gaze. Suddenly, a look of understanding crossed Neville's face who quickly raised his wand.

_"Riddikulus!"_

Instantly, the boggart of Severus Snape that had stood before them changed from his normal attire to no clothing at all, standing only in smiley-face underwear. Quickly, the boggart-Snape tried to cover himself in embarrassment before noticing that there were too many people in the room to scare. With a poof, the boggart disappeared into smoke.

Looking over at Neville, Harry couldn't tell whether or not Neville wanted to kill him or hug him. Finally, Neville burst into laughter, nearly falling to the floor.

"Was that a boggart?" Luna asked softly.

"Yes, it was!" Neville shouted. "A boggart? After all the wonderful things you told me, you got me a boggart too! I'm glad that you didn't actually get me that house, Harry. I don't know what I would have had to do to pay you back for that."

"Oh, I actually did buy you the house and I'm giving you this armoire. I just thought it would be fun to put a boggart in it before giving it to you."

Suddenly, another look of understanding crossed Neville's face as Luna turned to him.

"Did he say that he bought us a house?" she asked him softly.

"I did." Harry replied.

"We have a house?" Luna asked the stunned Neville.

"We do." he replied, shocking himself.

Suddenly, Harry felt the assault of both Neville and Luna as they embraced him in unison.

"I'm glad you're happy." Harry muttered as he was picked up by the newlyweds.

* * *

**December 25, 2008**

**9:28 AM**

**The home of Andromeda Tonks**

"Harry!" shouted the small ten year old that was firing across the living room towards Harry. As Harry put his coat on the rack, he reached down and hugged Teddy Lupin tightly. In the time since Harry had returned to England, Harry had made a vow that he wouldn't go more than a week without seeing his godson. So, once he had defeated The Lost Angel, he had done so only missing on the one occasion where he had been out of the country with the Pride.

Letting go of the small boy, Harry addressed him.

"Boy, you certainly are getting tall!" Harry shouted in mock surprise.

"Harry, you just saw me two days ago?" Teddy replied in confusion.

"I did? I guess I did." Harry said with a smile as he stood up. "Let's go find your grandmother, shall we?"

"OK!" Teddy shouted before sprinting back towards the living room. When Harry walked in, he was sad at what he saw. In the past six years, Andromeda had been ill much of the time. In fact, since Harry's return, there had been long periods of time that she had spent in St. Mungo's, leaving Teddy with Harry for weeks at a time. They had already discussed moving the pair of them to a house in Portree where Harry could keep a closer eye on them.

However, when Harry locked eyes with Andromeda, he knew that something was wrong. Deciding to buy time, Harry turned to Teddy.

"Teddy, can you go find that toy broomstick that I bought you last Christmas?" Harry asked, knowing that the boy had lost it already.

"I guess." Teddy replied in confusion. "I'm not exactly sure where it is."

"If you can't find it, that's find but give it a go, will you?"

"Alright, Harry." Teddy said before screaming out of the room. Once his godson was gone, Harry took a seat next to Andromeda.

"Alright, Andromeda, spill it." Harry ordered quickly.

"Don't worry about me, Harry." she replied sadly.

"Even if I don't worry about you, I still have Teddy to think about so tell me what's going on."

"I wasn't going to tell you until it happened."

"Until what happened?" Harry asked warily.

"I've been feeling weaker and weaker for months now, maybe even years. Recently, I've had issues just getting around the house."

"I know that, Andromeda." Harry said softly. "But what's going on?"

"Yesterday, I was so weak that I was unable to get out of bed. Thankfully, Teddy was gone at a friend's house and I was able to summon the Healers."

"What did they say?"

Andromeda took a deep breath when Harry asked that question and instantly, Harry knew it was bad. Andromeda was not one to hide things or work her way around them if she didn't have to. So for her to not just come out and say it meant that it was something serious.

"How bad?"

"The Healers will be here on Monday to move me to the new ward at St. Mungo's."

The new ward was the Permanent Living Ward. It was for people who were still of sound mind but were failing physically to live with help from the Healers there. It was designed much like a Muggle nursing home except that each separate living area was entirely customizable to make it as much like your home as possible.

Regardless of the fact that she would be living in comfortability, there was one very large reason why this wasn't good.

"Teddy?" Harry asked softly.

"I need to talk to you about that." she said softly.

The moment she had said the Permanent Living Ward, Harry had also anticipated this conversation and he wasn't sure how he felt about. It wasn't that he wasn't ready to live with a child, he was 28 years old after all. However, it was the changes the constant presence of Teddy was going to have on his life.

But, he also knew that those changes didn't matter. If Teddy needed him, he was there for him. There was no one on the planet that meant more to him than his godson.

"Done." Harry said simply. "Does he know?"

"Yes." she replied softly. "I told him last night. He's been packing for nearly that entire time."

"Good. I'll clear out the far office and we can move him in there."

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Harry?" Andromeda asked, almost in fear. "We can wait or figure something else out."

"No, his mother and father appointed me as his godfather for a reason. You were given custody because I wasn't ready for it but I always knew that if something happened, I would be ready to take him back in an instant."

"They made a good decision." Andromeda said, a tear running down her face. "They really did."

"I'll do what I can and I'll make sure that we come to visit as often as possible."

"Good." Andromeda said before pulling out a piece of parchment. As Harry looked at it, he couldn't believe what it was.

"You're signing over custody?"

Taking a deep breath, Andromeda spoke frankly and for a minute, he saw the old Andromeda Tonks again.

"Harry, we both know that I'm not getting any better. When they told met that they wanted me to move into the Permanent Ward, I accepted the fact that I would probably be there for the rest of my life, however long that is. I can't raise a child from that Ward."

"Alright, Andromeda." Harry replied before closing his eyes deeply before second. Then, Harry quickly took the quill that was on the parchment and signed and initialed his name at the bottom of the page.

It was done.

"This is what's best for him." Andromeda said softly, placing a hand on Harry's.

"It is." Harry said with a smile.

Just as he spoke, Teddy came bounding into the room, carrying the toy broomstick that he had said that he lost.

"Found it!" Teddy shouted.

"Great!" Harry said softly before kneeling in front of Teddy. "Your grandmother talked to you yesterday?"

Suddenly, Teddy's face got extremely dark and he looked towards his grandmother and then back to Harry.

"Yeah." he said quietly. "Good. Now, we're going to have a fantastic Christmas and then once we're done here, we're going to grab some of your stuff and take it to my house. Is that alright?"

"Wait, I'm going to be living with you?"

"Of course! Where did you think you would be going?" Harry asked in surprise with a look at Andromeda, who appeared nearly as confused as he did.

"Well, I heard about the Muggles that you had to live with when your parents died..."

"Oh." Harry said simply. "That's not exactly how things normally work."

"Ok." Teddy said, suddenly looking happy. "So which room is mine?"

"How about the big one in the back?" Harry asked shortly.

"That room is awesome!"

"Then, it's yours!" Harry said before taking Teddy into his arms.

As he let go of Teddy and watched distantly as Teddy opened his presents from a number of people, Harry couldn't help but feel a hand on each of his shoulders. He knew that somewhere Remus and Tonks were watching him. They had been the ones to select him as Teddy's godfather and obviously they had trusted that Harry could take care of Teddy if he needed to.

Now, he needed to. It would mean some changes in his life but realistically, he needed some changes anyway. He would need to make both of his homes a bit more child friendly but he also needed to simply make them more "guest-friendly." Taking Teddy in gave him a good excuse to do both.

As Harry watched Teddy open a large book from Hermione, he knew that he would do everything he could to be the father that Teddy had never had and the father that Harry had never had. He would be father enough for both of them.

Nearly two hours later, Harry watched as Teddy finished playing with one of his last gifts and then looked at Harry. Suddenly, Harry realized that the young man expected them to leave. He sat there and couldn't help but feel sad for the child, torn from the only home he had ever known. However, unlike Harry, he would never be torn away from the people who loved him. Harry would make sure of that.

Quickly, Harry got as much of Teddy's stuff around as he could. Then, after Teddy said goodbye to his grandmother, Harry knelt down to Teddy's level to speak with him.

"We're going to take your stuff to our house in Portree and then I'm supposed to meet with The Weasleys at the Burrow for our Christmas. Do you want to go to that?"

"Is there gonna be food!?" Teddy nearly shouted.

"Certainly, young man. Who has Christmas without food?"

"Then, let's go!" Teddy yelled, bouncing up and down.

"Alright." Harry said as he stood up. "We'll go."

Taking Teddy's hand, Harry looked across the room to Andromeda. The tears that streamed down her face showed just how sad she was that she was no longer able to take care of her grandson like she would like to. However, the smile on her face let Harry know just how happy she was that someone was there to take care of him.

Looking at him sweetly, Andromeda mouthed the words: "Thank you."

"Thank you." Harry mouthed back earnestly before nodding to her. Then, with a turn, Harry and Teddy were gone, leaving Andromeda Tonks home alone.

* * *

**10:44 PM**

**The Burrow**

**Ottery St. Catchpole, UK**

"So you're a father now?" Ginny asked as she refilled his wine glass. Teddy and the clan of Weasley children had been in bed for nearly two hours and the adults had taken that time to relax and unwind.**  
**

"Yeah." Harry said. Just hearing the words were strange, despite the happiness that he felt when he heard them.

"We'll all help you, Harry." Hermione said as she reentered the room.

"I know." Harry replied. "My only worry is the times when I have away matches. Normally, we don't leave until the day of but occasionally we leave the day ahead."

"Then you leave him with us." Neville replied. "Any one of us will take him for a weekend."

"Plus, you only have to worry about that until next September. Remember, he'll be starting at Hogwarts next fall."

"I guess." Harry replied uncertainly. "It just all seems so strange. Me, a father?"

"I think you'll do fantastically." Ginny replied. "Your whole life has been about saving and protecting other people. What's going to be different about him?"

"But it's not just protecting him. It's knowing when to let him be his own person and when to step in and prevent him from acting or doing something dumb. I can't exactly let him do all the stupid things I did as at his age."

"Well, hopefully he won't have to go around killing a Dark Lord." George replied sarcastically.

"Hopefully." Angelina added with a wink.

For the next hour or so, the adults continued to talk until eventually people started to leave. At nearly midnight, Ron and Hermione headed home since they both had to go back to work in the morning. By 1:30, Neville and Luna left because they had to leave in the morning for the trip that Harry had purchased for them. Finally, at nearly 2 AM, George and Angelina went upstairs to sleep, leaving just Harry and Ginny in the kitchen.

"Just think if they would have left us alone like this a few years ago, we would have ended up with a child of our own." Harry said with a mildly drunken smile.

"Who says we can't?" Ginny replied quickly.

"Ginny, you know that's not going to happen." Harry replied, suddenly feeling much more sober.

"Potter, when was the last time that you had sex?"

"One week before Cho died." Harry shot back. In the course of only five sentences, Harry quickly felt more sober than he had ever felt in his entire life.

"Seriously? You've gone four years without getting any?" Ginny asked crudely.

"Well, I went nearly eighteen years of my life without having sex at one point." Harry answered roughly. "I figure I can handle a few years more."

"You never had sex with Tracey?" Ginny asked as she made her way around the table towards him. Harry already didn't like where this was going.

"Nope." Harry replied nervously.

Suddenly, Ginny approached him and stuck a leg over him. Before he knew what was going on, Ginny was straddling him on the chair where he was seated.

"Why not?"

"I couldn't bring myself to get over Cho to that point." Harry replied honestly.

"What about getting over me?" Ginny whispered softly into his ear. Instantly, the endings of every nerve in his body shocked to life.

"I got over you, Ginny." Harry said boldly. "That's why I was able to have sex with Cho."

"That hurts, Harry." she replied, apparently not at all affected by Harry's words. Slowly, she ran her lips lightly down the right side of Harry's neck to his collarbone. Something about this was simply too familiar and Harry wasn't sure whether that meant that he liked it or not.

"What about you, Gin? When was the last time you got any?" Harry asked, doing his best to sound crude.

"Last month, I slept with Marcus a couple times." Ginny replied truthfully before returning to his kiss the under side of his jaw. "He wasn't very good."

"Well who was?"

Suddenly, Ginny's face was close to his, looking him eye-to-eye.

"You."

"Really?" Harry asked, not sure whether he was really interested.

"Really." Ginny replied firmly before planting another kiss just on the outside of his lips. That was when Harry felt himself moving without his brain telling him to. Quickly, he grabbed Ginny and pulled her back to him, kissing her furiously. For several seconds, Ginny seemed surprised before letting herself be pulled in. Then, it was as if every memory, good and bad, that Harry had of Ginny came back to him.

Thinking of that, Harry broke the kiss and stared at the floor. The only sound in the room was the labored breathing of its two occupants.

"If we're going to do this, we're going to do it the right way." Harry said shortly. "It certainly seems to me that there's something unresolved here and I do want to find out what that is. But if I'm going to do this, I'm going to do this the right way."

"Which way is that?" Ginny asked.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Harry asked firmly. "Like a real date. I'll pick you up from your flat and take you to dinner and we can see where things go from there."

"That sounds wonderful, Harry." Ginny said, the shock still written on her face. "Are we really going to try this again?"

"We're going to try something." Harry replied. "Whatever it ends up being, that's what _it _is."


	4. Strife

**January 2, 2009**

**3:58 PM**

**The former residence of Andromeda Tonks**

"I'm sorry for your loss, Harry." another unknown witch said to him as she shook his hand.

It was amazing the number of people that would turn out for a funeral of someone they had probably never met simply to catch a glimpse of Harry Potter. Either way, Harry was glad that there were people there to celebrate the life of Andromeda Tonks.

Andromeda had passed away in her sleep at St. Mungo's two nights earlier. When Harry had found out, he realized that this would be the first true father-son moment between himself and Teddy. Thankfully, Teddy was among the most mature ten year-olds Harry had ever known, despite his tendency to keep his hair a neon green color that made Harry nearly want to vomit.

When Harry had told Teddy, he could see the sadness in the little boy's eyes. However, rather than bursting into tears like Harry had expected, Teddy stared strongly back at Harry.

"She can be strong again." Teddy said boldly, referencing Andromeda's continuingly failing strength.

"She can." Harry had replied proudly.

Since that time two days ago, Teddy had stood strong next to Harry. He had had many opportunities to leave him or hide on his own. Instead, he stood next to Harry at the head of the reception line, accepting the condolences of the attendees. When Harry had asked him why he chose to stay with him, Teddy's response was incredible.

"Someone has got to be there for you, Harry."

With that, Harry didn't push Teddy any further. He knew that eventually the boy would come to grips with the death of his grandmother in his own way. He just hoped it didn't involve him shutting his emotions out like Harry had done for years.

"Thank you." Harry replied to the unknown witch that had just shaken his hand.

As the line of well-wishers filed passed Harry, he couldn't help but look down at the young man next to him. Just like Harry, he smiled at each person that shook his hand and also like himself, Harry could see the sadness in Teddy's eyes. Personally, Harry hoped that this would be the last funeral that he would need to attend for a long time.

When the last person came through the line, Harry finally released a deep breath that he didn't know that he had been holding and looked at Teddy.

"Can I ask you a question?" Teddy asked innocently.

"Of course."

"Why are you so famous?"

"You know what?" Harry said, kneeling down to Teddy's level. "That is a very good story, if I don't say so myself. I'll tell you later tonight. It's a little long for right now."

"Alright." Teddy said with a rare smile.

As Harry stood up, Hermione approached him slowly from behind, whispering in his ear.

"You're going to tell him that story? At his age?"

"He's not going to Hogwarts not knowing why his legal father is the most famous in the nation and why his parents are nearly worshiped for their efforts."

"I think he's a little young."

"I believe that he's lived through enough at his age that he doesn't need people lying to him. He's had his parents and his grandparents killed or die before his eleventh birthday. He needs to know."

"If you think so." Hermione said softly before stepping back.

For much of the rest of the evening, Harry and Teddy hung around his grandmother's house, looking through some of her belongings and deciding which among them would be coming to his home with them. The rest of them would be sold at an auction since Andromeda had no living family that she chose to associate herself with.

However, at nearly eight in the evening, there was a knock on the door. As far as Harry knew, none of the others that had spent various amounts of time at Andromeda's home had shown an inclination that they would be back later in the evening. Withdrawing his wand from his robes, he silently motioned for Teddy to go upstairs. Despite his obvious confusion, he complied with Harry.

Knowing that his charge was out of the way, Harry slowly approached the backdoor. Raising his wand to a normal head-level aimed through the door, Harry spoke to the visitor.

"Who's there?" Harry growled through the door.

"Put your wand down, Mr. Potter." a very feminine voice said on the other side of the door. "I mean you no harm."

"I can't very well do that, now can I?" Harry replied. "Who are you?"

"Narcissa Malfoy."

Shocked, Harry grabbed the door-handle and flung the door open to see the matriarch of the Malfoy clan staring at the end of Harry's wand.

"What do you want?"

"I wish to speak to you about my sister and my son." she said softly, her eyes never leaving Harry's wand.

"Why?"

"Let me come inside and I shall tell you."

Contemplating the issues involved with letting the wife and mother of known Death Eaters into his home, Harry finally decided that at the very least, she wouldn't be able to defeat him on her own inside the house.

"Come in." Harry said softly before pulling the door open more to allow her to pass by him. "I would offer you some tea but you won't be staying long enough to drink it. Now what do you want?"

"First, my sister: I know that after the war and Azkaban, I should have made more of an attempt to work with her to get back in her good graces and show that I was serious about being back in her life."

"Why didn't you?" Harry said, a strong tone of accusation in his voice.

"Because I am a coward. I do not have the brashness of my son or husband who believe that they can convince anyone of anything. I knew that I had made a serious mistake when I chose to support Lucius over Andromeda and I could not summon the courage to face her and so I continued to put it off. In the end, I made no attempt when I should have."

"Why do I care?" Harry replied shortly. "Why do you think you need to tell me?"

"Because I wish to be there for her grandson even if I could not be there for her." Narcissa answered softly. "I know that you have plenty of money and that Theodore will not go without love in your home. I do not know what I could offer you other than my support to ensure that your new son has everything he could possibly want."

"I appreciate the offer but I think that Teddy and I will be quite fine." Harry shot back. "Now, what about your son?"

"Do you wonder why he has been so quiet since his dismissal from the Ministry?"

"I had hoped that he had thrown himself off the Astronomy Tower. But I guess we can't get everything we want."

"Very funny, Mr. Potter." Narcissa replied. "No, Draco would not do something that would harm himself. Instead, he will seek to harm those who oppose him. In his time away from England, much like yourself, Draco changed. While you may have became smarter or simply wiser, he became more rash and yet more confident of his actions. He will stop at nothing to take control of the Ministry and away with everyone not of Pureblood."

"Big deal." Harry answered nonchalantly. "He lost the election and it will be at least four or five years before he'll get a chance to take it back. By that time, everyone will see how fantastic Hermione is and we won't have to worry about it."

Suddenly, Narcissa stood and made her way to the door. As she opened it, she turned back to Harry, a look of fear on her face.

"Do not underestimate my son, Mr. Potter. When I say that my son would do anything to become Minster of Magic, I mean _anything."_

With that, she opened the door into the night, leaving a mildly frustrated and confused Harry Potter standing in the middle of Andromeda Tonks' living room. Suddenly, Harry heard stairs creaking and turned to see Teddy, his hair black as the sky outside, staring at him.

"Who was that?" Teddy asked softly.

"That was your grandmother's sister, Narcissa Malfoy."

"What was she doing here?" Teddy shouted in surprise. "I thought she hated Grandma!"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Harry said before turning to his son. "Next time I ask you to go upstairs, especially in a situation like that, I need you to do as I say. Are we clear?"

"But, I wanted-"

"Are we clear?" Harry asked again, more forcefully.

Seeing that he had been beaten, Teddy sunk his head.

"We're clear." Teddy muttered, almost to himself.

"Good." Harry replied pleasantly. "Grab your things. We can come back and finish the rest of these things. I believe that I had a story to tell you."

* * *

**8:45 PM**

**The Residence of Harry Potter  
**

**Portree, UK  
**

"So is this going to be a good story?" Teddy asked hopefully as he took his seat in front of the fireplace.

"Well, it's a story and one that you need to hear but I don't know that _good _is the word for it."

"Well, ok." Teddy said softly.

"So, it starts with a very evil wizard who was born all the way back in 1945..."

For the next two hours, Harry related the story of Lord Voldemort and Harry and how the two were so intricately connected. From Harry's trip down the Forbidden Corridor to retrieve the Sorceror's Stone to The Golden Trio's trip to Gringott's to steal a Horcrux, Teddy sat and listened, truly intoxicated by the story that Harry was telling him. Every time that Harry mentioned Remus or Tonks, Teddy's ear perked up as he listened for every detail. Finally, Harry got the most important part of the story, at least as it related to Teddy.

"While I searched the castle for the Horcrux, Voldemort sent his men to attack the castle. Remus and Tonks were on the front line, defending the castle valiantly from the Death Eaters. As the battle raged, I managed to destroy the diadem with the help of some of my more foolish enemies who thought that using enchanted fire would be a good idea. Finally, only the snake remained. Looking into Voldemort's mind, I saw that he was in the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. Along with Ron and Hermione, we made our way to the Shrieking Shack while the battle raged around us. When we got there, Lord Voldemort killed Severus Snape whom he believed controlled the Elder Wand instead of him."

"Did he?" Teddy asked curiously.

"I'm getting there." Harry replied with a smile. "Anyway, after killing Professor Snape, Voldemort walked away. I quickly approached him and realized that he wasn't just bleeding blood. Instead, he was bleeding memories that could be viewed in a Pensieve. After collecting them, we chose to move instead of attacking the snake, because he was being protected by Voldemort. As we ran, Voldemort addressed everyone like he had earlier. He gave me an hour to meet him in the Forbidden Forest, otherwise he would kill every person inside the castle. When we got back to the castle, the collection of the dead had already begun. When we reached the Great Hall, we saw the bodies lying everywhere. As I passed through the rows, I came upon the bodies of your parents."

At this point, Harry could no longer read the face of his adoptive son. While something deep inside appeared to be feeling pain, there was something else there that Harry could not identify quite yet.

"How did they die?" he asked softly.

"From stories that I've heard of others, they were in the Entrance Hall, defending a group of sixth year students that had been attacked by some of the Death Eaters. Your father was killed by Antonin Dolohov, one of Lord Voldemort's more powerful supporters, and your mother was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, arguably the most influential Death Eater of all."

"Where are they know?"

"Lestrange is dead, killed by Molly Weasley during the Battle."

"What about Dolohov?"

"He's locked up in the single most secure cell in the new Azkaban prison. He's serving thirteen life sentences without any hope of release. He'll never see the light of day again."

Finally, the look of fear left Teddy's face, replaced by one of strength and possibly anger.

"Why did they die?"

"First, answer this question: how much of this story did your grandmother tell you?"

"She told me that my parents died at the Battle of Hogwarts and that they were heroes. She said they fought because they believed in you."

The end of Teddy's statement held a slight bit of accusation to it, almost as if he was silently hinting that this was all Harry's fault. Didn't he know that he still sometimes laid awake late at night, thinking about all the deaths that had been caused by the war? Harry had long stopped blaming himself for the war. He knew that regardless of his own place in it, Voldemort would have never stopped killing. But, it was his only regret that they didn't move any faster so that Remus and Tonks could be sitting here and telling their own son the great story of his godfather.

"That's true." Harry said weakly. "They fought at the Battle of Hogwarts because they believed that what Lord Voldemort was doing and would continue to do was wrong. They also fought to protect me and allow me to do what I needed to do in order to survive and defeat Voldemort. That's why they died, Teddy. Your parents were among the greatest people I've ever known. Despite their differences, their love for each other was very obvious and it was that love that bonded them together with me at their very end. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't feel the need to thank them and everyone else that passed away so that I could live."

"So they really were heroes?"

"Yes." Harry said with a warm smile. "They were my heroes and they saved me."

"That's pretty cool." Teddy said with a smile.

"It is." Harry replied. "Do you want to hear the rest of the story?"

"There's more?"

"Just a bit more." Harry replied. Seeing Teddy nod his head furiously, he continued. "Anyway, when the sight of all the people that I had lost became too much, I left the Great Hall, making my way to the Headmaster's Office to view Professor Snape's memories. What I saw astonished me. Professor Snape had grown up near my mother and her sister. Over time, Professor Snape had come to love my mother. When he heard the prophecy about me and told it to Voldemort, Voldemort immediately assumed that it was me. Fearing for my mother's life, Severus gave himself up to Dumbledore, giving Dumbledore his undying allegiance if he could save my parents."

"But he didn't!" Teddy shouted.

"No, he didn't. In the end, my parents made a mistake by trusting the wrong man and it cost them their lives. Also within these memories, I discovered that I had been made into one final Horcrux and that it needed to be destroyed in order for Lord Voldemort to die. Then and there, I accepted my fate and made my way to Voldemort."

"What happened? Did he try and kill you?"

"He did. The Killing Curse struck me but instead of killing me, it killed the Horcrux inside. While Voldemort gloated to the castle of his victory, I snuck away and eventually engaged Voldemort in one final duel. However, it wasn't my power that defeated him. Instead, it was the Elder Wand itself. When Draco Malfoy had disarmed Dumbledore the year before, the Elder Wand had actually become his. So, when I disarmed him at his home, I became the master of the Elder Wand."

"So he couldn't hurt you with it?" Teddy asked, trying to piece everything together.

"Correct. When he tried to attack me, his curse rebounded, much like it had years earlier and killed him."

"Wow." Teddy said in awe.

"That's why your parents are heroes, Teddy, and that's why I'm famous."

"You're amazing." Teddy said softly before jumping into Harry's arms. "I'm glad you lived. I don't know what I'd have done without you."

The thankful words of the small boy that sat in his lap made him smile more than any sentence ever had. As Teddy pulled away, he knew that one small tear escaped his eye.

"Head up to bed. I'll be up in a moment to tuck you in."

Watching the small boy run up the stairs with a smile, Harry stood and was making his way to follow him when someone burst through his front door. Wand in hand, Harry flipped on the spot, aiming his wand dangerously at the forehead of Angelina Weasley.

"Angelina, what is it?" Harry said, lowering his wand as he noticed the concern on her face.

"Someone is attacking Ron and Hermione's house."

Without hearing another word, Harry snapped from father-Harry to Auror-Harry.

"Can you stay here with Teddy?"

Slowly, Angelina nodded her head before passing Harry and making her way towards the stairs before Harry could stop her.

"When I leave here, I want you to cast every single ward and shield you can think of. I will put up the wards on the house before I leave. Keep your wand at the ready. When I come back, I will not knock on the door. Instead, I will ring the doorbell. When you come downstairs, you will ask me this question: Does that Crumple-Horned Snorlack enjoy sitting on that fence? When I hear that, I will reply: No, because it is simply too big."

"Harry, that's nonsense."

"Of course, that's why it makes sense. No one else would know the exact answer to that question." Harry said before turning towards the door. "Head upstairs and take Teddy into the attic. If you need to, there's a window that leads out onto the roof where you may be able to make an escape if it's needed."

"Alright, Harry, now go!" Angelina shouted.

Taking Angelina's advice, Harry quickly made his way to the door before quickly pulling it open and stepping outside. Once he was outside, he spent a few minutes placing some wards before waking several blocks away to a hidden alley. From there, he Apparated two blocks away from the home of Ron and Hermione Weasley.

* * *

**11:15 PM**

**Near the residence of Ronald and Hermione Weasley  
**

**London, UK  
**

As Harry landed, he could already tell that things were not good. The difference in two blocks meant that while Harry couldn't see the house he wanted, he could see the wildfire raging from that direction. Knowing what that meant, Harry took off in a sprint towards the home. As it came into view, it wasn't the fire that interested him or Ron and Hermione defending themselves on the front steps of their burning home.

No, it was the men in Death Eater robes attacking them. For some reason, the words of Narcissa Malfoy rang in his mind.

_"Do not underestimate my son, Mr. Potter. When I say that my son would do anything to become Minster of Magic, I mean __anything."_

Suddenly, Harry had a strange feeling that Draco Malfoy's unquenchable desire to become Minister of Magic and this attack were not unrelated. As Harry silently approached the house, he counted.

14 Death Eaters. Ron and Hermione were engaging the attacks of seven of them while the rest of them focused on destroying the house. Thankfully, the house burning would give him a distraction that he could use. Aiming his wand at the house, Harry silently cast an Exploding Curse at the back end of the house. Instantly, the entire back half of the house blew off, calling the attention of all the Death Eaters.

Moving quickly, Harry then aimed his wand at the Death Eater nearest to him.

_"Imperio." _

Instantly, Harry saw the shoulders of the Death Eater slump and he knew that he had been successful. Quickly, Harry sprinted to the other side of the Weasley home. Once he was as far away from the Imperiused Death Eater as he could be, he gave the man his command: _Attack the Death Eaters._

Instantly, it had the desired effect. The Death Eater raised his wand and began a furious assault on his own teammates. Taking advantage of this, Harry finally attacked directly, quickly stunning 4 confused Death Eaters before they knew what was going on.

4 down, 10 to go.

From there, it was a fireworks show unlike anything you have seen before. Having dueled and defeated The Lost Angel, a group of Death Eaters was no problem, especially since Harry didn't suspect that any of them operated on a Draco Malfoy/Antonin Dolohov level. Moving forward, Harry sent a Cutting Curse that removed the right leg of a Death Eater only a few feet away from him, spraying him in blood.

9.

Harry watched as the Imperiused Death Eater stunned two more of his teammates.

8.

7.

Lining up at the ground in between six different Death Eaters, Harry shouted his curse: _"Confringo!" _Instantly, massive sections of the street blew up, knocking all five of the six to the ground. Three of them weren't getting up for a very long time.

6.

5.

4.

As the fallen attempted to regain their footing, Harry stunned each of the others.

3.

2.

1.

Finally, it was only Harry and his Imperiused friend. Approaching him briskly, Harry began the interrogation.

"Who sent you here?"

"Blaise Zabini." the affected man answered in monotone.

"Did anyone tell him to attack here?"

"I don't know."

"Is there anyone else out there?"

"No."

"Good." Harry said before raising his wand and stunning the final Death Eater. Before Harry approached Ron and Hermione, he surveyed the damage. At the end of the block was a burning home or what was left of it, laying in the street were 14 men or women dressed in masks and black robes and Harry stood there, mildly scratched and bruised with blood all over his face.

God only hoped that no Muggles were looking out their windows right now. Thankfully, Hermione seemed to have thought ahead.

"I cast a Disillusionment Charm on the whole area." she said weakly. "They can't see anything magical for a three block radius."

"Great." Harry replied as he finished helping the pair of them douse their house. "Are you both alright?"

"We're fine." Ron said softly. "I take it Angelina got to you?"

"Yeah, was she here?"

"She and George were both here for dinner." Hermione replied as she put out the last fire in her former home. "George took off to check their house and Angelina went to get you."

"I'm glad I got here when I did." Harry said with relief as he sat down on the sidewalk. Looking out into the night, Harry saw two silhouettes approaching. Harry nearly cursed them until he saw that it was Neville and Luna, both dressed in their pajamas. They had obviously run from their house not three blocks over.

"What the hell happened?" Neville asked as he pulled his robe tighter, trying to conserve some of his heat.

"Death Eaters led by Blaise Zabini." Harry replied roughly before turning to Hermione. "Did I ever lose my Ambassador status?"

"No." Hermione said firmly. "In fact, we left your office just the way it was when you left it."

"Good. That diplomatic immunity could come in handy. Ron, if you find any information on Blaise Zabini's whereabouts, and I assume you won't, let me go with you."

"Alright." Ron said softly. "Are you sure you still want to do this? I mean, with Teddy and all?"

"I still don't' want to do this, Ron. But no one attacks my family and gets away with it."

Harry had never felt anger like this before. Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true. Cho's death had made him incredibly angry. For months, Harry had stewed which had lead to both accidental and intentional destruction of his own (and others) property. However, this was different. This was the family that he had grown up with since his first days at Hogwarts. This was Ron and Hermione. With the exception of Ginny and Teddy, they were the two closest people to him in his life and attacking them did not sit well with Harry.

"Well, I've got to get going." Harry said slowly as he rose to his feet. "I've got my first lecture at the Institute tomorrow."

"I know. We're all going." Hermione said with a smile.

"Why?"

"Just want to see what the great Harry Potter can teach us." Ron said with a smirk before Harry punched him roughly on the arm.

"Grow up, you two." Hermione scolded with a smile.

"Never!" Ron and Harry said simultaneously.

* * *

**January 3, 2009**

**1:30 PM**

**The Advanced Magical Institute at Potter Manor**

As the room of future Aurors filed in, Harry held himself under a Disillusionment Charm. It was Harry's goal to scope out the room and see what his new charges would be like. Not surprisingly, they reminded him a lot of himself at their ripe age of 18. They seemed boisterous and brash and far too confident for their own good. Thankfully, Harry knew just how to bring that down.

Harry was excited for his first lesson. However, he hadn't been excited to leave Teddy. Teddy had started at the primary school in Portree that day and Harry was hoping that he would make it home before Teddy did so that he could be waiting for him when he got out of school.

Finally, when Padma entered the room and nodded to him, knowing where he was at before he had cast the charm, Harry knew that it was his time to begin. Quickly, Harry marched down the long aisle of the room. About halfway down the aisle, Harry removed the Disillusionment Charm, causing a startled reaction around the room at his appearance.

Once Harry was at the front of the room where his podium resided, Harry took one look at his notes before opening his first class.

"I don't believe that I have to introduce myself but just in case there are some of you that need the history lesson, my name is Harry Potter and I will be your twice-weekly special instructor. For those of you that question my credentials, please discuss that on your own time after you've defeated a Dark Lord and the last of an ancient race of Super Wizards."

While the words may have sounded curt, the smile that graced Harry's face let everyone know that they were to be taken in jest and that he was not truly serious about just how much of an ass he sounded.

"So, what will you learn during these times? Well, you'll learn a bit of everything. Some more advanced spell work, some strategic tactics that can be used in the field, little more of this and a little more of that. However, the most important thing you will learn in this room is how to deal with the work that you do and how to survive, both on the battlefield and at home. Depending on your home situation, there can be things at home that are far more dangerous than any Dark Wizard, if you catch my drift."

Instantly, the eyes of the men in the room that were married lit up as they understood the joke that Harry had just shared with them.

"Either way, it is my job to prepare you for what lies out there. We will have discussions on what it is like to face a Dark Wizard and what it is like to be hopelessly, hilariously outnumbered and outgunned in every way. We'll talk about what it's like to face death. That may sound morbid but that is the truth of the occupation that you have selected. If you do not face death and accept it, you will die."

The silence that hung over the room blanketed the room as Harry spoke of the prospect and the certainty of death. However, Harry knew that he couldn't go that deep on day one. Instead, he chose to focus on another subject.

"Now, before I was a Quidditch player, I was an Auror and during my time with the Aurors, I was a four-time Auror Dueling Champion. Now, how many of you believe that you can beat me today?"

As Harry expected, not a single hand went up. These normally loud and probably cocky candidate-Aurors had been frightened by the mystique of the Man-Who-Lived.

"Congratulations, each and every person in this room is now dead." Harry said bluntly. "Ability matters much less than confidence and creativity. Each of you have the ability to defeat me if you are confident in your dueling game plan and if you are able to do something that I didn't expect. Some of this is instinctually. My friend, Minister of Magic Hermione Weasley, is an incredibly bright witch."

In the back, Harry saw Hermione blush and wave a bit to the crowd in front of her.

"Against a normal witch or wizard, no one will stand a chance against her. However, and this is through no fault of Hermione's, against someone who has been better trained, Hermione tends to struggle. Her attack and defense tactics are relatively straightforward which allows her to be easily analyzed as an opponent."

Again, Harry looked to the back to see Hermione. This time, she looked a bit embarrassed but thankfully not upset. Harry really didn't need the Minister of Magic on his back.

"However, with some training, Hermione could learn one or two tricks that would throw her opponent off-guard, making her ruthlessly deadly. It's that ability to produce something totally unexpected that makes you deadly, not your ability to cast stunners. It's all in how you set things up and how you execute your plan."

With that, Harry made his way to the front row where he selected two people to come to the front of the room.

"I would like each of you to state your name." Harry said as he turned to the first, a young woman with the darkest complexion he had ever seen. Her skin was as black as coal and her hair was even darker.

"My name is Rebecca Bond." she said firmly, obviously seeking to make an impression.

"Good, good." Harry said before turning to the other, a man of the same age. He stood much taller and much wider than both Harry and Rebecca. However, his face looked to be that of a little boy, making for an incredibly strange combination of mass and youth.

"Julius Silva." he said, growling in deepest voice that Harry had ever heard.

"Fantastic." Harry said before marching one-quarter of the way down the main aisle before turning back to the pair at the front of the room. "Now, I would like the two of you to duel. Nothing lasting and nothing too painful. First to Stun their opponent wins."

As Harry expected, the two bowed deeply before drawing their wands and instantly attacking. Neither of them bothered with anything out of the ordinary. Instead, they simply attacked with a collection of weak Cutters, Disarming Jinxes and Stunners. Finally, after nearly four minutes of consistent attacks, Julius hit Rebecca in the shoulder with a Stunner, throwing her unconscious body to the floor.

"Excellent!" Harry shouted as he made his way back to the room to wake Rebecca. Once he saw that she was awake and fine, Harry turned back to the rest of the class.

"What did they do well?" Harry said. "Just shout out some answers."

"They got off a lot of spells!"

"They used Shields well!"

"Good accuracy!"

"Alright, alright." Harry shouted to silence the onslaught of shouts. "So, you seemed fairly impressed."

As Harry looked around the room, he saw that most of the class seemed to be nodding in agreement. Deciding that things were progressing perfectly, Harry marched back to the front of the room.

"Now, Ms. Bond and Mr. Silva, I would like you to duel me a couple times."

"At the same time?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes." Harry replied, noticing that Rebecca seemed to gain confidence when she knew that she would have help. "Now, take your places."

With their commands, both Rebecca and Julius turned to take their places. As they turned, Harry silently cast two Disarming Jinxes, causing their wands to fly up in the air and land in Harry's hand.

"Rule #1 of fighting someone who's actually trying to harm you: NEVER EVER TURN AROUND!" Harry shouted before turning back to the class. "For the rest of this semester, we will be engaging in various practice duels in which you will duel me and other classmates. You are to assume that each and every person that you are up against seeks to destroy you. If it is mid-April and one of your classmates turns their back on you during a duel, feel free to do exactly as I just did. Eventually, you will have a distinct understanding of this that will carry over into your everyday lives. My goal is not for you to be paranoid, but vigilant. You need to always be paying attention, especially in the world we live in. At any time, anyone can attack you and you need to be prepared for that."

His speech done, Harry turned back to Rebecca and Julius who appeared ready for an attack. _They were already learning, _Harry thought.

"Now, we'll actually duel this time. I want you to do everything you can to Stun or Disarm me, is that understood?"

Both Rebecca and Julius nodded strongly before adopting battling stances. In comparison, Harry still stood rather lazily waiting for their attack. Quickly, Rebecca and Julius loaded up and fired a Stunner.

_"Stupefy!" _she shouted.

Swiftly, Harry simply sidestepped Rebecca's curse and then lazily waved off another before drawing own wand. Attacking nonverbally, Harry shot a jet of water at the ground, soaking the floor around them but doing nothing much more. Each of his opponents looked at the floor in confusion before continuing their assault. Harry didn't waste energy defending their attacks. Instead, he simply and repeated stepped out of the way.

Finally, when Rebecca and Julius were exhausted from the sheer amount of spells and different tactics they had tried to bring him down, Harry waved his wand again. This time, Harry turned all of the water on the floor to ice, utilizing the same tactic that he had used to defeat Noah. Then, he raised his wand and fired two Stunners, one on the outside shoulder of each of them.

As they sought to follow Harry's lead, they chose to step in and avoid the curses rather than block them. Unfortunately, this ended up being their undoing as Harry fired two Disarming Jinxes just moments later, directly where he knew that they would be. Again, two wands launched into the air and landed in Harry's hand.

"Now, did the pair of them do anything different against me than against each other?"

Around the room, Harry heard a collective mumbling of "No."

"Then, if they didn't do anything different, why weren't they successful?"

Suddenly, a hand in the back went up.

"Your name, please?" Harry requested.

"Molly McGonagall."

"McGonagall? Related to Minerva?"

"She's my great-aunt. Her brother is my grandfather." Molly said from the back.

"Very interesting." Harry said softly, almost to himself. "Now, what was your answer going to be?"

"That in their first duel, their styles matched up and so they were able to duel together without any problems. However, when they fought you, you required that they fight differently and you utilized tactics that they couldn't prepare for and so they are incapable of stopping it."

"Fantastic! If this were Hogwarts, you would get points for your house." Harry said firmly before turning back to the pair of duelists. "You may sit."

As Rebecca and Julius took their seats, Harry continued.

"The element of surprise is the greatest talent anyone can have in a duel. If you cannot surprise your opponent, then it will be much more difficult to defeat them. Now, we continue on with the subject..."

* * *

**3:45 PM**

**The Office of Padma Patil**

**The Advanced Magical Institute**

As Harry marched into Padma's office, the last person in the world that he wanted to see was seated in there as well: Tracey Davis. Rolling his eyes, Harry took his seat across from Padma and next to Tracey, instantly dreading what was about to happen. Just after his first class just minutes earlier, he had agreed to meet with Padma to discuss how he had worked earlier and what he could work on for the future.

"Thanks for coming, Harry." Padma said as she looked away from some papers that she had been reading. "First, how do you feel?"

"They're young, brash, inexperienced and overconfident." Harry replied honestly. "However, most of them appear to be competent and at least able to learn."

"That sounded remarkably like a combination of Severus Snape and Headmaster McGonagall." Padma said with a smile. "Now, we're going to do a quick review of your work and tell you what we think you could improve on."

"Alright." Harry replied.

As Harry expected, this was where Tracey decided to stick her nose in.

"Why did you use spells on your students? As I'm certain you are aware, that does not fit into the Ministry's views on education. We are there to facilitate growth of our students and not to curse them."

"Alright, my first question is: did you even go to my class?" Harry asked rudely.

"I did." she replied calmly.

"Was I simply casting spells on them or was there a better purpose for it?"

"You mean to tell me that the only way for you to display what you wish to teach is by physical demonstration on your students?"

"Of course it is!" Harry shouted. "These aren't simply students, Trace. These are the people that we are charging with protecting us from Dark Wizards and the potential of invasion! If these kids, and that's what they are right now, they're kids! But if these kids are expected to be transformed into the Aurors that we have today, they need to be trained. This isn't the Dolores Umbridge School for Defense, Davis. This is the Harry Potter School for Protecting Themselves and Keeping Them Alive!"

"That's enough, Harry." Padma said calmly, bringing the room's anxiety level down just a bit. "Regardless of whatever Tracey believes, I saw a rather well-run and informative class. However, I do worry that you may be pushing your students too quickly to perform at a high level, especially with the brief discussion of fatality that you had earlier today. I would just like to know why you seem so intent on pressing them so soon."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Harry spoke.

"Like I just explained to Tracey, these kids are going to be tasked with protecting us sometime within the next two or three years. It is my goal to be the single toughest evaluator and professor at this institution. Simply put, Healers may deal with life and death but rarely is it their own. Dealing with trying to save someone while their life is slipping away is hard, I've done that too. But once you see that the person is fine, that feeling of fear and dread, it disappears. When you go into a situation and you find yourself to a place where you very well may die, something about you changes. Forever."

"Why?" Padma asked with curiosity. "Why doesn't it go away like it does for a Healer?"

"It's different if you were about to get run over by a Muggle automobile or fall off a broom. Those are accidents. As an Auror or myself in general, you don't put yourself in life-threatening situations on accident. No, you run towards them. Once you've gone through your first life or death situation, you come to the realization that not only did you put yourself in harm's way for someone you probably didn't know, but that it may not be the last time that happens. That understanding that your job, your career and your life is based on putting yourself in harm's way and knowing that you may not come home, it changes something about you deep, deep inside and it never goes back. Even today, four years since the last time I've had to do something like that, I know and I always will."

"But why is that so important?" Tracey asked, all sense of antagonism gone.

"Because I have a strong belief that everyone can put themselves on the line once." Harry replied. "The strong ones are the ones that can go out and do it everyday. Over the years, even I got tired of it. But you look at Ron and Kingsley and all of the Aurors out there that haven't quit yet, they still do it everyday. Everyday, they wake up and go to the Ministry with the understanding that they may not come home. Without that understanding, they simply cannot do their jobs properly."

"Alright, I understand that." Padma said, rubbing her temples tightly. Harry could see that this conversation was not going exactly how she wanted it. However, Harry made no apologies. They needed to understand why he chose to run his classroom the way he did. "I understand that but why does this mean that you need to push the students so hard so quickly?"

"Like I said a moment ago, my goal is to be the most difficult professor here. The reason behind this is that I only wish to pass those that I believe will actually pass the Auror Academy Test and will stay Aurors. Those that are here without the conviction to do it, I have no intention of passing them. I don't hold any supposed notions that I'm going to be a class favorite, although I do hope my class will be enjoyable for those with the ability to finish it. However, I do know that every single person I pass will have earned it and will be among the best prepared candidates for the Auror Academy that they've ever seen."

Finally, it appeared that Harry had convinced them. Both Tracey and Padma looked to have a simple look of understanding on their faces. Briefly, the pair of them shared a look and then a nod.

"Alright, Harry." Padma said softly. "Assuming that we hear no complaints from your students, and I'm fairly certain we shouldn't, you are free to conduct your class as you see fit."

"Thank you." Harry said as he stood up. "Do you need anything else? I would like to make it home before Teddy is home from school."

"Nothing. Have a good evening, Harry" Padma replied with a smile.

"Thanks."

With his dismissal, Harry nodded to the two women in the room and made his way to the door. He was halfway down the main stairs when he heard a voice from behind him. Turning around, he saw exactly who he expected it to be.

"Harry." Tracey said. Apparently, it was a trend that she needed to be shouting at him.

"Tracey, what can I do for you?" Harry answered, trying to remain as neutral as possible.

"I would just like to apologize for my behavior recently." she replied, her eyes sunk to the ground.

"Why now, Trace? You've had all this time to think about it and you've never once shown that you were sorry for how you treated me. Why the sudden change?"

"Because since I've started working at the school, I've spent more time with Padma and some of the other administrators here, outside of work even. As I grew closer to them, I understood what you were saying about Ron and Hermione and the rest of your friends."

"What about the other thing?" Harry said, referencing his need to remember those who had passed before him.

"I can't necessarily say I understand it but I know that it's a part of you."

As Harry looked into her eyes, he could tell that she was telling the truth. However, for one very good reason, this confused him.

"You spent nearly a year hounding me about this and about my friends and yet you are now coming to me and saying that you understand. What happened?"

"I started hanging out with my own friends." Tracey replied shortly. "The closer I got them, the more I understood what you must feel for friends that have been there for you for nearly your whole life. In extension, I couldn't imagine what losing a friend or a loved one like that would be like."

"I've lost more than just one." Harry said bluntly.

"I know, Harry, I know and I truly don't hold any grand aspirations of getting back with you." Tracey replied. "But I would like to be your friend again. I would like to be able to speak to you again and I would like to include you among those that I trust."

As Harry thought about what Tracey said, he knew that he wouldn't simply let her back in right away. He had grown too paranoid for that. However, even through his paranoia, he still believed in giving people one more chance because he got one more chance with all of his friends and with Cho. For him, that made his decision for him.

"Tracey, I'll make you a deal. Next weekend, we're playing a friendly match against the United States. If we win, I am planning on hosting a small get-together with friends and family at my penthouse in London. If we win, I want you to come. If it seems like we can be friends and you aren't jealous of my friends, then maybe we can truly become friends again."

"Thanks, Harry." Tracey replied, a small smile on her face.

"No problem." Harry shot back. "Now, I've really got to get going. Otherwise, I would get home before Teddy does."

"Alright. Say hi to him for me."

"I will." Harry said before giving her a curt nod and turning to leave the Institute for home.

* * *

**4:25 PM**

**The Residence of Harry Potter**

**Portree, UK**

When Harry arrived at his home, he was surprised to see Ron and Hermione already there. Of course, he had forgotten that they were staying at his home in Portree until their home could be rebuilt. With wizard builders, it should have only taken a few days but they would need to be away from the house for it to work. Thankfully, Teddy wasn't quite home yet so when Harry walked in the door, he was able to sit with his friends and talk for a few moments.

"Hey guys." Harry said as he took his seat by the fireplace in the living room. "How long have you been here?"

"We both came here immediately after your class today." Ron said as he leaned back in his own chair with his eyes closed. "Man, today was a long day."

"Any reason in particular?" Harry asked.

"Penrose is a great Department Head." Ron started, although that usually meant a huge 'but' was coming. "But, I've never seen someone so uninterested in protocol in my life."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Ron asked as he took another drink of the beer in his hand. "He ordered three of my Aurors, _my Aurors, _to search the home of someone related to Zabini today, which I'm grateful for. The only problem: no forced entry authorization from the Court and no confirmation from me beforehand, both of which are legally required before you can enter someone's house without permission."

"What did he say when you confronted him about it?" Harry asked again.

"He said that I should be happy that he's been proactive on finding Zabini. Like I said, I'm grateful that he's trying to move quickly on this. But to completely circumvent the Head of the Auror Office and the Court to do it, he's going to get us in some serious trouble if he doesn't knock that shit off."

"I'll talk to him in the morning." Hermione said lightly before turning her attention to Harry. "We have some news for you."

"What?"

Before speaking, Hermione turned back to Ron, an enormous smile on her face.

"Do you want to tell him?" she asked her husband.

"No." Ron replied with a tired smile. "It's all yours."

"Alright." Hermione said nervously before again turning back to Harry. For Hermione to be nervous was a strange experience. Over the years, her nerves had calmed down dramatically and usually she wasn't ever nervous to speak her mind. However, for her to be visible apprehensive, something big was in the works.

"What is it?" Harry asked quickly.

"I'm pregnant."

The moment the words came out of her mouth, Harry's mind went blank. While Bill, Charlie and George had all had children since Harry had returned, his closest friends and the ones around his age had not. Now, like him, although not at all under the same circumstances, they were going to be parents. Suddenly, a smile burst onto's Harry face as he looked at the smiles on Ron and Hermione's faces. He knew just how happy they were to finally be parents and he couldn't be happier for them. However, before he got a chance to tell them this, another voice cried out.

"No way!"

Harry turned around to see Teddy, standing in the door. He had obviously just heard what Hermione had said and the huge smile on his face echoed the look on the faces of the other three people in the room.

"My thoughts exactly." Harry added with a smile before turning back to his friends. "How long have you known?"

"Only about a week." Hermione said, talking faster than she had ever spoken before. "I wasn't feeling very good and I thought that it might just be the stress at work. So, I stayed home for a day. When I did, something just didn't feel right. So, I went to St. Mungo's and they did some tests and confirmed it. We'll tell the rest of the Weasley's tomorrow and then I'll announce it to the press the day after."

"What are you going to do about your job?" Teddy asked curiously as he took a seat next to Hermione. "I can't imagine being Minister of Magic with a new baby is going to be easy."

"No, I can't either. I'm going to discuss a new role to be introduced into the Ministry whenever the baby is born. Hopefully, I can convince Percy or Kingsley to take it and they'll be able to act as a day-to-day replacement for one month after the baby is born. From there, I'll try to return to three days a week for another three months and then hopefully by six months out, I'll be able to be back at the office full-time."

"There is another possibility, Hermione." Harry said darkly, knowing what he was referring to: the fact that she may have to step down if the Wizengamot wouldn't go for this idea.

"I know, Harry." she said sadly. "However, I anticipate that I'll be able to convince them of this just fine and everything will work out."

"For your sake and all of ours, I hope your right. I can't imagine going through another election so shortly after the first one."

"Me neither, mate." Ron said quickly in agreement.

Finally, Harry stood up and made his way to his friends, who he pulled to their feet.

"Congratulations." Harry said with a smile before pulling both of them into a hug. "You will be wonderful parents and if you need any help, just let me know."

"We'll hold you to that, Potter." Ron said with a joking smile on his face.

"I know you will."

* * *

**January 5, 2009**

**7:54 PM**

**Outside the Residence of Ginny Weasley**

**London, UK**

Harry hadn't been this nervous in years. _Why did I agree to do this?, _he thought to himself. _I don't want this anymore, not after the last time._

**Of course you want it,** said another voice. **If you didn't want it, you wouldn't be here.**

As the two voices fought over Harry's head, the door finally opened. As it did, Harry jaw fell and cracked itself open on the floor. Normally, when Ginny chose to dress to kill, she wore a tight, form-fitting dress and let her hair flow. This time, she chose something totally different. She work black dress pants that hugged tightly to her legs along with stellar silver heels. Her top was also silver with long sleeves, some red accents and a neckline that gave Harry just a glimpse of what lie beneath. Her hair was pulled up into a rather ordinary ponytail. The whole outfit gave her an air of class and confidence while also appearing very relaxed.

Now, if Harry could only match her because he was anything but relaxed. As Ginny stepped out in the hallway, someone would have thought that they were already a couple simply because of the matching outfits. Harry wore a dark black suit with a red shirt underneath that he left unbuttoned. Anyone else would have thought that he had intentionally screwed up his hair would have been wrong. At 28 years old, Harry still couldn't keep his hair under control.

"Hey." Ginny said softly.

"Hi." Harry said breathlessly. Ginny giggled slightly at his rare bout of nervousness before waving her wand to lock the door. Stowing her wand in a wand holster hidden up her sleeve, she turned back to Harry.

"So, where are we going?"

"Well, there's this new restaurant that opened at the end of Diagon Alley." Harry said softly.

"The Sorcerer?" Ginny asked in surprise. "You want to go to the Sorcerer?"

The Sorcerer was a brand-new restaurant owned by some of the wealthiest witches and wizards in England and France. The restaurant only sat 50 people at a time and getting a reservation was nearly impossible. In fact, it had only been open for three months and the waiting list for a reservation was already 4 weeks.

"Sure. Why not?"

"I don't know because it's impossible to get into." Ginny replied as they started to walk down the hall towards the stairs.

"It's not impossible." Harry said as they made their way down to the first floor. "You just have to know the right people."

"Well, who do you know then, Harry Potter?" Ginny said sharply.

Quickly, the pair of them made their way behind her building where they Apparated to the entrance of Diagon Alley. Within seconds, the bricks parted and showed them the wonder of Diagon Alley. Harry turned to Ginny with a smile.

"Actually, I guess it's not so much as who do you know." Harry replied honestly.

"Then what is it?"

"It's who knows you." Harry said with a smile before marching down the main alley.

It took the pair nearly ten minutes to make the short trip down to The Sorcerer, simply because of the attention that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley caused simply by their appearance in public. Finally, they were able to make their way through the crowd and enter the already crowded restaurant. With Ginny in front of him, he placed on hand on her back and simply pushed her through the crowd until they made their way to the front. Once they were there, the maitre d' saw Harry and waved him towards their table. Harry heard the grumbles as they were seated until they realized who it was and then they were much more interested.

Again, Harry and Ginny spent the next several minutes signing autographs and talking to fans before they were finally able to simply sit down and talk.

"I'm glad you decided to do this, Harry." Ginny said softly, placing a hand on his. Instantly, a chill ran down Harry's spine. Her ability to do that to him had him worried.

"Me too." Harry replied firmly. "I need to know, one way or the other."

"Agreed." Ginny answered. "Although, I think I know."

"You always did." Harry replied playfully.

They talked for the next several minutes before ordering their food. Obviously, since it was a magical restaurant, the food didn't take long and only a few minutes after they had been seated, they were eating the fantastic food at The Sorcerer. As they were both nearly halfway done, Ginny spoke up.

"Have you heard about what Malfoy is up to?" she asked before placing another bite of fish into her mouth.

"No." Harry replied shortly. "I don't really read the Prophet anymore."

"Well, apparently he's been up in Scotland, trying to round up support for a referendum vote on its place within Wizarding Britain."

"How legal is that?"

"You know what's funny? It's absolutely legal." Ginny replied surprisingly. "We don't have a founding document of any kind like most of the other Wizarding governments. We just kind of happened and laws were written around it. However, there's nothing that says that these four countries have to stay together."

"They each have their own identity in a way." Harry replied. "How successful is he being?"

"In Scotland, he's been doing alright but it's Ireland and Northern Ireland where he's really taken hold. Scotland supported him in the election but I think they don't want to rock the boat with England. Either way, it doesn't look good. Apparently, McGonagall has postponed her search for a new Headmaster until she finds out what country Hogwarts will be in."

"Wow. Big stuff."

"You're telling me. I think she's worried that Scotland falls to Malfoy and then Hogwarts becomes his. I wouldn't be surprised if she contacted Hermione soon about protecting the castle."

"I'm so glad I don't talk a lot of politics with Ron and Hermione." Harry said as he finished his meal. "I mean I'm worried about it but I know that it would just make me angry that someone like him can still be running around, rounding up votes."

"It is pretty terrible." Ginny replied before both of them went silent for a bit. For nearly three minutes, neither of them spoke. However, even though they were in a public place, neither of them felt awkward about it. This was something that had plagued his relationship with Tracey and, to a lesser extent, Cho. Neither of those relationships were great when they were simply existing with each other but Ginny had always been different. That had been one of the strong points: they could exist with each other for hours without ever having to say a word.

For the next two hours, Harry and Ginny occupied their table at The Sorcerer simply talking. While Ginny was arguably Harry's closest friend these days, they were rarely just talking. However, Harry never felt bored or tired of talking to her. In fact, as the night moved on, Harry found himself enjoying himself more and more.

Finally, the clock struck eleven and the couple realized they had been there nearly three hours. Deciding that it was their time to go, they stood up and made their way back to the entrance to Diagon Alley where they could Apparate back to Ginny's. At least that had been the original plan.

"Ginny." Harry said nervously.

"Yes."

"Would you like to come to my place?" Harry asked. "Teddy is at Neville and Luna's for the evening and so we don't even have to go back to Portree."

"Are you inviting me to stay the night, Mr. Potter?" she asked as she subtly approached him, placing one hand delicately on his chest while the other played with his bottom lip.

Leaning in, Harry whispered in her ear. His private life was already public enough, he didn't need all of Diagon Alley hearing his conversation with her.

"I'm saying that you can come over and talk some more if you would like." Harry said firmly. "I don't want this to move any faster than it is already."

"Why not?" Ginny replied.

"Because I'm still not sure where I stand on us."

"Fine." Ginny said with a smile. "Then, I'm not going to come over."

"Why not?"

"Harry, if you're really trying to take this seriously, then I'm going to take it seriously." Ginny replied, indeed very serious. "I was going to make of this whatever you wanted. If you just wanted me for a night or two a month, you could have had me. But if you want to make this something more than just sex, then I'm on board."

"Thanks, Gin." Harry said before he took her hand and Apparated the pair of them back to Ginny's apartment. Moments later, after a quick march up the stairs, they were standing where they had started the evening: in front of Ginny's door.

"Sure you don't want to come in yourself?" Ginny asked. "I wouldn't blame you for wanting some of this."

"I wouldn't either." Harry replied honestly. "If things go right, maybe we can talk about that sometime in the future but not right now."

"Alright." Ginny said before leaning up to kiss Harry.

Unlike their last kiss on Christmas, this wasn't passionate or needy. Instead, it was simple and beautiful, something that showed that there was definitely still a connection between the two of them. Slowly, Harry pulled Ginny in towards him and deepened the kiss. As they released, they stood still in each others' arms for just a moment before Harry let her go.

"Good night, Harry."

"Night, Gin." Harry said before Ginny walked inside and closed the door behind her.

_Oh boy, I'm in trouble._

**Yes, you are.**_  
_

* * *

**11:24 PM**

**The Advance Magical Institute at Potter Manor**

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep right away, Harry instead headed back to Potter Manor. Even months after his move, he still liked to spend some time there and remember all of the good times that he had in that house. It was also a fantastic place to get some work done. Even this late at night, Harry figured there would be some of the AMI staff in the large house. Thankfully, Harry's office was in his own living quarters, as far from the rest of the school's staff offices as it could be.

Harry had only been sitting in his office, working on some lessons for the following weeks, for a few minutes when he heard thought he heard sobbing coming from the hallways. For a few moments, Harry ignored it, continuing to search through some old Auror training books for lessons. Suddenly, Harry heard the sound in question amplify. Instantly, Harry was entirely confident that someone was sobbing in the castle.

As Harry stood up, he walked to the door. After he opened the door, he expected to see someone in the hallway. Unfortunately, there was no one there. Confused and curious, Harry spent the next few minutes searching the manor for the source before he found it.

Padma Patil, Headmaster of the Advanced Magical Institute, was collapsed on the floor, sobbing.

Instantly, Harry made his way to her, picking her up off the ground. Despite the fact that he didn't particularly know Padma that well, he felt a connection to her through their years together at school that made it easier for him to approach her. For several moments, Harry simply let the witch cry on his shoulder. Finally, he was able to get her calmed down enough to speak.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked gently.

"Lee's left me." she whispered softly. "He's left me for some French Quidditch player."

This was certainly not what he had expected. Lee Jordan, Padma's apparent ex-boyfriend, was one of the nicest guys that Harry had ever met. Of all the people in the world, Lee Jordan was not among those that he expected to simply leave someone like that.

"Did he cheat on you?" Harry asked, wondering if it was the source of her pain.

"No." she said through tears. "Even worse, he said he just found her more stimulating."

In his head, Harry found that difficult to believe. Not only was Padma beautiful but she was also one of the brightest witches in England. However, her noted disinterest in Quidditch may have had something to do with it.

"Things like that happen, Padma." Harry said, doing his best to console her. "I know that I left Ginny because she worshiped me. Ginny was heartbroken but I couldn't help it. Sometimes, people just need to do what's best for them."

"But, I don't understand. Am I not woman enough for him? I did everything I could for him and it still wasn't enough?" Padma said, suddenly angry.

"Sometimes it's never enough." Harry said.

These words appeared to cut through Padma for a second. However, just one single second. After that, she appeared to be strengthened by them. Then, she got a very strange look on her face.

"I don't think I was attractive to him anymore." Padma admitted weakly. "I think my disdain for Quidditch caused him to lose interest in me, both intelligently and physically."

"I don't see how that's possible." Harry replied with a smile. "You're gorgeous."

"I don't feel that way."

"Trust me, any man would be lucky to have you because you are every bit as intelligent as you are beautiful and that's a rare thing."

The next words that came out of Padma's mouth startled him.

"Kiss me."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked in shock.

"I know I'm intelligent, Harry. I run this school for heaven's sake! But I don't feel beautiful and I want to. I want someone to make me feel beautiful."

"And how does that relate to me kissing you?" Harry asked, still very much confused.

"If you kiss me and you mean what you said, I know that I will be able to tell that someone, even if it's just you, appreciates my beauty. Besides, what's the problem? You're single, I'm single."

Ah, the issue of singleness. Was Harry single? He still felt single but the evening had turned out much more differently than Harry had expected. Still, he knew that he didn't identify himself with Ginny quite in that way yet. Besides, like she said, it was only one kiss. What could it hurt?

"Fine." Harry said before placing one hand behind her back and pulling her in closer to him. Slowly, Harry leaned in and placed his lips gently on hers. At first, it was simple and innocent, nothing more than a peck. Then Padma pushed back. Quickly, she took control, pressing Harry into the wall behind him and running her hands all over him. Instantly, Harry could feel Padma's body through the thin nightdress she was wearing.

It was at this point that every single function of his nervous system stopped and focused on one thing and one thing only: making this feeling last as long as it possibly could. Quickly, Harry picked Padma up and flipped her around so that her back was on the wall. She wrapped her legs around his back and pressed herself against his body as hard as she could.

Instantly, Harry broke off the kiss but not permanently. Instead, he looked around and that the room just next to them was open.

"That's my room." Padma whispered deeply.

The second she said that, Harry turned with Padma still attached to his waist and kicked the door open. Once he was inside, he drew his wand to shut and lock the door before throwing Padma onto her bed. Once she was on the bed, Harry crawled on top of her before allowing her to roll on top of him and take control. As Padma continued to viciously make out with Harry, some part of him told him to stop.

Unfortunately, that part of Harry was not in control of him this evening. Instead, Harry ripped her night dress off of her, leaving only incredibly revealing lingerie.

Before Harry knew what was happening, Harry's pants were on the floor and Padma was rubbing herself back and forth on him, causing him to grow more and more aroused with every moment. Harry's hands moved slowly over Padma's perfect skin before he reached in between her legs and started rubbing her slowly.

Instantly, Padma's head dropped onto Harry's shoulder as she moaned into Harry's ear: "I want you, Harry."

He didn't need to hear another word. Without warning, Harry flipped himself onto of Padma and quickly removed every article of clothing from both of them before roughly inserted himself into Padma, causing Padma to shriek with pleasure.

There was no love involved in this act between the two of them, only physical attraction and lust between two people who felt rather alone in the world. Despite Padma's physical attraction and Harry's friends, they shared a single connection: neither of them had had anyone for quite some time. What Harry didn't know (he would find out later) was that Lee and Padma's relationship had been rocky for months and they had been having issues for even longer.

As Harry rocked back and forth, each thrust caused Padma to shout out with pleasure. Finally, Harry could feel Padma orgasm underneath him, screaming to the heavens with joy. Seconds later, Harry released as well before collapsing roughly on top of Padma. For several minutes, neither of them spoke but simply breathed deeply in silence.

Finally, Padma broke the silence.

"That was not how I expected that to go."

"Me neither." Harry said with a grin before rolling off of Padma and onto the bed next to her. "What the hell just happened?"

"I'm not sure but it was wonderful." she said before rolling over towards him and placing a kiss on his lips. "We could do it again if you want."

"Certainly." Harry said with a smile before kissing Padma deeply.

It was just as he finished kissing her when an image popped into his mind: an image of Ginny Weasley. Although the two of them weren't together, she certainly wouldn't appreciate knowing that Harry had returned home from his date with her only to sleep with Padma. It was then that his thoughts from earlier came back to him and this time, they meant even more.

_Oh boy, I'm in trouble._

**Yes, you are.**_  
_


	5. Nostalgia

**January 14, 2009**

**2:45 PM**

**Pride Pitch**

**Portree, UK**

"Torres, I need you to be locked in on Garret the whole match." Katie said, continuing her instruction before their match against the United States' Quidditch Club. The United States team was notorious for playing incredibly clean, incredibly boring and usually ineffective Quidditch. As such, they were a great first match for a new team like theirs.

"Got it." Miguel said softly from his seat towards the back. "How hard do you want me to press him?"

"Every time he touches the Quaffle, you need to be looking for a Bludger." Katie said seriously.

"Sweet." he replied with a smile.

"Good. Dawn, I need you to simply protect Amelia. I know that Olson and Davis are a pair of right shots and they're going to come after her all day. Don't let them get close. If you need to parallel Amelia so she's safe, you do it."

"But, that-" Amelia started before Katie raised her hand to cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it. We need you looking for the Snitch, not Bludgers." Katie said before rounding on her starting Chasers. "Weasley, Fleming and Ryan: their Seeker is good. We need to put points on the board as quickly as possible. If we don't, we risk leaving the game in the hands of our Seekers and I don't want to give them that opportunity. We don't stop scoring even if we're up by 300, we keep pressing."

"Got it." Ginny said as she nodded in confirmation. Finally, Katie turned to Harry.

"Harry, expect to be subbed in fairly quickly. I wouldn't normally expose our new weapon like that so early but I need you to get the opportunity to play. My only rule is this: don't start throwing good stuff unless we're up by 150. We don't want the Spaniards to have anything else to look at before we play them at the end of the month."

"Will do." Harry replied firmly.

"Good. Now, we know that we're better than this American team. Let's go out and prove it!" Katie said before pointing straight for the door. Instantly, the team was on its feet and racing out the door. Grabbing his brand new Cyclone, Harry was on his way out the door when a hand grabbed his arm. Turning around, he saw that the hand belonged to Ginny Weasley.

"Can we talk for a second?" she said softly.

"We have to go out on the Pitch." Harry said nervously. Since his evening with Ginny, and his subsequent romp with Padma, Harry hadn't spoken to either of them for more than a couple sentences. In his head, he knew that he was going to have to say something to both of them eventually. However, Harry couldn't bring himself to tell either of them what was going on in his head. So, he had remained quiet and often avoided the two beautiful witches for fear of stoking the fires of their wrath.

"Just a second." Ginny pleaded.

"Alright." Harry said before turning back to face the redhead.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked. Instantly, Harry knew that he was in a pickle. Of course she would have assumed that she had done something wrong. They had a good time that evening and then Harry hadn't bothered to talk to her more than just a few sentences in the week since then.

"No. Gin, you did absolutely nothing wrong." Harry said, placing his hand on hers. "No, I just have some things I still need to figure out."

Harry did his best to smile at her despite the feeling of guilt that was doing its best to boil to the surface. Apparently, his charade must have worked because Ginny smiled brightly back at him.

"Good. I was worried that I had upset you."

"Not at all." Harry said, relief seeping into his voice. "Now, we should probably get going."

"Right." Ginny said before leading Harry out to the Pitch. Once Ginny was out in the open, she took off to take her place among the starters in the air while Harry walked slowly to the bench on the ground. Taking a seat in between Grant Page, backup Keeper, and Simon Kunis, one of the backup Beaters, Harry looked up as the announcer finished bellowing the starting lineups.

"What the hell took you two so long?" Grant asked him.

"It's personal." Harry said shortly.

"It's always personal between you and Weasley, isn't it?" Kunis replied.

Now that was one of the most truthful things anyone had ever said and Harry hadn't realized it until Simon decided to say it out loud. There always was something there between Harry and Ginny even when Harry hadn't quite realized it yet. During fifth year, Harry had gotten much closer to the youngest Weasley and had learned much more about her. Looking back, he had liked her even then, he just didn't know it yet.

However, as Harry looked up into the crowd and spotted Padma Patil waving at him, he was instantly confused. Harry was certain that he didn't have the same feelings for Padma that he did for Ginny, not by a long shot. However, something between the two of them clicked the other night within Potter Manor. While there may not have been any emotional attachment, there was certainly some physical attraction that Harry couldn't ignore. Every time that he passed Padma within the walls of Potter Manor, he wanted to shove her into the nearest room, rip her clothes off and screw her senselessly. Something inside of him stopped him every time but he couldn't ignore the feeling entirely.

Harry knew that his rendezvous with Padma should have meant nothing to him. He had only have a few conversations with Padma over the years and none of them had been to discuss anything more than Dumbledore's Army or work. In fact, Harry believed that he couldn't remember the last time he had had a conversation with just Padma. Either way, something about Harry's lack of physical intimacy with someone had caused something inside of him to snap the other night and it hadn't completely gone back together yet.

Harry was snapped out of his trance by two things. First, the shrill whistle from the ref to signal the start of the game. Second, a blast of cold wind nearly knocked Harry off of the bench he was sitting on. Righting himself, Harry pulled his warmup cloak tighter to him as he dealt with the cold while watching the beginning of the match.

Ironically, this would be the first time that Harry had played in the snow since Hogwarts. In the four years that Harry had been in the League, snow had only been on the ground for six total matches and snow hadn't been falling in a single one. Maybe nature was trying to pay Harry back for his luck because the weather for their first Qualifying Match for the Quidditch World Cup was played in the worst weather he could have imagined. Snow had been falling for several days straight and apparently, things weren't going to be stopping soon.

Before Harry had gone to the Pitch, he had checked the local Muggle news where they had pegged the temperature that day to be somewhere around -12 degree Celsuis/10 degrees Fahrenheit, the coldest it had been all year. Plus, the wind was expected to be nearly 70 kph/45mph with gusts of up to 100kph/65mph. That, combined with the massive amount of snowfall, made playing today completely miserable. Although as Harry thought about it, maybe playing in this weather would be better than simply sitting on the bench like he was now.

"Can anyone see anything?" Kunis asked next to him.

"Absolutely not." Grant replied, a shiver running through his voice as he spoke.

In fact, Harry could make out some shapes moving in the distance. However, he couldn't tell the difference between the red robes of his own team and the blue American robes. He had no idea what the score was and knew that a game like this could last quite some time if the Snitch wasn't caught soon.

The match played out for nearly a half hour before Harry heard Katie's voice suddenly ring out over the snow and wind.

"TIME OUT!"

Somewhere off in the distance, a whistle blew and the teams came out of the sky. As they got closer, Harry could see snow caked to their sides of their heads and their robes were no longer red but now entirely white. As Ginny came to the ground, all pretenses or guilt Harry may have had disappeared as Harry took off his warmup cloak and put it over Ginny.

"T-t-tt-tt-hanks." she muttered softly.

"No problem." Harry said quietly before turning to Katie. "We need to get them all out of the air for a bit."

Katie appeared to think about it for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Alright. Everyone that was in the air, other than Voigt, take a seat. We're going with Page, Voigt, Simone, Kunis, Hanson, Potter and Flint."

Instantly, the subs that had been called in went back to the bench to retrieve their brooms. As Harry did, he approached Voigt.

"I know we don't see eye-to-eye but there's no debate here, Voigt. We need a catch and we need it yesterday. People are going to get seriously sick or hurt or both if you don't end this soon."

"I'll do my best." she said boldly. Harry could tell she was trying to ignore the cold that was running through her veins. Even though she was one of the worst people Harry knew, he still felt bad for her at this point that she had to go back out there.

"What's the score?" Hanson asked.

"We're up 80-10." Katie said. "I just got confirmation from the ref."

"80-10." Harry repeated. "Then let's get this thing to 150 and then let them have the Snitch."

"Right." Katie said softly. Suddenly, a whistle blew and the teams were called back from timeout. As Harry pushed off from the ground, he instantly wished he was back on the ground. The wind and snow whipped into his face and even though his goggles were impervious to the snow, it still made seeing any further than a few feet in front of his broom difficult.

However, the inability to see was nothing on the freezing cold that permiated through every layer of Harry's clothing. As Harry raced back to mid-pitch, he saw Marcus take the Quaffle. Knowing that he would have to stay close to Marcus in order to actually take part in the match, Harry flew towards him as Marcus advanced. As Marcus pushed towards the goals, Harry shifted underneath him as Hanson faded towards Marcus' right where Harry had previously been.

Suddenly, Harry looked up and saw the Quaffle drop from Marcus' grip towards him. Gunning forward, Harry put his hands out to catch the Quaffle.

And dropped it. While Harry would never admit it, the nerves of playing a new position had been bothering him for the past couple days. While Harry had frequently been practicing as a Chaser, it still wasn't completely natural for him.

Harry watched as one of the American chasers (he couldn't see a name) grabbed the Quaffle and took off towards his own goals. Snapping out of his funk, Harry raced back towards the far end of the pitch. While Harry was fairly competent as an offensive player, something about defense didn't come easily for him. Still, Harry was a smart player and knew better than to overextend himself. Instead, he fell back and became the point of the five man zone defense his team set up.

Waiting for his moment, Harry simple shifted back and forth as the American Chasers moved back and forth, passing as best they could considering the wind and snow was killing nearly any pass longer than a few feet. Finally, Harry saw his chance when a pass hung in the wind. Charging forward, Harry grabbed the Quaffle and raced out in front of the rest of the players.

In fact, Harry broke through so cleanly that by the time he got to within scoring distance, every player other than the American Keeper remained on the far side of the Pitch. Knowing that he had the advantage, Harry ignored Katie's orders not to fire until reasonably ahead. As Harry screamed towards the goal, he performed a perfect barrel-roll to his right, dragging the Keeper with him. With the opening, Harry fired back across his body and into the far right goal.

Somewhere in the distance, Harry thought he heard celebrating but he couldn't be sure. Suddenly, Harry definitely heard celebrating. As Harry raced back to the other side of the pitch, he realized why no one had followed him.

Amelia Voigt had caught the Snitch.

Quickly, the whole team came to the ground and after a brief congratulations from the Americans, they returned to the locker room where they did their best to warm up.

"How did you catch it?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Amelia.

"To be honest, it just flew right in front of my face. When you took off with the Quaffle, everyone looked away just as it flew in front of my face. I chased it for a moment and just after you put it in the goal, I grabbed it. The other Seeker didn't even notice that I was looking."

"Doesn't matter, you saved us all from freezing to death." Oliver said as he wrapped himself in another cloak. "For that, you have my gratitude."

"And mine." Harry replied as he stood up to make an announcement. "Just so you all know, if you aren't busy tonight, I'm hosting a victory celebration at my penthouse in London. Probably get things rolling right around ten o'clock. Hope you'll all come."

"Yeah, like we would all miss a chance to get into one of those Hyde Park buildings." Finbar said with a smirk. "Potter's got to flaunt his money around."

"If I had money like he did, I would flaunt it too." Verity replied.

"I am right here." Harry said with a smile.

"We know, Potter." Finbar replied. "That actually makes it more fun."

"Great."

* * *

**10:45 PM**

**The Residence of Harry Potter at One Hyde Park**

**London, UK**

Any writer from the Prophet would have killed to be there, Harry thought as he looked out over the crowd in his penthouse. The guest list included Hermione and Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Oliver and Katie Wood, Bill and Fleur Weasley, George and Angelina Weasley, Neville and Luna Longbottom, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Percy and Penelope Weasley and a cavalcade of Quidditch stars like Amelia Voigt, Viktor Krum, Leon Ryan, Evan Hanson and Zach Fleming.

That didn't even count the host, Mr. Harry Potter. However, for Harry, the fact that they were his friends, not that they were international celebrities, that made the celebration fun. Harry stood on the third floor balcony that overlooked the bottom two floors of his penthouse, simply watching as things progressed. It made Harry happy to know that his friends could enjoy each other's company without fear of Lord Voldemort, Noah or any wizard from The Network ever again.

"How much of this did you actually put together?"

Harry turned to see Hermione Weasley, glass of wine in hand and dressed in an immaculate blue dress, approaching him with a caring smile on her face.

"Not much." Harry admitted. "Kreacher and Winky did a lot of it. However, it was mostly my idea."

"That's got to count for something." Hermione said.

"No kidding." Harry replied as he turned to look at Hermione. As she stood and watched the people below, the smile on her face disappeared and became a look of stress and worry.

"How's work?" he asked simply, as if she was a lowly paper pusher and not the most important person in all of Wizarding Britain.

"It would be great if I could remove Draco Malfoy from the face of the earth." she growled.

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea. He's been making appearances all over Britain for the last two months, spewing his Pureblood propaganda."

"How much of it is sinking in?" Harry asked with concern.

"Enough of it that I'm starting to worry about it." Hermione replied before downing her drink. "How much do you know about the legal system in Britain?"

"Other than the Wizengamot and my role in it as an Auror, almost nothing."

"Well, the Wizengamot is the main legislative body in Britian. However, Scotland, Ireland, Northern Ireland and Wales each have their own seven or nine person panels that act in their own best interests. Each one of those bodies then sends some of their representatives to the Wizengamot in London. Malfoy has been talking to those panels and he's been very persuasive."

"How bad is it?" Harry asked. The thought of Malfoy's slippery voice working its magic in the outside provinces of Wizarding Britain made Harry very, very nervous.

"Bad. Northern Ireland has already moved towards a public referendum that they'll hold in May. Ireland is close to requesting one as well."

"What about Scotland? If we lose Scotland, we lose Hogwarts."

"We do." Hermione nodded grimly. "However, I've been in contact with some of Scotland's representatives and they may have agreed with Malfoy during the election but it doesn't appear they want to leave. Wales is another story."

"They're attached to the Irish's hip." Harry suggested.

"Yes. They'll do whatever Ireland does." Hermione replied. "I've never understood that. They're attached to us but loyal to them."

"Probably has to do with Ireland's role in defending Wales from the Vampire Invasion of 1844."

Hermione turned to Harry, a raised eyebrow and a look of confusion on her face. However, before she could open her mouth, Harry replied.

"I have a lot of time on my hands." Harry replied. "I read a lot."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Prior to starting at AMI, I didn't really have much to do so I just started reading."

The look on Hermione's face at the revelation that Harry was an avid reader was one of shock and awe. Harry couldn't help but smile at his friend and her surprise.

"Anyway, what happens if Malfoy is successful?" Harry asked, returning to the subject at hand.

"It depends." Hermione said, grabbing a drink from one of the magically enchanted plates that were floating around the penthouse. "If they leave peacefully and we can agree to certain trade agreements and such with them, we may allow them to leave."

"But I gather that Malfoy will take control of this new nation."

"So do I, which would be a major sticking point. If at any point before a nationally held election, Malfoy is given control of the nation or if they become aggressive to us, we would have no choice but to retaliate."

"Retaliate?" Harry asked sharply. "Say what you really mean, Hermione."

Taking a deep breath which she followed with an even deeper drink, Hermione turned and faced Harry sharply.

"If Malfoy is put into leadership by any means other than a national election or if they attack us in any way, we will be forced to attack them and bring them back."

"You're talking a civil war." Harry asked with sudden realization.

"In a way." Hermione said with authority. "If they've left for some time and then they attack us, I don't believe we could consider it a civil war. However, if they are in the process of leaving and then Malfoy leads an attack, as I expect that he would, then civil war would be among us and we would have no choice but to fight back."

As Hermione spoke of civil war, Harry thought of Seamus Finnigan, Leon Ryan and Finbar Quigley, all friends of his from Ireland. He also thought of Oliver Wood and Zach Fleming, both of whom were from Scotland. Currently, they were Harry's friends and teammates. However, if Malfoy was able to work his magic, the possibility was that they could then become citizens of a nation that was in direct conflict with his own. People like Seamus and Oliver were very proud of their heritage and to fight against Scotland or Ireland would be tantamount to fighting against a brother or sister.

"This could get very bad." Harry said softly before turning to Hermione. "How soon?"

"Like I said, Northern Ireland votes in May, although there are attempts within their panel to push the vote forward. I imagine that Ireland will pass a referendum to vote within the next two weeks and their laws state that a vote must happen within six weeks of the referendum passing. That puts their vote in the middle of March. Wales will probably move at roughly the same pace."

That news bounced around inside of Harry's head for a second before was able to put it all together and reply.

"So you're saying that by May or even sooner, we could be looking at the secession of Ireland, Northern Ireland and Wales, all of them under the control of Draco Malfoy."

"And all of them willing to attack if he says to." Hermione replied harshly. "By the way, I've been meaning to talk to you about this."

"About what?" Harry asked, wary of where this conversation had the potential to lead.

"I'm pushing a bill through the Wizengamot that will allow me to the ability to disband the Auror and Hit Wizard Offices and form them into an active military force under the leadership of one pre-approved person with the approval of the Wizengamot and the High Court."

"No." Harry replied, already knowing what her question would be.

"Harry, if something like this happens, I'm going to need someone I can trust in charge of the military. There's no one I would trust with the lives of others more than you."

"While I'm flattered," Harry started quite honestly. "I can't do it. I swore when I killed Noah that it would be the last time I led anyone into battle."

"Would you rather lead people into battle, knowing there's a possibility they would come out on top? Or would you rather have someone else do it, not knowing if you could trust them to win the day?"

Harry turned to Hermione and got very close to her ear, allowing him to speak softly without anyone else overhearing. Harry couldn't imagine that everyone hearing that he had no interest in leading anyone into battle anymore couldn't have been good for any kind of morale.

"Do you forget what happened the last time I allowed someone to come with me into battle?" Harry asked as he pulled at the necklace he wore around his neck. The necklace was silver with an eagle pendant. Scratched into the forehead of the eagle was a lightning bolt scar. Cho had said that she had done that during their fifth year when they were together. After they broke up, she had thought it lost but then the day before she left for the United States, she found it in her dresser drawer.

She had taken it with her for good luck, luck at finding Harry and she had succeeded. Harry had taken it from her neck just before her funeral and he hadn't taken it off for more than a couple of minutes since then.

"Did you forget, Hermione?" Harry asked harshly. "I had every intention of walking to my death that day and if you four hadn't been there, I probably would have."

"And then we would have all be condemned to die at hands of The Lost Angel." Hermione fired back quickly.

"Maybe." he replied softly. "But it shouldn't have happened like that. So I'm sorry that I don't have any interest in fighting your battles or anyone else's but I'm not leading anyone into battle. Not now and not ever. Get Ron or Kingsley or anyone else to do it but it won't be me."

With that, Harry turned and walked away, tears in his eyes as he thought of the love that he had lost and the confusion over the feelings he had now.

* * *

**January 15, 2009**

**10:12 AM  
**

**The Residence of Dudley Dursley  
**

The next morning, Harry went to his cousin's house to retrieve his son. Teddy had been a bit young for the celebration the night before and so Harry had made the decision to leave him with Dudley. As Harry got out of his truck and made his way to Dudley, he thought about how his relationship with the Dursleys had changed (and not changed) since the war.

Six days after The Battle of Hogwarts, Kingsley approved a motion that allowed the Dursleys to return home under certain continued protections. So, rather than wait for some Aurors to do it, Harry requested the location of the Dursleys' hiding place so that he could go and retrieve them himself. To this day, Harry wasn't sure what prompted him to do this except for maybe a sense that he wanted to close things with them.

Not surprisingly, when Vernon answered the door and saw his should-have-been-dead nephew standing on the front porch of the small cottage in the southern part of Switzerland, he turned redder than a stop sign. For several moments, Harry had stood on the front porch with an evil smirk on his face. Finally, something inside Vernon snapped and for the first time in years, Vernon swung one of his big, meaty hands right towards Harry's head.

Unfortunately for Vernon, he forgot that during the time that Harry had been away, he had become a legal adult in the wizarding world and capable of doing magic. So, when Vernon reared back to strike him, Harry had been ready. Quickly, he drew his wand and banished his uncle to the far side of the room where he hit the wall with a resounding and satisfying crack.

Quickly, Harry had explained that until a good number of the Death Eaters were caught, they would remain under surveillance but otherwise, they would be able to return home. Instantly, the Dursleys packed and after ten and a half months away from home, they were able to return.

Since then, Harry's relationship with the remaining Dursleys had gotten more complicated, for better or worse. Dudley thanked Harry for coming to get them personally and the two started talking to each other more frequently, even visiting with each other on holidays. If Harry was honest, he counted Dudley as a friend now, if not a family member. While there was still some lingering resentment caused by Dudley's treatment of him during their youth, Harry could tell that Dudley was working on being a better person and that made it easier to look over the past and keep looking towards the future.

Just a year after their return home, Dudley moved out to go to a Muggle university in France. There, Harry was surprised to find out that he had studied biology and obtained a degree with rather good grades while also on a boxing scholarship. Apparently, the lack of Vernon's presence caused something positive to come out of Dudley instead of the normal stupidity.

When Dudley had returned home from university four years later, he had taken a job as a laboratory assistant with a company in Dover. Currently, he worked as a scientist within the pharmaceuticals department. Making his life even better, he found someone to spend his life with at the company, a rather beautiful woman named Adriana. Personally, Harry didn't like Adriana that much who was incredibly demanding. However, if she made Dudley happy, she was good in his book. The two of them had gotten married just before Harry had disappeared eight years earlier. Four years after their wedding day almost to the date, they had given birth to their only child, a fascinating little girl named Iris.

The reason Harry found her fascinating was quite simple: Harry knew for a fact that her name was written in the books at Hogwarts and sometime within the next six years, Dudley and Adriana would be getting a visit from someone to explain things to them. The only current issue was that Adriana knew nothing of the wizarding world. She believed that Harry was a police officer in London and that Teddy went to a primary school and played football. Eventually, she would find out but until then, Harry was more than happy to keep up appearances.

As Harry knocked on Dudley's front door, his mind shifted to the most complicated relationship he had with any other person alive. His relationship with Petunia was still as icy as it had ever been. He rarely visited his aunt, although things did get better with her when Vernon left her just three weeks after their return home for his nineteen-year-old secretary. Even though it was fairly obvious that Petunia still didn't like him and he was certain that he didn't like her, one conversation had changed much of the backbone of their relationship.

Two weeks after Vernon had left, Harry had been at Dudley's house when Petunia had shown up. For some reason, Dudley had left the room, leaving Harry alone in the room with his aunt. To this day, Harry still had no idea what made his open his mouth, although he was glad that he did.

"She never gave up on you." Harry had said softly.

"Excuse me?" Aunt Petunia replied haughtily.

"My mother, I think that until the day she died, she wanted things to be better between the two of you."

"Well, she didn't do a very good job of showing that, did she?"

"By doing what?" Harry shot back. "You can say that she was mean and cruel to you but that was mostly Severus."

A look of dread and shock crossed Petunia's face as she heard the name of Harry's former Potions Master.

"How do you know that name?" she asked in horror.

"He was one of my teachers at Hogwarts." Harry replied, mildly pleased to see that the name of his school caused a slight jump from his aunt. "He's dead now."

"Dead? How?" Petunia asked softly, her voice suddenly filled with concern and some other emotion that Harry couldn't recognize.

"He was killed by Lord Voldemort himself." Harry replied strongly. "However, using a device that allow us to see memories, I was able to see back into parts of his childhood, parts involving you and my mother."

"So you saw what kind of a hateful boy he was!" Petunia shouted. Dudley quickly raced back in the room to see what was going on. Raising a hand to stop his cousin, Harry continued.

"No, I saw how much he loved my mother." Harry replied evenly. "His hatred of Muggles was influenced by his friends and by my mother's rejection of him."

"That's not true!" Petrunia shrieked. "He was a vile, evil and hateful little boy! He hated me!"

Something about that last sentence had hit Harry strangely. In all of the memories he saw, he never saw Snape acting directly mean to her. Disrespectful, maybe, but not really mean and he definitely saw nothing that suggested that he hated her. Suddenly, a light clicked inside his head and he knew what that emotion had been that he had seen earlier: sorrow.

"You liked him?" Harry asked softly.

For years, Petunia Dursley had constructed this wall, this hatred of magic that kept the true story at bay. She had changed everything about her life to reflect a hatred of his world but the reasoning was a lie that had been built upon for years. Finally, Petunia nodded slowly.

"That's why you hated him?" Harry said rhetorically. "You liked him and he liked my mother."

"Because she was magic." Petunia said softly, honest tears falling from her eyes. "I never told my sister this but I had ran into Severus Snape a few times before that day that she met him for the first time. At the time, he seemed like a very nice and pleasant boy. So, I continued to meet with him and developed a bit of a crush on him. However, once he saw that my sister was a witch, it was over. She took him from me and then threw him away. In the summers when they came home, I would try and meet with him to express my love for him. However, all he wanted was Lily."

This revelation floored Harry as he sat there in Dudley's living room, mouth agape.

"You don't hate magic because it's strange." Harry said boldly. "You hate magic because it took away the two people in your life who you loved the most."

Nodding slowly, Petunia replied softly, almost sobbing.

"I don't hate magic." Petunia admitted. "I hate what magic took. For my sister and for Severus and for you, magic brought you to new friends and families. To me, magic took away the only sister I ever had."

For years, Harry had thought about that conversation and the new information that had come out of it. Not in a million years would Harry have suspected that the true root of Petunia's hatred for magic resided in a school-age crush on the former Death Eater who had loved his own mother. Since that fateful day, it had never been referenced by Harry, Dudley or Petunia and Harry sincerely doubted that it would ever be discussed again. However, Harry noticed that the chilly attitude Petunia normally had towards Harry thawed just slightly enough that being in the same room with her was no longer a painful experience.

Finally, the door opened in front of Harry. He looked down to see Dudley's daughter, Isis, had answered the door. She looked much more like her mother than her father. She was short and skinny and had bright blue eyes with some of the blondest hair that Harry had ever seen tied back in a ponytail. All four years old looked up at Harry and smiled.

"Hiya, Uncle Harry." Isis said warmly. While Harry and Dudley weren't biological brothers, it made it easier for their children to simply refer to each other as uncles rather than deal with explaining how both Harry and Teddy were her cousins.

"How are you?" Harry said politely as he kneeled down to the floor. "Don't you know you shouldn't open the door for strangers."

"Oh, I knew it was you, Uncle Harry." she said plainly.

"Well, how did you know that?" Harry asked curiously.

"Not sure. I could just sense it was you at the door."

It was common for children who weren't as in tune with their magic yet to actually be able to sense it. Usually, this was an ability that most witches and wizards lost once they started performing magic intentionally. Either way, the fact that she could sense him and his magic could be problematic in a home with a Muggle mother.

"Well alright." Harry replied nervously. "Where's your father?"

"In the living room." she answered quickly before turning and sprinting out of the room.

Doing his best to get back on his feet, he also made his way to the living room where Dudley was seated. Life after college had been kind to Dudley. All of the time he spent working out as a boxer had continued to carry over and he turned his life around in an unimaginable way. In his youth, Dudley stood at 6'3" and nearly 360 pounds. He was a mountain of a man who had no work ethic and no desire to better himself. Suddenly, he found himself as a good boxer and also discovered that he liked working out. By the time he went to college, he had dropped to 295 pounds of mostly muscle. After spending four years boxing at university, Dudley had dropped his body weight to 230 pounds of rock-solid muscle and he had kept that weight to this very day.

"Dudley." Harry said softly. Dudley quickly turned around in his seat to look at Harry.

"Hey, Harry. How's it going?"

"Good. Where's Teddy?"

"Oh, he's still in bed." Dudley replied. "Does he normally sleep in?"

"If I didn't wake him up, he'd sleep until tomorrow." Harry said with a smile. "That's fine for a bit. Can I talk to you in the other room?"

"Sure." Dudley said, a look of confusion on his face as he stood and followed Harry out of the room. Once Harry was back in the entrance space, he made sure that both Adriana and Isis were out of listening distance before he waved his wand to ensure that they wouldn't be able to hear them.

"What was that all about?" Dudley asked.

"I need to talk to you about Isis." Harry said quickly.

"What about her?" Dudley said, a look of apprehension on his face.

"I think you know." Harry replied softly, placing an hand on his shoulder.

Dudley scanned the room quickly, his eyes darting from the floor to the ceiling. What he was looking for, Harry wasn't sure. Finally, Dudley's eyes returned to Harry's.

"She's like you, isn't she?" he replied nervously.

"She is." Harry replied, nodding his head. "She said that she answered the door because she could sense it was me."

"Well how do you know that she was just pulling your leg?"

"Because I know for a fact that she's listed in the future student registry at Hogwarts." Harry said boldly.

"You knew?" Dudley asked, a small bit of anger flaring up. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"I wanted it to happen to you organically like it does to every other Muggle couple." Harry replied but the look on Dudley's face and the feeling in his heart betrayed him. "I know that I should have told you but I thought I was doing a good thing by keeping it from you until she was ready to know."

For a second, Harry thought that Dudley was going to hit him and he couldn't have blamed him. Thankfully, Dudley seemed to ignore that impulse and looked down at the floor darkly before angling his eyes back up towards Harry.

"We need to tell Adriana."

"We do." Harry replied strongly. "Do you trust her?"

"I married her." Dudley replied. The implication was obvious.

"Alright." Harry said. "We need her down here then."

"I'll go get her. Go the front sitting room." Dudley ordered.

Taking Dudley's order, he made his way to their all-white front sitting room and waited for a few minutes until Adriana and Dudley came in and took a seat across from him. Adriana looked exactly like her daughter except for many years older and she had green eyes instead of Isis' bright blue. As they took their seats, Harry thought about how shocking this news was going to be.

"Harry." Adriana said shortly as she took her seat. "Dudley says that you have something to tell me."

"I do." Harry replied nervously. He wasn't sure whether he was nervous because of the information he was about to tell her or the glare that she was giving him. "It's about Isis but it's also about me and Teddy."

"How are the three of you related?"

"Well, I guess I'll start at the beginning. First off, I'm not a policeman and Teddy doesn't go to school in London."

So far, it appeared that she was taking the truth rather well. However, this was child's play compared the information he was about to impart onto her.

"Currently, I am employed by the Pride of Portree Quidditch Club and Teddy goes to a primary school there. Formerly, I was employed as an Auror by the Ministry of Magic in London."

"An Auror? Quidditch? What the hell is this, Harry?" Adriana burst out. Quickly, Harry stood and waved his wand, ensuring that none of the rest of the house would hear them.

Then, Harry lowed his wand to the table in front of him.

_"Diffindo!"_

Instantly, the table split directly down the middle and collapsed to the floor, much to the horror and shock of Adriana. However, Harry wasn't done. Aiming his wand again, he fired once more.

_"Reparo!"_

Suddenly, the table propped itself back up and the giant crack in the middle of the table disappeared as the table returned to its proper form. Unlike previously, Adriana didn't shout or scream. Instead, she simply looked at the table and his wand in horror. Sitting back down, Harry proceeded simply.

"Hidden all across the world is a secret population of people, witches and wizards, who have the ability to use magic. I am one of them, Teddy will be one of them once he starts at our school and one day, Isis will become one of us."

For several seconds, Adriana said nothing. Then, she turned slowly and looked Dudley directly in the eye.

"Am I going crazy?"

"No."

"Alright. Then, how long have you known this?" she shot back, a terrifying edge in her voice.

"I've known about Harry since we were both 11. That's when he found out that he was a wizard." Dudley replied calmly. "I've known about Teddy since Harry told me about him a few months after we came back to London."

"What about our daughter?"

"I didn't tell Dudley until today." Harry interjected. "I've known for several years now but I thought that it would be best if you found out about all of this like most of the other Muggle families do."

"Muggle?"

"It's the wizarding term for someone who doesn't have the ability to use magic." Dudley answered for him. "For people like you and me."

"That's terrible." Adriana said softly.

"I'm not particularly fond of the term myself but it's a hell of a lot easier than saying non-magical people or something like that." Harry replied firmly.

Adriana appeared to have swallowed her tongue at this point. Seeing that she wasn't going to say anything, Harry continued.

"We operate inside a secondary world inside your own." Harry said, starting his explanation. "In 1692, after the Salem Witch Trials in the United States, the wizarding community made a decision to hide ourselves from the rest of the world. So, we hide ourselves within your world. There, we have our own government, economy, schools and everything else that you have. The only difference is that we devote ours to the study of magic instead of math and reading."

"Tell her about Hogwarts." Dudley said softly as he took his wife's hand.

"Hogwarts?" she asked in shock.

"Alright." Harry replied, ignoring Adriana's outburst. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is located somewhere in Scotland, although no one is quite sure where exactly. There, students, ranging from age 11 to age 17, are instructed on various aspects of magic. There are several core classes that are required through fifth year and then a group of electives that can be taken starting in your third year. The school is sorted into four Houses that operate as your family while you're away from home."

Finally, he decided to stop and let Adriana absorb this knowledge. For a few moments, she said nothing and simply sat there in shock. Finally, she took a deep breath and looked Harry in the eye.

"How did you know about Isis?"

"Two reasons. The first is that at Hogwarts, there is an enchanted book that lists the name of every future potential student as they are born. A few months after she was born, her name was brought to my attention by the Headmaster of the school who was one of my former professors."

"So you've known about this since she was born?" Adriana said, a flash of anger crossing her face. "You've known for that long and still didn't tell us?"

"Normally, you would have been contacted by a member of the school staff on her eleventh birthday where they would have explained all this. The only reason I'm telling you today is because when I arrived today, Isis answered the door. When I asked her why she opened the door for me, she said it was because she could sense who I was."

"Is that normal?" Adriana asked in fear.

"It is for children who don't have control of their magic yet. As they get more refined, they will eventually lose that ability. However, what's more important is that it is very possible that she's going to start have outbursts of uncontrolled magic." Harry said, raising his hand to stop Adriana from interrupting. "It won't be dangerous for her or you. She may simply begin doing some things that you cannot explain."

The look on Adriana's face was one that Harry never thought he would see on her: fear. Harry could definitely understand the worry that she would have about this. It was something that was potentially going to change her whole life.

"Now, Adriana, I'm going to be completely honest with you." Harry said gently. "It is my assumption that you don't hate or fear me but what I can do, which I understand. You may not like me but I'm going to tell you the absolute truth. You do have a choice whether to send Isis to Hogwarts. If you say yes, I'll let Headmaster McGonagall know that they don't have to send a representative to talk to you about this."

"What happens if I say no?" Adriana replied in the quietest voice she possessed.

"If you say no?" Harry answered, sighing deeply. "If you say no, I will remove the memory of this conversation from the both of you. It will be like it never happened. You'll never hear from Hogwarts and eventually, Isis' magic will become dormant from a lack of use."

"That's possible?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah. She'll just lose the ability to use it."

For a couple minutes, no one in the room spoke as Dudley and Adriana silently mulled over the information that Harry had given them. Harry leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, doing his best to relax.

"She's going."

His eyes snapping open, Harry leaned forward to look at Adriana and Dudley who were both smiling at Harry.

"What?"

"We'll send her to Hogwarts." Dudley said firmly. "She has this ability and she deserves to have it used."

"You do know that this isn't just a school." Harry said warningly. "Often, children from Muggles come into our world and never fully come back out."

"Well, then we can only hope that she's smart enough to not forget us." Adriana said brightly.

"This is wonderful." Harry replied happily. "I can only imagine what Vernon will say."

"Not sure." Dudley answered. "I don't really care either. She's my daughter."

* * *

**January 24, 2009**

**2:45 PM**

**The Advance Magical Institute **

As Harry combed _Defense and Offense: The Art of Dueling _for his class that started in forty-five minutes, he looked up to see Padma Patil enter his office and take a seat across from him. For a few minutes, Harry ignored her and went about continuing to make notes for class. However, when he saw that she wasn't leaving, Harry marked his place in his book, closed it and looked up at her.

"What can I do for you?" Harry asked politely.

"You've been avoiding me, Harry." she said with a coy smile. "I want to know why."

Despite his wish to tell her she was being ridiculous, he knew that she wasn't. He had, in fact, been doing a fantastic job of avoiding both Padma and Ginny for fear of having to explain anything to either of them.

"I think you know why." Harry replied curtly.

"We had sex two weeks ago." Padma said simply. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I had a date with Ginny Weasley earlier that evening." Harry grumbled, reluctantly deciding to come clean to one of them. Of the two, he was certain that Padma would take this conversation better than Ginny would.

"Alright, so you feel bad about going behind Ginny's back and having sex with me. I assume you want to be with her." Padma said as she stood up and made her way to the door.

"Padma, wait!" Harry shouted as he walked towards her.

"What? You want to be with me?"

"No!"

"Excuse me?" Padma asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"It's not like that!" Harry bellowed before taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "It's not that I didn't enjoy being with you. I did, very much actually. But I feel like I need to see where things are going with Ginny and I don't want you to feel like I used you."

For a second, Padma examined him before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek.

"You're sweet, Potter." Padma said with a smile. "If anything, I used you. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Really?"

"Really." Padma said with a nod before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "If it doesn't work with Weasley, you're welcome in my bed any night."

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry whispered back, his mind flashing back to the fantastic evening they had spent together.

Leaning back to stand up straight, Padma smiled at Harry.

"I hope you're prepared for your lecture today."

"Why?"

"Because McGonagall is bringing every student in Fourth Year and beyond who are interested in becoming an Auror or Hit Wizard to your lecture. She knew that today was your lecture on facing death and wanted her students that were interested to hear what your experiences were like."

"Interesting." Harry replied. "Yeah, I'll be ready."

"Good. I'll see you downstairs."

With that, Padma walked out of the room and Harry was able to spend the next half-hour or so finishing his notes for his lecture before making his way down to the largest lecture hall where sure enough, Professor McGonagall and nearly one hundred students were seated towards the back of the room. Deciding to make a brief social call before beginning his lecture, he approached his old professor.

"Minerva, how are you?" Harry asked smoothly.

"I'm not getting any younger, Mr. Potter." Headmaster McGonagall replied with a smile. "I see that your class is a resounding success."

"So far. I hope I don't scare any of your students today."

"They need to hear what things are like out there, Harry. Better now before they get to you."

"I appreciate that." Harry said with a smile before bowing slightly and making his way towards the front of the room. Setting his lecture notes on the podium in front of him, Harry waved his wand to create his customary gold sparks that signaled the beginning of class.

"As I'm certain you've all seen, we have students from Hogwarts here. I hope that you will show them what kind of model students you are." Harry said with a smile. "Just a reminder that your essays on situational strategies are to be in my hand by the time I leave here next Monday. Now, today's lecture is going to be a little different. Like I said on my first lecture day, some of the material you will be taught in this class will be practical, much like the paper I've assigned you."

Stepping out from behind the podium and making his way halfway down the aisle in the room, Harry spoke again.

"Today, we learn some more philosophical material. We are going to have a discussion on how things will feel in the field and how your body and mind are going to react to the situation you are putting yourself in. Simply put, I'm going to teach you how to accept death."

The silence in the room was palpable and noticeable as Harry made his way back to the front of the room.

"I won't succeed today." Harry said shortly. "At least not in a quantifiable sense. No, I can tell you what it's like and how you'll need to react but you won't really know until you are put in that situation yourself. No, instead, I'm going to tell you about a situation that I was in where I was certain that I was going to die and how I handled it. That is the best that I can do."

It had been years since Harry had told any of these stories. However, he knew that he wouldn't ever be able to forget one single detail, despite how much he might want to.

"In June of 1995, I witnessed the resurrection of Thomas Marvolo Riddle otherwise known as Lord Voldemort." Harry started shortly. "At the time, I was 14 years old, injured from the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament, untrained, and vastly outnumbered. The second I saw Lord Voldemort stand for the first time, I knew that I was going to die."

The images of Cedric, Wormtail, Lucius Malfoy and the slippery new form of Lord Voldemort flashed before his eyes.

"Initially, I reacted like anyone may have expected. I ran." Harry said to the surprise of the crowd.

"You ran?" said one of the students in the front row.

"I did." Harry said grimly. "Think about the odds. I wasn't any older than the youngest member of the Hogwarts contingent we have here today. I was facing the most powerful wizard in centuries backed by a dozen of his own trained men. I couldn't move and I hadn't studied a day of dueling in my life. What else would you do?"

"I would run, too." said another student.

"Exactly." Harry replied lightly. "That's going to be your first instinct when you first face the kind of life-threatening situation I'm talking about. My advice to you: ignore that instinct. I knew that I was going to die and when I ran and hid, I felt miserable and terrified. However, when I realized that I was going to die one way or another, my line of thinking changed. Instead, I stood and faced the Dark Lord. In that moment, I've never been more afraid in my entire life. But, I knew that I was going to die a good death."

"What does it matter whether the death is good or not?" a student near the back asked.

"Because if you fight for a good death, the odds of you actually surviving go up." Harry answered quickly. "Remember on the first day, I said that you must fight to win. If you fight not to die, you will die. The same theory applies here. If you simply give up and accept a death filled with terror, there is absolutely no chance of victory. Regardless of the coincidences that saved me that night, if I hadn't fought back, I would have died. I had to fight in order for the Priori Incantatum to take over."

"But none of us are you, Mr. Potter." Julius said from the third row. "Look at all of the people you've defeated."

"Yes. But all of those people, I went into battle with them prepared and expecting to die."

That bit of information brought the room's mild amount of background chatter to a halt.

"What?" Julius asked in shock. "You're Harry Potter. How could you think that you were going to die?"

"Because I was 17 fighting the most powerful wizard in the world and in the other situation, I was fighting a being with more power than we could ever imagine. The only thing that allowed me to beat them was my determination and my acceptance of death. Without that, Lord Voldemort or The Lost Angel would control this country this day."

Suddenly, a hand towards the back went up.

"Your name?" Harry asked as he indicated for the student to stand.

Slowly, the student, a young man with coffee-colored skin and shoulder-length black hair, stood.

"My name is Anthon Samuel." he said in a very rich voice.

"Alright, Mr. Samuel, what is your question?"

"You've fought Lord V-voldemort, The Lost Angel, Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov and a whole host of other incredibly talented Dark Wizards." Anthon said, only momentarily stuttering over the name of the Dark Lord. "Do you eventually give up on being afraid? While all of those wizards are either dead or rotting away in Azkaban, you're here. Did you eventually get so used to being in danger that fear had no effect?"

In the time that Harry had been teaching this class, he had heard some rather good questions. However, none of them had been as perfectly timed and well worded as this one. Sometime over the course of the lecture, Harry had intended to get to this point. Now, it came up organically within the flow of the conversation.

"Mr. Samuel, a wonderful question. But before I answer your question, I'll ask one of my own. Did you ever play Quidditch?"

"Yes. I played for the Ravenclaw House Team by fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years." he replied slowly.

"Good. In your first match, how did you feel before you flew out onto the Pitch?"

"Nervous. I threw up twice before the match started." Anthon replied softly.

"Did you play well?"

"No." he admitted. "I dropped the Quaffle three times and nearly got blind-sided by one of my teammates."

"Now, when you practiced, how often did you drop the Quaffle?" Harry asked, starting to lead the discussion where he wanted it to go.

"Almost never." Anthon answered proudly. "I had the surest hands on the team. That's why I played Keeper."

As the conversation progressed, Harry started to pace up and down the center aisle of the classroom. While it truly did nothing for Harry, he had already found that it did something for the class. Simply put, it made them feel like the conversation was a journey and as Harry moved, they were getting closer and closer to their destination, their realization of the truth.

"And yet, on your first day under pressure, you dropped the ball, both metaphorically and literally. Now, how did you feel before your last match at Hogwarts?"

"Still nervous. I was always just a bit nervous." Anthon replied honestly. "And I was sad that it was my last match."

"As you should be." Harry said. "Now, how did you play in your last match?"

"Great. I only allowed one goal and I didn't drop the Quaffle once."

As Anthon and Harry had been talking, Harry could look around the room and see that some of his students were seeing where this conversation was going. Harry appreciated that he did have a few incredibly observant students in the bunch. It made things more challenging for himself to keep them on their toes.

"Wonderful." Harry replied before asking another question. "What was the difference between the first game and the last game? Were you that much better? You couldn't have been, right? Because you said that you hardly dropped the Quaffle in your fourth year which means that it would be difficult to improve on that. So what made things better in your last year than in your first?"

"I wasn't as nervous." Anthon answered, walking right into Harry's trap.

"Wrong!" Harry shouted, causing some parts of the room to jump violently. "I am so sorry, Mr. Samuel, but that is not the correct answer."

"Then what is?"

"It's not the level of nerves. Everyone is always as nervous the last time as they are the first. It's your ability to handle those nerves that changes. In the beginning, the nerves overwhelmed you and led to poor performance. However, as time went on and you learned how to handle yourself in those situations, your performance improved."

Having reached the front of the room and the focus of the conversation, Harry whipped around.

"The same is true for the Auror putting himself in harm's way." Harry replied. "You may be seated, Mr. Samuel."

As Anthon took his seat, Harry made his way to the podium.

"Handling your nerves or your fear of death gives you power. Somewhere deep inside your being, that ability to keep your fear of death from ruling you charges you. It makes you think quicker, move faster, aim truer and strike stronger. Even to this day, I feel the fear of death. But! I do not let it control me. Instead, I control it, feeding off of the energy that it brings me."

Looking across the room, he saw that he had the whole room's attention.

"If there ever comes a day where you do not fear death, you have not mastered it. Instead, you have ignored it and ignoring it takes away the great power that fearing death can have. If the day ever comes when you do not fear death, then you will surely die."


	6. Exodus

**February 21, 2009**

**10:30 AM**

**The Main Chambers of the Wizengamot**

**Ministry of Magic**

**London, UK**

"How long do you think this will take?" Harry asked Ron as they sat down in the balcony of the Wizengamot Chambers.

"Not sure." Ron replied. "From what Hermione says, the only rep they're waiting for confirmation on is Hansel."

"Hansel? I thought she was completely on our side."

"That's what 'Mione thought. But what I've heard from the whispers around the office who have friends and family inside the Ministry is that she's afraid that if they pass this, it just gives Malfoy the killing blow he needs to tear the country apart."

"I will admit that I'm nervous about pushing this through when there's a relatively open seperatist movement operating in Ireland, Northern Ireland and Wales."

"I've talked to Hermione about it." Ron replied, nodding in agreement. "She thinks that she needs to get it though as quickly as she can so that she has time to lock in it the new founding document she's planning on pushing for late next year."

Since taking over as Minister of Magic, Hermione had been doing everything she could to push through two things. The first was a collection of anti-prejudice laws that had been deemed The Granger Laws. These laws did everything from removing tax benefits for purebloods to preventing questioning on blood purity in job interviews. Basically, it was a complete cleaning house of every law that favored Purebloods over half-bloods or Muggleborns.

However, a bill like this didn't simply require a basic majority, which the Progression Party had. Instead, it required a majority plus one of 12 representatives which meant that Hermione had to find one Establishment Party representatives who would flip on this particular issue. That would be difficult since a majority of the Establishment Party had ran on a Pureblood platform.

Thankfully, Hermione had already been able to convince one representative to join them. Franklin Calvin ran unopposed in the northern-most district of Ireland and had reportedly only joined the Establishment Party to show solidarity within the people of Ireland. He had taken no money from the party and was easily the most separate of the Establishment Representatives. He had already agreed to vote for the measure with the promise that if a position opened up among the heads of the Ministry that it was given to him. Hermione had told him that she couldn't promise it but she could ensure that he was given a proper look. Apparently, that had been enough to convince him.

Normally, this would mean that the bill passed automatically. However, there were two representatives that were uncertain: Progression Representatives Jillian Hansel and Scott Martin. Both Hansel and Martin supported the measure itself but were fearful of what could happen if it passed. The pair believed that if The Granger Laws passed, civil war was inevitable.

Personally, Harry agreed with them. There was a time and place for certain things and Harry didn't believe that this was either for this particular measure. However, there was one things to be considered and Harry had been thinking on this for quite some time. There was a very distinct possibility that Hermione _knew _that civil war was coming and that there was nothing that could be done about it. As Minister of Magic, she had done a very excellent job of keeping her eyes and ears out for new information. If she had heard something that would lead her to believe that it was inevitable, maybe she would push this through to accelerate the process.

Accelerating the process may lead them to war quicker but it also may lead them to peace quicker as well if the other side wasn't prepared.

As the members of the Wizengamot came into the hall, Harry could see that Hermione was nervous. This was something that she had pinned her entire legacy on and if it was successful, today just may be the greatest day of her life. However, if she couldn't get this to pass in a Wizengamot that she controlled, things would unravel for her quickly and her odds of gaining re-election diminished to almost nothing.

Once everyone was seated, the Speaker of the Chamber and leader of the Progression Party representatives, Cleveland Joseph, stood to begin the session.

"Good morning, everyone." Joseph said as he stood at the front of the room. "On today's agenda is the final voting for The Blood Status Equality Act. If it does not pass by the end of our session today, it will be tabled for a period of at least six months. In review, the bill will prevent anyone from asking about blood status in any form of interview or interrogation. Any offenders will be sentenced to up to seven years in Azkaban Prison. It will also eliminate all tax burdens on non-Purebloods and all tax-incentives for Purebloods, eliminating the issue of blood status and equality from our society entirely."

As Joseph finished his speech, Harry looked across the bowl-shaped room to see Draco Malfoy sneering at him. Harry gripped tightly at the edge of his chair, causing Ron to turn towards him.

"Everything alright?" he whispered softly.

"Look." Harry said, nodding with his head towards Malfoy. Slowly, Ron's head turned towards Malfoy. When he saw him, a slight growl escaped Ron's lips.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ron grumbled. "He should be in jail."

"Like Hermione said, he hasn't done anything illegal. Yet."

Ignoring the arrogant scowl that Malfoy was throwing across the room, Harry looked down at the proceedings below where Hermione was finishing up a speech.

"...do this, then we are telling the generations of witches and wizards that our world is safe and equal for everyone, regardless of who your parents are!"

Applause came from various parts of the room with it weighing especially heavy in the places where Progression Party reps sat. However, just as Hermione sat down, one of Harry's former classmates, Theodore Nott, stood.

"But it should matter who your parents are, Madame Minister of Magic!" Nott shouted menacingly. "It's mattered for centuries and it should matter today! Unlike some members of my party, I am not saying that we do not allow Half-bloods and Muggleborn to join our society. But, what I am saying is that they shouldn't get to enjoy the same perks that Purebloods do!"

"So you're saying that Purebloods simply rest on the laurels of their family?" Fleur Weasley shouted. In the years since she became an English citizen, her accent had disappeared almost entirely with only a few words giving the impression that she wasn't a Brit herself.

"No!" Nott bellowed. "That is not what I'm saying, Mrs. Weasley. What I am saying is that, like the Purebloods of today, the Half-bloods and the Muggleborn need to work for the perks they earn. When they do, their children will have earned the same rights that we Purebloods have now."

"Meanwhile, they spend their entire lives as a second class citizen." Daniel Yates said strongly from behind him. "How is that fair at all?"

"And how is it fair that we work our whole lives and we've put generations of work into making our society better and yet someone who is simply given our ability gets full rights despite the fact that they've put no work in? They simply get to enjoy what my family has spent years building!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked.

"These are people, Parkinson!" Jenne Wright shouted from the back row. "What gives you the right to deny them anything?"

"I spent years working for the society that we've created! That's what gives me the right!" Pansy shouted back.

"You spent years working with Death Eaters!" Jillian Hansel shouted. "That's what you spent years doing!"

Instantly, the room, noted for its hostility since becoming an elected body, went silent as Jillian Hansel, among the more docile members of the room, shouted so loud that the room seems to shake.

"Parkinson, you talk about all the work you've done to make things better but you've done nothing but stall progress and work with those who would seek to eliminate every Muggle, Half-Blood and Muggleborn not just from our world but from all of them."

Suddenly, she turned to Hermione at the front of the room.

"War or not, I can't sit by and know that I did something to further the Pureblood agenda anymore than they already do." Hansel said firmly. "I vote in the affirmative for the Act."

Instantly, the room went insane. Harry and Ron celebrated in the balcony while Malfoy smiled evilly as the room collapsed into shouting chaos. The Establishment representatives instantly turned to Martin, the last remaining voter, and tried to convince him to vote in their favor. For the next several minutes, no room wide action occurred as both sides attempted to convince Hale to vote one particular way or another.

Suddenly, Martin stood and turned to Hermione.

"What is the status of the referendum vote in Ireland?" Martin asked Hermione.

Marcus Hale, an Ireland representative, stood across the room and answered.

"The vote has been called and approved by the Irish Council. The vote will occur sometime next month." he answered smugly.

"If this vote passes, what are the odds that the people of Ireland pass the referendum to separate from England?"

"It's a distinct possibility." Hale answered honestly. "The Pureblood population in Ireland is a significantly higher percentage of the population than here in England. If this law passes, at the very least, the vote will be close. However, it is quite possible that they could vote to leave."

Suddenly, Scott Martin's head turned towards the sky and towards Draco Malfoy. As Harry looked on, he saw Martin and Malfoy lock eyes before Malfoy nodded slowly. Quickly, Martin's gaze rotated towards Hermione.

"I, Scott Martin, vote in favor of the Act."

It was in that moment, the moment that they gained the majority, that Harry realized what happened. As Hermione finished announcing the successful passing of the Blood Status Equality Act and the representatives on the floor below celebrated, Harry's heart dropped as he saw the look of triumph on Malfoy's face. Martin worked for Malfoy or at the very least was voting for him. Malfoy wanted control of Ireland and he knew that the best way to do it would be for this law to pass.

So, he manipulated the process. When it became clear that the vote would pass and that this would lead to civil war, he pushed the metaphorical button on his own personal representative. As the celebration occurred around him, Harry sunk into his chair.

"What's the matter, mate?" Ron asked next to him with concern.

"Malfoy planned this." Harry replied desperately. "Did you hear what they just said? If they pass this, there's a strong chance that we're going to lose Ireland. Then, Martin looks directly at Malfoy and gets the order to vote for the bill. Malfoy doesn't care about this bill, he cares about gaining control of Ireland."

"How's that going to happen?"

"They'll pass the referendum and then place Malfoy as their Head of State. Hermione will declare war on them for allowing that and into civil war we plunge."

"Why?"

Suddenly, another piece of the puzzle fell into place causing Harry to nearly bang his head on the railing in front of him.

"He doesn't want Ireland." Harry said softly to himself.

"You just said that he did want Ireland." Ron replied in confusion.

"He wants Ireland but only so that he can get something else."

"What?"

"London." Harry replied in horror at the thought. "He wants Ireland so that he can win the war and take over all of Britain."

* * *

**February 23, 2009**

**3:45 PM**

**The Residence of Harry Potter**

**Portree, UK**

As Harry walked in the back door of his house after Apparating back from Quidditch practice with the Pride, Teddy walked in the front door, coming home from school. It was rare that Teddy got home so late so Harry was immediately suspicious.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked slowly.

"Where have _you _been?" Teddy shot back.

"Practice ran long today." Harry replied simply. "Then I got to talking with Ian about players for next year. Now, where have you been?"

"Well, I can explain that."

"I certainly hope so." Harry replied sternly.

"So I got in trouble at school today." Teddy answered, his eyes burning a hole into the floor in front of him.

"Why?" Harry replied.

"I was in the school teacher's lounge. It's off limits to students."

Suddenly, Harry had a feeling that things were a bit more than they seemed.

"How did you end up in there?" Harry asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, Harry." Teddy replied. "One minute, I was arguing with someone in the library and then I was in the teacher's lounge."

"What were you arguing about?"

"Well, this kid, Charles, wanted me to give him some of my lunch money. But you pay the school for my lunch so I didn't have any! But he wouldn't believe me and started trying to search my pockets! All I wanted to do was get away and the second I thought that, I was in the lounge."

As Harry had expected, Teddy had performed his first bit of unintended magic. Thankfully, they were rapidly gaining towards the end of the school year and Teddy's eventual admission into Hogwarts.

"So you had to stay after?"

"Yeah." Teddy answered shortly.

"Alright." Harry replied, a small smirk on his face. "Here's the deal: I'm not going to punish you. However, I am going to warn you. You still have school in your Muggle school until mid-May. You need to avoid situations where you may potentially accidentally perform magic. If he asks again, you walk away. Don't let your emotions get in the way, alright?"

"Alright." Teddy answered with a smile.

"Good. Now go do your homework."

* * *

**6:50 PM**

Just after dinner, Harry and Teddy were sitting in the living room. Harry was reading through some of the papers that his students had turned in recently on building analysis strategy while Teddy was playing with some Muggle action figures that Harry had found for him. Suddenly, Teddy turned to face Harry.

"What was it like?" he asked curiously.

"What was what like?" Harry replied in confusion.

"The Battle of Hogwarts."

Over the months since Harry had told Teddy about how his parents had died and how Lord Voldemort had been destroyed, Teddy had occasionally shown curiosity at some of the other things about the war.

"The Battle? Well, it was, and probably still is, the most memorable day of my life. It was rather terrifying."

"Why?" Teddy asked, finally turning to give Harry his complete attention.

"Because I knew that one way or another, that was going to be the last night of the war. If I managed to destroy all of the Horcruxes and kill Voldemort, it would be over. Either that or Voldemort would survive and kill so many of us that there wouldn't be any of us left to fight. Plus, there were hundreds of Death Eaters attacking the castle. It was terrifying."

"Did you ever thing that you would fail?"

"That's a good question." Harry replied with a smile. "I thought that I might die but I thought that when I did, I would have put the world is a position where they could defeat him without me."

"Why couldn't you just try to beat him some other way?" Teddy asked.

"Well, you remember the memory that I saw? The one that told me that I had become the final Horcrux?"

"Yeah." Teddy said shyly.

"I knew from the moment that I saw that memory that I couldn't waste time trying to come up with another plan. If the Horcrux was going to be destroyed, then it needed to be that night."

"That's very brave of you." Teddy said simply. "Why are you so brave?"

"Why am I so brave?" Harry repeated, a smile on his face. "To be honest, I'm not sure that I can answer that question. I survived and dealt with a lot as a child and even as an adult. I would like to think that my bravery comes from a place where I care about those around me. So much so that I would do anything to save them, even if it meant giving up my own life."

"Do you think anything like that would ever happen again?"

Suddenly, Harry understood where this line of questioning was headed and he knew that he should have seen it coming from a mile away. The fear in Teddy's eyes was a dark reflection of the anger that Harry felt after Sirius' death. At only a few months, Teddy lost both of his parents. Then, his only remaining blood relative passed away. Now, his only link to the world that his parents inhabited was Harry. Looking into his eyes, Harry knew that there were two things that were bothering Teddy. First, the thought that Harry would be willing to sacrifice himself, leaving him alone. The second was that if Harry went away, Teddy would be left alone.

Sensing the boy's internal struggle, Harry gingerly bent down next to his adopted son.

"Teddy, look at me." Harry whispered gently. "No matter what happens, you will never be alone. Your parents and your grandmother are with you right now, just like me. If anything bad ever happens again, I intend to find every way I can to protect you while making sure I'm always there for you."

Looking at him, Harry could see that his words quelled some of the internal storm that had been raging inside his son's mind. Suddenly, Teddy leapt into his arms, hugging him furiously.

"And I'll always be there for you, Harry." Teddy whispered softly.

These soft words made Harry's heart warm as he thought of the boy he held in his arms. The boy had lost most of his family and was only vaguely holding onto his family legacy. However, Harry liked to think that his presence helped keep Teddy from falling over the edge.

Pulling Teddy away, Harry looked at him lovingly.

"Want to go visit Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Of course!" Teddy answered before racing out of the room to get ready.

Harry grinned proudly as he watched the ten-year old bounce out of the room. Maybe, just maybe Teddy would get the youth that Harry had never had. One without loss and one without fear or pain. Despite the irregularities of his childhood thus far, maybe it would be one that could be just like any other child's upbringing.

Normal.

* * *

**February 27, 2009**

**2:45 PM**

**The Advanced Magical Institute at Potter Manor**

As Harry marched down the center aisle of his large lecture hall, the room began to quiet as was the routine for his class. After placing his briefcase on his desk, he quickly removed some notes that he had made just moments ago in his upstairs office and placed them on his podium. Finally, Harry finished arranging his notes and sent up a shower of blue sparks to indicate that he was ready for class to begin.

Instantly, any chatter that may have lingered after Harry entered the room ceased. Having spent the amount of time that Harry had spent with this group, he had to say that he was impressed with their discipline. They truly appeared hungry for knowledge and work on their craft, something that Harry found incredibly helpful for his own work.

"I doubt that I need to remind you of this but this semester runs until June 1, an even five months. At that point, you will either be approved to enter the Auror Academy or you will be denied. If the second is your case, you will be eligible to attend this class again after six months." Harry said blandly to start the class.

AMI was set up much differently that the school year at Hogwarts. The term had started January 1 and would end the first of June. Each pupil in the Auror or Hit Wizard learning curriculum spent just one term at AMI before they took their entrance exam to the Auror Academy. Coupled with their grades at AMI and their score on the entrance exam, they would either join the official Auror Academy in London or they would be denied. At this point, each of them had a decision to make. They could sit out the six months and attend for their one-term again the next January or they could move on.

Once this term was over, AMI was closed entirely for one and a half months. Then, on July 20, another term would start that would end on December 20, another five month term. This was designed in this way to align with the Auror Academy schedule which has two dates: one in the beginning of January and another starting at the end of July.

"I probably also do not need to remind you that as February comes to an end, you get closer to your midterms, specifically the midterm for this class." Harry continued. "Now, many of you have probably been wondering what the final will be like."

As Harry looked around the room, he saw that most of the students had a pen or a quill in hand, ready to take notes on the content of the exam.

"Every word of every lecture and every demonstration is up for grabs." Harry said with an evil smile as some of the students groaned. "A very important aspect of this class is learning the ability to expect the unexpected. It will be all essays and will be a very opinion-based exam. Much of this midterm is an evaluation of your mindset and your views of what your job as an Auror or Hit Wizard would be. Now, as your instructor, it is my job to grade you based on these opinions. If, when grades are returned, you find yours lacking and you feel that I was unnecessarily harsh will you, then by all means, visit my office and we can discuss it."

Finally, having finished everything for the midterm, Harry could turn to his true topic for the day.

"Now, the last time we met, we talked about teamwork." Harry proclaimed. "Now, the viewpoint of our previous discussion was of your ability to act as a member of a team. Today, we will be discussing what leading a group is like."

Suddenly, Harry waved his wand and the chalkboard in the corner of the room zoomed to him. Quickly, Harry flicked his wand again and the chalk quickly wrote a list of names and attributes next to each name. When it was done, it looked something like this.

_Geoffrey; stationary defense  
William; calculating, infiltration  
Kyra; attack, dueling  
Salem; strategy, charms, **poor defense**_

"Now, if this was your team, how do you align your team?" Harry asked openly. For a few moments, no one answered. In his head, Harry expected that they thought this was a rhetorical question.

Finally, someone got brave and raised their hand, which Harry acknowledged. Following classroom protocol, the young man (Harry remembered that his name was Wayne) stood and spoke clearly.

"We cannot align our team properly without first identifying and outlining the situation we are in." Wayne said firmly before taking his seat.

"Well stated." Harry replied. "As Wayne said, your ability to understand your situation becomes very important. Obviously, you would not put Salem as a focal point of a defensive unit, nor would you likely put Kyra there either. However, Geoffrey, the best defender in your unit, becomes the point man in these situations."

Turning back to completely face his class, Harry continued.

"You absolutely must know your team forward and back. If you are working with someone unfamiliar, pull their file, which is every team leader's right. Pull their file and commit it to memory because it could ultimately be important information in a crisis. Now, say we aren't in a defense position. Say we're in a position where none of these skills apply. Consider this situation for a moment, if you would. Using Williams's infiltration skill, we have managed to locate and free a hostage. Unfortunately, during our entry into the building, we have altered the enemy of our presence. Now, we must work our way out of the building with a weakened and unarmed "package." If you look at the board, none of this team is ideal for this situation. What do you do?"

Normally, when Harry asked a question like this, no one volunteered any information. This time, however, someone raised their hand immediately. When Harry acknowledged the designation, Harry was not surprised to see that it was Molly McGonagall who was slowly becoming one of his best students. As Molly stood, she spoke evenly.

"In this situation, there is no ideal lineup. In my opinion, your best bet is to use the skills you have a present."

"How?" Harry pressed.

"Geoffrey, while not a moving defense expert, is probably at least average at this skill. You place him in charge of protecting the hostage. Then, you utilize William and Salem. Their combined ability to understand their enemy and to plan for them should come in handy. Finally, you allow Kyra to lead the charge to the extraction point. She's built as an offensive attacker and this combination should allow her to use this skill to get them out safely."

Needless to say, Harry was impressed with her answer. However, if anyone knew better the risk and the potential for disaster in even the best laid plans, it was Harry.

"Nicely done, Molly." Harry replied. "However, if I may push you even farther, is it possible to say that even with this "best case scenario" that our team is simply not equipped for this kind of mission?"

"Yes." Molly said shortly.

"Alright." Harry said moving towards her quickly. "If you know that your team is not properly equipped for this kind of mission, what do you do?"

"I suppose I make a note to my superiors." Molly said quietly.

"You could do that and nowadays, they may be more likely to listen to you." Harry replied. "However, unless you get the timing right, I doubt that there will be another team waiting in the wings for this particular mission. That means that you're probably going to be stuck with it. What do you do then?"

"Plan out as much of the mission as much as I can and practice with my team as much as we can."

"With the understanding that...?" Harry said, leading his class to one of his favorite phrases.

"Something can go wrong or change at any time." almost the entire class repeated.

"Exactly." Harry said with a smile. "Plan if you have time and definitely practice if you have time. But if you don't, you must you lead your team into this mission. Am I correct, Ms. McGonagall?"

"Yes."

"Does this mean that this team is any more ideal for this situation than they were when you may be able to get out of it?" Harry asked, pressing further.

"No."

Finally, Harry reached the kicker of the conversation.

"Doesn't this mean that you are consciously leading a team into a situation where they do not hold the advantage?"

Instantly, the room, which was usually buzzing with some form of movement, went silent as they thought about the question that Harry posed to them.

"And if you are not holding the advantage, doesn't this mean that you could potentially be leading your team to their death?"

Again, silence. Harry took this silence in stride and continued.

"It does." Harry said bluntly. "If you do not hold the advantage and press on anyway, it is possible that someone on your team may be injured, left behind or killed. In the Auror Academy, you will learn that no one person is greater than the mission. If someone dies and the mission's goal is accomplished, the mission was a success. This is something that makes or brakes any Academy student. If you cannot come to grips with this fact, then you are done for."

As Harry continued to talk, he gained momentum. Finally, he brought his momentum to a crashing halt as he stopped at the front of the room.

"Eventually, every Auror will lead a team with a few rare exceptions. If you lead a team, you **will **be put in a situation where your team is not matched up "properly" for the mission assigned to you. However, there is one thing that you have to remember: you are all Aurors, trained to work through this situations. So, don't use this as an excuse but as ammunition for yourselves. Be creative as you create entry plans and exit plans utilizing the skills available to you. However, you must know that there is going to be a time when the plan screws up and someone that you know may pay the price for that."

Taking a seat at the front of the room, Harry continued, speaking plainly.

"So, if you accept this fact as valid, there is one more question that begs to be asked: how do you deal with the fact that you know that every time you step out into the field as a team leader, you could potentially be leading one of your team members to their grave?"

Looking around the room, Harry didn't see any movement of quills or pens. There was no note taking and no sense that anyone in the room didn't have their full attention on him.

"You accept this by reminding yourself of one thing. You remind yourself that just like you, your team members took an oath to protect the people of England and the Ministry of Magic and they vowed that they would rather give their life than betray that trust between Auror and country. You remind yourself that these people that have been lost are giving their lives for a valuable cause: the protection of good against the forces of evil."

Standing up, Harry looked across the room one more time, thinking of all those who died to protect them, Auror or not.

"If you remember that, then you understand that if someone died in the field, they died protecting something greater than you and they died for a greater purpose than you. That's how you give those instructions, knowing that they could lead to someone's death. You give those instructions understanding that if they lead to the death of an Auror, at least that death will serve the greater good."

* * *

**March 4, 2009**

**5:43 PM**

**The Residence of Ron and Hermione Granger**

"How long since the vote ended?" Ron asked softly.

"Two hours." Hermione said, her voice almost a fearful whisper.

The vote they were waiting for was the Irish referendum on independence and Hermione had every reason to be nervous. If it passed (Harry thought it was a sure thing), there was no legal standing for Hermione to resist the change. Assuming things worked diplomatically and peacefully, the Irish would end up leaving Great Britain within the next few months if the vote passed (which Harry was sure would happen).

"How long should it take to count votes?"

"Not this long." Harry said softly as he took Hermione's hand. "Everything will be okay."

"I'm not so certain, Harry." she whispered softly. "Should I have pushed them? Should I have pushed him? If I had just ignored my desire for equality, maybe he wouldn't have gained traction?"

"Absolutely not, Hermione." Harry fired back. "Things needed to be change and if we have to let those that are too stupid to realize it do their own thing for awhile then that's how it works.

"But this could be horrible!" Hermione shouted. "We could fight a war against these people! Malfoy could take the power that he has gained in Ireland and start a war! In the history of England, there's never been a real civil war among its wizarding population!"

"Hermione," Harry said as he took to one knee in the seat in front of her. "you've done everything you could to make life better and more equal for everyone. However, you've also destroyed some of the life that the Pureblooded population of our society knew. If we have to fight a war, then so be it."

The look on Hermione's face was strange.

"At that party, I asked you to lead the Wizarding Army and you turned me down." Hermione said simply.

"I did."

"But now you're saying that if war is what we need, then that's what we need."

"I am."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I never said that I was against war in the first place, although generally I would like another method of bringing things back together." Harry replied. "However, if Malfoy has anything to do with Ireland's independence (and I think that he does), then we need to go after them. Nothing that Malfoy is going to bring to Ireland is good for anyone but it will be especially bad for us because we are going to be the target of any attack he does make."

"Then why not lead the army?"

"Because you already have your leader." Harry said, pointing to Ron. "There's a reason that he always beat me at Wizard's Chess. If there's anyone you want leading your troops, it's him."

"Thanks, Harry." Ron said with a grin.

"Not a problem." Harry replied before turning back to Hermione. "I'm not that kind of person anymore. You know that you have my full support and if things really get hot, I'll be there. But I'm not going to be leading the charge, there's other people for that now."

"I suppose." Hermione said sadly. "But none of them can inspire like you can, Harry."

"If we're fighting against Malfoy and his Pureblood brood, they won't need any inspiration."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Quickly, Ron raced to the door and wretched it open. Standing in the doorway was Percy Weasley with a terrifying look on his face.

"It passed." he said simply.

Two simple words was all it took for Harry's heart to sink. As Harry took a moment to come to grips with what had just happened, he expected everyone else to do the same.

Simply put, he was wrong. The moment the words escaped Percy's mouth, Hermione stood and gathered her coat.

"Harry, Ron, can you come with me?" she said strongly. If Harry hadn't watched the transformation in her happen, he would have never believed it was the same person. The same woman that moments before had been indecisive and questioning her judgement was now the strong head of state that Harry had come to admire over the years.

Instantly, Harry and Ron gathered their things and followed Hermione out the door. The four of them walked a few blocks before Ron spoke to Harry.

"I meant to ask earlier, where's Teddy?" Ron asked sharply.

"Teddy is staying the night at a friend's house tonight." Harry replied. "One of his friend's from school was having a party and he was invited. After checking into the family to ensure that it wasn't some kind of trap, I agreed to let him go."

"The family is Muggle?"

"Yes. Teddy goes to a Muggle school and I make sure to expose him to as much of their world as possible so that he is able to fit in through the end of the school year. After that, it's up to him to keep up if he wants to."

"That's neat, mate." Ron replied. "It's great that he's able to cross between both world so easily."

"I know. It will make his life easier."

Finally, the four of them reached their destination, a hidden enclosure behind a dumpster just a few blocks from Ron and Hermione's house. For security purposes, Ron and Hermione's house wasn't connected to Floo Network after the normal work day was over. Therefore, they had to Apparate to the Atrium where they could move from there.

Once they were certain that they hadn't been followed, they quickly Apparated into the Atrium. Apparently, the news hadn't spread yet because everyone still appeared to be going about things at a normal pace. Thankfully, it being after 5 PM, there was less people in the Atrium that evening and so there were less people to witness the Minister of Magic racing down the hallways of the Ministry, a determined look on her face.

When they got to her office, Hermione noticed a man sitting outside her door. As they approached, Ron and Harry both withdrew their wands for security. Quickly, Hermione accosted the man.

"State your business." Hermione demanded.

"Minister, my name is Daniel Harrison and I am the speaker of the Council of Ireland."

So, a message from the Irish had already arrived.

"Inside." Hermione ordered again as she tore the door to her office open. After Harrison and Hermione entered, Ron, Harry and Percy followed. Instantly, Harrison took the seat across from Hermione's desk while she made her way to her usual seat. The other three suspiciously opted to keep standing in order to provide better security.

"Speak." Hermione growled.

"As I'm certain that you've hear-"

"Listen to me, Mr. Harrison." Hermione interrupted. "I have very little patience for your pleasantries right now. Yes, I am aware that you've passed your referendum. Why are you here?"

"We're here to ensure that there will be no opposition from the English Ministry as we establish our own sovereign Ministry." Harrison said, losing much of the charm he had exuded earlier.

"There's nothing we can do about it, Mr. Harrison. Our laws say nothing about secession and therefore, there is nothing that prevents it." Hermione said simply.

"That's wonderful news, Mi-"

"However, don't think of me as a fool." Hermione said, interrupting him yet again. "If I believe the eyes of two of closest associates behind me, Draco Malfoy either encouraged or directly influenced a Wizengamot member to vote for the Equalization Bill, knowing that it would cause Ireland to secede."

"I do not believe that is illegal or all that rare." Harrison replied.

"No, probably not." Hermione admitted. "However, what I won't accept is Draco Malfoy has a Head of State in Ireland by any means than a national election. If Mr. Malfoy is placed in power before the people can express their own vote, then I will not hesitate to prevent him from taking power. If at any point, we believe that elections were rigged to ensure that Malfoy or anyone else working for him would win, then we will take back control of Ireland."

"Is that a threat, Minister?"

"Absolutely not, Mr. Harrison." Hermione replied, a fire burning in her eyes. "It is a simple fact. I'm certain that you talk with Mr. Malfoy frequently. Remind him of the power that I hold and the allies that I have and that I'm not afraid to use them."

"I'll be certain to do that." Mr. Harrison said as he stood up. Quickly, he turned and made his way for the door. However, just before he opened it, he turned back to Hermione.

"Some information that you may need, Minister. First, Draco Malfoy is none of your concern."

"As an English citizen, he is." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"You mean ex-English citizen." Harrison fired back. "Mr. Malfoy was accepted as a citizen of Ireland this morning and has renounced his English citizenship."

"How can he become a citizen of Ireland?" Ron roared. "You aren't even technically your own nation yet."

"Actually, a vote was held just after the referendum was passed. Effective immediately, all citizen of Ireland have been emancipated from the tyranny of English rule and are now citizens of the Independent Republic of Wizarding Ireland." Mr. Harrison said with an evil grin. "Also, you should be interested to learn that, before talking with you, I talked to the Council Speakers in Wales and Northern Ireland. Both have called for a vote and have fast-tracked them to occur within the next month."

This time, Harrison really did open the door.

"I bid you all a good day." he said before sliding out the door, slamming it behind him. As the echo of the slamming door radiated around the room, Harry, Ron and Percy each took a seat somewhere around the room. For several minutes, no one said a word.

"We've already lost them." Hermione said softly, almost to herself before looking up at the others. "This will almost assuredly lead to war."

"We don't know that." Ron replied. "If Harrison listens to our advice about Malfoy, he may never take power."

"Do you really believe that they're going to listen?" Harry answered. "As far as they're concerned, we're another nation and we don't have any power there."

"Well, they are wrong on that." Hermione said. "I'm going to make sure that military bill gets signed and they know that if Draco Malfoy takes power, we're coming after them."

* * *

**March 10, 2009**

**2:59 PM**

**Spanish National Quidditch Pitch**

**Barcelona, Spain**

Harry floated above the action below him, watching as the Spanish National Team picked apart his team's defense. The Chasers of the Spanish National Team were marvelous and even with the skill of Ginny Weasley, arguably the greatest Chaser in the world, the score did not look good for the English team. In the 30 minutes this match had lasted so far, the Spanish were already ahead 140-30 and didn't appear to be slowing down anytime soon.

What was more frustrating was that the weakest part of the Spanish team, their Seeker, hadn't been tested yet because neither Harry nor the Spanish Seeker had managed to catch a glimpse of the Snitch. Deciding to focus on looking for the Snitch, Harry was able to block everything out except for some of the commentary.

"Weasley is able to block the Quaffle and take it down to the other end. She passes it to Hanson, to Fleming, back to Weasley, Hans-OH! It's intercepted by Banderas who passes up to Ortiz, who gives to it to Valdez, who stops with it."

Harry looked down at Valdez and watched as he ordered his other Chasers into their positions. This was part of the effectiveness of the Spanish team. Unlike many team which chose to simply move as quickly as possible with the hopes of outrunning the other team, the Spanish team intentionally stopped and set up their offense. Then, they would run their offense for as long as needed until they would get an open shot. They were very good at it and it was incredibly effective at tiring down the opposing team both mentally and physically as no one was used to consistently defending for as long as was required against the Spaniards.

Suddenly, Valdez passed to Ortiz and the offense was in motion. Much of the Spanish offense revolved around circular motion around the goals with one of the other chasers cutting across the middle of the circle. Then, when a pass was made, there would be one chaser moving in a counter direction. It often led to an open shooter and a made goal. As Harry watched the Spanish work, that again was the result. After nearly two minutes of circling, Banderas finally came free and fired directly passed Oliver. There was nothing he could do.

Immediately after the goal went in, a whistle shrieked from ground level, indicating a timeout. Harry quickly raced down to his team bench where Katie was obviously irate.

"We're not sticking to your gameplan." she started, barely containing her anger. "Chasers, you know that we cannot overrotate and if you go for the Quaffle, you cannot miss. If you miss, they score."

Turning around, Katie looked at the pitch blindly as if searching for a miracle. Suddenly, she turned around and looked at Amelia and Harry.

"Harry, you're shifting down to Fleming's spot." Katie instructed before turning to Amelia. "Your job is to distract everyone else. Even if there's no Snitch to be seen, you need to be doing something. Use feints and fakes, every trick in the book if you have to."

"Got it." Amelia said as she grabbed her broom.

"Everyone else, we're scrapping the zone plan. Ginny, you're on Banderas. Remember, he's their strongest scorer. Whenever he gets the Quaffle, I want you on him. Harry, you'll be on Ortiz. Ortiz likes to improvise which means that he's probably going to beat you once or twice."

"That's reassuring." Harry joked.

"However, he also gets sloppy with receiving passes. He doesn't come to the Quaffle. If you get an opening, take it. Break hard on the Quaffle and move for the one-on-one with their goalie."

"Got it." Harry said.

"Hanson, you're on Valdez. She tends to be the one that's overlooked but she's always looking to score when she gets the Quaffle. Make sure that she has a brief opening to catch the Quaffle but not to score. Beaters, if we get the ball to Valdez, look to strike."

Suddenly, a whistle blew again, signalling that play was to resume. Quickly, everyone grabbed their brooms and made their way back into the air. Unlike last time, Harry didn't rise all the way into the sky. Instead, he took the Quaffle and waited for the whistle to start. As Harry looked at the Spaniards, he could see that they hadn't necessarily prepared to play against him.

That could work to his advantage.

Another whistle blew and Harry fired his first pass to Ginny who caught it quickly. Moving sharply to her left, Harry raced down the pitch. As he did, he noticed that the Spanish team was keeping even spacing in their defense, regardless of the spacing of the offense. Seeing this, Harry shifted until he was directly next to Ginny. Seeing him out of the corner of her eye, Ginny appeared shocked.

"What are you doing?" she shouted.

"We're going to fly in tandem." Harry shouted. "It will open up a hole for Fleming."

"OK!" Ginny shouted.

Taking the lead, Harry dashed straight down to the ground with Ginny right next to him. As he did, the two defenders on his side of the pitch fell with them, leaving a large gap in between. Sure enough, Fleming raced into that hole and Ginny fed him a pass. Catching and firing in one motion, Fleming put the ball through the far right goal.

"Nicely done!" Harry shouted to the other two as they raced back for defense.

As Harry expected, the Spaniards approached slowly, planning their attack. Finally, the Quaffle ended up in Banderas' hands and the circular motion began. However, unlike before where the English team played zone just like every other Quidditch Club did, they move to a man defense, trailing the offense tightly. If there was one weakness to the Spanish Chasers, it was their individual flying ability. None of them were as talented as Harry or Ginny and the odds of beating them one-on-one was not good.

As Harry followed his man around the circle, he made sure to trail close. Seeing this, Ortiz tried to back track. When he did this, he created a moment of separation between Harry and himself. Banderas, the man with the Quaffle, saw this and tried to lob a pass over Harry's head. Unfortunately for him, Harry chose to play the ball rather than the man and flew straight up in the air, intercepting the pass and racing off towards the other end.

For some unknown reason, regardless of brooms or conditions, there was no faster flyer in the world than Harry Potter. So, when he broke away from the crowd, no one was going to catch him. Racing towards the other goal, Harry quickly rose to the sky before falling quickly in a tight barrel roll. In the middle of the roll, Harry released the Quaffle towards the far right goal, catching the Keeper off guard.

He never really had a chance to stop it as it went through.

For the next hour, Harry's presence and Katie's new gameplan frustrated the Spaniards into mistake after mistake. Finally, after nearly two hours of play, Amelia managed to snatch the Snitch.

Before Harry started working as a Chaser, the score was 140-30.

The final was 260-170 with a scoring differential of 110-30 after Harry switched to Chaser. Needless to say, the change of play style was a success. As Harry hit the ground, he was approached by Katie.

"You're starting at Chaser with Flint and Weasley in the first game of the World Cup." she said simply.

"Sounds good to me." Harry replied with a smile before changing the subject. "What is Quigley doing?"

Finbar Quigley, a resident of Dublin, Ireland was so far the only team member affected by the change in status of the state of Ireland. Hopefully, he would be the last, although there were at least one team member each from Northern Ireland and Wales.

"Quigley has renounced his Irish citizenship and applied for English citizenship." Katie said sadly. "Who would have ever thought we would see the day when they became different?"

"I know."

* * *

**6:42 PM**

**The Residence of Harry Potter**

**Portree, UK**

****After the match, the rest of the team had decided to celebrate upon returning to London. However, Harry was tired and not in the mood to put himself in close proximity to Ginny when there was certain to be alcohol involved. There was also the matter of Teddy being with him in Barcelona and also London and he didn't want to drop Teddy off somewhere to go party.

Instead, Harry and Teddy returned to their peaceful home in Portree and made it a regular evening. Nevermind the fact that the English National Team had just qualified themselves as the highest ranked team in the Quidditch World Cup at the end of the month. Nevermind that because Harry wasn't all that excited about that anymore. He loved playing Quidditch and the new challenge of playing Seeker was certainly keeping the game interesting. However, the news of Ireland's secession and the example they set for Northern Ireland and Wales had taken much of the fun out of it.

Either way, the fact was that in two weeks, Harry would join the rest of the team in the United States for the Quidditch World Cup and he would enjoy himself.

After the pair got home, Teddy went to his room to finish some of that weekend's homework, leaving Harry alone in the living room to read in silence. For Harry, books became a sanctuary, much like they had for Hermione during their time in school. However, while Hermione did it to keep herself in a place of information, Harry read to keep himself at peace. While sometimes he read more non-fiction, he instead tended to read fictional works, be it Muggle or Wizarding. Either way, it was a time where he could relax and escape the troubles of the world for awhile.

Unfortunately, the troubles of the world wouldn't stay away from him for too long. Just as Harry opened his book, there was a knock on the door. Saving his place, Harry stood from his recliner and made his way to the door. Looking out the peep hole, Harry saw Ginny standing on his front porch. Breathing deeply, Harry opened the door.

"Hey." Harry said softly.

"Hey." Ginny replied, an almost nervous tone in her voice that Harry didn't recognize. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Harry replied although he had no real desire for Ginny to come in at the moment. Quickly, Harry opened the door the rest of the way and invited Ginny into his home. As she stepped passed him, Harry caught a whiff of her perfume, the same one that she had just for years. For a moment, it reminded him of every reason why he had loved her. Then, he thought of every bad thing that he had done recently and any chance that he had of fixing things with her went subconsciously out the window.

Once Ginny was inside, she took the seat that Harry had been sitting in.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?" Harry offered, playing the role of the gracious host.

"Nothing, Harry. I just want to talk to you about something." Ginny said with a more serious tone.

"Well, alright." Harry replied as he took a seat on the couch next to her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about why you've been avoiding me."

As Harry had suspected and feared, she had caught onto his fear of speaking with her after his tryst with Padma. Needless to say, Harry was not thrilled at this line of questioning and knew already that he wanted to be free of it. Unfortunately for him, Harry's nobility got the best of him and all that could come out of his mouth was the truth.

"I figured." Harry said blandly.

"So you have been avoiding me?" Ginny accused.

"Not really avoiding you, per se." Harry answered. "More like, not seeking you out."

"So avoiding me. Why?"

For a moment, Harry considered lying to her. However, the thought made him sick.

"Because I really enjoyed the date we went on." Harry said simply.

"And that makes you avoid me?"

"No." Harry said, a regretful chuckle escaping his lips. "No, it's what I did afterward that makes me want to avoid you."

"What did you do afterward?" Ginny said tightly.

"I slept with Padma Patil."

Obviously, Harry had never really wanted to discuss this with Ginny. He would have rather hung himself or dug a hole to bury himself in than talk to her about it. However, she deserved to know the truth about him and what he was before he had a chance to hurt her again.

"What?"

"I slept with Padma." Harry repeated shortly. "I went back to Potter Manor to do some work. While I was in my office, I heard someone crying. For a moment, I thought it was in my imagination but after a quick search, I found her lying on the floor crying."

"Why?"

"Lee Jordan had just broken up with her. Left her for some French Quidditch player." Harry informed her before moving on quickly. "Anyway, she was feeling terrible about herself and she was going on and on about how she didn't feel beautiful. I did everything I could to remind her that she was beautiful and that someone would be lucky to have her. That's when she asked me for a favor."

"What favor?" Ginny asked suspiciuosly.

"A kiss."

"A kiss?"

"Yes. She said that if I kissed her and could mean it, then she would feel beautiful again." Harry replied, shame beginning to set in. "She even said that it wouldn't be a big deal because we were both still single."

"Really?"

"Really. Either way, I agreed and kissed her. For a moment, it was strange. Then, she pushed me up against the wall and from that moment, my body acted mostly on autopilot."

"Mostly?" Ginny questioned.

"I can't say entirely." Harry replied honestly. "I knew what I was doing. However, there was nothing emotional behind it at all. I don't love Padma but the physicality of it all and the desire that I felt seemed to push me in a direction that I could fathom going towards in a normal situation. So, I was mostly on autopilot."

As Harry finished his story, Ginny stood from her seat and began to pace the room. Harry waited patiently for her to complete the thoughts in her head before she turned to address him.

"Why did this make you feel like you needed to ignore me?" Ginny asked.

"What?"

"You slept with Padma. You said it was nothing emotional so why did you feel like you needed to ignore me?" Ginny elaborated.

"Because I had been on a date with you less than an hour earlier! I'm ashamed to think that I did what I did. I never wanted you to have to know. Realistically, it would be smart for you not to. Just forget about me and move on with your life."

"And why would I do that?" Ginny asked, a strange tone hiding in her voice.

"Because I can't control myself!" Harry shouted.

Suddenly, Harry heard footsteps coming from upstairs and moments later, Teddy emerged from the bottom of the stairs.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. His eyes were full of a concern that even in the stress of his conversation with Ginny, Harry was proud of him.

"Everything is fine, Teddy. Ginny and I are just talking." Harry said reassuringly.

"OK." Teddy replied before racing back up the stairs. They both listened and waited for Teddy to return to his room before they continued their conversation.

"Anyway," Harry continued. "I couldn't control myself. I didn't want to control myself."

For a few seconds, Ginny did not reply. Then, she took a seat right next to Harry and placed a gentle hand on his leg.

"Remember when we first hatched this crazy idea to try dating again?"

"Yeah, it was just after I adopted Teddy." Harry replied, uncertain of where she was going with this.

"You remember me telling you about Marcus?"

"That you had slept with him a couple times?"

"Yeah." Ginny said before continuing. "Now, remember back to the Qudditich trials party. What did I say about dating?"

"You had gone out with Dennis Creevey." Harry said, still very confused as to why they were talking about this.

"Alright, Harry, now how could those two particular points of information be connected to your story?"

Harry thought about it and despite the effort he put into it, couldn't come up with a single reasonable explanation. Then, it was as if someone turned on the light inside Harry's head.

"You slept with Marcus after you went on a date with Dennis."

"I did." Ginny admitted.

"But you said that you didn't have a good time with Dennis. You said that you weren't interested in continuing on with him." Harry said, almost accusing her.

"I wasn't interested." Ginny said plainly. "What's your point?"

"My point is that I was interested!" Harry said, the level of his voice rising again. "Very interested! I wanted to keep things moving with you. I liked where we ended the evening and I wanted to see what we could do with it."

"Then why haven't we?" Ginny asked, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because of what I did afterwards! You don't deserve to have someone like that. I took you out on a date and was genuinely interested in you and then slept with someone else an hour later!"

"Does it hurt me to know that it happened? Yes." Ginny replied. "Does it truly affect my opinion of you? Not really. I know you, Harry Potter. I know you better than almost anyone and I know that you would not intentionally hurt me. Does that necessarily excuse what you did? No, but it also doesn't damn you to hell forever. As of today, we are not officially in a relationship. Therefore, you didn't cheat on me although I know you would disagree."

"I would." Harry fired back.

"Good. That shows to me that your moral compass still works." Ginny said with a smile. "Harry, I'm willing to forgive you for this."

"Why?" Harry asked, awestruck.

"Because I want you. I want to make things work with you and I want to be with you and if I don't forgive you, then it will never happen." Ginny replied. "Now, you can be damn sure that if we get back together and you pull some stunt like this, I'll make bats come flying out of your nose quicker than you can say Snape."

"Understood." Harry said with relief. The fear and the shame that he had felt was still there but much of the anticipation and the dread was gone. It truly was a lifting feeling.

"Good." Ginny said. "Now, where do we stand?"

Again, a question that Harry dreaded. He knew what he wanted but he wasn't sure if he was truly ready for that yet. However, he wanted her to know just how devoted to her and to her alone he was.

"I would like to take you out on another date." Harry replied. "I want to take you out on a date when we get to the States for the Cup."

"Why?"

"So that I can make things right for me and so that I can do this the right way for you."

"That's really sweet, Harry." Ginny said before kissing him on the cheek. "I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I."

For a second or two, neither of them knew what to talk about next. Nothing had really been decided other than Ginny's "I'm not angry, just disappointed" statement but both of them felt that they had accomplished enough tonight that their relationship would certainly survive the next two weeks until things were locked down tight.

"How's Teddy?" Ginny said softly, changing the subject to lighter fare.

"He's amazing." Harry replied with a grin on his face. "It's amazing to imagine that I'm actually his father at this point. We're both fairly new at this so it is a bit strange at times but we work our way through it."

"Is it strange?"

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Considering yourself a father? I mean you have to start worrying about tuition and boarding at Hogwarts within the next few months."

"I do. Thankfully, my occupation allows me the financial leeway to not have to deal with that as much."

"Ah, the joys of Quidditch."

"Indeed." Harry replied. "But, going back to your original question, it's not really that strange because he's so independent as it is. I think a lot of that has to do with living with his grandmother for so much of his life. He takes care of himself for the most part. Not that I simply let him work around the house autonomously but he certainly can take care of himself already."

"That's fantastic, Harry." Ginny smiled.

"It is." Harry returned as Ginny stood up. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah. I'm going back to the party but I really wanted to make sure that things were good between us. Either way, I would have had an excuse to go back and drink."

"How so?"

"Well, if you were gone forever, I could drink in sorrow. If we decided to keep moving forward, I could drink in celebration." Ginny said with a grin.

"Sounds like a good time."

"It will be." Ginny answered. "I'll be sad that you aren't there."

"I'll miss you." Harry said. "But, I'll see you at practice on Monday."

"See you Monday." Ginny said before placing a quick kiss on the edge of Harry's lips and then disappearing out the door.

Harry watched as she walked down the street, eventually disappearing from sight. For all the dread and fear that had filled Harry's heart about his revelation to her, her reaction couldn't have been more different that what he had expected. However, he knew that this was his one and only chance and come hell or high water, Harry was going to do everything he could to prove to her that she was the one for him.


	7. Welcome to the USA

**A/N: **Yes, I can write and more specifically after a few weeks off, I can actually write for this story. Now, normally I'm not a review hound and I'm still not going to be begging for reviews. However, I have to thank "Lily (no username provided)" for leaving a nice review that actually gave me an incentive to finish the previous chapter and get writing again.

Thanks, Lily!

* * *

**March 27, 2009**

**10:45 AM **

**Near Bowling Green, OH, United States**

The second they landed in the middle of the cornfield, Harry dropped the trashbin lid that had acted as their Portkey to get them from London. Traveling along with Harry was Katie and Oliver Wood, his son Teddy and Ginny Weasley. The Quidditch World Cup was taking place in the center of an isolated and unfarmed field just a few miles outside the city of Bowling Green. It was chosen for its proximity to Toledo where many of the fans would stay. Toledo was a much larger city than Bowling Green and therefore could hide the increased population with no trouble.

The teams would be staying at a hotel that had been specifically built by the committee for the World Cup and was hidden with various anti-Muggle protections, just like the playing field.

However, that wasn't particularly important right now. What was important was that they were standing alone in the middle of a cornfield with a trash can lid and a fair amount of luggage with absolutely no clue of where they were going.

"So what now?" Ginny asked softly.

"No idea." Harry replied.

"Not to worry, our ride will be here shortly." a voice said from nowhere.

Suddenly, there was a swish in the air and a man appeared out of nowhere after removing a Disillusionment Charm. He wasn't much older than Harry but looked very smart in a suit and tie, something that Harry had never been a fan of wearing. He was much shorter than Harry and had sandy blonde hair, giving him the impression that he was actually a child that had grown far too quickly for his own age.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Wood." he said politely. "My name is Stephen Handler and I am the liaison between the Ministry of the United States and the British Quidditch Club."

"Mr. Handler, will you be meeting with every group of our team as they come in?" Harry asked, trying to stir up some conversation.

"Unfortunately no." Stephen said softly. "I have other representatives meeting with them. I met with you so that we could go through how things will work for the next week."

"Sounds good." Katie said. "What can we expect?"

"Well, first of all, your team is going to be the second most interviewed squad, outside of our own. The United States has never hosted the Quidditch World Cup before and so our citizens are very excited, especially to see the likes of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley play on our own soil."

"Well, we're honored to be here." Ginny said. "How much of a circus is it going to be?"

"For the most part, you won't be available to the media. Any time spent at the hotel or at the pitch is a no-contact zone for the media. However, we do ask that each member of your team set aside a few minutes each morning to speak with the press. It will make things much easier in the end."

"Fair enough."

"Also, there will be an introductory press conference tonight." Stephen added. "This will be followed by a formal banquet to celebrate the opening of the World Cup."

"When do we play exactly?" Oliver interjected, obviously not interested in anything outside of Quidditch.

"As you no doubt know, there are four groups of three teams. You play the other two teams in your group and the team with the most points moves on to the 4-team tournament."

"We've already been informed of this." Katie said, a little agitation creeping into her voice. "We know that we are grouped with China and Canada. We just want to know when we play."

"Certainly." Stephen replied. His vibe of yes-man and company man was starting to wear on everyone. "You'll play China two days from now and then Canada two days after that. If you advance, the semi-final is two days after that match with the final three days after that."

"Fantastic." Katie said before changing the subject. "Now, when you said that our ride would be here soon, what did you mean?"

"Exactly that, Mrs. Wood." Stephen said with a genuine smile. "In fact, I believe that's it now."

As he spoke, he pointed off into the distance at a Muggle automobile that was approaching. Instantly, there was a reaction among the wizards standing there.

"You've got to be kidding me." Oliver said.

"Seriously?" whispered Ginny.

"Sweet!" Teddy cried out.

As the car approached, Harry could see that from the outside, it was tiny. However, Harry knew that it had to have an Expanding Charm on it that would allow all of them inside. The car was a small white Chevy Aveo with absolutely no identifiable markings. In fact, if Harry had to guess, he would imagine that this car was completely invisible to Muggles.

As the car stopped on the road closest to them, Harry and the rest of his crew followed Stephen to the car. Once they were there, Stephne kindly opened the door.

"Thanks." Harry muttered before entering the back seat of the car.

Harry had been quite right. The backseat of this car was massive, the size of two normal rooms put together. Couches lined the walls and a man at the center of the large space worked at a bar.

"Nice." Harry whispered to himself as he took his seat.

Quickly, everyone from his party filed into the magically enhanced car and took their seats. Once everyone including Stephen was inside the car, the driver immediately tore off towards their destination. The man's driving was erratic and Harry sensed that the man hadn't had much experience driving a motor vehicle like this.

Harry waited patiently as the small city of Bowling Green flashes passed him. As Harry looked out the window, he saw that there was a muggle university that took up a rather large portion of the town. Other than that, there was almost nothing distinguishing about this modestly size town. Thinking about it, Harry guessed that this fact was the exact reason why it was chosen to host the World Cup.

Close enough to a moderately sized town that the increased traffic shouldn't create any problems while having large empty areas in the cornfields surrounding the city to hide a Quidditch stadium in plain sight.

Within only a few minutes, the car drove straight through Bowling Green and emerged on the other side before heading out into the country. Driving only two or three more minutes, Harry saw their destination through the windshield. It was obviously magical as the construction of the building didn't seem to make any logical sense and certainly didn't apply to the laws of physics.

As the car pulled in, Harry and the rest of his group grabbed their luggage and got out of the vehicle. Instantly, they were greeted by a large contingency of magical media. Grabbing his suitcase and his son, Harry pushed his way through the crowd, answering on a few quick questions before entering the lobby of the hotel.

Inside, the hotel housed much of the charm that had made Hogwarts one of his favorite places. Staircases were moving, paintings talking and suits of armor marching clumsily around the lobby, serving drinks to the hotel's guests. As Harry took in his surroundings, Stephen approached him.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin and Ms. Weasley, you are all in Suite 1000 on the top floor. You will each have your own room and simply share a rather large common space." Stephen said as he produced three large keys.

"Please do not lose these." he said softly. "They cost the hotel over 1,000 Galleons a piece to make. They are unique and unable to be replicated."

"Will do." Harry said with a smile. "Thanks for your assistance, Stephen."

"Not a problem, Mr. Potter." he replied before turning to Katie. "Mrs. Wood, your group is the last group of your team to arrive. The Quidditch World Cup Committee has asked me to ask you if your team would be available to the media for at least thirty minutes sometime later today."

"Sure. What time?"

"How does 1:00 PM sound to you?"

"That sounds fabulous." Katie replied.

"Wonderful." Stephen replied happily. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to contact me or hotel staff."

"We won't." Harry answered.

With that, Stephen finally left them be. After finding their way to the lifts, they rode all the way up to the tenth floor. There, there were only three rooms, 1000, 1010 and 1020. Suite 1000 was the door on the left and Harry opened it. Inside was one of the greatest rooms Harry had ever been in. Almost everything was made entirely of glass from the windows to the floors to some of the tables and the bookshelves.

However, the most spectacular part was that wherever you stood, the glass went black, becoming opaque. Obviously, this was done to prevent people from being able to see you while you showered, slept or changed clothes. The main floor had three rooms: one living space, one massive bathroom and a bedroom. Then, after climbing the stairs, there was another living space, two more bathrooms and two bedrooms. While it wasn't nearly as massive as Harry's penthouse, it was nearly as luxurious. It seemed that whatever wasn't made out of glass was made out of gold or silver.

"This is awesome!" Teddy chirped next to Harry.

"It certainly is." Harry said before turning to Ginny. "You down here and the two of us upstairs?"

"Sounds good to me." Ginny said. "What are you going to do before the press conference?"

"Sleep." Harry answered shortly. "I hate press conferences."

* * *

**12:00 PM**

**The Press Room The Falcon Hotel**

As Harry entered the room from behind the large curtain, the cameras instantly started flashing. Marching up to the stage, Harry sat himself down in between Katie and Ginny. For a few moments, nothing happened but more camera flashing. However, the organizer of this press conference finally stood up and ordered that all photography cease, something that Harry was very thankful for.

Press conferences like these often worked in kind of a formula. First, questions would be addressed at the club's manager. Usually these questions had to do with how you deal with travel, your opponents, the other teams and things of that like. Normally, these were the hardest questions to answer because you were expected to answer but you couldn't answer in too much detail simply because of the fact that you didn't want to give too much away.

Then, once the manager was done, the team was then asked question. Usually, they started with the most popular player and worked their way down. Each player was normally only allotted ten minutes but Harry had never gone to a Quidditch press conference where he had spent less than fifteen minutes talking, much to his own chagrin.

So, Harry zoned out for a few minutes until it was obvious that the reporters were done with Katie. Taking a deep breath, Harry braced himself for the storm. Some players allowed the organizer to select whose questions they would answer. Harry wasn't like that. He wanted to know who he was supposed to look at and so he selected the reporters himself.

However, he didn't know many of the reporters here and so he couldn't handpick his questions like he usually did. Forcing himself to make a decision, Harry selected a young man in the front row for his first question.

"Salid Al-Bashir, Tehran Wizarding News." he said to identify himself. "Is it true that you're dating Ginny Weasley once again?"

Of course that would be his first question. Nothing about Quidditch, which he could answer in a heartbeat. No, instead the question had to be about his love life. He couldn't simply say "No comment" because that would give the reporters too much to work with. However, he couldn't outright accept or deny for fear of hurting Ginny, who was seated next to him.

Trying his best to remain political, Harry answered.

"Ginny and I are very close due to the experiences of our youth. So our relationship doesn't fit into the normal parameters that most people think of. Are we dating? No, but we have gone to dinner a few times in recent weeks."

Looking down at Salid, Harry saw that he appeared satisfied with his answer and so Harry moved on, selecting an older woman in the back.

"Mr. Potter, Evelyn Peppers, New York Magi Journal. What is the difference between playing Chaser and Seeker and are you upset that you appear to have been replaced as the nation's best Seeker?"

Now, this question he could answer.

"For me, the main difference is the level of involvement. As a Seeker, most of the game is mental. You have to keep your mind in the game even if you aren't doing anything. As a Chaser, you don't have a choice. If your mind isn't in the game, you're going to get blown away by a Bludger."

"And what do you say to the rumors that you are angry about the change?" Evelyn continued, pressing the issue of the question that Harry had intentionally ignored.

"I'm not angry." Harry said simply. "I miss playing Seeker but Katie seems to think that I'm best suited playing Chaser on this team. That's good enough for me."

For the next thirty minutes, Harry answered an onslaught of questions from his adoption of Teddy to his time at AMI to his play as a Chaser. Finally, Harry had had enough.

"Alright, this is going to be the last question." Harry said as he pointed towards a young man in the center of the room.

"Geoff Dulait, Parisian Chronicle." the man said with no hint of a French accent. "What do you think about the dissolution of Great Britain? You are good friends with Minister of Magic Granger. Certainly you have some thoughts on the matter."

Harry couldn't have picked a worse last question. Finally, Harry's somewhat short temper got the best of him.

"No, I don't have any thoughts, Geoff. I'm a Quidditch player. If you want information on politics, go ask a fucking politician."

Instantly, the whole room went silent as Harry turned to Ginny with an evil grin.

"I guess it's your turn, Gin."

Harry sat and listened to the rest of the press conference with a relatively poor attitude. He knew that his relationship with Hermione was public knowledge. In fact, the knowledge that Harry had practically run her campaign was common knowledge as well. However, Harry didn't want to be asked about it. It wasn't his job anymore.

When the press finally got through all of the players, Harry and the rest of the team stood up and made their way out of the room.

"What are you going to do now?" Ginny said with a smile. "You know, since you can't go anywhere without pissing off the press."

"I'm going up to our room and I'm going to get a drink and hang out with Teddy." Harry said with a refreshing smile. "Want to come?"

"That sounds great but I promised Dawn and Verity that I would help them get ready for the banquet tonight."

"Geez, I forgot about that." Harry groaned. "Do you think I have to go?"

"Absolutely." Ginny said with a smile. "Don't worry. We'll all be there."

"That's kind of what I'm afraid of."

* * *

**March 28, 2009**

**9:54 AM**

**Suite 1000 The Falcon Hotel**

The previous night hadn't been as terrible as he thought it would have been. He had taken Teddy with him and he had proven to be the life of the party with his constant impressions of his adopted father. Needless to say, Harry was glad that there had been someone there to take the attention off him. Overall, it had been a rather enjoyable evening.

So, in the morning when Harry had awoken, he had been in a rather good mood. That was until the fireplace in the main room started acting up. As he sat reading one of the American news papers that they had provided for his room, the fireplace suddenly burst into flames. At first, Harry thought there was a problem with the fireplace.

That was until he saw the face of Hermione Granger coming out of his fireplace.

"Hermione?" Harry asked in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to someone." Hermione said hurriedly. "Draco Malfoy was just elected as Premier of Ireland."

"Excuse me?" Harry said, nearly spitting out the coffee he had been drinking.

"Premier of Ireland, Draco Malfoy." Hermione repeated.

"How legitimate was the vote?" Harry asked, knowing that was going to be the most important question in how they felt about this new information.

"Well, that's fairly complicated. I've been working with the French Ministry secretly for the last week. Apparently, the Council of Ireland agreed to allow them observe their first elections to ensure that they were fair election. I had the French Minister pretend to support them and their potential military action against us."

"What did they observe?"

"The French Minister reports that everyone was allowed to vote." Hermione said simply.

"Well that's it then, isn't it?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone was allowed to submit a vote." Hermione said again. "However, there were some differences in how the votes were counted. Anyone with Pureblood ties had their vote counted twice. Half-bloods were counted for one and Muggleborn were counted for 1/4 of a vote. Apparently, the French Minister said that they think that Malfoy wouldn't have won without rigging the votes."

"So what are we doing?"

"I'm not sure, Harry." Hermione replied uncertainly. "Technically, everyone got a vote. However, it obviously wasn't a very democratic system."

"Have you tried to contact Malfoy?" Harry asked as he saw Ginny coming out of her room.

"Yes, repeatedly actually." Hermione answered. "However, his chief of staff has said that Malfoy has declared England a combative state."

"What does that mean?" Ginny said, joining the conversation as she took a seat next to Harry.

"It means that while we aren't at war, they consider us to be an antagonist to their goals."

"Which are world domination and global oppression." Harry mused. "I would say that we need to wait until Malfoy makes his first move before we move. If it's aggressive, then we should be ready to strike back but until then, we wait."

"I hate waiting." Hermione said. "I feel like I am standing in front of a murderer, just waiting for him to attack."

"In some ways, that's exactly what we're doing."

* * *

**March 30, 2009**

**12:00 Noon**

**The American National Quidditch Pitch**

**Outside of Bowling Green, OH**

Harry waited in the tunnels with the rest of his team and for the first time in years, found himself nervous. The opportunity to represent his nation, especially one in the midst of great turmoil, was a great honor and more than anything, Harry didn't want to embarrass England.

Harry's first match in the Quidditch World Cup would be against the Chinese National Team. Thankfully, this was a good thing. China was relatively new to Quidditch as this was only the second World Cup their team had actually qualified for. Their team was raw with almost their entire team in their late teens or early twenties. For a regular nation, this would have been relatively acceptable. Unfortunately for the Chinese, their schooling didn't stop until they were 23 years of age. Therefore, only two members of their team were actually professional players, something that wasn't all that uncommon considering China didn't have their own professional league.

To be honest, Harry was glad that his first match at the Quidditch World Cup would be against such an over-matched team.

Suddenly, Katie turned to them.

"The announcer is getting ready to begin!" she shouted over the noise of the crowd above them.

Just as she finished, a voice rang high over the crowd

_"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the first match of the 424th Quidditch World Cup! Today's match is between China and England! First, the starters for the Chinese side! At Keeper, Ni La!"_

A moderate cheer rose over the crowd as the first member of the team made her way out onto the Pitch. Despite the fact that Harry couldn't see what was going on, he couldn't imagine that the Chinese had much of a crowd there today.

_"Your Beaters, Shang Tsung and Bai Huan! Chasers, Yu Hui, Rong Wei and Lin Ming! Finally, your Seeker, Tai Mah!"_

Finally, the lame cheers of the Chinese crowd died down. Then, just as suddenly, the life of the crowd exploded as they realized just who was getting ready to come out of the tunnel: the highest ranked team in the world.

_"Now, the starters for the English National Club! First, Keeper Oliver Wood!"_

Ahead of him, Oliver raced out of the tunnel as the rest of the team stepped forward. Instantly, the stadium above them exploded with applause.

_"The Beaters, Dawn Whitley and Miguel Torres!"_

Again, the crowd exploded as Dawn and Miguel bolted out of the tunnel. Quickly, Harry turned to Ginny and Marcus. This was the only line that had changed since the start of training camp with Harry and Marcus taking over for Leon Ryan and Zach Fleming.

"Good luck, guys." Harry said to his two Pride of Portree teammates.

"Same to you." Ginny replied as Marcus simply nodded.

_"Our Chasers: Ginny Weasley, Marcus Flint and Harry Potter!"_

Quickly, Harry mounted his broom and followed Ginny and Marcus out into the daylight of the stadium. If Harry thought that the noise below the stadium was intense, that was nothing compared to the noise that assaulted his ears as he flew out of the tunnel. In fact, it was one of the loudest noises he had ever heard in his entire life and with the explosions that Harry had heard throughout his lifetime, that was a rather impressive feat.

Looking back towards the tunnel, Harry saw Amelia fly out and he realized that he couldn't hear the announcer, something that had never happened before in his Quidditch career.

Eventually, everyone got settled and the referee, a woman barely older than Harry, made her way to the center to drop the Quaffle. Harry, the recently named team captain, met at the middle with Tai Mah, the Chinese captain. After shaking his hand, Harry turned to the referee.

"Gentlemen, no kicking, no biting and no spells. Got it?"

"Of course." Harry said before turning back to the rest of his team.

Once Harry and Tai were in place, the Quaffle was thrown and the match began. Instantly, Harry raced forward and grabbed the Quaffle before tossing it to Ginny. Racing up the Pitch, Ginny quick dodged through the Chinese Chasers before firing easily passed the Keeper. Once the Quaffle was through, Harry quickly turned back on defense.

However, when the Keeper passed the Quaffle, it was a lazy pass that hung in the air for several seconds. Instantly, Harry saw his advantage. Pressing forward, he intercepted the pass and screamed towards the other end of the Pitch. Just like Ginny had only moments before, Harry easily scored the goal, putting the English team up 20-0.

For the next hour, nothing got easier for the Chinese as Harry and Ginny alternated beating their defense single-handedly, racking up a score of 250-0 before Amelia finally captured the Snitch. With a final score of 400-0, the English team finished the day with the highest margin of victory in the history of the Quidditch World Cup and the first ever shutout in the history of the Quidditch World Cup.

Even with all the terrible things that had happened recently, things were pretty good on this day.

* * *

**March 31, 2009**

**8:44 PM**

**Bowling Green, OH**

After a long day of practicing for the much more challenging Canadian team, Harry decided that tonight he would take Ginny out on that date that he had promised her. Once he made sure that Oliver and Katie could watch Teddy for the evening, Harry and Ginny hopped into one of the cars provided for them and drove into the moderately sized town near them.

Once Harry found a place to park the car, he and Ginny spent the last hour simply walking around the town. From the moment the couple got to the main roads, Harry could tell that the college that they had seen on their way into town dominated the culture of the city. Bars and other restaurants geared towards college students lined the two main roads of the city and since tonight was a Friday, they were packed.

Walking down Wooster Street, which intersected with Main Street, the largest street in town, Harry noticed that there were already large hordes of drunk students already making their way to their favorite establishments.

"Just think about it. At their age, I was worrying about cleaning up Lord Voldemort's mess." Harry whispered softly.

"No kidding." Ginny replied. "I've never seen so many drunk people in such a small space."

"And just remember, it's early." Harry said before adjusting the topic slightly. "Would you like to go into one of them?"

"Why?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Just to experience the culture a bit. We go in, check it out, maybe get some awful American beer, then we can go find somewhere quiet to eat."

"Sounds good to me."

For the next few moments, Harry and Ginny circled the main blocks of town, searching for somewhere to go. Suddenly, they found themselves in front of place known as Howard's when they heard the sound of live music.

"What about this one?" Harry suggested.

"It's as good as any." Ginny agreed.

Opening the front door, Harry and Ginny's ears were instantly pounded by the loud music. Greeting them at the door was a burly man with more tattoos than Harry could count.

"It's ten bucks to get it." he said, although it may have been something different. Harry couldn't tell because the man had a large wad of what appeared to be chewing tobacco wedged between his gums and his cheek.

"Of course." Harry said before pulling out some American money that he had and giving it to the man. Before they were allowed to enter, each of them was stamped on the hand with some sort of symbol. What was even stranger was that the ink appeared to disappear almost instantly. Having gotten inside, Harry and Ginny approached the bar.

"What can I get you?" said the bartender, obviously in a hurry due to the number of people in the bar that evening.

"Two Budweisers." Harry said, doing his best to read the sign above the man's head. Quickly, he reached down into a cooler beneath the bar and set two bottles on the counter. Harry quickly paid the man for the beer before turning to Ginny.

"Bottoms up!" he said uncertainly.

Tilting his back, he let the cool liquid pour down his throat for only a second before Harry couldn't take it anymore. In a hurry, he swallowed what he had drank before placing the beer back on the counter. Looking over, he saw that Ginny had done the same.

"That stuff tastes awful!"

"No kidding." Harry replied. "Where's some firewhiskey when you need it?"

"No joke." Ginny said before walking around to the other side of the bar. As Harry followed her, he saw that the other side of the bar was even more crowded with people listening to the band on stage. Looking at the stage, Harry got the sense that the Muggles in the band were a bit on the strange side. All over the stage were small trinkets and muggle toys along with a magic that put the letters "RWB" in bright letters.

However, as strange as they seemed, Harry thought that they sounded pretty good and definitely better than someone of the wizarding music that he listened to, a noticeable shortcoming in the wizarding world. Slowly, Harry turned to the young girl standing next to him.

"Excuse me, miss?" Harry interrupted politely.

"Yeah!" she said while still jumping up and down and hollering at the music.

"Who are they?" Harry asked, indicating the band on the stage.

"Red Wanting Blue!" the mystery girl shouted again. "They're so awesome!"

"I agree." Harry said, still having to raise his voice over the noise. "Thank you. Your name is..?"

"Gilly!" she shouted. "Gilly Hanson!

"Thank you, Ms. Hanson!"

"No problem!" Gilly answered before turning back to the stage. Watching her, it was obvious that she loved the band. Every so often she would turn to the guy that she had obviously come with and talk to him about something. Despite the obviousness that he didn't know the band as well as she did, he still appeared to be having a good time.

For the next hour or so, Harry and Ginny stood in the back of the room and watched both the band and the crowd as the band continued to play. About an hour into the performance, Gilly and the guy she had come left for some unknown reason. Quickly, Harry and Ginny took their place to get closer to the stage.

Eventually, both Harry and Ginny got hungry and decided that, while they were definitely having fun, they really needed to eat. Doing their best to push their way through the crowd that had continued to gather, Harry and Ginny quickly made their way outside where the temperature, whether due to the amount of body heat inside the bar or the dropping temperatures outside, had plummeted.

As the couple walked back to their car, they saw a pizza place called Myles that both of them seemed interested in. Deciding that would be a good place to eat, they entered the small restaurant. Instantly, Harry noticed that both it and Howard's shared the same worn feeling that made it feel very cozy. Once they had taken their seats, a waitress came over to them.

"Hi, my name is Mara and I will be waiting on you this evening. Our specials are on Budweiser and Coors Light, both of them for $2.00 each. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Water." Harry and Ginny both said simultaneously.

"Alright." Mara said with a strange grin. "I'll get those for you while you look over the menu."

Eventually, Harry and Ginny settled on a chicken and bacon pizza, something that you would rarely see in England. When the food came out, the pizza was massive and much larger than anything they would eat. By the end of the evening, they had eaten only a quarter of it and had to box up the rest of it. They assumed that someone would eat it.

Afterwards, Harry and Ginny stumbled to their car, almost too full to move. By the time they got back to the hotel, it was nearly midnight, the team imposed curfew.

Harry had been having such a good time with Ginny that he hadn't even noticed that they had been so close to the time. In fact, Harry had thought that they had barely been out at all. By the time the pair had gotten back up to the room, they were exhausted. Quickly, both of them collapsed on the couches in the main room of the suite.

"What time do we play tomorrow?" Ginny moaned.

"8 PM" Harry replied.

"Good. I've never eaten so much in my entire life! Who makes a pizza that big!? Shouldn't they have to warn us!?"

"I suppose they should." Harry said with a grin before turning over to Ginny. "I want to try this again."

Suddenly, Ginny sat up with an energy that Harry wasn't certain that she could possibly have.

"Excuse me?"

"Us." Harry admitted. "I've wanted it for months now but after my situation with Padma, I thought it was gone forever."

"We talked about that." Ginny scolded him.

"We did and that's why I want it again. If you're really willing to forgive me, then I want to give it another shot."

"Alright. Why do I feel a "but" coming on here?"

"If you start treating me like some kind of damn celebrity again, I'm gone." Harry said rather harshly.

"Deal." Ginny said before walking across the room to cuddle up next to him. "Do you want to know something?" she asked as she settled in next to him.

"What?"

"Even after everything that happened, I still never gave up on you."

"Maybe I should try that sometime." Harry replied before placing a kiss on his head. "Now, I just need to figure out how to tell Teddy."

"Why does that matter?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Because he's my son and I don't want things to start off rough between you and him. I know that he took to me because I was the only father figure he'd ever known. But I worry about him thinking that we're trying to replace Tonks or Andromeda with you."

"Well, first off, tell him we're dating, not married." Ginny shot back with a grin. "Second, tell him I'm not there to be his mother."

"I'll talk with him sometime when we get back." Harry said softly.

For the next hour or so, Harry and Ginny talked quietly on the couch until Harry noticed that Ginny had fallen asleep. Gently, Harry picked her up and placed her in her bed before covering her up. Then, Harry turned off the lights in the rest of the suite before collapsing onto his own bed and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**April 1, 2009**

**8:45 PM**

**The American National Quidditch Pitch**

**Near Bowling Green, OH**

As Harry tried his best to follow the Canadian Chasers, he glanced a look at the scoreboard. It read: England-50, Canada-50.

_"A perfect tie." _Harry thought to himself before picking off a pass and racing to the other end to set up their offense.

Unlike the Chinese, the Canadians were a very competent Quidditch club, especially on defense. Their use of their Beaters was unique in that rather than having the Beaters move a lot, they simply remained stationary and attacked from high above. Therefore, Bludgers hit at strange angles that no one was used to seeing. This made playing the Canadian team very difficult. Add that to the fact that they had Lyle Sanford, the best Keeper on the planet, and that only made them a very competitive team.

Fortunately, all they had to do was keep the score close because their Seeker was arguably the worst Seeker in the field. However, so far the Snitch had only been sighted once and Amelia had gotten smashed by a Bludger before she could grab it.

As Harry reached the other end, he stopped and set up the offense. This was a trick they had learned from the Spanish team but with one alteration. It was obvious to anyone that switching to a man coverage would stop this offense easily. However, it was once they adjusted to it that they would suddenly change tactics. Instead of relying on passing instead of individual movement, they would instead rely on one-on-one battles.

The hope was that once you beat the man that was covering you, the path to the goals were free. So far tonight, that had been true except for the presence of Sanford who had repeatedly blocked shots that Harry had thought were impossible to beat.

This time, the Canadians stuck to their zone, giving Harry the option of pressing or to start passing. Quickly, Harry chose the latter and passed it to Flint before starting his circle around the hoops. Flint quickly passed to Ginny who turned to score. However, a Beater moved to intercept her in front of the goals, forcing her to pass back out to Harry.

Once Harry got the Quaffle, he faked a pass back across the pitch to Flint before diving low and inside. Once Harry attacked a point much lower than anyone else was flying, the entire Canadian team sunk with him. Seeing this, Harry threw straight up to Ginny who turned and fired directly into the center (and highest) goal.

Quickly, Harry celebrated taking the lead before racing back to the other end to play defense. Suddenly, Harry heard the crowd noise, which was still at an insanely high level like the last match, spike. Looking around, Harry saw that Amelia and the Canadian seeker were flying right at him.

Instantly, Harry did his best to get out of the way. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't quite quick enough and the tail of his broom hit the Canadian seeker in the face. The force of the impact threw Harry off the broom and launched him quickly towards the ground from 200ft in the air. If this had been a league match or back at Hogwarts, Harry would have simply pulled out his wand and used a variety of spells that would have slowly him down.

Unfortunately, World Cup rules dictate that no one on the pitch is allowed to have a wand on his or her person. Therefore, Harry was falling quickly through the air with absolutely nothing to stop him.

That was until he felt a hand under each arm. Looking up, he saw Ginny and Marcus with one of their arms braced underneath his armpits. Thankfully, they did the smart thing and chose to slowly decelerate and not stop immediately. More than likely had they chose the latter option, Harry would have been injured in some way. However, they didn't choose that option and they were able to set Harry down gently on the turf.

Once he hit the ground, Harry looked up to see Amelia still chasing the Snitch. Due to the fact that no penalty had occurred, play wouldn't stop for him until the next time a English teammate touched the Quaffle. However, for some reason, the Canadian Chasers were having trouble scoring on Oliver with Dawn and Miguel protecting him.

"Come on, Amelia!" Harry shouted.

Apparently, Harry's words, although it was unlikely she could hear them, acted as some kind of booster because just as he shouted out for her, she launched forward and grabbed the Snitch out of the air.

"Yes!" Harry celebrated before turning and kissing Ginny right there in the middle of the pitch. Once they separated, Marcus was looking at them with a strange look.

"We'll explain later." Ginny said with a big grin on her face.

Suddenly, Harry felt a large group of people and Harry felt himself turn around to see Katie and the reserves racing towards them. Harry, just like every other Englishman, knew why they were so happy. This would be the first time since 1968 that the English Quidditch Club had made it to the semi-final round despite entering the tournament as a top four ranked team six times over that time period.

Again, despite the bad luck and bad times at home, Harry felt pretty damn happy as his team celebrated around him.

* * *

**April 3, 2009**

**6:58 PM**

**The American National Quidditch Pitch**

**Near Bowling Green, OH**

Over the previous two days, Harry had barely had time to breath. According to Katie, she wanted to practice heavily before the semi-final match so that she could give them the first day after the semi-final off if we made the final match. Therefore, Teddy had spent much of his time either reading in his room or watching the team practice. Needless to say, he was ready to be home.

Truth be told, despite the fact that Harry was a part of the most successful English club in decades, Harry was ready to be home as well. The issues that plagued his home still bothered him and he disliked being this far away from them. What especially worried his was that if they won today's match, Hermione and Ron had already promised to come and watch the final. This meant the Minister of Magic and Head Auror being away from England for two days while Malfoy plotted his takeover of England.

Either way, Harry could bother to worry about them right now since there was nothing he could do about them. Instead, he raced out of the tunnel when his name was announced to massive celebration from the crowd. As Harry flew around the pitch, their opponents, the French, raced out.

The history between the French and the English was incredibly intense. In fact, in all of the World Cups, only 15 of them ended without a match between the two. The record between the two was 215-194 with the English holding the advantage. However, in the last ten years, the French hadn't lost to the English team once.

In fact, there were some that believed that, despite England being widely regarded as the most influential wizarding nation in the world, they would no longer consistently be relevant in the Quidditch world anymore. Well, it was Harry's goal to change their mind.

Again, Harry made his way to the center of the pitch where he shook hands with the French captain (a massive man who played Beater for the French) and received the normal pregame speech from the referee before returning to his starting spot as center Chaser.

Only moments after Harry was in place, the Quaffle was dropped and Harry raced to retrieve it. Unfortunately, just moments before Harry could reach it, a Bludger struck him in the face, nearly knocking him off his broom. As Harry took a few seconds to take in his surroundings, he suddenly felt a fist reach into his stomach and knock all of the air out of him.

At this point, Harry was seeing stars and was forced to make his way to the ground as the three goals at the end of the pitch turned into four and then six and then a number that Harry couldn't count before he got to the ground and collapsed to the ground.

While he wasn't quite passed out, he was certainly close. He could hear Katie's voice from a million miles away even though he could see her crouched directly over top of him. Well, either directly over top of him or near his feet or above his head. Since he was seeing three, he couldn't be exactly sure which one was the right one.

Suddenly, Harry's vision cleared and the pain dulled, although the ache both in his head and his stomach wouldn't go away for a few hours. Looking around, Harry saw that the team doctor had performed some kind of spell to help him deal with the pain.

"What happened?" Harry groaned.

"LaFleur." Ginny said simply.

LaFleur, or Pierre LaFleur (his given name), was the massive beater that Harry had shaken hands with prior to the match. He was the captain of the French side and was notorious for targeting specific players on the opposition. In fact, he had been ejected from numerous French League matches and had even been suspended for excessive violence, which was almost unheard of in Quidditch.

"What did he do?"

"He was about five meters away from you and pummeled you in the head with a Bludger." Marcus whispered. "Great aim, actually."

"Marcus, shut up." Dawn said scolding.

"Sorry." Marcus said with a sheepish grin. "Anyway, he hit you with that Bludger and then punched you in the stomach."

"Yeah, I definitely felt both of that." Harry said before looking towards the team doctor that had helped him. "Am I clear?"

"Normally, I would say no." he said darkly.

"But..."

"But, I'm friends with Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts and I'm sure you would ignore me anyway. Just don't get hit in the head again." he replied with a grin.

"Good enough." Harry said before standing up and looking at Dawn and Miguel. "I want him out of the air."

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." Katie said softly before turning around and walking back to the bench.

"Excuse me?" Miguel said.

"You figure it out but I want him out of the air. If you need to kill him, I don't care. And if you can't get him out of the air, then make sure that he hurts like hell."

"That I can do." Dawn said with a smile before joining Harry in mounting her broom.

Taking off, Harry looked at the scoreboard and saw that unsurprisingly the French squad had managed to get a goal in during the time that Harry had taken to fall to the ground. Once he was in the air, Harry called his team for a quick huddle.

"Hit them hard and hit 'em fast." Harry said quickly before breaking the huddle.

Deciding not to take the penalty shot that had been earned for LaFleur's punch to his stomach, he gave it to Ginny, who promptly even the score.

Once play started, Harry immediately took the Quaffle. Internally, Harry decided to ignore the gameplan for one possession.

Harry had something he needed to do.

As Harry raced down the pitch, he saw LaFleur ignoring any Bludger near him and focusing intently on him. Something about Harry's presence on the pitch had sure pissed him off.

So, Harry decided to give him a reason to be upset. Racing directly at him, Harry pressed forward on his broom, causing his broom to go as fast as it could. Being braver than most, LaFleur simply sat there and watched. However, what he didn't know what that Harry had no intention to run into him. Instead, Harry adjusted course just a tick to fly just passed him.

And just as he passed him, Harry passed the ball to Ginny, who happened to be directly on the other side of LaFleur. Instantly, Harry heard the crack of LaFleur's nose and turned back to see blood rushing down from his face. However, since Harry had done everything he could to make it seem like a pass, there would be no stoppage of play until the next time the French had the ball.

Quickly, Harry decided to cut them a break by retrieving the Quaffle and quickly scoring. As Harry flew past LaFleur, he whispered to him lowly.

"Think again, Flower Boy."

Turning around, Harry could see the rage in the Beater's face but the fact that he couldn't do anything about it was what really made him angry. With the warning from punching Harry earlier in the match, any other major infractions during the match would eject him for the match. That could be especially problematic if they made the championship match, a match he would be suspended for.

Therefore, all he could do was sit there on his broom and growl as Harry flew by. From that moment on, Harry and the rest of the English team took the French to task, scoring almost three times as many goals as the French.

Eventually, nearly four hours of humiliation later, Amelia finally caught the Snitch.

The final score between two of the top ranked teams in the world was 450-100, another massive blowout by the English team. As the team celebrated, they heard that the Bulgarian team had won by only ten points to join them in the championship match. After that announcement, Katie had asked Harry if he wanted to play Seeker to face Krum.

Harry's response was simple.

"With the way we're playing now, Krum won't matter."


	8. The Beginning

**April 6, 2009**

**5:00 PM**

**The American National Quidditch Pitch**

**Near Bowling Green, OH, United States**

The media in the lead-up to the match against Bulgaria had been almost unbearable. For three days, the media had hounded Harry for interviews and press conferences. However, what made it worse was the common knowledge of the friendship and friendly rivalry between Harry and Viktor Krum. Therefore, the day before the match, Harry and Viktor had simply decided to do a press conference together.

It was an incredibly uncomfortable experience for both of them. Neither of them particularly enjoyed the media attention that their life had brought them and so they simply sat there and endured the torturous process of answering hundreds of silly and sometimes downright stupid questions for nearly two hours. Finally, Harry couldn't stand it anymore and called the press conference to a rest.

Internally, he threatened every reporter to within an inch of his life, something that he knew wouldn't be treated well outside of his own.

Katie had kept her promise to the team and had given them the day after the semi-final match off, although they did have one team meeting in the evening to start work on scouting. The Bulgarian team was very similar to the one that had won the Quidditch World Cup and they possessed some of the most talented flyers in the world, even after you included Viktor Krum as their seeker. In fact, their Beaters were some of the best flyers in the world, a rare trait for Beaters who were typically the worst flyers on the team.

In the years after Bulgaria's loss to Ireland in 1994, the team had taken a much different approach to playing. While they knew that their Chasers may not have been the best individuals, they could work together in a manner that would give them a distinct advantage. So, for nearly ten years after that match, they worked on forming the most cohesive offensive game in the business at the expense of their defense, which they often played lax.

Instead, their goal was to score as often as possible, often in less than ten seconds after getting the Quaffle. The overall theory was that they would score so many points that even if you caught the Snitch, you would be so far behind that the points you would get for catching the Snitch wouldn't make up the difference.

Unfortunately for the Bulgarians, they had never played against the English, a team with as much offensive firepower as the Bulgarians.

So, as Harry raced out onto the pitch to meet Viktor and the rest of the Bulgarian club, Harry's only thought was that he hoped they would have enough energy to institute the plan.

As Harry reached mid-pitch, he shook Viktor's hand.

"At last, ve meet on the vorld's biggest stage." Viktor said with a grin.

"Hopefully not for the last time." Harry replied.

For the last time, Harry listened to the same silly speech from the referee before returning to his starting spot. Just as Harry reached his position and before the referee could start the match, Harry looked to the crowd to see Ron and Hermione sitting in the top box with Teddy, all three of them smiling at him. Seeing his living family, Harry closed his eyes for a moment to speak to those that weren't there to see him.

_"Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Cho: more than anything, I wish you could be here to see this." _Harry thought to himself. _"I miss all of you, everyday. Today, I dedicate this to you."_

Then, a massive whistle blew and the match began. As expected, the Bulgarians came out quickly, moving much quicker than any other team they had played against. Within only a few seconds, one of their Chasers had put their first shot passed Oliver. Cursing to himself, Oliver collected the Quaffle and passed it to Harry who started up the pitch until he was within scoring range.

Then, once he got within the range of offense, he simply stopped. Unlike the Spanish strategy, which called for them to work out an offense and then move deliberately, this was the "Sit and Wait" strategy. The theory behind this was that slowing down their half of the match to a crawl would limit the amount of time that the Bulgarian team had to create a massive lead. Three times this season, the Bulgarian team had won without catching the Snitch.

Harry vowed that they would not make it the fourth.

As Harry sat there with the Quaffle, simply floating, boos came out from the Bulgarian side of the pitch. Obviously, they were used to their team taking advantage of the other. However, Harry wouldn't allow his team to be taken advantage of.

Slowly, he passed the Quaffle to Ginny before Harry quickly flew and placed himself next to the man guarding her. Once he was there, Ginny moved towards Harry, using Harry as a human shield. Once it became clear that Harry had blocked her defender from getting to her, she raced inside and fired, beating the Bulgarian Keeper to even up the score.

Instantly, Harry and Marcus worked to get back while Dawn and Miguel started targeting their Chasers as they raced up the pitch. Regardless of their tactics, however, the Bulgarians scored very quickly. However, expecting the same strategy from them, they didn't appear in any hurry to get back to play defense. So, while Ginny collected the Quaffle, Harry raced ahead of everyone to the other end.

Seeing that Harry had gotten behind everyone, Ginny fired a pass that traveled nearly the entire length of the pitch directly into Harry's hands. Reacting quickly, Harry fired towards the right goal, just getting the Quaffle passed the Bulgarian Keeper.

For the next hour, this was the trend. Just when the Bulgarians got used to them doing one thing, they switched it up. The tactic succeeded in two things. First, it frustrated the hell out of them because they couldn't know what they were going to do and they no longer had the ability to slow down their own play, giving the English Chasers control of the match. Second, between the stops and the starts and the confusion of the tactics change, the Bulgarian side was getting tired.

Now, they were getting sloppy. Passes that normally hit their mark were flying over their target's head.

The result? A score progression of 40-40, 70-60, 90-70, 130-80, 200-90, 260-100 and the current score of 340-110. Needless to say, their strategy had worked. Finally, after nearly an hour and a half of play, Amelia managed to trick Viktor into thinking the Snitch was on the other end of the pitch before grabbing it for herself.

Final score: 500-120, the largest score by a single team in a World Cup final and the largest margin of victory in World Cup final history. The celebration back in London was legendary and the celebration in the United States that day wasn't half bad as the English celebrated their first World Cup victory since the 1940s.

As Harry made his way to the ground, Viktor approached him.

"You play Chaser very vell." Viktor said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Viktor." Harry replied. "I'm certain that won't be the last time we play against each other."

"I certainly hope not."

* * *

**April 8, 2009**

**10:04 AM**

**The Residence of Harry Potter**

**Portree, UK**

After two days of celebrations and travel, Harry, Ginny and Teddy walked into the front door of Harry's house and collapsed onto the couch just inside the front door. The stress and exhaustion of the past ten days settled over them and instantly, all three of them fell asleep before they even had a chance to unpack.

Nearly three hours later, Harry awoke to see that Teddy had gone up to his room. He also woke up to Ginny nestled in underneath his arm, sleeping soundly. As gently as possible, Harry slipped out from underneath her and laid her softly on the couch before covering her up with one of the blankets that lie around the room.

Slowly, Harry made his way up the stairs to Teddy's room. Teddy had left his door open and Harry could see that he was already working on some of the homework that he had missed during his time in the US.

"I'm wondering." Harry said softly, scaring Teddy slight. "I'm wondering if I'm ever going to have to actually help you with anything or teach you anything."

"Why do you say that?" Teddy said as he recovered from the shock that Harry had given him.

"Because I remember being your age and while my aunt and uncle only made me do my homework so that I didn't embarrass them, I was still reluctant to do it. But you come home from a week away and rather than complaining about anything, you come back and get working almost right away."

"I like doing homework. So what?"

"Hermione has had too much of an influence on you." Harry said with a chuckle as he took a seat on Teddy's bed. "I have something I want to talk to you about."

"What?" Teddy asked in confusion.

"Do you remember how the one night at the Cup, Ginny and I went out for the evening?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, Ginny and I had a date." Harry said simply. "Afterwards, we decided that we want to try giving our relationship a shot again."

"Again?" Teddy asked curiously. "You and Ginny have dated before."

"Yes. You were very young when we were together. It was just after the Battle. We were together for a few months during school and then again for a year after the Battle. Things didn't work out."

"What's different?" Teddy asked again.

"We got older." Harry said simply. "We matured. We took some time apart."

"Is that when you were gone?"

"Do you remember that?"

"A little." Teddy admitted. "I remember Grandma Tonks couldn't tell me where you were all the time. I just remember missing you a lot."

"I missed you too." Harry said softly. "I'm not going anywhere. Anyway, for the last few months, Ginny and I have been getting closer. For the longest time, I didn't want to get back with her because I remember how things were before."

"What were they like?"

"Great and terrible. I've never been happier than when I was with her. But there was also still a part of her that treated me like a celebrity. With everyone else treating me like that, I couldn't deal with it from her."

"He shouldn't have had to."

Suddenly, Harry turned around to see Ginny standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" Harry asked.

"Long enough." she replied before looking at Teddy. "The reason Harry's asking you about this is because we don't want you to feel like he's taking his attention off of you. You've had enough people leave you in your lifetime."

"Why would I think you were leaving me?"

"Because if I would have had someone to actually care for me at your age and they wanted to start spending time with someone else, I would think they were leaving me too."

"Do you want to spend time with someone else?"

"There's a group of people that I enjoy spending time with." Harry said honestly. "But no one more than the two people in this room."

"That's good for me." Teddy said simply before looking at Ginny. "You better treat him well. I wouldn't want to have to hurt you."

Instantly, the three of them burst into laughter at the words of the ten-year old. For a few minutes, no legitimate conversation could be had until everyone recovered. Finally, Ginny was able to speak.

"I'll do my best to live up to your lofty goals." Ginny replied.

"What does lofty mean?"

"High." Harry said simply.

"Ah. Well, good." Teddy answered with a smile.

Suddenly, Harry noticed an owl tapping on the window outside. Harry stood and made his way to the window where he opened it and took the letter that the owl was holding. In a hurry, Harry opened the letter.

"It's from Ron. They want us all to come over for dinner tonight."

"Sounds good with me." Teddy said. "Maybe I can get little Arthur to say my name again."

"You mean before he said Dad." Ginny replied, rolling her eyes. "Charlie loved that."

"I have a gift. What can I say?"

* * *

**7:45 PM**

**The Residence of Hermione and Ron Weasley**

**London, UK**

After enjoying one of the better meals that Harry had eaten in months (courtesy of both Ron and Hermione), Teddy and the rest of the children were playing in the room adjacent to the Weasley's kitchen while the adults talked.

"I'm glad you guys are back." Hermione said. "We really need to talk."

"What about?" George asked.

"Well, the Welsh and Northern Irish plan on voting for their referendums tomorrow and both of them seem a sure fit to pass which means that we'll be looking at a complete divide of the nation. Not only that but they plan on joining Malfoy and the rest of the Irish."

"What can we do about it?" Charlie asked curiously.

"You can be ready to fight if we need you. That's for starters." Ron answered for her. "Secondly, Hermione and I are visiting the Scottish Council tomorrow afternoon. The goal to get them to guarantee their support for us and then once we get home, try to push the War Pact through the Wizengamot, or what's left of it."

"What's the War Pact say?" Harry asked, continuing the Q&A session.

"The War Pact temporarily dissolves the Auror and Hit Wizard departments and allows them to be reformed under the War Council as a standing army."

"War council?" Harry asked. "Who does that entail?"

"Myself, Ron as Head of Aurors and Hit Wizards, the head of the DMLE, the head of International Magical Cooperation and three "random" choices selected by me and approved by the Wizengamot. The plan would be that during a war, the centralization of power would change from one leader with a gamut of department heads to a small collection of central leaders with complete control over the Ministry. However, at any point, the Wizengamot can choose to disband or reform the War Council if they receive a 75% vote of no confidence."

"Alright. Who are your random choices?" Harry asked before realizing that Hermione was staring a hole into his forehead. "I suppose I should have seen that coming."

"Yes, you should have. I know you have no interest in leading the troops. I've already gotten Ron to oversee them while Kingsley will lead them directly. But regardless of what you say, we need you somewhere to help if it comes to that."

Despite everything that Harry had said to the contrary, he really did want to help. However, as he had repeatedly said, he was done "leading troops." It wasn't that he wasn't capable of doing it anymore. It was that every time he did it, someone close to him ended up dead and at this point in his life, Harry was tired of the constant tragedy. However, this was something that he could definitely do.

"Assuming I'm approved, I'll agree to join." Harry said begrudgingly. "Who else are you choosing?"

"Percy has already agreed to join." Hermione said, nodding to him at the far end of the table. "For my last opening, I was really hoping that Neville could be persuaded. I know that he still has duties at Hogwarts, being a professor and all, but I think he's someone to look up to. If not him, then Tracey Davis was another idea I had."

"I would go with Tracey." Harry said. "She already works for the Ministry and she isn't responsible for the safety of Hogwarts."

"I agree with Harry." Ginny said while Percy nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll talk with her tomorrow." Hermione said softly before turning back to Harry. "Also, there's a provision in the War Pact that will leave a rather large security force at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall has requested that you lead it since it will be most of your students that would make up the team."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I forgot that part, didn't I?" Hermione said sheepishly. "All current AMI students enrolled in Auror or Hit Wizard classes would be called up to active duty. Therefore, there wouldn't be any students at AMI, at least for the better part of five months or so."

"Yeah, you definitely forgot that part." Ron whispered in her ear as he looked at Harry's shocked face.

With that little bit of information, Harry realized just how close to this war they were getting and just how close he was getting. Looking up at Hermione, he spoke.

"If this happens, what else is changing?" Harry asked simply.

"A lot." Hermione admitted. "Curfew set firmly at 8:00 PM each evening with violators held for a period of up to one week. More than likely, large public gatherings will be restricted. I imagine that the entire Quidditch season will be postponed and part of me wouldn't be surprised if Minerva ended up cancelling the first term at Hogwarts."

"She wouldn't." Harry replied confidently. "Hogwarts would be the last thing to go. Attendance may be down but I know for a fact that Minerva, just like Dumbledore before her, prides herself on the stability the school offers her. The only way it would be shut down would be if you ordered her to shut it down."

"Which I may have to do if it proves too dangerous."

"Then, I'll take the job as the head of the security force." Harry shot back. "Find someone else for your War Council. I'm sorry but I couldn't imagine life without Hogwarts and I'm not about to let Draco Malfoy ruin that for the rest of the children that haven't attended yet."

"Fantastic." Hermione said with a smile.

From there, Hermione spent the next hour explaining how the Wizengamot had been changed to reflect the new landscape. Wales and Northern Ireland retained their seats but their votes seemed to count for almost nothing. All the votes that Ireland had gotten prior to leaving were given to Scotland as a way to ensure that they didn't leave with the others.

For those that suggested to Hermione that she give them to Wales or Northern Ireland, Hermione had already said that she believed that they could give them her own head on a plate and they would probably still vote to leave. In other words, they were leaving anyway so why reward them more?

After that, she explained how the next day would go. Both Wales and Northern Ireland would vote from 7 AM until 5 PM. From there, it should take about three hours to count the votes and recount to ensure that everything went according to plan.

Therefore, Hermione asked that everyone be present at the Ministry the next evening at 8 PM. If it happened that the two states were leaving, it was widely expected that the Scots would agree to the War Pact instantly and the Wizengamot would approve it within an hour. At that point, Harry and the other members who were going to be tasked by the new War Council would be sworn in and then moved to their new location in order to get instantly acquainted with their new roles.

Finally, it appeared that Hermione was done and so the adults in the room started to break up. When they did, Harry approached Ron.

"I assume that when it all goes down, you will be in charge of assigning who gets put where."

"For the most part Kingsley will take care of that, although I will make some suggestions. Why?"

"Because I want three people with me." Harry replied simply. "I want Molly McGonagall, Rebecca Bond and Anthon Samuel there with me."

"In what capacity?" Ron asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"That depends. What are the odds that I get an actual Auror assigned to Hogwarts?" Harry questioned in return.

"Small." Ron replied honestly. "We can't afford them. In fact, basically your force at Hogwarts would be your class at AMI promoted up to Active Duty."

"Great." Harry grumbled. "If that's the case, then those three make up the rest of my leadership. I'll obviously lead but then those three will be advanced to Senior Auror and be granted leadership of the rest of the Junior Aurors stationed at Hogwarts."

"Senior Auror? No one has made Senior Auror that fast, not even you."

"If you don't want to give them the title, then give them the responsibility." Harry answered. "Those are the three students that I currently have that I trust. They've learned quickly, they speak to me outside of class on what it's like being an Auror and they're ready to go."

"Alright. I can make sure they're place in a leadership position for you." Ron replied.

"Fantastic."

"Now, you know what taking this position is going to mean."

"I'm going to have to become an Auror again, aren't I?" Harry said, a sense of depression in his voice.

"Yes." Ron said with a grin. "You'll be named Special Auror-in-Charge and be fully reinstated."

"Well, I suppose that if that's what it takes, then I'll do it. But, I want you to know that I have no intention of sticking around once we've dealt with Malfoy."

"Didn't figure you had any intention to the contrary." Ron shot back with a smile.

For a couple of seconds, Harry thought that this was going to be the end of their conversation. However, Harry suddenly had a question that needed answering.

"How much of this is top secret?" Harry asked.

"Technically, all of it." Ron replied. "However, I'm guessing that if somehow your students end up being more prepared than they would have normally been, that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

* * *

**April 9, 2009**

**3:30 PM**

**The Advanced Magical Institute Potter Manor**

After getting settled in, Harry turned back to the class. In his head, Harry was terrified to think that this group of young people would more than likely be responsible for the safety of a large group of children, including potentially his own child. However, if there was any group of young people that he would trust to do it, this would certainly be it.

"I know I told you that we would be talking about group dynamics and personality differences." Harry started. "Unfortunately, something has come up and we won't be talking about that."

This was the first time that Harry had changed a lesson plan at the last minute and so many of his students were looking at him with a look of confusion. As Harry looked out, he noticed the faces of his students more than he ever had before. He only hoped that there would be no tests for them and that the war would end without incident and they could move on and get some more experience before being thrust back under the fire.

"How many of you are aware of the vote that's occurring in Wales and Northern Ireland today?" Harry started.

As this was also the first time that Harry had discussed politics of some kind, there was even more confusion before Anthon Samuel rose his hand. Quickly, Harry recognized him and Anthon stood.

"They're voting whether or not they wish to remain aligned with us, become independent or join Ireland." Anthon explained simply before sitting down.

"Perfect answer." Harry replied. "Now, I'm told by those in power that the third option is most likely. If that happens, Minister of Magic Weasley is meeting with the Scottish Council today in order to agree upon a War Pact. Now, in this Pact, the Auror and Hit Wizard offices would be dissolved to form a standing army controlled by a War Council."

Harry hoped that he wasn't hitting them too quickly with all of this. Some of this they didn't really need to know. However, they would eventually reach a point where their understanding was crucial.

"This War Council would take control of the Ministry and run the war under observation from the Wizengamot. They would have almost complete autonomy to do as they decided with Minister Weasley still in the executive role."

"Why is this important for us?"

Harry looked back to see that Rebecca Bond, another one of those that Harry had chosen to lead, had stood and posed the question.

"Can you repeat that?" Harry asked, despite the fact that he had heard her perfectly.

"Why is this important for us? We'll be here at least until the beginning of May." she said, even elaborating a bit.

"Actually, that's the last part of the War Pact. The entire present class of students at AMI studying to become an Auror, Hit Wizard or Healer will be instantly promoted to Junior Auror and placed in active duty."

Instantly, Harry saw the effect of his words ripple around the room as scared faces formed from the stubborn and brash ones he normally saw.

"Now, at this point, I will remind you of two things. First, when you signed up to go to AMI, you signed a document that allowed you to be promoted to active status at any point. Failure to report to active status will be seen as a treasonous offense and you can be held for up to two weeks without prosecution."

These words didn't particuarly help, although Harry knew they needed to be said.

"Secondly, you would be Junior Aurors, not Senior Aurors. This means that most of you will not be put on the front lines, at least not directly."

"Then where will we go?" someone shouted from the back.

"Most of you will be stationed as a security force at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under my command."

Instantly, the room went quiet at this news. Suddenly, a hand towards the back went up. When Harry called on it, he wasn't surprised to see Molly McGonagall standing.

"Did we hear you correctly?" she asked first before continuing. "Under your command?"

"Yes, you did hear me correctly." Harry confirmed as Molly sat. "Head Auror Ronald Weasley is a good friend of mine and he and Minister Weasley initially requested that I be placed on the War Council. However, during our discussion, they informed me that a security force would be placed at Hogwarts and Headmaster McGonagall had requested that I lead it. Initially, I was reluctant due to my desire to remain out of the field. However, it was discussed that if the force could not prove its ability to defend the students, the Headmaster would have to cancel the fall term at Hogwarts."

As Harry expected, there were several sad, and even angry, calls at that news. Slowly, Harry raised a hand, asking for silence.

"Needless to say, with my own son expecting to start this fall, I couldn't allow that to happen. Therefore, I decide to assume control of this security force as soon as it is called upon. With that, I requested that three students be placed as part of the leadership of our merry band of soldiers and as is not surprising, we've heard from them all today. Molly McGonagall, Rebecca Bond and Anthon Samuel, will you please stand?"

Slowly and unsteadily, the three of them rose to the applause of their classmates.

"These three students have consistently shown the ability to ask the right questions. None of their assignments have been late and they seem to understand the team dynamic better than some others. Therefore, they will be the shift commanders while at Hogwarts. Each of you will report to one of them and they will report to me and Headmaster McGonagall." Harry said before turning to his selected students. "You three can sit now."

Sheepishly, all three of them smiled slightly as they sat.

"Our goal in this will be to remain invisible." Harry said shortly. "These are children. They are going to know that something is wrong because we're there. We will do as little as possible in the public eye to ensure their safety."

* * *

**8:00 PM**

**The Office of the Minister of Magic**

**London, UK**

The mood inside the rather large office was oppressive as everyone secretly thought to themselves that they had known that this day would come but that they couldn't have possibly prepared for it. When everyone had shown up at just a few minutes before 8:00, Hermione had given most of them instructions on whom within Dumbledore's Army they should contact and what orders they should be given.

After those people left, it was just Harry, Ron and Hermione inside the office while everyone else worked on organizing Dumbledore's Army into something that could be used.

"Why the hell can't they move faster?" Ron growled just as his stomach did. Even in times of crisis, Ron's appetite dictated his preferred method of action.

"They can't move faster because they're probably preparing a statement to give to the papers in Dublin." Harry replied.

"What for?"

"Publicly expressing their support and alliance with Ireland." Hermione answered for him. "Yes, I imagine that's exactly what's happening."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hermione said softly but with strength.

The door opened and Hermione's Senior Undersecretary, a young man named Seth Hill.

"Madam Minister." he said politely.

"Proceed." Hermione said.

"We still have nothing official but there are strong rumors that both votes were successful." he reported gravely. "Also, you have a request from one of the members of the Welsh Council to meet with you."

"Is he here?" Hermione asked hurriedly.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Send him in." Hermione ordered before resetting herself proudly in her chair as Harry and Ron did the same. They needed to appear strong and fearless, even if they felt the exact opposite.

Seconds later, the door opened again and a short woman who had to be nearly one hundred years old entered the room. Quickly, Hermione smiled and indicated to the seat in front of her, across her desk.

"Please, Ms. Stone, take a seat."

The legendary Theodora Stone was the longest serving member of the Welsh Council, serving for almost seventy years. She was known to be rude, corrupt and violent. There were rumors surrounding just how she had managed to retain her seat on the Council for this long and none of them were good. Stone was also a proud proponent of "Pureblood rights" as she felt that the current administration was removing the superiority of her people, something that had strengthened the Ministry prior to Hermione's election.

Needless to say, to see Theodora Stone, that didn't appear to be any kind of a reconciliatory effort on the part of the Welsh. In fact, it seemed as if they were intentionally trying to antagonize Hermione.

"Ms. Stone, what can I do for you?" Hermione asked, doing her best to remain oblivious to Stone's obvious nature for being there.

"Shove it, Weasley." she said in a surprisingly strong voice for someone as "experienced" as her. "We both know that you know why I'm here."

"Fine." Hermione replied quickly. "What the hell do you want? Answer quick before I come up with some charge to have you thrown in jail."

"Finally learning about the nastiness of politics, are we, Weasley?" Stone replied, a strange glee in her voice.

"Stone, start talking."

"Of course." Stone replied with a vile chuckle. "Simply put, we know about your agreement with Scotland."

"That's fantastic." Hermione replied dryly. "What does that have to do with you? Supposedly you've chosen to leave us behind."

"Of course we did, you little Mudblood!' Stone shouted, causing Harry and Ron each to stand and draw wands. Quickly, Hermione looked at them.

"Put your wands away!" she shouted before turning back to Stone. "If you've left, then why do you care about our relationship with Scotland?"

"Because we also know of the War Pact that came with it."

"So what?"

"Premier Malfoy has asked me to inform you that if you sign that War Pact, Ireland will have no choice but to declare war against England and Scotland."

"Do you think I didn't already know that, you old hag?" Hermione asked in disgust.

"You will watch your tone with me, Weasley." Stone threatened.

"No, you will watch your tone with me." Hermione growled in response. "You think that being Malfoy's lackey buys you power? In Ireland, maybe. Here? Here, you're an enemy of the state, a foreigner and you hold not one single iota of power. Now, choose your next words carefully before I throw you in Azkaban until you die, although realistically, that shouldn't be that long."

"Ah, you think the insults about my old age bother me?" Stone shot back as she gently stood. "You will get what's coming to you, Weasley. Premier Malfoy will make sure of it!"

"Do you speak for Draco Malfoy!?" Harry shouted, inserting himself into the conversation.

"I do!" the elderly witch shrieked. Looking at Ron, Harry nodded. Suddenly, Harry got the point.

"Theodora Stone, you are under arrest for threatening the Minister of Magic while under the orders of another Head of State." Ron said as he suddenly disarmed her and tied her arms together with conjured rope. "This threat is considered an international act of war and will not be tolerated."

Suddenly, Ron stuck his head out the door.

"Oy! Carroll, come here!" he shouted.

Quickly, one of Ron's Junior Aurors entered the office, bowing and saluting everyone in the room.

"Enough of that." Ron said, rolling his eyes. "Would you be so kind as to take Ms. Stone down to the holding cells?"

Hermione marched around her desk and got directly in front of Stone, leaning in to whisper into her ear.

"It appears that despite your old age, you haven't learned your lesson about threatening an international Head of State while under orders from your own." Hermione growled violently.

"Go hang yourself." Stone roared as she was dragged from the room. For several seconds, the growling and shrill screeching of Theodora Stone could be heard as she was dragged down the hall and into the bowels of the Ministry where the holding cells lie.

In a huff, Hermione raced around to the other side of her desk where she instantly started writing. Once she was done, she threw the letters into the Floo fire behind her where they would then be delivered. Once she was done, she looked up at Ron.

"I need you to start organizing your active duty teams into some sort of military force." Hermione ordered. "Give Harry his people and then rearrange as necessary."

"Will do." Ron said before walking out the door. Harry was about to follow him when Hermione spoke up.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" Hermione said softly.

"Of course." Harry replied before shutting the door behind him. Once he was sure it was shut, he took one of the seat directly across from Hermione.

Looking at his friend, he noticed that, in this moment, she looked older than she had ever looked. Her eyes were tired and her hair was more unruly than usual. The stress of the past few months were obviously starting to show on her and Harry only hoped that they could get this over with before Hermione became just another Minister who had to deal with war.

"What can I do for you, 'Mione?" Harry asked softly.

"Am I jumping into this too quickly?" Hermione asked him suddenly. "I'm preparing for war as we speak. Tomorrow morning, I'll go into the Wizengamot and get them to sign the War Pact and transfer power to the War Council. Meanwhile, we aren't actually at war. Not yet, anyway. Am I pushing into things too quickly?"

"No." Harry said simply. "Why didn't you ask Ron?"

Hermione gave a short chuckle before she replied. "Ron's been begging me to have Malfoy assassinated for weeks. He's been ready to go to war for just as long if not longer. His hatred of Malfoy is starting to cloud some of his judgements. If I'm being honest, I still trust him to do his job but I worry about him if he come into contact with Malfoy at some point."

"Why?" Harry asked in concern. "Why now?"

"I'm not sure. I think Malfoy reminds him of Voldemort which reminds him of the Battle of Hogwarts which, in turn, reminds him of Fred. I think that Ron believes that if Malfoy is dead, then Fred can rest in peace."

"I see."

"Why don't you think that we're moving too quickly?" Hermione asked, returning to the topic at hand.

To be honest, Harry didn't have a really good reason for that question. As much as Hermione relied on logic and reason, Harry still relied on his gut and instinct. In this situation, his gut was telling him that if they didn't take care of Malfoy quickly, bad things would happen.

"I guess I think that Malfoy and his supporters need to be taken care of before they can gain a good grip on Ireland." Harry replied, doing his best to answer the question. "Right now, he's still new there and he's still establishing trust with the common person. If we can upset that, it's possible that we can take him down and he never gets the opportunity to turn into Dark Lord 2.0."

"Very funny." Hermione said with a grim smile.

"I do what I can." Harry replied before asking a question. "How many Aurors are we talking about at Hogwarts and where are they going to live?"

"Well, practically your entire class will be going to Hogwarts, so somewhere around 150 Aurors with you in charge and three Aurors acting as a shift coordinator and probably five teams of ten on patrol at any time. As for the living situation, we've been secretly been working on that for the past three weeks."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Hermione admitted. "I was talking to Minerva when the threat really started and we managed to work something out. After the Battle of Hogwarts, there was a large portion of the dungeons that was never redone. However, since the time of our conversation, the house elves have been working on it."

"That doesn't upset you?"

"No. McGonagall bumped their pay by four times for this month. They're getting paid, they're getting breaks but they're still working like they want to. Arguably, that's the best of both worlds."

"That's good." Harry replied. "So, sleeping in the dungeons? That's new."

"Yeah. However, each house's dormitory will have a guard posted outside at night and any late evening wandering will be punished harshly by Professor McGonagall."

"How harshly?"

"Put it this way: she said that the points we lost first year would look like change compared to the amount of House points they'll lose if they're found out of bed late at night."

"Assuming we actually go to war." Harry replied with a grin, knowing that both of them believed that war was inevitable at this point.

"Funny, Potter." Hermione said with a tired smile. Slowly, Hermione leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, allowing her to look just a bit more peaceful. In truth, Harry was very worried about his friend's well being. He remembered what she looked like during third year when she was overworked and he knew that bad thing would happen if she let that happen to herself again.

"How have you been sleeping, 'Mione?"

"I haven't been." she said honestly, not bothering to open her eyes. "Every time I close my eyes, I see you or Ron dead with Malfoy standing over you."

"Take Dreamless Sleep Drought." Harry suggested.

"I can't take that stuff." Hermione complained. "I wake up groggier than hell after I take it."

Deciding that she needed to understand the importance of what he was talking about, Harry marched around her desk and sat down directly in front of her so her face was only inches from his.

"I know that no one needs to tell you this." Harry said simply. "But this isn't just about you anymore."

"I know, Harry. I know that there are all these people out there depending on me."

"I was talking about the baby you happen to be carrying around with you." Harry shot back.

"Oh."

"Like I said, I know that you know this, or at least you should, but if you don't get any sleep, there could be some serious ramifications for him or her." Harry said before placing one hand on her shoulder. "We all know how stubborn I was during the war and even after. I bottled everything up, I fought with everyone and I placed the whole world on my shoulders. This time, you're the one in front of the bullseye. Don't do what I did. Take care of yourself, quit second guessing yourself and don't you dare bottle up and hide from the world."

"I suppose you have been through this before, haven't you?"

"Just like when Arthur got attacked by Nagini during fifth year. I was moping around because I felt that I had been possessed by Voldemort, forgetting that I had someone right there who had gone through that." Harry said with a grin. "I've been through this before, Hermione. I was the general during the Battle last time. It's only really difficult if you try and do it all alone."

For the first time in weeks, Harry saw Hermione really smile before she pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks, Harry."

"Don't mention it." Harry said with a smile before breaking away to look at her. "Go home and get some sleep."

"I will." Hermione replied and Harry believed her.

"Good." Harry replied before walking towards the door. "I wouldn't want to have to tie you to your bed to make you sleep."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You know that I would." Harry shot back. "And you know that Ron would help me."

For a second, Hermione considered it before nodding her head slowly.

"Damn you two." she whispered softly before looking back up at him. "G'night, Harry."

"Night." Harry said before walking out the door.

* * *

**April 10, 2009**

**9:04 AM**

**The Main Chambers of the Wizengamot The Ministry of Magic**

**London, UK**

Harry and Ron took their seats in the observation deck in the Wizengamot Main Chambers, just as they had a few days ago to watch the signing of the bill that had ultimately led to the secession of three separate states. Now, they were here to approve the War Pact.

In that time, however, the makeup of the Wizengamot had changed dramatically. When Ireland left, all four of their seats were transferred to Scotland. Then, after Wales and Northern Ireland had left, replacements for those seats (one from Scotland and one from England) had been found and voted in this morning. So, the current makeup of the Wizengamot was eleven votes for England and eight for Scotland.

In Harry's opinion, this vote was simply a formality. Harry had spent almost all morning working with Ron on the assignments for the Aurors in the event the War Pact was passed. However, during the two hours that Harry had been there, Ron had gotten messages from two sleeper Agents he had within the newly formed Irish Ministry.

The reports were not good. Apparently, Malfoy had already begun to layout the groundwork for his invasion of England and he was simply waiting for someone to antagonize him so that he could use it. The inclusion of Wales and Northern Ireland just gave him more to work with, especially with Wales' land connection to England.

If Ron was called to testify this morning, and Harry doubted that things would get that far, he would give them this information and the Pact would be signed seconds later. However, Harry's preference was for the signing to be natural and not something they were frightened into. But, if they wouldn't sign it under normal circumstances, then Harry felt that something would be needed to make them see reason.

"On to the final matter of this morning's session," Hermione said, seguewaying from whatever they had been talking to the next topic. "a War Pact has been agreed upon by myself and the Scottish Council. This Pact would make England and Scotland allies in any upcoming battle against anyone, but particularly against the threat of Draco Malfoy and the Irish Alliance."

"What would this Pact mean?" asked one of the new Wizengamot members that Harry didn't know.

"This Pact would dissolve the office of Minister of Magic and replace it with a War Council. The ability to dissolve the office would lie with me." Hermione said shortly. "Once the office is dissolve and the War Council takes over, the ranks of the Aurors and Hit Wizards would be dissolved into one standing military force, lead by Head Auror Ronald Weasley and former Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. Furthermore, all current Auror, Hit Wizard and Healer students at AMI would be made active. Healers would take on junior roles at St. Mungo's while the students for Auror and Hit Wizards would become a security force at Hogwarts under the command of Harry Potter."

Harry could see that much of the room was already starting to come around. However, there were still some holdouts based on body language.

"Who would be apart of the War Council?" Thierry Quick asked.

"The War Council would consist of myself, the head of the DMLE, the head of the Auror Office, the head of the Department for International Magical Cooperation and three random choices. For my three random choices, I have asked Percy Weasley, Tracey Davis and one of your own, Alan David."

"What is to stop the War Council from keeping or abusing power?" said a voice from someone that Harry couldn't see.

"At any point, a vote of no confidence can be brought to the Wizengamot. If there is a 75% majority, the War Council will be dissolved and a new Council will be appointed by the Wizengamot."

Finally, Harry could see that most of the people below seemed to be in favor of voting. However, Harry was still waiting for one question to be asked. Thankfully, he wouldn't have to wait long as Fleur Weasley stood.

"Why are we doing this before we have been attacked by Messr. Malfoy?" Fleur asked.

Hermione smiled at the question before turning to one of the Aurors in the corner.

"Bring in the prisoner." she said firmly.

For a few moments, the Auror disappeared out one of the side doors before returning with a very angry and bound Theodora Stone. Instantly, the room, most of whom knew who she was, started to buzz with conversation.

"Quiet, please." Hermione said politely. "Last night, Theodora Stone came to speak to me as a representative of the Irish Alliance. During that conversation, she made a threat against myself and all of England. This conversation was witnessed by both Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. In my own personal opinion, this is already an act of war. She made a threat against us while representing Draco Malfoy himself."

Suddenly, the conversation in the room exploded as members spoke to everyone around them. Looking on, Harry couldn't help but smile. Presented in a different order, this may not have gone as well. But Hermione seemed to know exactly how to present the information to get the answer that she wanted from them.

Then, in a moment, Edward Walsh, the quietest member of the Wizengamot, stood.

"I move to pass the War Pact with the Scottish Council." he said nervously.

Instantly, Fleur shot up from her seat.

"Seconded!"

"Any discussion on the motion?" Hermione asked excitedly.

For the first time all morning, no one had anything to say.

"Seeing no discussion, all in favor respond by raising your hands."

Despite the fact that there were still three Establishment Party members from Scotland in the Wizengamot, the vote was unanimous.

"All opposed?"

As all the hands in the room fell, none rose. With a grim smile, Hermione lifted her gavel.

"Motion approved." Hermione said firmly. "May the gods help us all."

* * *

**April 11, 2009**

**2:45 PM**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Somewhere in Scotland**

As Harry stepped out of the fireplace, he was greeted by Headmaster McGonagall, Neville Longbottom and someone else he didn't recognize.

"My name is Patrick Desmond." the man said in a distinct Irish accent. "I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor here."

He extended a hand to Harry after his introduction. Instead of taking it, Harry turned to McGonagall.

"Is there a good explanation for this?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry." she replied calmly. "Patrick was raised Irish. However, when Mr. Malfoy took over, he gave up his Irish citizenship and applied for English citizenship."

"Fantastic." Harry said, finally taking his hand. Once he was finished greeting the man, he took a seat across from the Headmaster.

"How much has Hermione told you?" he asked her.

"Not much." McGonagall replied. "Just that you would be coming with some Aurors to provide protection."

"That's the basic gist of it." Harry replied with a smile. "The force will include around 150 Junior Aurors fresh from AMI. All of them were previously my students and so I'll be honest and say that in the first few days, I expect some overzealousness. However, I've worked with these kids for months now. I believe that they'll settle down and perform their duty admirably."

"That's wonderful, Mr. Potter. How will this impact the daily lives of my students?"

"Hopefully, very little. My Aurors have been instructed to be as invisible as possible. Someone of them will even be patrolling the corridors while under a Disillusionment Charm. There will be one Auror posted outside each House dormitory 24 hours a day without fail. At any time, there will be about 50 Auror on patrol of the grounds and the castle." Harry said quickly.

"That's great. What rules changes would you recommend?" McGonagall asked.

"I heard that you had some suggestions." Harry shot back.

"I did." she admitted. "My plan is that any students caught out of bed will lose 200 House Points per person and receive one month's detention."

"Sounds fine to me." Harry replied.

"Anything else?"

"I do have one more that I ask you change." Harry said. "Any dueling in the hallways is strictly prohibited, more so than usual. At this point, I can't think of anything else that would warrant a higher penalty."

"Why?" Neville asked behind him.

"Because there are still going to be students here with ties to Ireland and Irish families. You know how insensitive school children can be. If they say something about their family still in Ireland, they may feel a need to defend them. We can't allow that to happen."

Harry was about to continue when suddenly, someone came rushing into the office. Turning, he recognized Madam Pomfrey, no slower in her older age, racing into the room and placing a Wizard's Wireless set onto the table.

"What is it, Poppy?" McGonagall asked.

"Listen!" she shouted softly as she turned it up.

_"...egregious act by English Minister of Magic Hermione Weasley is nothing but a premature declaration of hostility that the Irish Alliance has done nothing to deserve."_

Harry would know that voice anywhere. The voice of Draco Malfoy, like the voices of the dead, would haunt him in his nightmares until the day of his own death.

_"Minister of Magic Weasley was even audacious enough to take my liaison, Theodora Stone, into custody for making threats to her. Threats that were only witnessed by her husband and her best friend, the very same Harry Potter that she called a madman in court! However, we have just received word that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will not be taking students from Ireland this year..."_

Harry knew that Hermione intended to do this. However, he wasn't aware that Hermione had already instituted it.

_"This final injustice is simply too much for me to ignore and I feel that I have other choice than to declare war with England, our former friend! However, over time, they have continue to ignore the needs of all, choosing instead to give comfort to the few and far between. Therefore, we shall take down Minister Weasley's corrupt government and replace it with one that will work FOR the people, instead of against it!"_

With that, Harry reached forward and clicked the Wireless set off. He didn't need to hear anything else. Shaking his head sadly, Harry looked up at McGonagall.

"My Aurors will be under instruction to arrive at their living quarters in one hour. I would ask that you cancel classes for the rest of the day and tell the students to return to their dormitories. We don't know what Malfoy's plans are but I don't want any children to be out and about today."

"Absolutely, Harry." she said softly. "This always seems to happen to you, doesn't it?"

"Not anymore." Harry said firmly as he stood and made his way to the door. "This time, I chose it for me. Excuse me if you please, I have a castle to defend."

* * *

**A/N: **Just a note on the next chapter. The first few sections will explain the rest of the school year and the summer before finishing up in September. This is going to be a slow burning fire, not something that explodes instantly. So there will be a rather large time jump in the middle of the next chapter.

Also, leave a review if you'd like.


	9. Building a Fortress

On April 11, 2009, the war between the wizarding populations of the British Isles began with Ireland, Northern Ireland and Wales forming the Irish Alliance to challenge England, in alliance with Scotland, for control of the two large islands.

On April 11, Head Auror Ronald Weasley disbanded the Auror Office and reformed it into the first-ever Wizarding Army. At the same time, Harry turned his former students at the Advanced Magical Institute into the largest security force known to man. Their task: to protect the students at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

So, for two and a half months, they did just that while reports of battles in abandoned fields trickled back to them. However, Harry did everything he could to keep the men and women at Hogwarts at the task at hand. As Harry had expected, there had been some bouts of overzealousness when it came to the responsibility the new Aurors held. However, over time, they were able to get into a rhythm and they did a valiant job protecting the students.

During his time at Hogwarts, Harry had sent Teddy to live with Ginny and occasionally Ron and Hermione, knowing that he would be taken care of by his friends. Only twice in the time before the spring term let out did Harry get a chance to see his son. However, he was heartened by the fact that school would soon be out and he would be able to return home to visit with his son before both of them returned to Hogwarts again in September.

**June 24, 2009**

**12:04 PM**

**The Office of the Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Somewhere in Scotland, UK**

As Harry walked into the Headmaster's Office, he had never felt more ready to leave the school than he was right now. Since the beginning of April, Harry had left the school only once for a brief visit with Teddy and a meeting with Hermione. Other than that, he had stuck to the school, assisting the new Aurors in patrolling its corridors and understanding the new responsibilities they had.

"Minerva?" Harry asked aloud, noticing that she was not there.

"Up here, Mr. Potter."

Turning around, Harry saw that she was standing up at the very top of the staircase that went up to an observation deck. When he got up there, he saw what the view was: Hogsmeade Station where the Hogwarts Express was just pulling out of the station.

"I wonder how many of them will return this fall." Harry wondered publicly.

"I would like to believe that most of them will be back." Minerva said softly. "But, I imagine that's probably some wishful thinking."

"We could all use some wishful thinking. It's not like we have good things to think about right now." Harry replied. "Did you hear about Jimmy Peakes?"

"Of course." Minerva said sadly. "How is Mary taking it?"

"I'm not sure." Harry replied. "I haven't had much contact with the rest of the world since I came here."

Jimmy Peakes, who had played Beater with Harry during his last year at Hogwarts, had become an Auror after his time in school. In fact, he had become one of the best and one that Ron often leaned on when there was too much work. However, during an attack on a small group of Irish military men in Cork, Jimmy was captured.

For the next week, he was tortured before he was finally killed and his body was sent in pieces to his wife, Mary. Along with the body parts came a warning that it was only a matter of time before all England followed Jimmy into death and dismemberment. Needless to say, the message wasn't lost on anyone.

"When will everyone be out of the building?" Harry asked, desperately changing the subject.

"At this point, the only people left in the castle should be Madam Pomfrey and Mr. Filch, both of whom should be out within the hour." Minerva replied. "Are you going to be going home?"

"I am." Harry replied. "Although, since I've given up my position with the Pride until this war is over, I'll probably stay in London. It's easier to stay in contact that way."

"Also easier to meet with Ms. Weasley?"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked in shock.

Harry and Ginny had done everything they could to keep their relationship secret. While Ron and Hermione and much of the Pride knew, they had all been sworn to secrecy. Harry feared that if the media discovered their relationship, his life would once again be thrust into the public.

For most of his life since his return, Harry had been a recluse outside of his own friends. He rarely appeared in public and didn't give interviews outside of the ones that he was required to give. Therefore, much of the tabloid media about his life was simply speculation, something that he could deal with. However, if his life, particularly his relationship with Ginny or Teddy, was thrown back into the viewing public, Harry knew that he would lose his cool.

Regardless of the war, Harry would not become the thing that people paid attention to in order to keep their minds off of the witches and wizards that were dying in this struggle.

"Mr. Potter, you receive quite a bit of mail each morning. Per your own orders, all mail is being checked. It is not unknown to most of the staff that you get mail from your son, Ms. Weasley and Hermione, in that order. Obviously, there is something going on between the two of you."

Deciding that lying to the wise Headmaster wouldn't be prudent, Harry sat down and gave her the truth.

"Since the World Cup, Ginny and I have been together again." Harry admitted. "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to tell anyone until we return next term but it seems I've been caught."

"Why next term?"

"Because Ginny has asked Ron to be added to the list of Aurors assigned to Hogwarts." Harry replied.

"Seriously?" Minerva asked in shock.

"Yes. She intends to be here in September. My original intention was to add her as a shift commander. However, Ron doesn't believe he can spare fifty soldiers to send them to protect the school to add a shift. Therefore, she will probably operate as a small team commander on the morning shift."

"Why does she want to come here?"

"A few reasons." Harry replied. "First, she's been taking care of Teddy for the past two months and so I know that she will enjoy being able to see him on a day-to-day basis still. Second, she misses me, although she won't say it."

"Not surprising." Minerva replied with a knowing smile.

"I know." Harry answered. "But I think the most important reason is that she wants to help. She feels useless by simply sitting at home and being idle. So, knowing that she won't need to take care of Teddy anymore, she'll use her experience during the War as help defend Hogwarts. If there's anyone that's done it as often as her, I don't know them."

"Well, then we'll be glad to have her here, although I do hope you keep as much professionalism between the two of you as possible."

"When have I not been professional?" Harry asked, faking offense.

"Shall I make a list, Mr. Potter?"

"Fair enough." Harry said as he stood up. "The Aurors will return to the school the final Monday in August to ensure that all security measures are taken before the students arrive."

"Sounds fine, Harry. I do hope that you stay safe over the summer." Minerva said sadly. "London is not a particularly safe place to be."

"No, it is." Harry said sadly. "Although, there's no safe place right now. Not for me, anyway."

* * *

From the moment that Harry returned to his home in Portree until the moment he returned to Hogwarts in August, everything was about avoiding the world and preparing for their return to Hogwarts.

When Harry returned to Portree, he was surprised to find that Ginny and Teddy were still there. So far, the small town of Portree had been relatively unaffected by the war. Since no one knew where Harry Potter lived, there would no point in trying to fight their way through the town to find him if he wasn't there. However, in Harry's mind, he wasn't even sure if he was a target of Malfoy's reign or if his own death would simply be a bonus to taking over England.

The second Harry returned to Portree, he quickly instructed Ginny and Teddy to pack everything they needed. Harry had decided that despite the risk of being in London, the fact that he could be needed there was too great for him to ignore. While there was always Apparation and Floo, the thought of flying brooms across England because those two options for transport had been removed wasn't something that Harry thought highly of. Especially if he were needed quickly.

So, the three of them moved into Harry's penthouse, turning it into a fortress. No one got in without a series of passwords and even then, another set of security questions were asked to ensure that they were who they said they were. Weekly, Harry met with Ron about what was going on. Each week, Ron begged Harry to move to the field.

Each week, Harry denied him. As Ron very well knew, there was no one alive that knew the in's and out's of Hogwarts Castle like Harry did. Having spent much of his youth hiding from somewhere and equipped with a map that gave him nearly unlimited knowledge about the castle, there was no one that could potentially lead the Aurors there in a time of crisis like Harry could.

And Ron knew it so he didn't press too hard. However, Hermione and Ron did inform Harry of what was happening around the country.

None of it was good. While Hermione had waited until the last minute to prepare the Aurors for war, Malfoy had been doing it from the moment he took office. That advantage in time led to an advantage in execution. Any time the two sides met in battle, the Irish seemed to come out ahead. Of course, the rumors that the Irish soldiers were authorized to use any and all forms of magic to take down their targets certainly wasn't comforting.

For nearly the entire summer, Harry locked himself in his home office, working out nearly four hundred contingency plans by the end of the summer. Each of them considered a different situation and a different way to get the students out of the school and to safety. In Harry's mind, each of these plans had to be properly articulated so that these orders could then be passed down to each Auror stationed at Hogwarts. Harry knew that he was probably being paranoid and that the number of plans that he had done was excessive.

However, the other part of Harry's mind focused on only two things: Ginny and Teddy. He knew that his paranoia was the result of his overwhelming desire to protect the both of them. Harry felt that it was his responsibility to make sure that nothing happened to either of them and the only way to do that was to ensure that if there was every a situation that could harm them, Harry had already thought of a good way to get out of it.

So, Harry spent nearly two and a half months locked into his office for hours on end with the Marauder's Map. Using it as a tool, Harry mapped out every single possibility of escape and entrance. By the time he was done, Harry had created 388 contingency plans with a specific set of orders to be passed out to each Auror that they would need to learn and commit to memory.

**August 31, 2009**

**8:45 PM**

**The Residence of Harry Potter One Hyde Park**

**London, UK**

After having finished his contingency plans, Harry began to reorganize the shifts to accommodate the fifty extra Aurors that Ron had been able to assign to Hogwarts. As he worked, Teddy slowly crept into the room and sat in the chair in the corner of the room. Based on his silence, Harry knew that there was something that he wanted to talk to him about.

So, Harry finished the list he was working on before looking up at him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked softly as he leaned back in his chair.

"Nothing." Teddy mumbled.

"Teddy, don't lie to me." Harry said sharply. "What's wrong?"

For a second, Harry thought that he still wasn't going to answer as he sat silently. Then, Teddy shifted his gaze from the floor to Harry's face.

"What if I'm not in Gryffindor?" Teddy asked softly, small tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Why do you think that you have to be in Gryffindor?"

"Because everyone we know was in Gryffindor!" Teddy shouted. "You, your parents, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, all the Weasleys, everyone! All of you were in Gryffindor. What happens if I end up in Slytherin?"

"Then Slytherin will have gained a wonderful young wizard, won't it?" Harry asked rhetorically. "But forget that for a second. I have a question for you."

"Alright." Teddy answered curiously.

"The question is this: do you consider yourself a Potter or a Lupin?"

The question obviously stumped Teddy who did nothing but move his mouth to speak a couple times before eventually giving and returning his gaze to the floor. Smiling, Harry continued on.

"Why is that question so difficult?" Harry asked.

"Because it means that I have to choose one or the other." Teddy said sadly.

"Who says that you have to choose?"

"You did!" Teddy roared. "You asked which one I thought I was."

"I did." Harry admitted. "But, I didn't tell you that you had to narrow your choice down to one or the other."

Again, this stumped Teddy who looked both confused and angry. Deciding to end his strife, Harry continued.

"Teddy, listen to me." Harry started as he walked around his desk and sat next to Teddy. "Your name is Theodore Remus Lupin. Legally, your father is Harry James Potter but your blood parents are Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. Now, I'm here everyday to help you along in life but you know what? So are they. Right here." Harry said, pointing directly at Teddy's heart.

"Your parents live on in you everyday. Now, I say that for this reason, your father was a Gryffindor. However, your mother was not."

"She was in Hufflepuff." Teddy said proudly.

"Exactly. So while I may be a Gryffindor, you may be a Hufflepuff at heart. That won't make you not my son anymore. Instead, it would just make you your mother's son."

"So you think that-"

"Teddy, what I think on the matter isn't important. When you go to Hogwarts, you'll place the Hat on your head and it's going to look around in there and decide where you should go. However, there's one thing you should know."

"What's that?"

"When I sat there, the Hat nearly put me in Slytherin." Harry said simply.

"What? But you were the greatest Gryffindor ever!" Teddy said in shock.

"Maybe." Harry replied with a happy grin. "But, the Hat gave serious consideration to putting me in Slytherin. You know what changed its mind?"

"What?" Teddy asked curiously.

"I told him that I didn't want to be in Slytherin."

This revelation shocked Teddy who simply sat there with his mouth open wide.

"The Hat let my desire influence his decision." Harry continued on. "Maybe, if you want it to, it will do the same for you."

As Harry spoke, he looked up at the clock behind him.

"Now, it's time for you to go to bed. We're up early to eat breakfast with Ginny before we go to King's Cross so you need sleep. Off to bed!"

"Yes, sir!" Teddy shouted with a face salute thrown in for good measure.

* * *

**September 1, 2009**

**7:42 PM**

**The Great Hall Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Somewhere in Scotland**

When Harry and the rest of the students and staff stepped off the Hogwarts Express, Harry was pleased to see Molly McGonagall, temporary head of Security, waiting for them to give instructions. Per his orders, all of the other Aurors had returned three days prior to begin establishing protocol. However, Harry, not being finished with some work that he wanted to finish, had given control of the team to Molly for the time.

It appeared that she had done a marvelous job thus far.

Unlike in previous years, each and every person that was to be present for the school year were forced to ride the Hogwarts Express. Then, after the ride, each and every person had all of their luggage and personal belongings searched to ensure that nothing that anyone was bringing into the castle was cursed or otherwise harmful to anyone else.

All of this was done on Harry's orders which instantly made him everyone's least favorite person in the castle. Thankfully, Harry didn't particularly care about how people thought of him. He simply wanted to ensure that the general population of Hogwarts was safe. So, the fact that the Welcoming Feast was starting nearly two hours later than it normally did didn't bother him either.

However, it was definitely bothering the second through seventh year students that were seated in the Great Hall, waiting for the Sorting and the Feast to begin. So, when Deputy Headmaster Filius Flitwick marched through the doors with a long line of new first year students in tow, there was a great cheer amongst the masses.

Finally, once the group had gathered at the front and surrounded the stool with the Sorting Hat, Professor Flitwick spoke.

"Good evening, young ladies and gents, and welcome to Hogwarts!" he squeaked sharply. "Now, when I say your name, you will simply come forward and take a seat on the stool. At that point, I will place the Hat on your head and you will be Sorted into your House."

As Flitwick spoke, Harry could see Teddy in the front from his place at the Head Table. Over the summer, the Great Hall had been expanded in order to fit another two hundred Aurors who would eat at the same times as the students with the exception of those on duty. The goal was to allow the Aurors to feel some sense of home while giving the students the feeling that the Aurors were their friends, not their enemies.

Over the school year, the Aurors were also encouraged to occasionally sit in with the students of the former Houses and speak with them about classes. Again, Harry felt that it was another way to forge an alliance between Aurors and students. The only Aurors who didn't sit with the rest were Harry and Molly. While Molly, Anthon and Rebecca were all granted the rank of shift commander, Harry had advanced Molly to the role of Assistant Special Auror-in-Charge and became Harry's assistant.

Therefore, the pair of them sat at the Head Table with the rest of the professors watching as the Sorting began. Harry saw that Teddy couldn't help but keep looking around to take in everything. Harry grinned openly as he watched his son interact with those around him. As the names began and students began racing out to their new Houses, Harry couldn't help but wonder where Teddy would end up. He prayed silently that Teddy had taken his advice last night to heart and would make his desires known to the Hat.

Finally, after nearly twenty minutes of waiting, it was time.

"Theodore Lupin!" Professor Flitwick shouted.

Waiting a second, Teddy nervously marched up the stairs in nearly the same apprehensive way that Harry had done in eighteen years prior. Finally, he stepped up onto the stool and had the hat placed on his head. Quickly, Harry could see Teddy's head twitch, indicating that a conversation not unlike the one that had occurred in Harry's head all those years ago was happening once again.

Suddenly, the hat reared back and shouted: _"Ravenclaw!"_

To be honest, while Slytherin had been the last name Harry would have expected, Ravenclaw would have been next. However, Teddy's intelligence and independence made him a perfect candidate for Ravenclaw and Harry clapped heartily as his son took his place among his Ravenclaw peers. Looking towards the back of the room, Harry could see Ginny smiling brightly and applauding just as much as him. After all, she had spent most of the past few months taking care of him just as much, if not more than, Harry.

For the next forty minutes, the Sorting continued until finally "Zadeen, Shaid" was sorted into Hufflepuff. Once the students were Sorted, Flitwick took the stool and Hat away while Professor McGonagall stood to begin her annual address.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, one and all! For those of you returning, welcome back for another year. For our First Years, we hope you find your Houses to be a "home away from home" and your classes to be rich and rewarding. With that said, I do not think I will delay the glorious feast that our Elves have prepared for us! Dig in!"

Instantly, food appeared on the plates in front of them out of nowhere, just as they had thousands of times during his time at Hogwarts. Quickly, Harry started piling food onto his plate before turning to Molly.

"I trust there were no issues with the castle the last few days." Harry said softly.

"No, sir." Molly replied simply. "Everyone reported for duty on time. The entire castle has been searched except for the locations that you said you would do when you got here."

Those "locations" were the Room of Requirement and The Chamber of Secrets. The less people knew about them, the better and so Harry had decided to search them himself.

"Good, good." Harry said before changing the subject. "Now, I have assigned Ginny Weasley to you. She has not been officially trained as an Auror but she has my complete trust. In the field, she will be your second in command."

"What about Richard?" she asked, indicating her previous second, Richard Blank, another one of Harry's students.

"Tell me, Molly, do you have any active field experience?" Harry asked.

"No, sir." Molly replied honestly. "I was assigned to the Minister's Guard over the summer which saw no action."

"Did Richard have any field experience?"

"No, sir. I believe he was assigned to the Ministry building guard."

"Now, what about Anthon and Rebecca? Do they have field experience?" Harry asked after taking a large bite of fish.

"Yes, sir. They were both in the Kilarney Raid."

"Alright, now the Q&A session is over." Harry said seriously. "Look at this from my perspective. I'm already working with a group composed of almost entirely rookie Aurors and I have three shift commanders who have almost no experience. Now, two of them have field experience and one does not. Do I simply stand pat with that or do I do everything I can to protect that third one?"

"You protect the third one." Molly said softly.

"I'm not replacing Blank because I don't trust him or because I believe that he is incapable. The same goes for you. Instead, I am doing everything I can to make sure that you are successful. You don't have much of any experience in a crisis, Ginny does. Therefore, Ginny will be there at your convenience to assist you in case a situation like that does arise. Is that alright?"

"Of course, sir." Molly replied with a smile.

For the next thirty minutes or so, the conversation was rather light-hearted with Harry speaking to Molly on his right and Neville on his left. Finally, about an hour after the Feast began, Professor McGonagall stood and spoke again.

"As the night grows darker, I would like to send you off the bed. But first, some announcements. A reminder to all students that the Forbidden Forest at the edge of the grounds is off limits. Quidditch tryout times will be posted by our team captains by the end of the week for those in Second through Seventh Year that are interested. Finally, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that there is be no magic used in the hallways. Also, as usual, the list of banned items, including any items from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, can be found on the door of his office."

Harry looked around the room with a smile to see that nothing had changed when it came to banned items. Certainly, Harry knew that even though everyone had been searched today, some measure of banned items were guaranteed to be in the castle already with more to come in, assuming they weren't equipped with some kind of Dark Magic.

"Now, I would like to ask our Head of Security to give us some insight on the actions of our security staff this year." Minerva said firmly before turning to Harry.

Despite Harry's hatred for public speaking, he definitely knew that it was necessary. So, Harry reluctantly stood and spoke.

"Good evening. My name is Harry Potter and I am the Special Auror-in-Charge of Security at Hogwarts for this coming school year. Some new rules are being put into place this year. Just like in the past, any magic in the hallway is against school rules. However, this year, there will be an addition to that rule."

Harry looked out on the students and saw that he had the complete attention of everyone in the room.

"This year, any dueling in the hallways is strictly forbidden. Failure to adhere to this rule will result in the loss of half of your House's points." Harry informed them.

Around the room, Harry saw the shocked looks on some of the older students' faces as they heard of the verdict that Harry was throwing down in front of them.

"This is being done for everyone's safety." Harry continued. "Without this stipulation, tensions are certain to rise at some point, something that we cannot allow. Also, any number of detentions can be assigned to any student found breaking this rule. Secondly, curfew is set at 8:00 PM this year with the hours for the Quidditch Pitch ending one hour earlier. Any student out of their Common Room without a _very _good reason for doing so will lose half of your House's points."

Again, the shock and the simple amount of points that would be lost caused looks of dismay on the faces of some of the older students who knew that people were found out of bed almost every year.

"Finally, all passes to Hogsmeade will be approved by me. If you break either of these rules, any visits outside the castle will be restricted and any additional privileges will revoked, including play on your House's Quidditch team."

This was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back. Instantly, cries started echoing from all over the room as some of the older students protested the intensity of the rules. Quickly, Harry drew his wand and caused a massively loud explosion that silenced the room.

"These rules have been approved by Headmaster McGonagall, Deputy Headmaster Flitwick and Minster of Magic Weasley." Harry said simply. "They are non-negotiable and no exceptions will be made. If you are found breaking one of these rules, you will immediately be placed on probation for the rest of term. Like I've said previously, this will include potential detention time and the removal of _all _privileges. At the end of term, a meeting between those students on probation with myself and Headmaster McGonagall will occur. At that time, you may plead your case to have your privileges restored."

This seemed to lighten the crowd a bit as they learned that Harry wasn't without mercy. However, he was certain that the next bit of information wouldn't make them happy.

"Much like last year, there will be Aurors at the entrance to each common room at all times. There will also be Aurors on duty in nearly every hallway in the building at any time. They are there to observe and to keep the peace among you will also protecting the outside of the castle from intruders." Harry continued before leading to the big kicker. "These Aurors each have the autonomy to declare you a rule breaker of these rules. Each of them have been given a strict set of standards to look for and if they see any of the behavior that has been outlined as against the rules, you will be declared in defiance of these rules. Finally, if any student is found guilty of breaking either of these rules, either individually or in combination, more than one time, they will immediately be sent home for the remainder of the schooling year."

This caused a silent uproar of whispered protests and nearly shouted objections. Again, Harry silenced them with a single wave of his wand.

"I know that these rules seem unfair and harsh." Harry said, breaking away from his normal role of strict disciplinarian. "However, they are only in place to protect you. The castle is most vulnerable at night and so if any Irish agents wish to break in, that is when they will do it. Also, we know that some of you have Irish relatives and no doubt some of them are fighting for the Irish. We do not hold that against you. However, we also know that this could cause some tension between students."

Finally, the room seemed to calm down. With that, Harry decided he would finish the rest of his speech quickly.

"We're only here to protect you and sometimes that means we need to protect you from yourselves." Harry replied. "Work with us and nothing will be any different than normal."

Finishing, Harry took his seat as Headmaster McGonagall stood again.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." she said to him before turning to her students. "You would all do well to listen to Mr. Potter's rules and abide by them. Now, I think there's been quite enough talk! Off to bed! First Years, your Prefects will show you to your Common Rooms."

Quickly, the students began to funnel their way out of the room. Just as quickly, Harry hopped out of his chair and raced towards the Ravenclaw table. He got to Teddy just before he walked out of the room.

"Teddy!" Harry shouted, causing Teddy to turn his head sharply.

Seeing his father, Teddy broke out of the line and headed straight for Harry.

"Ravenclaw, huh?" Harry said softly as he hugged his son. "What did you tell it?"

"Well, it knew that you were my father but it also knew who my parents were." Teddy said animatedly. "So, it was picking between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. But then I asked him what half of each was."

"What did it say?"

"It said that Ravenclaw was the best choice." Teddy said proudly. "After all, I'm half-Lupin and half-Potter. Shouldn't I be in the House that's half and half?"

"Absolutely." Harry said with a proud smile before kissing his son lightly on the head. "Go to bed. You've got a big first day in the morning."

"Alright! See ya later, Dad!" Teddy said as he raced back towards his classmates. Within seconds, Teddy was out of sight.

For a couple moments, Harry stood in the doorway to the Great Hall, starstruck, as students funneled around him. Finally, Ginny came up behind him and pulled him to the side

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry replied flatly.

"Well, I don't know if you know this but you happen to be crying."

In a flash, Harry lifted his hands to his face. Sure enough, his face was wet with tears.

"Why?" Ginny asked softly.

Instantly, Harry knew.

"He called me 'Dad'." Harry whispered, tears flowing openly now as the Great Hall continued to empty. "I don't know whether I should be happy or sad."

"Why would you be sad?" Ginny said gently.

"Because it should be Remus he's saying that to." Harry said, nearly sobbing. "He isn't my son. Not my blood anyway. It should be Remus standing here, smiling as his son ran away from him towards his new House."

"How do you know he's not?"

Suddenly, Harry and Ginny turned to see Neville and Minerva standing in the room, the only other people left in the Great Hall. It was Neville who had spoken. Slowly, Neville approached and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"When I got married, I had no doubt that my parents and grandmother were sitting right there in those empty seats, watching me on the happiest day of my life. How do you know that Remus isn't standing right here?"

That thought pleased Harry more than any that had occurred to Harry in months. He was easily able to imagine his old friend, standing just behind him as Teddy raced off into the castle, smiling brightly with his wife.

"Remus, I didn't want this." Harry said to no one. "I love Teddy with everything I have but I didn't want this. I wanted him to be with you on this day. I wanted you to send him off on the Hogwarts Express and smile as he disappeared from sight."

Harry broke away from the rest of the group and continued his prayer to his former mentor as silently as possible.

"But that's not going to happen." Harry continued. "You aren't here, at least not physically. But I certainly hope that you're watching from somewhere and I hope that I'm doing a good job."

"You are, Harry." Ginny said as she came up behind him to hug him. "He's one of the best kids I've ever seen."

"I think that's more due to his parents than to me."

"What's the difference?" Minerva asked firmly.

"Good point." Harry replied. "At this point, I suppose there is no difference."

* * *

**September 12, 2009**

**8:56 PM**

**The Office of Neville Longbottom Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Somewhere in Scotland**

"So what is Ginny doing tonight?" Neville asked as he took his seat behind his desk.

"I believe that she was talking with Minerva about helping coach some of the Quidditch teams since Hooch retired over the summer." Harry replied, accepting the firewhiskey that Neville passed to him.

It had been almost two weeks since the school year started and so far, things had been fairly normal within the ancient walls of Hogwarts Castle. Thus far, there had been no incidents to speak of and none of the new rules that Harry had instituted had been broken. During this time, Harry made sure that he tried to find and speak to Teddy at least once every few days. He wanted to talk to him more but he didn't want to crowd him. Plus, Harry figured if he wanted to talk, he knew where to find Harry.

However, normalcy was slowly disappearing outside of the castle. The occasional raids and skirmishes were now turning into fully fledged battles between the two traveling army. According to some of the letters that he had received from Hermione during his time there, she hadn't seen Ron in ten days as he had been leading a small portion of the army somewhere within Ireland. In fact, according to the Daily Prophet, Ron's portion of the army had attacked a Irish wizarding compound just outside of Dublin. They had killed nearly sixty people and taken almost one hundred more captive as they searched for Draco Malfoy.

However, the tactics of the war were starting to gain the attention of other international entities. The United States Wizarding Republic sent both Ireland and England a warning. According to Hermione, the United States warned both nations that if they did not take their war outside of the cities and away from Muggles, they would be forced to intervene. As a concession, both sides started creating headquarters outside of major metropolitan areas. The threat of being seen by Muggles was still very existent but also a percentage of the possibility that it had been inside the city.

"That will be good for her." Neville replied before he downed the small glass of firewhiskey in his hand. "We all need something to make us happy. I'm just thankful that for me, that's my job."

"I envy you, Neville." Harry said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Neville asked in shock. "Did the great Harry Potter say that he envied me?"

"Don't start with me, Neville." Harry shot back with a smile. "You know why."

"Actually, I haven't the slightest clue." Neville said honestly. "Please, tell me."

"Alright." Harry said begrudgingly. "First, the fact that you left school, found the one thing you loved and did it. Me? I'm on my second profession already and it's not something I imagine myself doing forever."

"Are you saying that you're already ready to quit Quidditch?"

"Maybe not quit." Harry replied. "However, the amount of time I spend away from home because of it bothers me. Also, the amount of time I spend anywhere near a reporter bothers me."

"Then why do you do it?" Neville asked. "If it bothers you so much, then quit."

"And do what else?" Harry asked. "I know that I don't need the money but I think we both know that I'll go insane if I don't have something to do."

"I'm not sure what you do, Harry." Neville said. "But you should experiment, find something you really enjoy."

Listening to Neville words, Harry knew that he was right. He knew that he needed to look around and find something to do with his life that really satisfied him and he needed to actually go out and look for it.

"You're right but that's not the only reason I envy the life you have."

"What else?" Neville asked mockingly.

"The fact that once you found Luna, your life as a single man was over." Harry answered firmly. "You two dug deep into each other and never let go. Meanwhile, I've been desperately in love with at least three women since I left school. You found something that I wish I had. And finally, you don't have to deal with the media like I do."

"You're damn straight I don't!" Neville said with a grin. "Can you imagine me in front of all those people?"

"You would do fine." Harry replied.

"Maybe. Anyway, back to the other subject, I got lucky."

"Of course you got lucky!" Harry shot back. "That's the point! You found the one on the first shot, just like your job."

"Maybe you did too." Neville replied. "Did you ever think that you found the right one, just not at the right time?"

Those words stuck with Harry more than anything he had said all night. Harry had often said that Ginny and he worked the second time because they had had the chance to mature and to be apart from each other. Maybe, just like Neville, Harry had found the "right one" on his first shot out, they just needed more time to make that a reality.

"I suppose your right." Harry said with a smile as he stood up. "How's Teddy doing in your class?"

"It's early, Harry." Neville chuckled. "Anyway, he's doing fine. He just has a habit of changing his nose in the middle of class which then distracts the whole class."

"Great." Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "Take points from Ravenclaw when he does it. That should get him to knock it off."

"I do occasionally but he usually makes them back up by the end of class."

"Answers a lot of questions?" Harry asked.

"Almost all of them. I swear he has to have photographic memory or something. He doesn't forget anything."

"Sounds like his dad."

"Too true." Neville replied with a grin. "Have you heard from Ron recently?"

"Not particularly." Harry answered. "Why?"

"I'm just curious how all of the new recruits are doing. I know that he wasn't looking forward to their crash course in military procedure."

The new recruits that Neville was talking about was a large collection of former Dumbledore's Army members that had volunteered to join the military. In fact, the leadership of almost the entire army was made up of people who had either been a part of Dumbledore's Army or the Order of the Phoenix, although most of them were DA members.

However, surprisingly, there were some Slytherins that had volunteered as well including Astoria Greengrass, sister of Daphne Greengrass. Daphne had disappeared just before Noah's reappearance in London and hadn't been seen since then. Maybe she blamed some of that on Malfoy or maybe she just didn't agree with him. Either way, she had sided with them and they were glad to have her.

"I'm certain that as much as Ron is dreading it, most of them will absorb the new information quickly." Harry replied before turning to the door.

"I certainly hope so." Neville answered.

"Me too." Harry replied before changing the subject. "I haven't been down to the Hospital Wing today. How is Ms. Cable doing?"

"She's fine, I guess." Neville replied softly. "They still don't know what made her sick but I'm sure that Poppy will figure it out."

"She always does." Harry replied.

Sophia Cable was a young Gryffindor that had fallen ill during her class with Neville two days earlier. Her friends had said that she had been ill for most of the morning but then she suddenly passed out in Herbology. When Madam Pomfrey had first looked at her, she thought that she had somehow contracted the Muggle flu, something very uncommon for wizards. However, after a few diagnostic spells, nothing like the flu had turned up.

In fact, nothing had turned up. Apparently, Poppy was still as confused about what ailed the poor girl. She had a massive fever and was constantly sweating with aches and pains everywhere but nothing other than that and nothing that gave Poppy any clues as to what was actually wrong.

However, Poppy, ever stubborn as usual, was convinced that she would have it figured out by week's end.

"Alright, I'm going to bed." Harry said firmly as he stood.

"Night, Harry." Neville replied as he rubbed his eyes.

"Night."

Just as Harry reached for the door handle, it disappeared from his sight as the door was torn open. Standing in the open doorway was Anthon Samuel, one of his shift commanders.

"Anthon, what's wrong?" Harry asked, noticing the terrified look on his face.

"This, sir." he replied as he handed Harry a letter.

As Harry unraveled the letter, he recognized the sloppy scrawl immediately as the writing of his best friend, Ronald Weasley. Sitting back down in front of Neville's desk, Harry read.

_Harry, _

_Two hours ago, the Irish stole control of the Isle of Man and destroyed our outpost there. There are already reports that Malfoy is moving his forces onto the island and fortifying it. Personally, I don't think we have a chance in hell at getting it back._

_I writing you to ask you to put every single Auror in the building on duty this evening. Some of our spotters have said they've seen people arriving and leaving very quickly, as if they're organizing an attack. I've reorganized my armies and brought them into London to protect the Ministry and we are going to need you to do the same for Hogwarts._

_I don't know what Malfoy is planning and I could see him going for Hogwarts or for the Ministry. Either one would make sense and so we are doing our best to plan for both._

_Best Wishes and good luck,  
Ron_

_P.S.-Nearly every person stationed on the Isle of Man is considered missing, captured or dead. While most of the group was young Aurors that you wouldn't know, there were some names that you would know. As far as we know, Marcus Belby, Hannah Abbott, Eleanor Branstone, Kevin Whitby and Terry Boot were all killed and we are uncertain of the location of Dean Thomas and Nicolas Vaisely. _

_In total, we lost nearly eighty people and there are at least twenty whose whereabouts are unknown._

As Harry read the letter, a sick feeling rose in his stomach. Leaning back, Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he thought of all the lives that had been lost tonight.

Turning to Anthon, he spoke.

"Wake everyone." Harry said, sounding much more confident than he felt. "We're on the orders for tactical situation #47. Have Molly and Ginny meet me in the entrance hall. Everyone is on their orders. Go!"

Instantly, Anthon raced from the room. Harry took a second to collect himself before he turned to Neville.

"Irish forces have taken over the Isle of Man and Ron believes that he's going to try and use that, and maybe Wales, to launch an attack sometime over the night. I need you to round up all of the professors and have them meet me in the Entrance Hall."

"Can do." Neville said. "Did we lose anyone?"

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"Who?"

Quickly, Harry gave the list of dead and missing along with the totals.

"Did any of them have families?" Harry asked.

"Just Eleanor that I know of. She has three kids. In fact, I think one of them is in Teddy's year."

"Fantastic." Harry growled before tearing out of the room.

By the time Harry got to the Entrance Hall, most of the Aurors were already were in their positions and Molly and Ginny were waiting for him. In a hurry, Harry marched up to both of them.

"Here's the deal: The Irish have take over the Isle of Man and seem to be using it has a launching point for an attack sometime over the evening. Ron isn't sure whether they'll attack Hogwarts, London or both. Therefore, we're on high alert until told otherwise."

It was at this point that Harry turned to Molly.

"You are still in charge of your shift, Molly." Harry said firmly. "However, if there is a decision that needs to be made and you even question it for a second, confirm it with Ginny."

"Got it." she replied strongly as Harry turned to Ginny.

"Gin, you're second in command. Please act that way." Harry said with a smile. "Also, if you feel that Molly is getting in over her head and isn't deferring to you, you have the right to take command. However, if I find out that you did it because you disagreed with one of her decisions, I'm not going to be happy. Got it?"

"Of course." Ginny said with a giant grin.

"Good." Harry said before addressing both of them. "Personally, I don't expect Malfoy to come after Hogwarts yet. However, we need to be ready if he does. Head to your stations and await further instruction."

The moment Harry finished his instructions, the pair bolted. As Harry turned to speak to the collection of professors behind him, he could hear both of them barking out orders. With a small smile, Harry addressed the professors.

"Here's what I need from you. I need you to stay here and be available. I am well aware of the fact that many of you are very good with a wand and could probably help." Harry said, smiling towards Minerva. "However, in this situation, I need you here in case we decide we need to evacuate the students. For warning, in this situation, Minerva and Filius will lead the students to the forth floor. From there, we will lead them out one of the secret passages and into the mountains."

"Isn't that particular exit caved in?" Minerva asked.

"Not anymore." Harry said with a smile. "Over the last week or two, I've been working on it. It's clear and reinforced. It will take us out into a shed just passed The Three Broomsticks and then we can lead the students into the mountains. Other than that, I ask that you please remain here with the exception of Heads of House. I'll ask the four of you to go to your Common Rooms and inform the students."

"What do we tell them?" Neville, Head of Gryffindor House, asked.

"The truth." Harry said simply.

"Good with me." Professor Slughorn said as he bounded out of the room along with the other three Heads.

"Now, the rest of you: I'm going to ask that you work with Minerva and figure out the best way to organize yourself so that you could defend the Entrance Hall, provided it was necessary."

As Harry expected, Professor Desmond was not particularly happy about this.

"Now see here, Mr. Potter!" he shouted furiously. "More than anyone here, I am the foremost expert on fortress-style defense and therefore, I will be the one planning the defense here. Now, personally, I don't think th-

"I couldn't give a damn what you think, Professor." Harry growled. "This is not up for debate. Professor McGonagall is the only person here with experience in defending this castle, having done it years ago during The Battle of Hogwarts. If she asks for your assistance, then by all means, assist. However, that is how things will be."

"Mr. Potter, I know that you believe that you are the expert here, but really-"

Harry's nerves due to the responsibility of ensuring that nearly 1,500 hundred students were safe along with his worry about Teddy and Ginny meant that he wasn't going to handle this kind of behavior for very long.

In fact, it only took about four sentences for Harry to lose his mind.

"Professor Desmond, shut up!" Harry roared, his voice echoing off the walls even among the hustle and bustle of moving Aurors.

Instantly, the entire room went silent and all motion stopped as they stared at Harry. Noticing the distraction that he had caused, Harry waved his arms, indicating for everyone to continue.

"Here's the deal." Harry whispered menacingly. "If you make even one more protest, I will have you arrested for obstruction of a military activity. You may think that the fact that you went to school for a long time makes you an expert but, in my eyes, you're wrong. You've never dueled Lord Voldemort or Bellatrix Lestrange. You've never dealt with the rush of a life or death situation and you certainly haven't led people into a situation where you knew that they may die."

The threatening sound of Harry's voice had caused Desmond to go silent. Taking advantage of that, Harry continue.

"I don't care what you think you know, Professor. I've seen more than you have and it's really as simple as that. You will not question me or my orders again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter." Desmond replied shortly, looking as if he had been slapped in the face.

"Good." Harry replied before turning to the rest of the staff. "Coordinate amongst yourselves. I'll be back to give you an update."

As the professors turned to Minerva, Harry flipped around and marched out the open main gate. Walking several yards out onto the lawn, he was quickly greeted by Ginny, Molly and Rebecca.

"Everyone is in place, sir." Rebecca said firmly as she approached him.

"Good." Harry replied firmly before turning to Molly and Ginny. "Where is Anthon?"

"Per your instructions, he took most of his shift and he's observing from the Astronomy Tower." Molly replied quickly. "The rest of his shift has been reassigned to my command and are working from the beach of the Black Lake right now."

Those were exactly Harry's instructions. Needless to say, Harry was impressed.

"Fantastic." Harry said softly. "Find your predetermined locations and stay there unless ordered otherwise."

"Absolutely, sir." Rebecca said before disappearing with Molly following her quickly. However, Ginny didn't move at all.

"What?" Harry asked sharply.

"What are we doing out here?" Ginny shot back.

"Excuse me?"

"Harry, do you honestly think that Malfoy is coming after the castle? He's twice as likely to go after London than he is to come here."

"Maybe three times." Harry admitted. "However, it's my job to access risk and I think there is some risk. I certainly hope that Ron has been reinforcing the Ministry but I can't worry about that."

"I know you can't but it seems insane that we're going to full alert with nearly zero chance that there is an actual threat here."

"Actual threat or not, there is a possible threat." Harry countered.

"But does that mean we need to throw everyone out here all at once?"

This was the one thing that Harry knew Ginny would have to learn in her time at Hogwarts. Ginny, despite her training with Dumbledore's Army and the Order, hadn't really worked in a strict environment like the one that Aurors worked in. Needless to say, she still had a lot to learn about the style of order that the Aurors were going to need to survive their time at Hogwarts.

"Ginny, first off, this is good for them in anyway. If there's no threat, then this is simply an opportunity for them to get ready and be attentive. If there is a threat, then we need them out there."

"I suppose." Ginny said skeptically.

"Come on." Harry said with a smile. "I know that structure isn't necessarily your thing and for the longest time, it wasn't mine either. However, we don't give these guys structure, then the whole thing collapses and Hogwarts becomes an easy target and we can't let that happen. If there's anything that Malfoy loves, its an easy target."

"Isn't that the truth?" Ginny replied before turning to the Black Lake. As she stared over the lake and onto the distance, she breathed softly.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked softly.

"I never thought we would be doing this again." Ginny whispered softly. "I hope that it doesn't come down to another battle here. I'm not sure if this place can take it."

"What makes you say that?"

"To be honest, I have no idea." Ginny replied. "I just know that it took a lot of effort to fix some of the enchantments that keep this place up. I don't think anyone is certain that they can do it again."

"Well then I hope they don't have to." Harry said softly before placing a hand on her back. "Head to your station. I'll keep you updated."

As Ginny turned and walked away, Harry coasted gently out towards the lake until he stood at the tomb of Albus Dumbledore. After standing there for a few moments, Harry realized suddenly that he was standing only feet away from the place where he had brought Cho's body out of the lake. Slowly, Harry made his way in between the two of you.

"This is getting out of hand." Harry whispered softly. "When are things just going to be normal? When are we going to be done worrying about whether we're going to be attacked in our sleep?"

As he stood there, he imagined the responses of the two of them. More than likely, Cho would have hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek before telling him that everything was out of his control and that he only needed to worry about what he could actually control. On the flip side, Dumbledore would probably inform him of some small detail that he hadn't told anyone before telling Harry that if there was anyone he trusted to lead them out of this darkness, it was him.

As he thought about their responses, Harry realized something. During the years of the First and Second Wizarding Wars, the resistance to Lord Voldemort had been led by Albus Dumbledore from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, years later, the resistance to Draco Malfoy was being led by Hermione, Ron and himself, the successors to Albus Dumbledore.

Despite everything that Harry had said to the contrary, he assumed that there was a strong possibility that he was going to have to join the active fighting force. As the number of able bodies dwindled, security at Hogwarts would lessen and if there was someone at Hogwarts that could take over for him, then Ron would move Harry to the head of the army and there was really nothing Harry could do about it. He wasn't about to abandon anyone like that. No, he knew that once Ron moved him to the field, he would take that job just as seriously as he had taken this one.

Done thinking for the moment, Harry took three or four minutes to walk back to the Entrance of the school. Once he was there, he turned back out and faced the lake and waited vigilantly. For nearly six hours, the Aurors of Hogwarts remained on high alert. They waited in the warmth of the autumn night until they got word that Malfoy had launched a very unsuccessful attack on the Ministry in London. Apparently, he had expected the Ministry to be undefended. Instead, he got the largest part of the active military force, led by Ron himself.

The reports were that Malfoy had lost nearly one hundred troops to only fifteen for Ron. All in all, a win for England, the first in what Harry hoped would be a long run of them.

Finally, two hours after the attack on the Ministry, Harry received a letter from Ron, telling him to go back to regular shifts. With that order, Harry and 2/3 of the Auror force at Hogwarts marched back to their living quarters and each of them quickly fell asleep.

It was nearly 4:00 in the morning and as Harry drifted off to sleep, he certainly hoped that this evening was the last of the excitement they would have for quite some time.

Unfortunately, Harry couldn't have been more wrong.


	10. Sickness

**September 14, 2009**

**7:44 PM**

**The Office of Professor Patrick Desmond Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Somewhere in Scotland**

After a day and a half of answering letters from worried parents who had heard about the high alert level at Hogwarts, Harry finally was ready for the meeting that he knew that he needed to have but was desperately dreading. Having screamed at him in front of the entire school, Harry knew that Desmond wasn't particularly happy with him, not that Harry really cared.

Either way, he knew that he needed Desmond on his side and so he was prepared to be the bigger man and go to him to work things out.

Knocking on the door, it was a few seconds before he heard the voice on the other side of the door answer him.

"Enter." he said firmly, obviously expecting it to be a student.

Harry opened the door quickly and closed it softly, not wanting anyone to know about this meeting although he assumed that Desmond would try and spin this meeting as an apology. More than likely, he would talk about it personally. When Harry entered, Professor Desmond was staring at a collection of papers in front of him, completely ignoring him.

"Professor." Harry said firmly.

Surprised, Professor Desmond looked up at him, peering just over his glasses. Obviously, Harry was not whoever he had expected him to be.

"Potter."

A hint of disgust lined his voice which reminded Harry briefly of his former relationship with his last Defense Professor, Severus Snape.

"Do you have a couple minutes to talk?" Harry asked, trying to sound as respectful as possible.

"I suppose, although a bit of warning may have been appreciated." Desmond replied before stacking his papers down next to him. Taking this as a good sign, Harry quickly made his way to the chair opposite Desmond.

Once he was seated, Harry spoke quickly.

"I thought that we could talk about what happened the other night." Harry started.

Whatever Harry could have said, apparently this was the worst thing he could have said.

"What happened, Mr. Potter, was that you ignored the advice of England's foremost expert on group defense and placed the safety of the castle in the hands of a former Transfiguration professor. Also, you ignored my advice on the proper defense of the exterior of the castle and if Draco Malfoy had chosen to attack the school, I have no doubt that he would have taken it with minimal effort."

In Harry's mind, he had expected to have to make a slight apology to the man for stepping on his toes so abruptly in public. However, Desmond's quick and vile response had forced that from Harry's mind, replacing it with something far worse.

"Tell me, Patrick, do you have any field experience whatsoever?" Harry asked harshly.

"Field experience is overrated, especially field experience where you lose people."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry shot back.

"Mr. Potter, I've looked over your field records. As a mission commander, you've lost six people with the Aurors. What makes this any different from that?"

If Harry had been expecting Desmond to even appear a bit contrite, he had been sorely mistaken. Bringing up his Auror history, from someone who hadn't spent a single day in the field, brought Harry's temper to a boil instantly.

"Listen to me, you insolent little prick." Harry growled at a level that would have made most men wet themselves. "Yes, six people died while I was a mission commander. Do you know what they all had in common?"

"I'm certain that you'll enlighten me." Desmond replied drolly.

"They ignored my orders!" Harry shouted. "I have been acting in the field since I was 11! I've watched as a school friend, my godfather, my mentor and fifty people that I care deeply about died because of mistakes and inexperience! But you know what I did? I fought and I learned and I trained and now, _I _am the most experience defense expert in the country. _You _are nothing more than someone who has read a lot about it."

"Are you saying that my experience isn't valuable?"

"I'm saying that you don't have any experience." Harry said shortly.

Instantly, all sound was sucked out of the room as Desmond looked at Harry with a look of offense and shock.

"Look, you have a lot of education and you have a lot of training." Harry said, doing his best to restrain his anger. "But until you put that out training out in the field, you don't have anything."

"Nothing?" Desmond shouted in disgust. "I spent years learning everything there is to know about defense! You couldn't hold a candle to my knowledge."

"Maybe. But can you put it to the test?"

"Excuse me?"

"Can you actually use all that information or is it just that?" Harry said challenging.

"I can use it anytime I like."

Harry had hoped that's what he would say.

"Then prove it." Harry replied sharply. "Step out here in the practical area and we'll duel. If you're such a great Defense specialist, you should beat me without any issue. But, if I happen to win, you will follow my orders without question. I will still allow you to give your input but don't expect me to listen to it."

"A duel doesn't prove anything."

"It proves that your ability as a Defense expert is better than mine in one-on-one combat, one of my areas of specialty." Harry replied, hoping to bait him.

For a few moments, Professor Desmond seemed to be thinking. Then, after finishing his thought process, he spoke.

"What happens if I win?" Desmond asked eagerly.

"Then I will ask Minerva to transfer internal defense of the school over to you and I will let you operate it as you see fit."

Instantly, Harry could see the greedy hunger in his eyes. Standing up, Desmond grabbed his wand and marched around the table and out behind the desks where the large practice area was.

Lining up across from each other, Harry and Patrick bowed before turning and pacing away from each other. As Harry marched, he thought about his tactics for this upcoming battle. He knew that Desmond would be good, experience or not. However, he also knew that Desmond would more than likely stick to some of the more "tried and true" dueling methods, none of which Harry followed. In fact, many people thought that Harry fought dirty.

He didn't bother to dispute them.

Spinning around quickly, Harry turned to face Desmond, wand drawn. For a moment, the two men stared at each other. Then, in a flash, Desmond lifted his wand and fired.

_"Incendio!" _

Quickly, a jet of fire raged towards Harry. However, Harry was too quick and too creative for something as simple and direct. Raising his wand, Harry fired.

_"Aguamenti!"_

In terms of raw power, very few stood up to Harry. Therefore, when Harry's blast of water hit Desmond's fire, the fire was quickly put out. With the room soaking wet, Harry decided that his favorite strategy was in order. Lowering his wand to the floor, he cast his spell.

_"Glacius!"_

Almost instantaneously, the entire room was covered in a thick layer of ice. Looking across the room, Harry could tell that his opponent was already having issues with the slippery surface, nearly falling without being attacked. Deciding that he had the advantage, he attacked silently.

Without uttering a single syllable, Harry fired a string of various curses and hexes, each one throwing the Defense professor further off balance. Finally, a Banishing Charm hit him squarely in the chest, throwing him the length of the room into the wall. While Harry had expected the professor to be knocked out, he was sorely mistaken.

Spitting out blood, Desmond stood, a look of fury on his face, before raising his wand.

_"Crucio!"_

The red jet of the Torture Curse made its way across the room. Acting quickly, Harry slashed his wand through the air, conjuring a pair of mirrors with one directly in front of him. When the curse struck that particular one, it bounced off it directly at the second mirror. Once again, the curse struck the second mirror before rushing back to its castor, who it hit with a vengeance.

Screaming in pain, Desmond dropped to the ground. However, Harry had again underestimated the strength of the professor as he stood, growling and tears flowing from his eyes but intact. Desmond breathed deep for a second before firing for a third time.

However, unlike the first two times, Desmond had learned. Rather than firing one single shot, he let loose with a flurry of smaller curses and hexes, attempting to knock Harry off balance much like he had earlier. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't nearly as good at this tactic as The Jester had been and so Harry had almost no trouble keeping Desmond at bay.

For nearly five minutes, Desmond attacked. Thankfully, he put so much effort into his attack that he tired quickly. Once Harry saw his advantage, he pressed it, launching a silent Cutting Curse at Desmond's wand hand. Striking its mark, blood sprung from the gash that Harry left on his hand as Desmond howled in pain while dropping his wand.

"You brute!" he growled as he grasped his hand. "No one fights that way!"

"Apparently, you've never dueled anyone that intended to harm you." Harry replied simply before waving his wand again. This time, he banished all the desks behind him simultaneously. Ducking out of the way, Harry watched as fifty desks flew through the air at Desmond. Catching him, the desks carried him all the way to the wall where they all hit, splintering into hundreds of tiny pieces and leaving Desmond broken and bleeding on the floor.

Deciding that things were over, Harry marched firmly across the room and kneeled down next to the Professor.

"I can fix all of these injuries rather quickly." Harry said softly. "However, I want you to know something."

"What?" Desmond growled.

"I wasn't even trying." Harry said firmly. "You want to talk about your education giving you experience and knowledge. I've dueled the greatest and most powerful wizards in the world and I've defeated them all. What makes you think that you could beat me?"

In that moment, the realization of who he was dueling finally seemed to set in for Patrick Desmond. With a quick wave of his wand, Harry removed all of the cuts and bruises that plagued Desmond, leaving him with only traces of pain.

"I am not your enemy, Patrick." Harry said. "You fight against Malfoy just like I do. While I do have things to learn from you, things that your education has afforded you, you still have a lot to learn from me. I know that hearing this hurts and I know that hearing that you need to learn from someone fifteen years younger than you must sting but it is the truth. If you seriously care about protecting your students and this school, then you will work with me or I will ensure that you do not last until Christmas."

"Fine." Desmond replied shortly, obviously not happy with the way things had turned out.

"Good." Harry said before standing up. "I hope that we can work together again soon."

With that, Harry turned and marched out of the classroom, back through Desmond's office and out into the school-at-large.

* * *

**September 17, 2009**

**9:44 PM**

**The Hog's Head Inn**

**Hogsmeade, Scotland**

During their off shifts, the Aurors were encouraged to do only two things: train and enjoy themselves. Harry knew that the pressure of being bottled up at the school for months at a time would eventually get to some of these new Aurors. However, he gambled that allow them the chance to unwind after or before every shift would at the very least delay that time.

So, that's what Harry and Ginny were doing: they were unwinding. Specifically, they were visiting their old friend, Aberforth Dumbledore. The fact that Aberforth was still alive was a testament to his stubbornness. In fact, at nearly 125 years old, Aberforth was among the longest living wizards alive in England.

However, it was an unfortunate occurrence that time had not been kind to Aberforth. At his current age, he was almost completely blind and rather deaf, especially in his right ear. He moved impossibly so when he did move and for hours, he stared out the window of his bar.

Thankfully, he had begun to train his successor, a young man just out of Hogwarts by the name of Jefferson Wilkes. Jefferson, like Aberforth, hadn't particularly been a scholar at Hogwarts and therefore, his opinions after graduation, which he reported barely did, were short. Lucky for him, Aberforth was looking for someone to replace him. So, after several months of training, Aberforth rewrote his will to pass the Inn to him upon his death.

As they entered the shabby pub, Harry saw Aberforth sitting in his usual place just behind the bar with Jefferson nowhere to be seen, a strange thing since Aberforth rarely let him out of his sight.

"Evening, Aberforth." Harry said loudly.

"You don't need to shout, boy." Aberforth growled back but with a bright smile. "I can hear just fine."

"You told me that after we had that entire conversation about the centaurs and then when I asked you what I said, you couldn't tell me." Harry replied.

"I wasn't paying attention." Aberforth shot back, an obvious lie.

"Sure." Harry said as he and Ginny took their seats. "Can we get a pair of Ogden's?"

"Ogden's? Aren't you a bit young for the firewhiskey?"

"Just go get the firewhiskey, you ornery old man." Ginny replied.

"Ornery? That may be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Aberforth retorted before shifting his head to the left, readying himself for a shout. "BOY!"

Instantly, footsteps pounded the down the stairs as Jefferson, who had obviously been doing something upstairs, raced down the steps. When he hit the landing, Harry regarded him quickly. He was thin boy of almost no fat or muscle. In fact, Harry wasn't sure how he managed to pick himself up the morning. He constantly had a rather dull look on his face, one that reflected either disinterest or a lack of understanding with the world around him. However, his black hair hung long over his eyes which were the bluest shade that Harry had ever seen.

Someone how these two factors, even when compared to his lack of intelligence, made him something of a ladies' man. He was often seen around Hogsmeade with different women, sometimes two different women in the same night.

"Mr. Dumbledore?" he asked respectfully.

"Two glasses and the oldest bottle of Ogden's we have." Aberforth commanded firmly.

"Of course." he said before racing off to the back room. Within seconds, the young man returned with two clean glasses, a rarity at the Hog's Head, and a massive bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey with a date of 1854 on the side of it, the first year that Ogden's made firewhiskey.

"1854?" Harry asked. "You can seriously be considering opening that, can you?"

"Of course I am!" Aberforth replied boastfully. "When my brother was still alive, he said something along the lines of "Treat well those who treat you well." Among all the pompous bollocks my brother spewed out over his life, that was one of the only things that actually stuck with me."

"It's a good line." Ginny replied.

"Damn straight it is. Either way, you two have been my only consistent visitors for quite awhile now. For a time, your father stopped in here for a drink almost every week." Aberforth said, looking directly at Ginny. "I think he enjoyed being somewhere where no one wanted to talk to him."

"That definitely sounds like Arthur." Harry said sadly, thinking of the surrogate father that he had lost too soon. "He never really warmed up to the attention of being Minister."

"No." Ginny admitted. "No, he didn't. But he did love the job. I think it made up for all those years where he felt powerless."

"Probably." Harry replied before turning back to Aberforth. "How's business?"

"Shit." Aberforth spat sharply. "I'm losing money almost every day just being open. Things were great up until that attack on the Isle of Man. Once that happened, it's like the whole damn country just shut down."

"People are scared." Ginny said softly. "We dropped the Quaffle and we weren't ready when Malfoy started this war."

"We should have been, though. We should have seen all of this coming. Even if we didn't think it would lead to war, we should have been able to be ready to go at any time."

"There's really no way that Granger could have been fully prepared for this." Aberforth scoffed. "Could she have had the Aurors ready to go? Probably. Would that have been enough? I doubt it and we all know that if Malfoy would have seen her gearing up for war, he would have just gone for bigger and better than he's already done."

"You're right." Harry said softly.

And Harry knew that he was right, especially on that last point. If Hermione had raised an army and started defending their borders, then Malfoy would have only gotten more brazen in his preparation for war and things may have gotten further out of hand than they already had. They were already deep into the world's first open wizarding war.

Harry couldn't imagine anything being worse.

Deciding that he was done talking about war, Harry changed the subject.

"So, Aberforth, what do you know about Patrick Desmond? Has he ever been in here?" Harry asked.

For a second, Aberforth looked at Harry like he was insane. Finally, he relented and spoke.

"Desmond is a certified genius, as far as I heard." Aberforth replied before shooting down a large gulp of firewhiskey. "He's also one of the biggest asses on the face of the planet."

"Yeah, I've had the fortunate pleasure of finding that out personally." Harry shot back. "What do you know about his past?"

Aberforth regarded Harry suspiciously for a moment. Aberforth was widely known for being a collector of information and someone that Harry often talked to for specifics that no one else knew.

"Why are you asking?"

"I'm asking because when I took over security at Hogwarts, I interviewed everyone on staff and I looked into their background. However, all I could get was their professional background, nothing personal."

"Why do you need the personal?" Aberforth asked, seriously looking Harry up and down.

With a quick snap of the head, Harry turned to Ginny.

"Can I ask you to step out for a second?"

"What the hell for!?" Ginny shouted, causing the small witch seated in the corner to scurry out of the bar in fear.

"Because, regardless of my relationship with you, you are still only a field commander in the Aurors Office. Therefore, I can't have you overhearing an _official _conversation between a source and myself."

"An official conversation?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"Yes. An **_official _**conversation." Harry repeated, growling slightly. "But I didn't say anything about an unofficial one."

As Ginny suddenly realized that he was covering his own back right now but would inform her of his conversation later, she quickly perked up before jumping off her stool and marching out the door. Once Ginny, and anyone else that Harry thought would overhear them, was gone, Harry turned back to Aberforth.

"So, what do you know about Desmond?"

"What do you need to know for? I know you, Potter. Your gut sense is better than anyone I know and I've learned to trust it. But I can't just give you a bunch of old personal information on a hunch."

Harry had expected this. Nearly every time that Harry had gone to Aberforth for information in his prior Auror days, Harry had been required to give Aberforth a good reason for the information. Harry suspected that this was Aberforth's way of ensuring that Harry didn't become like the corrupt Aurors of Fudge's day. While Harry was usually frustrated for being forced to give up his reasoning, Harry secretly appreciate the obvious care that Aberforth had for him.

"Desmond is a loose cannon." Harry said firmly, assuming his role as Head of Security. "His education is certainly valuable but his arrogance is something that could be a problem. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that he feels involved."

"But?" Aberforth asked, sensing it coming.

"But if he feels neglected, he could turn us over to Malfoy and so I need to know if there's anything like that in his past."

Taking a deep breath, Harry watched as Aberforth resigned himself to the fact that Harry had a legitimate point.

"Normally, I would say this doesn't leave the room but we both know that at least one other person is find out about this."

"Thanks." Harry said with a grin.

"Not a problem." Aberforth replied simply before starting up. "Desmond was a Ravenclaw in school and he very much stuck to his House. Almost every person that he was associated with after his time at Hogwarts was a Ravenclaw. As you obviously already know, he's brilliant, arrogant and almost certain to offend someone."

"Yeah, I know that already."

"Figured. Either way, he spent almost every year of his life until he was 35 at some kind of school or another, either learning or teaching."

"How old is he now?"

"Probably around 45. He's been at Hogwarts for three years now."

"So that's seven years that represent some kind of gap." Harry replied. "What was that gap?"

"That gap was working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Aberforth replied after taking a large gulp of the glass in front of him. "Starting in 2001, he was hired to oversee Auror relations with the rest of the Ministry."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because Gawain Robards is one of the largest jackasses England had ever seen." Aberforth snapped back, referring to the former Head of the Auror Office. "Gawain's attitude made some of the Aurors feel that they were untouchable."

"And so they were disrespecting other members of the Ministry?" Harry asking, guessing at Aberforth's line of thought.

"Disrespecting is a nice way of putting it." Aberforth laughed. "Some of them were downright cruel to other Ministry workers, specifically those close to Robards. They would ignore protocols and requests from other departments and investigate people just for fun. Robards wasn't necessarily corrupt, but he certainly wasn't clean either."

"So for seven years, Desmond watched the Aurors and made sure they were following the rules."

Harry had a very bad feeling about this. When he had returned to England after his exile to Alaska, he had worked with some of the Auror department in figuring things out. While he worked closest with Ron, he had communicated with some of them for informational purposes. At no point during that time had Patrick Desmond approached him, something that Harry was certain would have happened if Desmond had been watching closely.

"He watched some of them." Aberforth agreed. "However, there were a few that apparently slipped out from under his gaze. Repeatedly."

"Who?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Kevin Bletchley, Graham Montague and Isobel MacDougall were the three most popular oversights. Notice the similarities?"

"They're all Pureblood." Harry replied sadly.

It amazed Harry that blood purity was still a conversation over a decade after Lord Voldemort's destruction. He supposed that idealistic of him to think that the issue would simply disappear but for it to still be important these years later saddened Harry. However, Harry thought that part of the reason the idea hung on had nothing to do with blood and everything to do with currency.

While the blood of the Purebloods may truly not matter anymore, the amount of money they carry certainly always would. In his own mind, Harry knew that until a group of independently wealthy non-Purebloods (or Purebloods who didn't care like George Weasley), not much would change in the blood purity arena, despite Hermione's repeated attempts to legally remove the issue.

"They sure are!" Aberforth shouted. "I have to assume that he was on the take from some of the more prominent Pureblood families since none of those are particularly powerful."

"Families like Malfoy's?"

"Maybe. You forget that after the war, Lucius Malfoy was considered a joke. Certainly his money still had some influence but he wouldn't have been able to influence anyone that wasn't in his payroll."

"Damn." Harry cursed softly. "Who else then? Certainly the Parkinsons and Greengrasses."

"Those two plus the Jenkins family who have family all over the islands. Those would be my bets."

Harry didn't have time for something like this. He had enough to worry about with Malfoy's armies entering England and Scotland without also worrying whether the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was spying on them.

"So, what are the odds that he's going to betray us?" Harry asked, deciding to cut to the chase.

"Well, the Parkinsons and Greengrasses have both switched sides so they're the only obvious candidates. However, I don't think that he's going to go over."

"Why not?"

"Because back during the first war, his wife was killed." Aberforth said sadly. "She was a Muggleborn from Italy and Voldemort's people found out about him. I bet they figured his defense expertise could help them. So, they paid him a visit about a month and a half before the Battle of Hogwarts and told him that if he didn't help, things would get bad for him."

"I take it he refused." Harry continued, already fearing what was about to be said.

"Absolutely he did and so Bellatrix Lestrange beheaded his wife. Using some of his skill, he managed to escape to France. A year after the war ended, he returned to England and began his work at the Ministry. I imagine that at some point, one of the Pureblood families paid him a visit."

"What reason would Desmond have to work with them? They've already killed his wife." Harry asked in confusion.

"He had a daughter that was attending Beauxbatons at the time." Aberforth replied firmly. "I imagine they threatened her."

"How in the hell do you know all of this?" Harry asked, finally coming to the conclusion that Aberforth knew everything. "This is a man's private life we're talking about!"

"No one's life is private, Harry." Aberforth replied simply. "I'm the bartender at a bar for incredibly seedy patrons. I hear everything and I retain most of it."

Whatever Harry had expected to hear when he came in nearly a half hour earlier, this hadn't been the story. A man who seemed to hate Harry and yet would supported everything that Harry stood for. However, Harry imagined that Harry was also a reminder of the wife that he had lost and the family that had been threatened.

Despite the fact that Harry immensely disliked the man, he couldn't help but feel bad for him as he had been one of hundreds who had lost family during the Second Wizarding War. It didn't necessarily make up for him being an ass, but Harry could understand.

Standing up slowly, Harry pulled a couple Galleons out and threw them down on the bar.

"We'll be back next week, Aberforth." Harry said with a smile.

"Good. Now get the hell out. You're ruining my business." Aberforth said with a fake scowl.

"Certainly." Harry said before turning his back on the elderly wizard and marching out the door.

Once he was out the door, he found Ginny sitting on a bench just down the street. As he approached, she stood and walked towards him.

"What did Aberforth have to say about him?" Ginny asked as she joined him.

"I can't tell you everything." Harry replied, instantly noticing the grumpy look on Ginny's face. "If Desmond wants to tell you himself, he's more than welcome to do so. But I'm not going to tell you what's happened to him to make him the way he is. All I can is that I understand him a bit more, even if he is still an ass."

"It must have been something bad if you're willing to say something like that." Ginny said sadly.

"It was. It was terrible." Harry replied. "One of the worst things I could possibly imagine."

* * *

**September 18, 2009**

**3:31 AM**

**Harry Potter's Chambers**

**The Dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry had been asleep for only a couple hours when he was suddenly shaken awake, causing him to shout and reach for his wand. Thankfully, he slept in his own separate quarters so no one else would be woken up by his shout. As his eyes adjusted to the light on the corner of the room, Harry looked up to see that it was one of the night Aurors on duty.

"What's your name again?" Harry asked groggily.

"Tyler Thatcher, sir." he said firmly.

"Alright, Auror Thatcher, can you please explain to me why in the hell you're waking me up in the middle of the night?"

"Madam Pomfrey has requested your presence in the Hospital Wing." Thatcher replied. "Apparently there has been a complication with the sick student, Sophia Cable."

Sophia Cable was a student that had been in the hospital for the last week with a high fever and repeated body aches. Over that time, Madam Pomfrey and a rotating cast of St. Mungo's Healers had checked her out. Still they had no idea what was wrong with her.

"Fine." Harry growled. "I'll be down in five minutes."

"Of course, sir." Thatcher answered before turning and marching out of the room.

After having found his sense of balance and his robe, he dragged himself down to the hospital wing in ten minutes. When he got there, he was surprised to see that Auror Thatcher was there along with a crew of other people including Professors Slughorn, McGonagall, Flitwick and Longbottom along with two St. Mungo's healers and Madam Pomfrey.

"Alright, explain." Harry said shortly.

Instantly, one of the Healers stepped forward and spoke.

"Healer Bowling, sir." she said strongly.

"I don't care what your name is right now." Harry snapped back. "I care to know why I'm awake right now and no one is explaining to me why."

Quickly, the other Healer stepped forward to save his partner.

"Simply put, Ms. Cable condition has changed dramatically in the last hour. She seems to be losing control of her magic."

"Why would you say that?" Harry asked softly.

"Because she's been asleep for the last twelve hours and yet two vases have exploded, one bed was turned into a trunk and another bed burst into flames."

"And you're certain it's her?" Harry pressed on, suddenly concerned for the safety of everyone in the room.

"She was the only person in the room when the first vase exploded." the unnamed Healer replied. "We've run some checks and her magical levels seem to be fluctuating wildly."

"This is dangerous, I assume?"

"Very. Both of her safety and ours. We can't assure that something won't happen to anyone in the room."

Suddenly, this issue, which originally had simply been the matter of a sick child, was now something of a security issue. However, Harry had no idea how bad things were about to get. Within seconds, two Aurors came sprinting into the room with children passed out in their arms. Instantly, they laid them down on the beds just on the other side of Sophia.

"What is going on here?" Minerva asked suddenly. To answer her question, the first Auror, Logan, turned to her and spoke.

"The pair of them walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room and complained of a fever and stomach pains before passing out in the hallway. We waited for a backup Auror to cover the Common Room before bringing the pair of them down here."

"Who are they?" Harry asked to the professors.

"Samuel Fole and Tara Smith, both close friends of Sophia." Neville replied. Harry was about to reply back when another Auror raced into the room and placed a third, older child on the bed.

"Auror Carr!" Harry asked harshly to the final Auror in the room. "What happened?"

"This is Jessie Stone, a fourth year Slytherin. Only moments ago, she came out of her common room and was concerned about body aches and cold sweats that she had been having most of the day. I called another Auror to my location and escorted her down her for her to pass out only a few seconds ago."

"You said she was a Slytherin?"

"Yes, sir." Carr replied quickly.

"So we have three Gryffindors and a Slytherin in the hospital wing, all sick with similar symptoms. Sophia got sick about a week before these three." Harry said, thinking out loud.

"What is this?" Minerva asked softly. "We can't seem to determine what kind of illness this is and things are getting worse for Ms. Cable. We don't know what could happen from here."

"No, we don't." Harry replied. "That's why we aren't taking any chances. Unless we can find something to do for them, only essential personnel are allowed inside the Hospital Wing."

"That's a start." Neville shot back. "However, if we don't come up with something, these kids could be in some serious danger. If they can't stop using their magic, even while they're asleep, they may lose all their magic and I don't think I need to tell you what happens then."

In fact, Harry didn't need Neville to tell him at all. All he could remember was Molly Weasley, her magic slowly burning out of her, passing away in front of him. While Molly was able to control her magic, it simply and slowly disappeared. Neville was right. If they couldn't get the magic of these students under control, they could be looking at a rather rapid descent into death.

Instantly, Harry's mind went to Teddy. Thankfully, for Teddy's sake, no Ravenclaws had been brought in sick yet. However, it was only a matter of time before things got worse. Part of Harry's mind knew that he was reaching for the worst possible case instantly and that it was quite possible that these students were afflicted by some kind of disease that unnaturally increased a wizard's natural magic level and then siphoned it back off until it was at a lower level.

But what if Harry wasn't wrong in suspecting that things were only going to get worse? If they did, they could be looking at the deaths of students, some young adults and some barely old enough to leave home. If they couldn't get this under control, they could lose a generation of English witches and wizards, the worst case scenario for anyone.

Bringing his mind back to the real world, Harry instantly switched into Special Auror-in-Charge and began giving orders.

"Poppy, I want you to contact St. Mungo's. Tell them that we need a clean structure established in the Divination Tower."

"Why there?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"It's as far away from the regular student population as possible." Harry informed her before turning to Minerva. "Find a place for Trelawney to have her classes. We are completely clearing out the Divination Tower effective tomorrow morning. Once everyone is out and St. Mungo's has everything set up, we're moving these four up here."

"What is your suggestion for classes?" Neville asked him.

"They have to continue at this point but we will inform the students that at the first sign of illness, in themselves or their classmates, they are to immediately report to the Hospital Wing." Harry replied. "The goal is to contain this until we can cure it."

"How do you expect to do that?" one of the Healers snapped sarcastically.

"As I'm sure you know, I'm good friends with Hermione Granger and Tracey Davis. The two of them are two of the most brilliant witches that I know and they were both exceptionally good at Potions as well as diagnostic magic. I know that they aren't experts, or at least not trained, like Healers are but I intend on asking them to come in and take a look at things."

"You expect the Minister of Magic to come?" Healer Bowling asked skeptically.

"Well, when your best friend is the Minister of Magic, then yes, I expect her to come." Harry snapped back. "Now, I want everyone but Madam Pomfrey, myself and the Headmaster out of the room."

"Excuse me, sir, but you are not our superior." Healer Bowling spat at him. "We are here with the authority of St. Mungo's Hospital whi-"

"Which works under the Magical Medical Advisory Board." Harry finished her sentence harshly. "Do you know who the Magical Medical Advisory Board reports to?"

Over the years, Harry had always been known for his inability to contain his anger. When he had left for Alaska, he had been able to let a lot of that anger go and as a result, his ability to control himself had improved immensely. However, he still had issues with people who challenged him, especially in situations like this where someone's life potentially hung in the balance.

"Of course, I-"

"It reports to the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, who currently reports to the War Council. Do you know who I report to?"

"No." Healer Bowling grumbled.

"I report directly to Ronald Weasley and the rest of the War Council." Harry said authoritatively. "That means that there are zero people between myself and the War Council while there are two for you. You're probably right that since we don't work for the same branches of the Ministry, I technically have no authority over you. However, since I'm in charge of safety and security here, the only two people who can overturn my decisions are Minister Weasley and the Headmaster. Now, are you either of those people?"

For a few seconds, Healer Bowling stood in silence, obviously stunned by having been scolded so publicly. Finally, she took a deep breath and spoke.

"No, sir, I'm not."

"Then I need you and everyone not named Pomfrey, McGonagall or Potter out of the room." Harry replied calmly.

Once the order was given, no one waited to see what Harry would do if they didn't comply. Instead, everyone hustled out of the room and within seconds, only the sick students and the three adults were left inside the room. The moment Harry was sure that no one was waiting outside to listen to their conversation, Harry turned to the two witches.

"Until I'm told otherwise, no one but the three of us is to have access to this room." Harry stated before turning to Poppy and lowering the volume of his voice to a whisper. "How long do they have?"

"I'm expecting that all of them, assuming they all have the same thing, will follow the same timeline. It took one week for Ms. Cable to start having issues with her magic. At the rate she's losing control, we may be looking at only a few days."

The thought that whatever it was that was plaguing these students was life-threatening terrified Harry. Thankfully, no Ravenclaws had been brought in yet but Harry was certain that if St. Mungo's couldn't find something wrong with these children soon, the whole school could be infected.

"Alright, then we need to get moving." Harry replied, fear starting to slip into his voice. "I'll contact Tracey and Hermione within the hour. Hopefully, they'll both be here by morning. Poppy, work with the Healers to get that clean environment. Minerva, your job is to make sure this doesn't terrify the student population. This is going to be difficult enough to deal with without having to deal with paranoid students and terrified parents."

"What should I tell the students?" Minerva asked.

"Tell them the students are sick and that St. Mungo's staff expects them to be better soon." Harrry answered her.

"That's a lie!" Poppy shouted harshly.

"Damn straight it is." Harry replied. "I'm not have panic over something we don't know everything about. When we know more, we'll tell them but until then, we keep information at a minimum. Is that clear?"

"Of course." Poppy responded softly as Minerva nodded her agreement.

"Fantastic. Now, I'm going to bed." Harry said with a tired smile. "There's nothing we can do for them right now. Plus, I'm supposed to lecture on The Battle of Hogwarts for DADA tomorrow morning and I'm going to need a lot of sleep before I talk about that."

"You won't get it." Minerva countered with a smile.

"No, I won't but it's nice to dream. No pun intended."

"Of course not."

* * *

**September 19, 2009**

**10:00 AM**

**The Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

After a rough night of little sleep and a rather poor morning in which two more students were brought to the Hospital Wing with symptoms matching the other students, Harry was not looking forward to the lecture he was going to have to give this morning.

"Books away!" Professor Desmond shouted to his seventh year class as they took their seats. "Today we have a special treat for you today. As promised, we have with us today Special Auror-in-Charge Harry Potter to discuss with you the Second Wizarding War and the Battle of Hogwarts. Mr. Potter, the floor is yours."

Desmond's feigned courtesy would have bothered him more if he hadn't been exhausted. As it was, Harry felt that he could barely see straight he was so tired and so almost nothing that Desmond could have done today would bother him.

The reason that Harry was there was simple. In the past few years, the History of Magic curriculum had been completely overhauled. Now, the only thing that Professor Binns taught was anything completely unrelated to any of the other subjects. If it had to do with Charms, the history was taught by Filius and so on with the other classes. Publicly, this was done to improve the connection between history and its practical implications. In truth, it was done because in the year before the change was made, only 45% of the students passed the History of Magic exams and the school governors, probably rightly, blamed Binns for it.

So, the change was made and that led to Harry standing in the middle of his favorite classroom, ready to teach.

"Good morning." Harry said, doing his best to wake himself up. "My name is Harry. Please call me that and not any other name that you may think is appropriate. Now, this morning we are going to discuss the major players and events of the Second Wizarding War and the Battle of Hogwarts."

Suddenly, a hand from the back of the room shot up. Calling on it, I spoke up first.

"When you are called on today, would you be kind enough to say your name?" Harry said before indicating to the student to speak.

"My name is Reggie." the young man in the back said softly. "I am curious why we call it the Second Wizarding War and not simply the second part of the same war?"

"A good question." Harry said with a smile. "As I'll go on to explain in a moment, much of the players of the wars were different. While the leaders of the two sides could be argued to be the same, much of the rest of the leadership had changed over time. In fact, let's discuss the leadership of each side now. We will start with the Order of the Phoenix. Who was the leadership in that group, in no particular order?"

A young woman in the front of the room instantly raised her hand, bouncing a bit in her seat. Harry was eerily reminded of his best friend as he saw the student eagerly volunteer to answer.

"Go ahead." Harry suggested.

"Albus Dumbledore, former Headmaster of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, current Headmaster and Alastor Moody, former Auror." she answered quickly.

"Correct. Any others? And from now on, when I ask for answers like this, feel free to shout them out."

"Remus Lupin!" came a cry from the back.

"Correct. Remus was a leader within the Order, although probably not one of the highest ones. Any more?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley!" said a boy in the front row.

"There we go!" Harry shouted excitedly. "Our former Ministers of Magic finished the leadership of the Order. Now, were there any other groups of people we should be concerned about?"

"The Death Eaters!"

"The Death Eaters, of course. The leadership for them?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Harry hadn't been able to lock down who said it but before anyone else could speak, Harry turned away from the chalkboard where he had been writing names and faced the crowd.

"Incorrect." Harry said simply.

Instantly, the boy who had said it nearly leaped out of his seat in shock.

"Of course, He led them!" he shouted.

"You will get no argument from me in that regard." Harry replied evenly. "However, I will not accept any variant of his name that does not include Voldemort or Riddle. Thomas Marvolo Riddle has been dead for nearly ten years now and he will not be coming back. Hell, you guys were nine when he was defeated. You have no reason to call him anything other than Lord Voldemort or Tom Riddle. Am I clear?"

Around the room, heads nodded as they understood Harry's point very clearly. Continuing, Harry turned back to the board.

"Tom Riddle, often called Lord Voldemort, was definitely the leader of the Death Eaters." Harry said, continuing the lecture. "For all intents and purposes, he's truly the only name you need to know. Sure, there are others like Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and Antonin Dolohov who, at various times, were among Tom's inner circle. But if you're talking about who made decisions for the Death Eaters, it was Voldemort and him alone."

"What about Severus Snape?" asked a young man in the third row. He was wearing Slytherin robes and had a very familiar look to him. In fact, he reminded Harry violently of a younger Draco Malfoy.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Nathair Black." he replied sharply.

"Who are your relatives?"

"Irish Premier Draco Malfoy is my second cousin if that answers your question."

"It does." Harry said simply before making a mental note to keep an eye on this student. "Severus Snape was trusted by the Dark Lord. However, Severus Snape spent almost the entirety of his time with the Death Eaters as a spy working for Dumbledore. Without Snape, the war could not have been won."

"Fine." Nathair replied, obviously not necessarily happy with the answer I had given. Either way, I wasn't particularly concerned with him anymore.

"Now, I'll give you a brief timeline of the Second Wizarding War and the Battle of Hogwarts and then I'll open up to some Q&A."

For the next hour, Harry discussed the Second Wizarding War. He started with how Voldemort had survived the end of the First Wizarding War. Then, he continued on with the various skirmishes, disappearances and murders over the three years of the war. During this conversation, he also touched on the relationship between himself, The Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix.

However, about forty-five minutes into his speech, Harry got to the part that he wanted to talk about most, the part that would pertain to them most, the year that Lord Voldemort took control.

"Now, after the Department of Mysteries, there was no question that Voldemort was out there. However, due to the fact that there weren't any real battles, there was always something that we could hide behind, even though we knew there was real danger out there. All of that changed on August 1, 1997."

"What happened?" one of the students asked quietly.

"On that day, forces sympathetic to Lord Voldemort's cause took control of the Ministry." Harry informed them sadly. "It was the start of the hardest ten months of my life to date and that's saying something. Now, other than Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour, there were no deaths and no casualties. Does anyone know why?"

"Because most of the Ministry already supported Voldemort." a student in the middle of the room uttered confidently.

"Almost but not quite." Harry replied with a smile. "Not the entire Ministry support Lord Voldemort. In fact, there was a rather large portion that didn't. However, the most important people either supported him or had been coerced into supporting him. So, when his men entered the Ministry, the group that fought back was small and stood no chance."

Harry looked around the room to see that he had the complete attention of everyone in the room, including Desmond seated just to his right.

"From then on, everything changed. The next day, the Muggle-Born Registration Commission was founded. Every person was required to prove their bloodlines and if you were unable, you were brought before the head of the commission, Dolores Umbridge, where you were required to prove your bloodline at that time. If you couldn't, then you were thrown in Azkaban, instantly convicted of "stealing magic" from the family of a Pureblood."

"But that's impossible!" someone shouted.

"Indeed, it is. However, there was no check against the new regime. Anything they ruled became law. Now, also during this time, Hogwarts was brought under complete Ministry influence and attendance was required with various Death Eaters place in positions with Severus Snape named Headmaster. According to students who actual came, the environment was brutal. Offenders to rules were often tortured and beaten and eventually, students started disappearing into the Room of Requirement to avoid the beatings."

"What were you doing during this time?" Nathir asked softly. "It doesn't seem very heroic of you to let your friends get tortured."

Nathir's name had just been highlighted on Harry's mental checklist with that question. However, he was also very aware that he couldn't ignore the question since it was actually a good one.

"Nathir, I wasn't happy at all that people were being hurt because of me. Realistically, that's what this was all about. In the months before I was born, a prophecy was made by Sybil Trelawney that marked one of two children as the wizard that would eventually challenge the Dark Lord. One was myself, the other was your Herbology Professor."

The reference to Neville shocked some of the students in front of him who weren't necessarily versed in the details of the Second Wizarding War. However, others, who seemed to know about it, were simply smiling confidently. It wasn't lost on him that all that all of those students were Gryffindors.

"Either way, the Prophecy said that the Dark Lord himself would mark the child. He did that when he killed my parents and tried to kill me on Halloween in 1981. So, when he returned, that Prophecy still applied and it, more than anything, fueled Voldemort's efforts upon his resurrection. However, I wasn't hiding and doing nothing, despite the rumors that circulated during the time period."

That had been the hardest thing that Harry had dealt with after the war. The hardest thing that didn't involve him being put on trial for the war. After the war, there had been significant groups of people that hadn't believed Harry's story of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Instead, they said that Harry hadn't done any of the things they had said and instead had been waiting out in the woods with Ron and Hermione.

There were even some that said that all the three of them did for ten months was have wild sex and smoke Hag Hash. Those rumors were particularly vicious as they were spearheaded by jealous and insecure people like Zacharias Smith and Marietta Edgecombe. Neither of them supported Voldemort but they weren't particularly supportive of Harry either.

"No, the three of us were on an important mission: one that guaranteed Voldemort's defeat, given to use by Dumbledore himself. You see on his rise to power, Riddle created a collection of Horcruxes. Simply put, a Horcrux is an object in which someone stored a section of their soul, separated by the reprehensible act of committing a murder. Our goal was simple: find and destroy all of them."

"So what took you so long?"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"Unfortunately, we didn't know what most of them were. Prior to our journey, two of them had already been destroyed. The first was Tom Riddle's diary. I destroyed that one in the Chamber of Secrets during second year without knowing that it was a Horcrux. The next was a ring which had been a family heriloom. That one was destroyed by Dumbledore. After that, we had only two clues that may have led us to the others. First, Voldemort favored items of particular importance as his Horcruxes. Second, he believed that seven was a magical number and so we needed to find at least five more if the portion actually within him was not included."

"Did you find them?" someone asked.

"We did, thankfully." Harry replied, doing his best to ignore the absurdity of the question. "There was a cup made for Helga Hufflepuff, a locket owned for Salazar Slytherin, the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, Voldemort's snake and myself."

"You?" Nathir asked. "You were a Horcrux?"

"Your first cousin didn't tell you much about his youth, did he?"

"He told me the important parts." Nathir replied coolly.

"Of course he did." Harry replied, grinding his teeth as he did. "Basically, when he tried to kill me as a child, the protection that my mother had given to me by giving her life for me caused Voldemort's spell to rebound. When it did, it separated his unstable soul once more. In a desperate attempt to survive, the soul fragment grabbed ahold of the other living thing in the room: me."

"So how did you destroy it?"

"I didn't. Lord Voldemort did." Harry said as he continued to explain the process of destroying the Horcrux before realizing that he had gotten completely off topic."

"It appears that we have only a couple minutes left." Harry said, effectively ending his lecture. "I will answer any questions that I have."

Instantly, almost every hand in the room went up. Harry quickly selected a young man in the front row who quickly identified himself as Joseph.

"What was life like during Voldemort's occupation for you?"

"Good question." Harry said before conjuring a chair that he then sat in. "As I said, while not working on something in particular, we moved frequently around the countryside, avoiding large settlements and especially magical towns like Godric's Hallow."

"Weren't you seen in Godric's Hallow?" Joseph asked, obviously fairly knowledgeable about Harry's story.

"We were, although that was a bit of momentary weakness. I thought, perhaps selfishly, that Voldemort would have hid a Horcrux there. Apparently, Voldemort had thought that I would think similiarly and had his snake waiting for me. Thankfully, Minister Granger was there to save me."

"She saved you?" Joseph asked.

Deciding to set the record straight, Harry leaned forward in his chair and spoke.

"Hear me now. There is a reason that Hermione Granger is Minister of Magic and I am not. While I may have been fit for combat, I always was best with a bit of planning. Thankfully, Hermione, after years of risking her life with me, was one of the best at thinking on her feet I've ever seen. She got me out of more dangerous situations than I care to admit."

"What about when she told the Wizengamot that you were an incapable leader?" Nathir asked with a grim sneer.

"I don't believe that's what she said." Harry growled, getting dangerously close to snapping at him.

"Not what I heard."

"Your cousin seems to have told you a lot, Nathir. What do you need me to talk for?"

"Perspective." Nathir replied simply as a bell rang off in the distance. At that moment, Professor Desmond hopped up in the corner.

"Please thank Mr. Potter for sharing today." he said as the room broke into applause. "Now, remember that your essays on the Second Wizarding War on due by next Friday. Please do not put them off until the last minute as you must pass them in order to pass this class."

With that, most of the room filed out. However, one of the students decided to stay behind. Slowly, she approached although Harry could tell that she was nervous.

"Is there something I can do for you, miss?" Harry asked gently.

"Yes." she answered quietly before extending her hand, which Harry took firmly. "My name is Eleanor Scrimgeour. My father was Rufus Scrimegeour."

Harry thought that the strength in her eyes had looked familiar. However, he had been unable to place it. Now that he knew her identity, he was easily able to identify her as Scrimegeour's daughter.

"Ms. Scrimegeour, I'm sorry that you've spent most of your life growing up without a father."

"Thank you." she said softly. "I don't remember much about him. After all, I was only five when he was killed. However, there is one thing about him that I remember, something that my mother mentioned all the time, although she didn't consider it a positive trait."

"What was that?" Harry asked curiously.

"I know that at some point, my father had a series of conversations with you. He tried to convert you to his side."

"That's one way of putting it." Harry replied, not fondly remembering either of those conversations.

"I know that my mother blames you for my father's death." Elanor said softly. "However, I think that if we could ask him, my father would say something different?"

"Really?" Harry skeptically.

"According to my mother, the last time you talked to my father was at the reading of Dumbledore's will on the day before the coup at the Ministry."

"That's correct." Harry confirmed.

"I remember that day more than any other day in my past, Mr. Potter. I woke up after my father had already gone to work on August 1st and so this was the last day I saw him alive."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Eleanor said with a smile. "When Dad got home, he collapsed into his favorite chair. At that point, I asked him how his day had gone. He spent a couple minutes talking about a whole list of things that I didn't care about before saying that he had met with the Golden Trio. Now, as a child, the three of you were my biggest heroes and so when I asked him why he had met with you, I was disappointed to see that he looked upset."

"Upset? Oh, that's probably because I nearly drew my wand during our conversation." Harry whispered sheepishly. "At the time, there were things that your father and I didn't particularly see eye-to-eye on."

"So I've heard." Elanor replied. "However, I think you'll be interested to know why my father was upset."

"I assume it was because he didn't get me to do what he wanted me to."

"Actually, no." Eleanor answered firmly. "He said that he was disappointed because he didn't have the ideals that you had. He said that over the conversations that he had had with you, he had learned that despite his misgivings between you and Dumbledore, he had realized that he had been wrong. In fact, I overheard him telling my mother that he had some wrongs to fix the next day."

Hearing this, Harry didn't know what to think. After Scrimegeour's death and the knowledge that he hadn't given up Harry prior to his death, Harry had found a new respect for the man. In the end, Harry knew that, despite their differences, they were on the same side of things. However, this new information did make Harry feel better about his treatment of the man. Harry was glad to think that, for a brief time, Scrimegeour had been changed due to him.

"You said that you were Dumbeldore's man on the day of his funeral." Elanor continued. "I think that on the day of his death, he was Potter's man through and through, sir."

"Thank you, Eleanor. I appreciate knowing that." Harry said honestly.

It had been years since he had thought about Rufus Scrimegeour. Knowing the information about the man that he knew now, was it possible that there was a long list of people that Harry had misunderstood? Hopefully, Harry thought, the list wasn't too long.


	11. The Snake

**September 19, 2009**

**7:04 PM**

**The Staff Room at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

After spending most of his day preparing notes on the sick students, Harry was finally ready for the meeting. The moment that he had gotten back from the Hospital Wing the night before, Harry had sent letters to Hermione, Tracey and some of his former classmates who had become Healers. In those letters, Harry informed them of the situation at Hogwarts and requested their presence at an emergency meeting at Hogwarts.

So after preparing notes and watching some of the St. Mungo's staff set up the clean environment in the Divination Tower, Harry walked into the staff room where everyone was waiting for him. Sitting down, Harry looked around the room and spoke.

"Thanks for coming. Before we begin, I'm going to do a brief introduction and when I say brief, I mean it." Harry said with a grin before turning to the person to his left. "From St. Mungo's, we have Healers Penelope Weasley and Ernie MacMillan along with the two healers that have been here for the past few days, Laura Bowling and Sam Stark. We also have Owen Cauldwell and Samantha Fawcett, Director and Assistant Director of St. Mungo's, respectively. Our contingency from the Ministry includes Hermione Weasley, Minister of Magic; Ronald Weasley, Head of the Auror Department and Tracey Davis, Assistant Head of the Department of Magical Education. Finally, our group from Hogwarts which includes Headmaster McGonagall and Professors Flitwick and Longbottom and Healer Poppy Pomfrey."

Finally, with the introductions out of the way, Harry was free to begin.

"On September 10th, Sophia Cable passed out during Herbology in front of Neville. Her classmates claimed that she hadn't been feeling well all morning. After running some diagnostic spells, Madam Pomfrey was unable to discern what exactly the issue was."

"The illness appeared to target her magic specifically." Madam Pomfrey added. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Fantastic." Hermione whispered softly.

"Exactly." Harry echoed before continuing. "For the next nine days, nothing seemed to happen. Then, last night, her symptoms changed. Healer Stark, would you care to explain?"

"Certainly." Stark replied firmly. "Before, her symptoms manifested themselves in a relatively normal way. She had a high fever, some hallucinations when the fever was high enough, stomach pains, body aches. The symptoms were very similar to a Muggle cold or flu. However, last night, she lost most of those symptoms in favor of other more dangerous ones."

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"She's in a semi-permanent sleep right now and during that sleep, she's lost control of her magic. She's running through her magic at any unsustainable pace. If we can't figure out a way to cure whatever it is that she has, she'll die within the next three or four days."

"That's not the worst of it." Harry added. "Last night, three more children, Samuel Fole and Tara Smith, Gryffindors, and Jessie Stone, a fourth year Slytherin, were brought into the Hospital Wing with symptoms matching Sophia's."

"So, we're looking at roughly one week between incidents." Tracey asked.

"Roughly." Penelope replied. "However, based on the tests I've been able to run with the students in our clean environment, it appears that it takes roughly that long for the symptoms to appear. This means that Sophia contracted her illness on September 3. Now, the rest of us have been working all day to determine a good complete range for incubation but we haven't been able to narrow it down enough. My best guess is that it could take anywhere from two weeks to a short time range of five days between contraction and when the symptoms begin."

"So it's entirely possible that she contracted this from outside of the school and brought it in." Ron questioned.

"Actually, that's the strange thing." Owen answered. "Based on the work we've been able to do so far, we can't determine an origin or a carrier method on it."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked with concern.

"It means that unlike any other sickness, we can't determine how you get it." Director Fawcett interjected. "Basically, we work on a lot of the same principles that Muggle doctors work on when it comes to illnesses. We know that there are tiny organisms that sometimes infect blood or other bodily fluids and cause some illnesses. Fortunately, magical medicine, coupled with a stronger resistance to disease due to our magical blood, we normally don't have to worry about disease spreading."

"But this time?" Hermione asked softly.

"This time? We've never seen anything like this." Fawcett admitted. "At this point, curing it won't be that difficult. It will be finding the cause because there could be thousands of options."

In his mind, Harry's worst fears were being realized. From the moment he had seen the look on the Healers faces, he had known this would be bad. However, hearing that they had no way of knowing what caused it and that finding it would be difficult made Harry even more nervous. If they couldn't discover the cause of this sickness, then they could be looking at something that caused a massive wave of students passing out from illness all over the castle.

"Alright, I have one thing and then those of you from St. Mungo's can leave." Harry replied before turning to Samantha Fawcett directly. "How fast will this spread if we can't contain it?"

"Mr. Potter, you talk like we _can _contain it." Fawcett replied gravely. "Right now, we have four students in the clean ward in the Divination Tower with various levels of symptoms. However, what we can tell is that they contracted the disease at least a few days ago. That means that, more than likely, you are looking at at least a dozen students in the general population who are going to be sick in less than a week but aren't showing symptoms yet."

"So what can be done about that?" Minerva asked, speaking up for the first time.

At this point, Fawcett leaned back in her chair, taking a deep and cleansing breath.

"Honestly Headmaster, you have to prioritize." Fawcett answered. "If this was happening during peacetime, then we could funnel unlimited time, manpower and resources into this. As it is, we're doing everything we can to keep our troops on the front as healthy as we can. We don't have the resources to put into this that we would like. So, you have to pick. You can either choose to cure it or keep it from spreading but you can't make both your top priority."

"What if we pulled some troops back from the front?" Ron suggested. "We can bring the Fourth Division back and split them among the Ministry and here. That wouldn't kill the front and it would allow some of the Healers out in the field to come here."

"Can you bring all of them back?" Cauldwell asked. "Because that's what it's going to take."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Something about the tone in Cauldwell's voice made him uneasy.

"The increase in Healer manpower gained from bringing back only one unit isn't enough." Cauldwell replied. "We would need to bring back the whole army and every Healer out there in order to sincerely increase the research power of the Healer unit here."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"I'm not suggesting anything." Cauldwell answered. "I'm saying that we can work with what we have here because unless you're willing to give up fighting the war, we aren't really going to gain much of anything by bringing people back from the front. Leave them there and we'll do what we can here."

Just as Harry turned to say something to Ron, the door to the room burst open and one of the Healers that Harry had seen working in the clean environment upstairs raced into the room. As she marched around the table, the Healer leaned in and spoke into Director Cauldwell's ear. For a couple moments, the room went silent as a message was passed along. Once the junior Healer was finished, she quickly turned and marched out while Cauldwell seemed to contemplate something before turning to Harry and speaking.

"The Healers aren't expecting Sophia Cable to last the night." he said gravely. "Apparently, the later it gets, the more magic she expels."

Instantly, something crossed Harry's mind and he realized he didn't care to be in this meeting any longer. Harry quickly stood and addressed the room.

"Please continue this conversation." Harry said firmly. "If something is decided by the end of this meeting that pertains to me, please let me know. Otherwise, I have things that need attending to."

"Harry, you called this meeting. What could possibly be more important?" Hermione asked in a bit of a panic.

"Sophia Cable is more important, Minister." Harry replied, addressing her formally. "I'm in charge of security for this school. I'm not in charge of finding a cure for this disease or winning the war against Malfoy's empire. I'm glad that I was able to get all of you in a room together so that you can discuss how all of this works. This girl is going to die, probably sometime within the next day. We can't bring her family in here because of the risk of the disease spreading if they are brought in."

Suddenly, a fire that Harry had only rarely felt exploded inside him.

"This girl is going to die frightened and alone!" Harry shouted. "She is going to die and there's nothing we can do to stop this. Not for her anyway. I'm not a Healer or anything like that. I provide absolutely no assistance sitting in here. You guys can sit in here and outline a plan for how to approach trying to cure this but I can't help you with that. What I can do is go up there and make sure that someone is with her when she dies. That's what I can do and that's where I'm going."

In a hurry, Harry marched across the room and ripped the door open before turning back to the room.

"Please keep working. I'm begging you to do that." Harry whispered desperately. "Start figuring this out in the best way you can and when you're done, someone can come and let me know what happened."

With that, Harry pivoted and sped out of the door.

* * *

**7:35 PM**

**The Divination Tower**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Only a few minutes later, Harry had raced up the stairs to the clean environment that had been set up in the tower. In the years since the Battle of Hogwarts, the wizarding world's stigma against using Muggle products had been lessened. It was in this way that the new clean environment had been set up. Almost everything that had formerly been in the room had been removed. Replacing it was a collection of "hospital cells." Each hospital bed was surrounded by a solid, two inch thick slab of plexiglass. Even though the Healers had no idea how to prevent transfer of the illness, all precautions had been taken.

As Harry reached the top of the stairs, the Healer that had interrupted their meeting stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't be here." she said softly.

"I'm sorry, miss, but unless you want to lose your job, I suggest you get the hell out of my way."

"Fine, Mr. Potter, but I'm going to have to require you to wear a clean suit."

"By all means, Miss...?"

"West, Mr. Potter. Hannah West is my name." the formerly unnamed Healer said properly before turning and grabbing a clean suit for Harry to put on. Once that was done, Harry looked up at her.

"Where is Ms. Cable?"

"Just down here." Hannah replied before leading him only a few beds away. Once they arrived at her bed, Harry saw that she was asleep. Harry took this opportunity to learn more about her condition.

"How is she doing?"

"As far as we can tell, she's not in any pain." Hannah replied sadly. "However, when she wakes up, she can hardly move because of how much magic she's been giving off."

"Why isn't she giving off anymore?" Harry inquired.

"Because she doesn't have enough magic left in her to create any spells. In fact, we're at the point that if she even picked up a wand, she may pass out or even die."

"How long?" Harry said, asking the most important question.

"Honestly, she could slip away at any moment." Hannah whispered, obviously not wanting any of the other students in the room to overhear her. "More than likely, it will end at some point tonight."

The mere thought of a child (Sophia Cable was a second year, only months older than Teddy) dying was awful. The idea that she would have no family here to comfort her as it happened was even worse.

"Why can't we let her family come?" Harry asked, assuming that he knew the answer but he wanted confirmation for himself.

"The same reason that everyone that came to your meeting today entered through a secret passage directly into a sterilized room. We can't risk her family coming in and contracting the illness from one of the students and then taking it out into the world. Here, we can control the flow as much as possible. Out there, the odds of finding a successful cure drop to almost nothing."

"I figured as much." Harry said softly before turning to look at Sophia. For several seconds, Harry watched her sleep before conjuring a chair to sit on. Before he sat, he turned to Hannah.

"Don't let any other person that's not a Healer in here." Harry ordered her. "They're all too valuable."

"What about you?" Hannah asked. "We think you're pretty valuable."

"I probably am." Harry admitted. "However, I'm also the easiest to replace."

"That's what you believe." Hannah quipped back before walking away. With her gone, and none of the Healers truly focusing their attention on the child that they knew would die, Harry and Sophia were left all alone.

Harry sat and watched and waited for just over two hours. Finally, a little over two hours after taking his seat, Sophia woke up. Not surprisingly, she was incredibly weak and calling it "waking up" may have even been a stretch but she was conscious. As Harry looked at her, all Harry could think of was his son. As sad as Harry was now, he couldn't imagine what it would be like if he had been watching Teddy.

"Mr. Potter?" a small voice asked weakly.

Harry snapped out of his stupor to see Sophia staring directly at him. The weak look she was giving him made Harry want to cry. Instead, he moved his chair around her plastic cell so that he was next to her head. Weakly, she turned her head to face him as he sat down.

"Mr. Potter?" she repeated.

"Yes, Sophia. It's me." Harry replied, his voice catching in his throat.

"Do you know what's going to happen to me?" Sophia asked.

"I do." Harry answered firmly.

"No one will tell me what's going to happen to me." Sophia replied, barely able to keep her eyes open. "I know that it's bad but no one will tell me."

It was at this point that Harry knew he had a decision to make. He could lie to her, hate himself for it and allow her to die peacefully. The other option would be to tell her the truth, hate himself for it and allow her to die with the truth. For a second, Harry thought about it but not much longer than that.

"Sophia," Harry started softly so that none of the Healers could hear him. "it is likely that you are going to die."

"When?" Sophia asked.

"Soon." Harry confirmed.

As Sophia absorbed this information, Harry watched her. She didn't cry and she didn't complain. She simply took the information and sat there with it. It was at this point that Harry realized that she had probably known for some time now that she was going to die, she was simply waiting for someone to tell her.

"Are you scared?"

If anyone else had heard this conversation, they would have assumed that it was Harry asking. Instead, it was little Sophia Cable, the girl whose disease had condemned her to die, asking Harry if he was afraid.

"What would I be afraid of?" Harry asked.

"You protect the castle. It must be hard to protect the castle while all of the students are getting sick."

"It does make my job a bit more difficult." Harry replied with a chuckle. "Are you afraid?"

"No."

She hadn't even thought about it for longer than a second. In that moment, Harry couldn't help but marvel at the strength of this little girl.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a Gryffindor, the bravest house of them all!" Sophia said brightly, giving every bit of strength she had to shout out of house pride.

"You know that being brave doesn't mean not being afraid." Harry replied with a small grin.

"I know, Mr. Potter-"

"Please call me Harry."

"Alright. I know, **Harry.**"

"So are you brave or simply not afraid?" Harry asked, trying to keep the conversation light.

"Brave." Sophia answered. "I am afraid, Harry. I'll miss my family and my friends. I'm afraid that they'll be sad and that they'll forget to live."

"Why do you worry about that?"

"Because I worry that I would do the same thing if it was them instead of me."

"Well I don't think you need to worry about that." Harry replied.

"Why?" Sophia questioned him.

"Because if your family has even half the strength that you have, they'll be fine."

"I guess."

For the next several hours, Harry sat as close to the plastic wall as he could, talking with Sophia about a little bit of everything. They talked about her family and her friends. They talked about the cat that her parents had just bought for her before she left for school. Sophia was even a bit curious about what things were like for Harry during the last war, even though she was only one when the Battle of Hogwarts happened.

Finally, Harry could tell that there wasn't much strength left in this little girl, despite the brave face she was putting on.

"H-harry?" she whispered weakly after nearly an hour of sleeping. As Harry leaned back in, he looked at the clock in the corner and saw that it was nearly midnight. He had been in his chair for roughly four and a half hours and his back was far beyond stiff at this point. However, nothing could have pulled him away from his chair at this point.

"I'm here, Sophia." Harry said as he leaned against the glass next to her.

"Good." Sophia said, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I was worried that y-you had gone."

"I'm not going anywhere." Harry answered her strongly.

For a few moments, Sophia seemed to rest calmly. Then, in a flash, she exploded into tears. If not for the fear of spreading disease, Harry would have beat the plastic in front of him down and pulled the small girl into her arms. Instead, he could only sit there and watch as the brave little girl in front of him came to the realization that her time left was almost gone.

"Sophia, everything will be okay." Harry replied. "I promise."

"P-promise?" Sophia asked, acting every bit the child she was at this point.

"I do."

"Can you do...something for me?" Sophia asked, getting weaker each time she spoke.

"Anything you need." Harry said with a smile.

"Can you visit m-my family...when all of this is over?" Sophia requested. "I j-just want them...to know that I wasn't in pain w-w-w-when it happened."

"I can do that." Harry replied, a small tear in his eye.

Suddenly, Sophia laid back and closed her eyes. Harry could still see her chest rising and falling with breath, although he could see that the breaths were shallow and weak.

"I'm so tired, Harry."

For a moment, any sense of weakness that Sophia had been showing before disappeared.

"I know." Harry replied softly.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep now." Sophia said, her voice barely raised above a whisper.

With that, Sophia settled back into her pillow and did exactly that. For a few minutes, her breath was normal, if a bit weak. Then, the time between breaths became longer and longer and each breath became weaker. Finally, at just a few minutes after midnight, Sophia breathed her last breath.

Instantly, the staff of Healers that was still present raced over to her. However, before they could enter her cell, Harry stepped in front of them, blocking their entry.

"Let her rest." Harry ordered menacingly.

"Mr. Potter, we have methods by which we can bring her back." one of the Healers said, making it sound as much like an order as he could.

"Let her be." Harry ordered again. "She's been in pain and constantly tired for two weeks now. Let her rest."

With that, the Healers looked beyond Harry and saw that Sophia was truly gone now. At this point, they knew that there was nothing that they could really do for her and so they let the issue go. Instantly, they went about taking care of whatever it was they took care of when a patient died. Quickly, Harry approached Hannah, who had stayed at the far end of the room.

"Who normally sends a letter to the family?"

"I would." Hannah said sadly.

"Let me do it." Harry replied before marching out of the room. As Harry walked out of the room and down the stairs, he burst into tears. The horror of war had always been something that had affected Harry more than some. However, if the horror of war had affected him, the terror of disease was worse, especially when it affected a child.

In that moment, Harry made a vow to the memory of Sophia Cable that he would do everything he could to ensure that no one died that didn't need to and that a cure was found as quickly as possible.

* * *

**September 21, 2009**

**4:41 AM**

**The Black Lake at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Two days after the death of Sophia Cable, Harry was still finding it difficult to sleep. Every time he laid down to close his eyes, the image of Sophia, weak and dying, invaded his mind. Instantly, Harry snapped awake, unable to sleep anymore.

This insomnia is what brought Harry to the edge of The Black Lake, staring out over the water. The night was unusually dark, even for the middle of the Scottish forest. The massive amount of cloud cover blocked any light the stars and moon may have given off was blocked, leaving Harry able to only see a few feet in front of him.

The thoughts running through Harry's mind at this time of night weren't good, although positive thoughts were rare to come by any time of day. All Harry could think about was Teddy. And Ginny.

And Cho.

Harry would never admit it to anyone, especially not Ginny, but Harry missed Cho on a daily basis. When Harry had left to disappear from the world, he had never imagined there would be a day he would want to come back. Not only did Cho changed his mind about her, she changed his entire outlook on returning home. Harry doubted that there would have been anyone else that could have convinced him to come back. She was the only person that had been a part (albeit a rather small one) of his former life while not having left an overly negative impression of herself when he had left.

Not that he had ever expected her to come after him.

When he had first seen her after she had followed him back from the bar where he had met with Oxley, he had known that she was there from the beginning. Every step that he had taken was designed for her to think that he was simply walking back home without having a clue that she was there. Instead, the walk was designed to give him time. Time to think about whether he simply wanted to disappear or confront her about why she had been there.

For almost the entire walk, Harry was sure he would just disappear into the fire, never to see her again. Seconds before he did that though, he changed his mind. For a reason that Harry still can't remember, he chose to hide in the corner of the room and confront her.

It was arguably the best decision that he had ever made.

Now, he stood on the brink of the Black Lake, thinking about Cho and Sophia and how things could and should have turned out.

"What brings you out here?"

Shocked that anyone knew he was out here, Harry quickly turned around to see Hermione walking towards him.

"Couldn't sleep." Harry said softly as she walked up next to him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to speak with Minerva earlier in the evening. By the time I was done, the Floo Networks were closed and I didn't feel like marching all the way to the edge of Hogsmeade to Disapparate home. So, I stayed here."

"You should have told me. We could have gone into town for dinner."

"I figured you had enough on your plate."

"Ah, yes. That's right, I am the Minister of Magic during the first ever civil war between wizards." Harry replied with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"You are quite hilarious, Mr. Potter." Hermione said shortly before taking a seat at Harry's feet.

"How is it out there?"

"Actually, that's part of the reason that I came to talk to Minerva." Hermione replied as Harry sat next to her. "Earlier today, Ron led the 501st Legion into Dublin."

"Seriously?" Harry asked in shock.

Good news about the war was few and far between. With the preparation that Malfoy had done, his armies had become nearly unbeatable. Any victories that Ron had managed to win were marred by the massive body count that the Irish armies had left in their wake. The fact that Ron had made it to Dublin at all was remarkable.

"Very serious. The 501st is apparently the best we have."

"They are."

Harry knew this because he had been a member of the 501st although only the members of his unit knew that. The 501st was a unit with twelve of the most elite Aurors in the Department. It was designed for secret missions that could be denied at any point by the Ministry. During the six months Harry spent as a member of the 501st, Harry participated or led missions into Australia, Japan, Brazil, Iran and Ukraine.

"I figured you knew that." Hermione replied, a small smirk on her face. "Anyway, Ron and Kingsley led them into Dublin where they met with a source within the Irish Ministry. We were then able to take large portions of their new Ministry Complex. Unfortunately, the Citadel, where Malfoy's office is, was impenetrable. They're currently sitting in the outside of the Complex, waiting for reinforcements."

"How will they get reinforcements?"

"I'm not certain." she admitted. "The 501st is the best. To think that another group could get in is difficult to believe."

"I'm sure Ron will manage something."

The news that Ron had managed to infiltrate Dublin and take part of the Irish Ministry was certainly welcome. However, Harry's fear with this move was that they were simply locking themselves into a hostile city where they could become the target of a constant barrage of attack. Harry hoped that backup would get there quick enough to prevent a slaughter of the small force they had stationed there.

For the next few moments, Harry and Hermione sat on the banks of The Black Lake, much like they had in their youth. When Harry thought of this, a smirk appeared on his face. Despite the changes that had happened over the years and some of the resentment that he still held towards Hermione for her role in his public degradation, the two of them were still there, sharing something that they had done many years earlier. The thought alone made Harry feel better for the world in which he was living.

Maybe, just maybe, things could return to normal when all of this was over.

"So are you going to tell me the real reason why you're out here or am I going to have to guess?" Hermione asked suddenly, breaking the din of silence.

"I told you. Couldn't sleep." Harry answered her.

"Harry, that's bullocks and you know it." Hermione shot back, sounding much like Ron. "What's on your mind?"

Could he seriously tell her? In a past life, Hermione had been the one person he could tell this kind of thing. Now, he either felt that it wasn't a necessary or he must have been telling Ginny because he hadn't communicated with her like this in the entire time since he had returned from Alaska.

"I'm not certain." Harry fibbed, fairly positive it wouldn't fool his friend.

"I swear to Merlin I'm going to curse you if you don't tell me."

"Fine." Harry growled begrudgingly. "It's...it's _her."_

"Her?"

**"Her." **Harry clarified as he waved out towards the lake. Instantly, Hermione's eyes shot open with understanding.

"Oh dear."

"Yeah."

It took a couple moments for Hermione to reply and when she did, she said something that Harry had never expected her to say.

"She was the one, wasn't she?"

No one had ever said anything like that to him. Everyone had always assumed that he was upset over Cho's death but that he would eventually move on. He would miss her but he would marry Ginny or Tracey or any one of the thousand women in England that would want him. And he would be happy, that's what they would have said. He would miss her but he would be happy.

"She was one of two." Harry replied solemnly.

Again, it took Hermione a couple moments before she realized what he was saying. When she did, Harry had never seen such a downtrodden look on her face.

"I never could have been what you needed, Harry." she said sadly, a single tear dripping down her face.

"Why not? You had always been that for me before?"

"What do you mean?"

"Without the romance, you had been everything I had ever needed. You believed me when I said I didn't put my name in the Goblet. You stood by me when everyone said I was a liar. When you should have chosen Ron, when you should have chose to leave, you stayed. You were there for me more times than I could count."

"That was just me being a good friend, Harry." Hermione said with a smile, a smile that reminded Harry of a happier time.

"That's all I ever needed from you or anyone else." Harry shot back. "That was the most important thing for anyone to give me. For you, even though you knew about the legend before you met me, I was never The Boy who Lived or the Chosen One or even Harry Potter. I was just Harry. Just Harry. Maybe Harry James Potter if I had done something you disagreed with but for almost the entire time I've known you, I've just been Harry. That's all I've ever wanted in life. Just to be me."

"But I wasn't Cho Chang or Ginny Weasley. I was just me."

When Harry heard Hermione say this, he did his best to prevent the massive fit of laughter he could feel coming. Unfortunately, he was only able to fight it so long before he burst into tears he was laughing so hard.

"What?" Hermione shouted in frustration. "What's so funny!?"

It took Harry a few minutes to get settled back down so that he could answer. However, once he was finally calmed down, he was able to answer her as seriously as possible.

"Do you know how many living people have Chocolate Frog Cards in their honor?"

"No."

"Six." Harry replied sharply. "You, me, Ron, George, Gwenog Jones just got one and Miranda Goshawk. So of all the women that are my age in all of England, you are the only one whose fame comes even remotely close to mine."

"I suppose you're right on that account." Hermione said with a sly grin.

"That didn't matter to me though." Harry added. "I loved you. Part of me still does and probably always will. I love Ginny and she's kept me from feeling as if the world was caving in on me recently. But realistically, I know that she'll never fill the void that you and Cho held in my heart."

Suddenly, Harry heard a slight cry sound behind the pair. In a flash, Harry turned to see Ginny Weasley, barely visible in the darkness of the night, sprinting back towards her living quarters.

"Damn." Harry whispered to himself.

* * *

**September 21, 2009**

**4:32 PM**

**The Three Broomsticks**

**Hogsmeade Village**

Harry had been seated in the corner booth for nearly thirty minutes when they finally walked in. He had been running late, arriving a few minutes after 4. Unfortunately, they weren't there yet. Thankfully, they were finally there and Harry was ready to begin what was surely going to be the worst meeting of his entire professional career.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cable?" Harry said softly as they approached him.

"Donny." Mr. Cable said as he extended his hand to grasp Harry's. "This is my wife, Ann."

"Donny, Ann, it's very nice to meet you. Please take a seat." Harry said with a sad smile as he motioned towards the seats across from him.

"So, Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?" Donny asked grimly.

"I think you know." Harry replied darkly.

"How is she?" Ann begged him.

Harry had known this would be difficult, if not one of the hardest things he had ever done. To look a mother in the eye and tell her that her child, her oldest and first child, was dead, it was unimaginable.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Cable." Harry said slowly. "I'm sorry to tell you that she passed away just moments after midnight yesterday."

If Harry had expected some kind of reaction, he was sorely disappointed. Instead of any of the normal reaction (anger, sadness, grief, the desire to kill themselves), they both just stared at him blankly. Finally, it was Donny who broke the silence.

"Excuse me?"

"On September 10th, Sophia passed out during Herbology. This much you are aware of, yes?"

Quickly, both the Cables nodded.

"Unfortunately, Sophia was the first person to catch what the Healers have dubbed the first disease known to the wizarding world that only targets those with magic in their blood. They're calling it "The Snake" because it seems to adjust to any potential treatment. Either way, on the 10th, Sopha first showed symptoms of The Snake by passing out. From there, her condition worsened. Soon, she lost control of her magic and began quickly burning through dangerous amounts of magic."

"Why?" Ann interjected.

"We aren't sure yet, Mrs. Cable. What we do know is that it targets the specific point where magic is created within the body. At this point, we still aren't sure what it does when it gets to that point. All we do know is that it causes the victim to lose control of their magic. Once they get to that point, things go downhill rather quickly. As magical people, we can't live without magic and The Snake causes them to use magic quicker than it can replenish. Eventually, they burn out of energy and pass away peacefully."

"Is this what happened to Sophia?" Donny asked.

"Yes, Mr. Cable." Harry nodded sadly. "I was there when it happened. She was very tired but ultimately she felt no pain."

Finally, the pair broke down. The very moment that Harry finished speaking, Ann exploded into tears. Quickly, Donny grabbed her and slipped into a fit of silent tears as well. For several minutes, the pair absorbed the information that Harry had just given them. Once they let up (although Harry knew they weren't done grieving), Donny looked at Harry fearfully.

"Mr. Potter, I appreciate you telling us in person. But I have a question?"

"Just one?" Harry said with a troubled smile.

"Yes. Why you?"

"I'm not exactly certain I know what you mean."

"You're in charge of the security of the students at Hogwarts. You are a school administrator or a Ministry official or even a Healer. So forgive me if I sound forward but why are you the one here telling us?"

"Because I wanted to be the one to tell you." Harry replied firmly. "Threats to the school come in many forms. This is just one form it takes. As a result, I feel that I should have taken a more active interest in this earlier. Maybe if we had, we would have been able to catch whatever this actually is."

"Mr. Potter," Ann whispered through broken sobs. "you can't possibly think this is your fault."

"Actually, Mrs. Cable, as with many things over the years, I do." Harry replied, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Either way, there is something I wish to ask you. Something awful and something that is certain to _not _help the pair of you grieve your loss."

"What is it?"

"I have been informed that we may learn more about this disease if we are able to examine Sophia's body." Harry said fearfully, knowing how awful it was to ask what he was about to ask. "I would like your permission to take Sophia's body and have it looked at by the Healers and any other experts we may bring it to help."

The look on the pair of grief-stricken parents was impossible to read. Internally, Harry already felt awful for even asking. In order to get through this, they certainly needed to see the body of their daughter so they could come to an understanding with how this had happened. Surprisingly, the pair gave his other a quick look before turning back to Harry and answering him.

"Absolutely." Donny answered firmly. "As much as we would like to see her to get closure, we understand that this could be the difference between one death and fifty. We couldn't bear knowing that we could help and we did nothing."

"Thank you." Harry replied honestly. "Thank you so much."

At that point, Harry was no longer speaking as an Auror. Instead, he was speaking as a father. Knowing that they had a better opportunity to cure this monster before Teddy got in its path made him feel so much better.

"It's our pleasure, Mr. Potter." Ann said sadly. "For the record, if you ever need anything from us, just send us an owl. You have no idea how much we appreciate this."

"Actually, Mrs. Cable, my son is a first year at Hogwarts this year." Harry informed her. "So what I may have done for you is nothing compared to what you may have done for my son. It's me who should be thanking you."

Just as Harry finished speaking, one of his Junior Aurors approached the table.

"Senior Auror Potter, The Headmaster would like me to inform you that both Ms. Davis and Ms. Patil have arrived and are already on their way to the clean area."

Ms. Davis and Ms. Patil would be Tracey and Padma, two of the most brilliant witches of the current era, who had been brought it to help the Healers of St. Mungo's. Basically, Hermione was calling in every political card she had to get as many people looking at The Snake from every angle possible.

"I'm sorry that I have to be so abrupt but I must return to the castle." Harry said as he stood. "I have to tell you that Sophia was truly one of the bravest little girls I've ever met. You both should be very proud."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Donny said, tears flowing once more. "Thank you for being there with our daughter."

"She wanted you to know that she felt no pain." Harry said, remembering his promise to the girl. "She said to be strong for her."

With this, the parents burst into tears. At this point, Harry felt that they needed the opportunity to grieve alone. With a quick goodbye, Harry followed the Junior Auror out of the pub and up to the castle.

* * *

After nearly running the mile from the Three Broomsticks to the school and then the long trek from the entrance to the Divination Tower, Harry was finally in the waiting room outside the clean area. As Harry found out when he got there, he wasn't the only one. In fact, the room, which wasn't a small room, was nearly full.

Headmaster McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were speaking in the far corner with two of the Healers assigned to the clean room. Tracey and Padma stood against the wall and watched as Rebecca Bond, Ginny and Owen Cauldwell verbally duked it out over something. Hermione and Neville were seated in a pair of rather plush chairs against the far wall.

"As much as I love to see you all of you here," Harry started with an exhausted smile on his face. "what the hell are you all doing here?"

"You don't know?" Rebecca asked quickly.

"I've been in Hogsmeade, Rebecca." Harry scolded quickly. "You knew where I was and why I was there. So, no, I don't know why you are all standing here in between me and a meeting with our two newest medical consultants. Would anyone care to enlighten me, quickly?

For a few moments, everyone seemed taken back with Harry's crassness. However, almost everyone in the room knew where Harry had been before he was interrupted and so they cut him a break. Finally, it was Madam Pomfrey that spoke up.

"Harry, 12 new students were brought into the Hospital Wing within the last hour. All of them exhibited symptoms almost identical to the rest of the students with The Snake."

Twelve students. Harry's heart dropped.

"Are...are.."

"Teddy's fine." Padma spoke up softly.

"Thanks." Harry said softly before doing everything he could to return to Special Auror Harry. "Now, what are we doing?"

"Well, we've brought Padma and Tracey in to help." Owen replied. "Minister Weasley has offered her help."

"Speaking of which, Minister, can I see you in the hallway?" Harry asked before turning and marching into the hallway. Quickly, Hermione followed him until they were just out of listening range.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Harry asked harshly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked in shock.

"You've been here all day." Harry replied again. "Why?"

"Because I feel like this is where I need to be." Hermione answered earnestly. "Between what is going on with the students, the threat of Malfoy breaking away from Ireland and making this place a target and what's going on with you and Ginny, I'm needed here."

"I'm certainly hope you're right." Harry said before marching back into the waiting room. "What's the plan?"

"Plan?" Cauldwell asked with a chuckle. "Other than performing an autopsy on that other girl, we don't have any plan."

With everything that had happened today, Harry had finally had it with negativity.

"Rebecca, please escort Mr. Cauldwell from the room and ensure that he doesn't return."

"Excuse me?" Cauldwell replied harshly.

"I have no time, absolutely NO TIME, for negativity of your kind, Owen. You can still be involved but if I'm involved, you are not in the room until I say otherwise. Are we clear?"

"Certainly, Mr. Potter." Owen said as he was escorted from the room. Once he was gone, Harry turned back to the rest of the room.

"What are the odds that we can contain this any further?" Harry asked quickly. "Seriously, when is this a threat to escape the castle?"

"With the number of people that have possibly come into contact with someone who is at risk, it's already possible that it's out there." Tracey replied shortly.

"What's your suggestion?" Harry asked.

"A quarantine has been suggested." Ginny said softly, obviously not feeling entirely comfortable speaking up in front of either Harry or the present company. Ignoring her unwillingness to speak, Harry quickly looked around the room.

"Who else agrees?" Harry asked.

At some point, Harry's responsibility had changed. Originally, it was simply he was in charge of security. As they got further into The Snake Outbreak and the war with Ireland, somehow Harry had literally become the figurehead in charge of the daily operation of the castle. While Minerva still obviously handled the education side of things, Harry was now largely in charge of decisions regarding safety.

Like whether or not to impliment a quarantine.

Looking around the room, Harry saw that almost everyone in the room seemed to give him some kind of nod in agreement. Making his decision, Harry turned to Rebecca and Ginny.

"I don't care how much sleep they've gotten. I need all Aurors to collect their belongings and meet in the Entrance Hall. Tell Anthon and Molly to come here." he instructed to the both of them.

With a nod of understanding, the pair quickly took off. Once they were gone, Harry turned to Hermione.

"You get the last owl out of the castle. We don't know if owls could possibly pass this along but I'm not taking that chance. You're staying here. Pass your power along to whoever you need to for the time being."

"Fine." Hermione said, obviously unhappy but understanding that this was the position she had put herself in.

Looking around at the rest of the room, Harry saw looks of fear facing him. It was at this point that Harry realized that he had been placed here for a reason. He may not want to lead people into battle anymore but he could certainly protect people from being hurt by the battle.

"Get the students, staff, everyone and get them in the Great Hall. I'll speak with them and let them know what's going on. Minerva, send a letter to The Daily Prophet. Provide as little information as possible but tell them that an outbreak as occurred and that we are severing all physical forms of communication and visits are off limits until we can slow it down."

"Absolutely." Minerva said before walking out. Realizing that Harry didn't need anything in particular from the rest of them, the rest of the group left leaving only Harry and Hermione left in the room.

"Harry..." Hermione said with a hint of warning in her voice.

"In a minute." Harry replied as Ginny, Rebecca, Anthon and Molly came marching into the room.

"Harry..." Hermione repeated.

"Hermione, I said in a minute!" Harry shouted before turning back to his leaders. "I need you to organize your shifts in the Entrance Hall. Let them know that until further notice, no one leaves the castle. This includes Aurors. Once we've done with that, I'll address the students and I'll want the four of you there with the Aurors waiting in the back. We want to provide a strong foundation for the students."

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, panic in her voice now.

"What?" Harry shouted as he turned back to Hermione to see a look of terror on her face. "What, Hermione? What is it?"

"My water broke." Hermione said as she began to cry softly.

"Oh god." Harry muttered softly to himself. Thinking quickly, Harry turned back to his commanders. "Still brief the Aurors. Have Minerva address the school. Tell her what she's allowed to tell the students. I know that's going to be weird because you were just here last year but you're the ones that have the training. You know what the students need to know."

"Where are you going to be?"

"With Hermione." Harry said softly, desperately avoiding Ginny's gaze. "Someone's got to help her out and with Ron absent, I suppose I'm the next best option."

Instantly, Ginny turned and marched out of the room.

"That doesn't matter. Molly, you're in charge until I relieve you."

"But, sir, I-I c-c-can't..."

"Yes, you can, Miss McGonagall. Now, go!" Harry shouted as his young, headstrong commanders raced out of the room. Once they were gone, Harry turned back to Hermione.

"How are you doing?"

"I've been better." Hermione said with a grim smile.

"Great. Hang in there."

In a flash, Harry raced up the stairs to where Madam Pomfrey had gone.

"Poppy!" Harry shouted to the end of the room where she stood.

"What is it, Mr. Potter?" she snapped back as she shuffled back towards him.

"It's the Minister! She's ready for her baby!"

Once Madam Pomfrey got that news, she went from a shuffle to a full on sprint. Quickly, the pair of them got back down the stairs where Hermione was already in a considerable amount of pain. After a quick check to make sure she was okay, Madam Pomfrey looked up at Harry.

"We need to get her down to the Hospital Wing. Now."

* * *

**8:17 PM**

**The Hospital Wing**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

After Harry had helped Madam Pomfrey escort Hermione to the Hospital Wing, he had escaped to brief the Aurors and the students on what was about to happen. It had been decided that official at 6:00 PM, all physical communication and contact with the outside world would cease. Harry had anticipated being away from Hermione for about a half hour.

He had been away for nearly two.

Thankfully, by the time he had gotten back to the Hospital Wing, nothing had happened. A brief conversation with Ginny told him that she was upset that she wasn't able to be there for Hermione. However, Harry had very quickly told her that the Hospital Wing was still off limits to all non-essential person, which included Ginny.

She hadn't been very happy to hear that.

All these thoughts were pushed out of Harry's head as he noticed three separate sensations, all of them directly related to each other. The first was the loss of feeling in his fingers due to Hermione crushing them as she pushed. The second was the growl that was coming from Hermione, a noise so guttural that Harry could hardly imagine it coming from someone with such a gentle speaking voice.

But it was the last one that Harry noticed most: the sound of a crying baby. Looking down at the edge of the table, Harry saw Madam Pomfrey clutching an incredibly tired and messy baby.

"It's a girl." Poppy whispered softly. "Does she have a name yet?"

"Rose Jean." Hermione said, tears in her eyes. "Ron chose the name."

Quickly, Madam Pomfrey handed Rose over a nurse before picking up her wand and waving it gently over Hermione. For a few minutes, she worked silently, although Harry had no idea what she was doing. Eventually, she placed the wand back where it had been and looked at Hermione.

"You're in fantastic shape as is little Rose. I'm going to ask that the pair of you stay in the Hospital Wing for one night and then we can find a comfortable place for you two to stay until this is all over."

"Thank you." Hermione replied before turning to Harry. "Thank you so much."

"It's nothing, 'Mione." Harry answered her gently before turning to Madam Pomfrey. "Can she hold her?"

"Absolutely." Madam Pomfrey said before turning and taking Rose back from the nurse. Moving slowly, Madam Pomfrey rotated so that she sat near Hermione's hands. "Now, you're going to be weak for a few hours. I'll get you some food and drink for you and Rose in a moment. I just wanted you to know that she may feel heavier than you think she will because of that."

"Certainly." Hermione said before accepting Rose for the first time.

The smile that shined on Hermione's face was one that Harry had never seen on her before. Ever since she had become friends with him, there had always been something on her mind. That something almost always prevented her from being entirely happy without looking into the future.

Finally, Hermione Granger-Weasley had found bliss.

"Harry."

Snapping away from his thoughts, Harry looked down at the new mother.

"What can I do for you, Hermione?"

"Two things." Hermione said with a smile. "First, I need you to send that letter to Percy. Second, I need you to send a message to Ron."

"Will a Patronus work?"

"Yours? Absolutely." Hermione chuckled.

"I can do that. Give me a minute."

Harry excused himself from Hermione and Rose's presence to find a private place to send a message to Ron. He would worry about the message to Percy later. Realistically, Ron and Kingsley were in charge of the important part of things and London wouldn't fall to the ground without Hermione there for a day. It hadn't yet anyway.

Finding an empty classroom, Harry drew his wand.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

In a flash of blinding light, Prongs leapt from Harry's wand and did a quick circle of the room before waiting patiently for its message.

"Find Ron." Harry said simply, giving Prongs his destination. "Deliver this message: Ron, Hermione had the baby. Rose Jean Weasley is a wonderful name. She and her mother are perfectly fine. Due to illness, I'm quarantining the school. We will see you when this is all over."

When Harry finished speaking, Prongs waited for a minute, possibly to determine whether Harry had anything else to say. When he saw that Harry was done, he quickly jumped through the wall and disappeared from sight.

"Special Auror Potter?"

Harry's head snapped to the door where one of his many Aurors stood, waiting for him.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing that can be helped, sir." he said morbidly. "I was just sent to inform you that within the last hour, Jessie Stone has succumbed to her illness."

"So soon?" Harry asked in shock. Jessie, along with two other students, had only been brought into the Hospital Wing three days earlier.

"Yes, sir." the Auror said before giving Harry a quick bow to excuse himself.

If The Snake was accelerating its cycle, they certainly needed to ramp up their efforts to cure it before the entire population of Hogwarts was sick or dead. As Harry made the quick trip back to Hermione, all he could think about was the second little girl (Jessie had been only 14) that had died in the last few days.

However, Harry's thoughts were quickly stopped and reversed when he walked into the Hospital Wing to see Hermione looking at Rose with the most loving look he could imagine. It was obvious, as Harry was sure it was for most mothers, that Hermione already loved Rose with all her heart.

Harry took this image in. Among the death and destruction of the world around him, it was this image that would sustain him.

They would cure The Snake. They had to.

Otherwise, images like the one Harry found himself privy to would soon become extinct


End file.
